Deadly Deal- Klaroline
by melissah87
Summary: What deals would you make to keep the people you care about safe? When every choice hurts, what can you do to survive? Set in medieval times, Caroline is a normal girl that comes home to her parents being in a state of panic and has to give herself over to a man they made a deal with before she was ever born. She learns that Klaus is more than human and has plans for her. DARK plot
1. Chapter 1

**Deal**

Caroline had just gotten home from the village when she noticed her parents running around the house in a panic; packing everything quickly. She didn't really want to ask, but something told her everything she knew was about to change. When her mother noticed her standing in the doorway, not fully inside the house, she told her she needed to go and pack quickly. Without getting an explanation Caroline backed out of her house and started running; if she had to leave, she would tell her friends goodbye at least. She stopped to catch her breath as she turned to make sure neither of her parents had followed her before pushing on to her friend Bonnie's house, knowing Elena would still be there as well. When she came upon the house, she noticed they were still outside, sitting under the tall maple trees at the side of the house, so she ran up to them.

_"Hey Care, what happened?" _Bonnie asked and Caroline held up a finger to indicate she still couldn't speak from breathing so hard. Bonnie nodded and looked to Elena, as they both wondered why Caroline would have run all the way from her house.

_"When I got home my parents were packing. They told me to pack too but I ran here. If I can't stay, then I wanted to be able to see you guys and say goodbye."_

_"They didn't say why?"_

_"No, but they looked like they were in a hurry so I don't know what's going on. I can't stay; I have to get back. If we don't leave, I'll come back tomorrow. I'll come back and visit when I know something. I love you guys." _Caroline replied before dropping down to her knees beside the girls and pulling them both into a hug before standing and running back towards her house. The whole way back took longer than usual as the rain started to drizzle down and Caroline had to pull the hood of her cloak up. As the rain began pouring harder, she started sliding in the newly formed mud puddles along the path. She nearly fell when she had to dart off the path as a carriage and some horses passed her, but she quickly recovered and kept running. She decided to cut through the forest for the last part of her journey back as she felt the dread rising at what would await her. When she was close to her house she could hear raised voices and pulled the last reserve she had to break through to the edge of the tree line and froze. She saw her parents being restrained by two men while another man was questioning them; from the looks on their faces it wasn't anything short of life and death. When she saw her father being thrown down and the man holding him pulling a sword she broke into another run and hoping to get there in time to stop the men.

_"Stop!" _She yelled hoping it would distract them as she ran forward. The man that had been speaking held up an arm to pause the man with the sword pointed towards her father. _"What is the meaning of this?" _She asked furiously as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice and face.

_"It's quite simple really sweetheart. These two made a deal a long time ago and I came to collect. They told me that they no longer have their part of that deal, so their lives are forfeit."_

_"What part?"_

_"Why are you wondering love?"_

_"What is the debt they owe you?" _She persisted and walked to stand in front of the man. He didn't look much older than she was, but she could tell he was barely humoring her as it was and she didn't want to push him too far.

_"I saved their lives while the woman was with child." _The man paused for her to see the gravity of the debt. _"They've informed me that the child did not survive."_

_"When?"_

_"Why are you asking love?"_

_"Tell me and I'll tell you."_

_"18 years ago. Your turn sweetheart." _The man said with a smirk and Caroline held up a finger and started figuring up the math in her head. She was who her mother would have been carrying at the time of the deal, but how would he have saved them? He didn't look old enough to have been able to save them 18 years ago.

_"I'm almost 18" _She whispered and looked at him questioningly. _"You wanted the child?"_

_"Yes and since that's not a possibility, then there's no need…"_

_"It's me."_

_"Caroline no!" _Her mother hollered from the side and the man behind her covered her mouth.

_"Kill me… don't take her; she's all we have." _Her father shouted and the man behind him hit him in the head. Caroline went to move to her father, but the man she had been speaking to blocked her path.

_"If what you say is true then you have a choice to make sweetheart; come with me and their debt is paid or they die."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"That will be sorted later. I need your decision now though."_

_"Do I have your word they won't be harmed or killed and that their debt is paid?"_

_"I will give you my word as long as you do not leave when you come with me. The moment you try to run you set their fate for them."_

_"I understand."_

_"What will your decision be love? I'm running out of patience."_

_"I'll leave with you." _She whispered and looked to her parents as she finally released a tear, but quickly wiped it away before turning back. _"May I have time to get my things and say goodbye?" _ She asked as she fought further tears from breaking loose.

_"There's no need; everything will be provided for you. Let's be on our way sweetheart." _He replied as he reached for her arm. Caroline's heart seized in a panic and she looked to her parents again and he started to drag her to the carriage.

_"Please… just let me say goodbye to them." _She said louder as she ran around to face him again. She thought the action angered him as he grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the carriage. The action hadn't hurt, but she widened her eyes slightly when he stepped up closer and looked over her face.

_"They lied to me about you; they don't deserve to say goodbye to you."_

_"I didn't lie to you. I could have said I wasn't their daughter to escape whatever fate you have in store for me, but I didn't. If I'm to never see them again… I just want to say goodbye." _She said as calmly as she could, trying to reason her point with him.

_"They never even told you about this did they love?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you not feel betrayed? Do you not wonder why your parents would trade your life before you were even born?"_

_"I may never have the answers to those questions, but I would always regret not saying goodbye if given the chance." _She replied as she hoped he would stop trying to sway her from her request.

_"Very well love. However, I need some insurance that they won't try anything to get you out of this." _ He said before he bit into his wrist, causing her to gasp, and held it over her mouth. She fought against his hold over her mouth and the blood that was sliding down her throat, but she watched as he wasn't even fazed by her struggles until he released his hold. She gasped for air and looked to his arm with wide eyes as she saw it healing in front of her before looking back to his face. He reached his hand to her mouth to wipe the blood that had escaped her mouth and was running down her chin off and she froze. _"Can't have any accidents now can we sweetheart?" _He said with a smirk as he released her and she walked around him speechless and wondering what he was. She would no doubt find out later so she turned and went to her parents. The two men who had them stepped back to give her a moment with them and they rose to their knees to meet her as she dropped to hers in front of them.

_"We're sorry sweetie…" _Liz cried and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

_"Mother don't apologize. I just wanted to be able to say goodbye, so just give me that. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I love you both no matter what." _She stressed as she tried to hold them both as long as she could, hoping he wouldn't come over and drag her away. _"Don't look for me or try to get me out of this. I don't want you to die trying; it would kill me so just listen to me."_

_"Caroline you need to know what's ahead of you."_

_"Father I'm about to know, so just live for me. Take mother somewhere far away from here and travel the world. See everything I won't see, do things I won't get to do, and just remember that I'll always be your little girl."_

_"But you won't be when he's done with you." _Her father countered and she dropped her head. _"You don't know his intentions for you. He's going to make you like him; a monster." _He informed and she raised her head to look at them before hugging them again and moving to stand. Her mother quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to look at her again. She reached up and took the necklace off of her neck and placed it around Caroline's before kissing her forehead. The two men standing behind her parents came up and took hold of them again, forcing Caroline to choose once again; either walk back to the man at the carriage or watch as her parents died. She closed her eyes and took a couple steadying breaths to renew her will before wiping her face and turning back to the carriage. The man was watching her curiously as she forced herself to move towards him; each step harder than the last until she was directly in front of him again.

_"Are you ready now love?"_

_"Yes."_ She breathed as she feared she would lose control of herself if she had to answer anything else. He seemed to understand and simply held out his hand to guide her into the carriage. She looked at his hand for a moment before releasing a shaky breath and placed her hand in his. He gave her another smirk before he placed his other hand at the small of her back and guided her up and into the carriage. When he had secured the door he sat directly in front of her and leaned forward. _"What?"_

_"I assume you have questions love?"_

_"A few."_

_"Ask away. We have a little bit of distance before we arrive and your parents neglected to tell you your role in life."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"That question can wait a little longer sweetheart; ask another."_

_"Who and what are you?"_

_"My name is Klaus. As for what I am I figured it would be a bit obvious."_

_"Your arm healed in seconds… and you made me drink your blood. The only thing I can think of is a vampire."_

_"You're half-right; I'm a hybrid. I'm part vampire and part werewolf."_

_"So werewolves are real too?"_

_"Yes. Matter of fact it was werewolves that attacked your family and I intervened."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know why they attacked…"_

_"Why did you intervene?"_

_"A witch gave me a message; I was to intervene and ask for you in return."_

_"Why me?"_

_"You're not ready to know that yet love. I was given visions from her regarding your future; as well as visions of a future without you in it. The witch made it perfectly clear which route I should take from there."_

_"This doesn't make any sense… what am I expected to do?"_

_"Your birthday is a week away and on that day you will become mine completely."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means that in a way you will become my wife and I will claim you."_

_"What are you talking about? I can't just marry you; I don't even know you."_

_"Oh but you will sweetheart." _He said with a smirk and looked her over again. She started feeling her panic setting back in and it clicked in her head why he had been looking her over since he'd seen her. As her panic grew it became hard to keep her breathing steady and she slowly started to lose control.

_"I can't just marry you." _She stressed and he tilted his head before rushing forward and grabbing her arms to pull her towards him.

_"What's stopping you? You agreed to leave with me."_

_"I agreed to leave with you; I didn't know that meant marrying you too."_

_"Tell me something Caroline… how many have courted you?"_

_"What? Why do you want to know that?"_

_"Because… one I want to know which one still holds your affections and secondly it is needed information."_

_"3."_

_"And how far did these courtships go?"_

_"I was in the first courtship for a month, the second for 3 months, and the last for nearly a year."_

_"Is the third courtship where you were coming from when you arrived home?"_

_"No. I saw my parents packing and they told me to pack. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to my friends."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Yes my friends. The last courtship ended a couple weeks ago."_

_"What ended it?"_

_"A couple things I'd rather not discuss."_

_"Well it appears you will have to discuss them with me love."_

_"Firstly, he asked me to marry him but my father refused his offer of marriage. A couple days later I went to visit him after he swore he wasn't going to give up and he was with another girl doing inappropriate things. Does that satisfy your curiosity or do I need to further explain?" _She explained and asked with a glare. Inside she was still screaming in heartache from witnessing the spectacle and having to explain it to a complete stranger only made it hurt worse for some reason; especially since he still had a hold of her arms.

_"He was wrong to use you like that."_

_"Wouldn't be the first time." _She mumbled looking down and bit her lip to keep quiet.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing." _She replied hoping he wouldn't probe further, but looking back up at him told her otherwise.

_"You know I did actually hear what you said love; I was just hoping you would further elaborate."_

_"It doesn't matter alright? I don't know you and you don't know me, so we are NOT having that discussion."_

_"Very well. What else would you like to know?"_

_"Why are you supporting this? Just because a witch told you?"_

_"She did more than tell me; she showed me the visions. Do you have any idea what I'm capable of? You do not know the things I have done to become the most powerful being on the planet. When I saw those visions… it was enough to make me switch my focus a bit."_

_"What did you see?"_

_"A lot, but you aren't supposed to know yet. All I can say right now is that if you died there would be millions of deaths and it wouldn't have stopped. The only way you can die and avoid that is to become a vampire yourself."_

_"I don't want to be a vampire."_

_"You won't be yet love; there are still a few things you have to do as a mortal."_

_"What things?"_

_"Well sweetheart… what is normally required when two people are married?"_

_"I'm not sleeping with you…"_

_"You will and after you've given an heir you will be turned into a vampire."_

_"Do you hear yourself talking right now? And how on earth can you have a child? I thought vampires weren't supposed to be able to have children?"_

_"I'm part werewolf love and it's just one of nature's loopholes. It was news to me too, but I've already seen it in the visions."_

_"If all I'm useful for is giving you an heir then why make me a vampire after? I don't want to be one; I don't want to hurt or kill anyone."_

_"You are to be my queen and you cannot do that as a mortal after you've given an heir."_

_"I'm not a queen or royalty of any kind, so I don't see how you came up with that…"_

_"I didn't come up with it. The witch showed me and now I'm telling you what WILL happen. You will become my wife and queen, then you will provide an heir, and then you'll become a vampire and finally rule by my side." _He explained again as he started getting irritated and his eyes started glowing gold, causing her to pause as she started to counter his statement. When Caroline tried to pull back again, he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap, wrapping an arm around her to hold her in place. _"Do you understand me or are you going to keep resisting?"_

_"I understand what you want, but that doesn't mean I won't resist. I agreed to leave with you, but I didn't agree to this. When I made the agreement I thought I was to be a slave or servant; not this and certainly not a vampire."_

_"So you were prepared to be a slave or servant, but not a queen? Do you value yourself so little?"_

_"I just know where my station is in life. I do not wish to marry you so you can gain power and make me a queen. I never wanted to marry for power."_

_"Tell me sweetheart… how is this any different from the arranged marriages you're used to?"_

_"You're not even human and you're saying I only have a week until I'm bound to you. Why me? What is different about me that keeps you from picking someone else?"_

_"What do you know about werewolves love? Do you know that each one has a partner designed for them?"_

_"It can't be me… I'm not a werewolf."_

_"Mates can be humans, and since I'm a hybrid… you can be a vampire and that link wouldn't be severed. I will not make you into a vampire until we have created an heir though."_

_"Why do you need an heir? You're immortal… the whole point of having children is to continue your bloodline after you've died."_

_"Consider it being a family who won't die."_

_"A family? You can't force me into this with you and act like we'd be anything like a family." _She replied as she was slowly rising to hysterics.

_"You fight me now, but you won't in the future. Just remember that this is going to happen as part of your agreement to leave with me, because if you try to get out of it the deal is off and your parents will be left to a fate I decide for them." _He finished and placed her back in her seat. She swallowed as she tried to fight the tears threatening to break loose and turned to look out the small carriage window. She didn't want to believe that this is what her life was to become; she wanted to live and eventually marry someone she loved that loved her in return. She noticed they had already traveled farther than she had before and the territory was completely new to her. _"I assume you've not traveled since you keep looking at the scenery."_

_"You assume correctly."_

_"Is that why you asked your parents to travel?"_

_"How did you hear that?"_

_"Because I'm a vampire love. There are a range of abilities that open up when you become one; you'll see. Your father may think it turns you into a monster, but it only amplifies who you already are inside."_

_"I don't want to talk about it. I've already expressed that I don't want to be a vampire, but you've already said that you will make me one regardless of my wishes. What more can you gain by talking about it further?"_

_"You have fire in you. You know… normally a person would be completely wrapped in fear at this point and would not be reacting like you. I'm the most powerful creature on the planet and you've either stood up to me or you've been gazing at the scenery passing us by."_

_"That doesn't mean I'm unafraid. I just know it wouldn't do me any good to let it rule me."_

_"And that is precisely my point sweetheart. I'm sure you've heard the tales of me as you grew up; legends past through the villages of the monster that ripped through them without a second thought."_

_"That was you?"_

_"Me and many others."_

_"And that's what you want me to become?"_

_"You won't be me. You'll still be you; just more. Everything will be heightened for you."_

_"Why did you kill all those people?"_

_"Some people know no limits when it comes to betrayal and I react. Other circumstances were sometimes present, but it was usually someone going against me."_

_"And if I go against you? Are you going to kill me too?"_

_"I won't kill you, but I will find other ways to punish you."_

_"By killing my family?"_

_"If I need to."_

_"Once you kill them you'll lose the only thing you have holding me here with you. What else would you use against me?"_

_"There are countless ways I could punish you love. I'd rather not have to break you. I can give you the world at your feet, but I can also take it from you just as quickly."_

_"I don't want the world. I want to be free; not stuck in a loveless marriage for all of eternity."_

_"You will stay with me and be loyal to me in every way."_

_"You insist on my loyalty, but you've not given me any indication of yours. I've seen the arranged marriages in the village and none of them ever looked happy. The men required the same thing you're asking of me from their wives, but every night they would run to the tavern or another house. I never wanted that; I wanted a choice." _She finished and looked back out the window.

_"You'd do well to remember that I didn't ask for this either. However, you are my mate and I will have your respect and loyalty or you will suffer the consequences." _He warned and she turned to look at him again. Seeing the yellow in his eyes she turned back to look out the window. She continued watching the scenery pass by until she fell asleep from exhaustion over the events of the day. Klaus watched her as she slept and moved her so she was lying down instead of propped up against the side of the carriage. As he continued watching her sleep a smirk crossed his face at the thought of entering her dreams and tempting her. Klaus focused in on her dream and looked around when he entered it; she had been dreaming of sitting by the falls. When he approached her she saw his shadow and swiftly turned and stood.


	2. Author Update

Okay I'm going to give a little warning before I post anymore of this story. There are some dark themes ahead that might have you screaming at the computer/me/Klaus, but I promise it will get better. I've got this invisible line in my head that Klaus won't cross, but he will push the boundaries of what a person can be forgiven for. Caroline will get more rebellious and strong as the story proceeds and Klaus' thoughts will start being added little by little until you know what is going on inside both his and Caroline's head. This story is definitely darker than ones I've attempted before, but it will have a Klaroline endgame to it; just bear with me through all of the things about to happen until things turn around. I will probably have a lot of people mad at me over the next couple chapters, but patience will be rewarded in the end. I do want to thank everyone that has started following, favorited, or left a review on this story already and I hope you stick with it until the end. I also have 3 others stories that I've published on here if anyone wants to read them while I work on finishing and publishing this one. Thanks again everyone for your support. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Punishment**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"You're dreaming love. I thought I would visit you here."_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"I can influence your dreams." _He stated and Caroline looked around as the scenery abruptly changed from the falls to a bedroom. She started to panic and looked for a way out, but there were no doors in the room. _"You can't escape me here love."_

_"Don't do this…"_

_"Don't do what? Tempt you? If I take you here, it has no bearing on your physical state; you'll still be the same when you wake." _He informed her as he backed her into the wall and she tried to push him away.

_"Isn't it enough that I won't be able to stop you in a week? Do you have to do this?"_

_"I'm merely showing you the pleasures I have in store for you." _He said with a smirk and she pushed at him again, but he pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down on it. She tried scooting backwards, but he climbed on top of her and straddled her legs while taking her hands and holding her down.

_"Stop!" _She screamed as she tried to throw him off, but it didn't do any good. He moved her hands together so he could hold them with one hand and free his other and trail it down her face to her neck. _"Please just stop." _She begged in a whisper as his eyes met hers.

_"You'll only get me to stop this week love. Once you're mine in name, I will claim you in body." _He explained as he ran his hand from her neck down her chest to her stomach before latching on to her side.

_"It gives me a week to belong only to myself and no one else. You're immortal; what's one week to you?" _She asked as she hoped he would move off of her and stop roaming his hand. Instead he used his hand to reverse his original trail to grip her chin.

_"You want me to not try and tempt you this week?"_

_"That's right."_

_"What would you do to make that happen?"_

_"What do you want?" _She asked hesitantly as she noticed the small smirk dancing on his face before he started lowering his head towards her. _"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm showing you what I want."_

_"And you'll stop with that? Whether I'm awake or asleep, you'll stop?"_

_"I will kiss you here and I expect one more when you are awake. I'll let you know when I want that one love, but I will stop tempting you physically." _He explained and she blinked a couple times in thought before nodding to agree. She watched as his head started to lower back down to hers and she clenched her eyes shut to think of good memories to block out this moment. She thought of the times she had spent with her parents and friends as she felt his face move down to her neck to start trailing kisses back up her jaw. The hand holding hers down started sliding down her arm until it rested on her side as he repositioned their lower halves and she started to panic again. Her eyes flew back open and she brought her hands down to push at his sides to keep him from pushing further, but he snapped his head back up to glare at her. _"What do you think you're doing love?"_

_"You said kiss. You're trying to do more than that…"_

_"And do you really think you could stop me from getting more if I wanted it?"_

_"I agreed to your deal… please don't force any more from me."_

_"You said you agreed but you still resist me. This is your dream and I'm in control, so I know where your thoughts are when I'm touching you…"_

_"What do you expect? I don't know you and I'm only doing this to keep my family alive. You haven't been that easy to get along with either…" _She explained and he gripped her chin hard and made her look him in the eyes.

_"I will have your obedience and your loyalty Caroline. Don't think you can defy me and get away unpunished."_

_"I haven't done anything…"_

_"Yes you have love…"_

_"Because I refuse to be physical with you?" _She asked as she looked at him and bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

_"You can't refuse me. In a week you will fully belong to me and no one else. You will do as I say when I say it or there will be consequences."_

_"I know. You'll kill my family and then you'll kill me when I've given you an heir."_

_"With your attitude I just might sweetheart so you might want to watch yourself."_

_"Just kill me now then. I don't want to wait around waiting for the moment when you've used me enough or be bound to such a monster…" _She explained and felt her body being lifted from the bed and thrown to a wall. Before she could fall to the ground she felt a hand wrap around her throat and push her back to the wall.

_"You have no idea what I'm capable of. I could break you so easily and you have no way to stop me. I won't kill you yet, but don't tempt me into finding other ways to punish you." _He growled and she glared at him. Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw the inside of the carriage and Klaus looming over her with his eyes glowing yellow. She pushed herself up and scooted back until she was against the wall of the carriage and Klaus pulled her back until she was on her back with him hovering over her. She pushed at him with everything she had, but it had no effect and she started begging him to stop as he lifted the layers of her dress to her waist and ran his hand up her thigh. His other hand went to bunch up her hair and tug her head back to look at him as the hand on her thigh moved further up to rub her through her undergarments. She grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut again as she felt her body betraying her. Her eyes flew back open when he ripped away the thin garments covering her and started running his fingers up and down her folds.

_"P-please s-stop…" _She begged and gasped at the sudden intrusion of one of his fingers. She looked up at him and saw him watching her expressions before he crashed his lips down against hers. She pushed against him again, but it was still no use. She tried to open her mouth to tell him to stop again and felt him push his tongue inside her mouth. Her breathing picked up as she felt an unfamiliar feeling building in her as he inserted another finger and started circling her clit with his thumb leaving her releasing a moan to her surprise into his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked into her shocked face as he picked up his speed and felt her tighten around fingers and cry out as she closed her eyes again. When Klaus pulled his fingers away from her she reached down and tried covering herself back up as she fought against the tears that were escaping her. She pushed herself back up and against the carriage wall before she pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her head.

_"You will be absolutely divine." _He voiced and she flinched as she tried to hug herself tighter. When she felt him beside her she tried to move further away from him, but he pulled her around to face him and she bit her lip to keep from making any sound to give away her fear. _"Don't worry love… your punishment is over for now." _He said with a smirk and she looked at him trying to determine what he would do next. _"How does it feel to know that through your resistance your body still responds to me?" _He pressed on and watched her flinch again as he moved his hand to trace a finger from her cheek down her neck.

_"Just leave me alone." _She whispered and looked away. He grabbed her chin and brought her eyes back to his. He saw the tears escape her eyes and his face hardened.

_"Don't think those tears will work on me sweetheart. I will not have you pushing my patience any further. I've killed for less than you have already done so I would suggest you not anger me further."_

_"I haven't done anything…"_

_"There's that defiance again. Do I have to punish you again? There are countless ways to bend your will."_

_"You've done enough…"_

_"I haven't even begun sweetheart. Keep that in mind before you open that pretty little mouth again." _He informed before releasing her face and turning her body towards him. She froze in fear as her breathing picked up and she looked at him. _"Don't fret love; I won't take your virtue until it's mine to take." _He informed with another smirk and she flinched again.

_"You might rule over my body, but my heart will never be yours. You can bend me until I break and that will not change."_

_"Do I need to resort to harsher punishments? Watch your MOUTH!" _He finished and pushed her back until she hit the wall behind her. She grit her teeth and clenched her eyes to keep from giving away the pain before she looked at him again. His eyes were slowly changing back from yellow to blue before he exited the carriage and she curled back up to let the tears silently flow. She didn't know how long she cried or how far they had traveled until she heard the sound of horse beats coming towards them and the carriage stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

**Can't Win**

Caroline was curious as to why the carriage had stopped, but didn't know whether she should look or not. As she internally weighed her options, she moved closer to the door to sneak a peek and try to listen. She could hear several voices arguing and opened the small window to look out before she froze. She saw her father on top of the horse holding a gun to his head and what looked like her mother draped across his lap. She pushed down her panic and pushed the carriage door open to run to him, but Klaus flashed to her to hold her back.

_"Let her go. When I'm dead the deal is over and she's free."_

_"Father don't!"_

_"Caroline we're sorry but it's the only way to free you. Your mother and I made our choice; you can't become a monster. We love you." _He said before he squeezed the trigger and she screamed. She struggled against Klaus' hold on her as she watched her parents' bodies slide off the horse they were on and fall into a heap on the ground. Klaus didn't release his hold no matter how much she struggled or told him to let her go. As he guided her back to the carriage she fought harder and he ended up lifting her enough to get her feet off the ground. He pushed her inside the carriage and locked her in and she turned to push and hit the door but it was as useless as fighting his hold had been. She could hear him barking orders at the men to take care of her parents' bodies before he approached the carriage again. Noticing him returning she pushed the inside lock in place hoping it would help her, but she doubted it. When she looked back up she flinched at how close his face was to the glass between them and moved back.

_"Unlock the door Caroline… you're just making it worse for yourself."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"We still have a deal to carry out. You still have other people I can use for leverage if you think your parent's deaths have made you free. They were going to die eventually anyway."_

_"What are you going to do if I don't unlock the door?"_

_"Well then sweetheart I will break the door open and you will have to be punished again for thinking you can go against me. You can't win this sweetheart."_

_"If I unlock this door I want you to stop touching me. I can't stop you a week from now, but I refuse to let you be inappropriate towards me anymore."_

_"I'm curious as to how you think you would stop me if I had the notion."_

_"I may not be able to fight you physically, but there are other ways." _She replied as she set her face in a glare as he narrowed his eyes in thought. _"Do we have a deal?"_

_"I might just call your bluff sweetheart."_

_"Then you wouldn't get anything you want." _She replied and used her face to show him she was determined to follow through with her plans. She could see his temper starting to rise but she had very little left to lose and refused to give up fighting just yet. Noticing his hesitation she decided to throw in her last attempt. _"What's one week to you in this plan of yours? You're immortal; one week shouldn't matter to you." _

_"What are you going to use when that week is over? You've used it twice to barter with me."_

_"I know I have but it's all I have left now isn't it? You want your heir and you want to use me to get it. How are you helping yourself get what you want when you keep threatening and hurting me?"_

_"You do realize that I don't really have to wait a week to make you mine don't you? Werewolves mate without being married sweetheart, but the witch gave me VERY clear instructions on that part."_

_"Where is the witch now?"_

_"She's dead and before you ask I didn't do it or have someone else do it." _He explained when he saw her jaw clench and saw her glare. _"Now are you going to unlock the door or am I going to have to force it open?"_

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_"Fine. I'll just use other punishments if you act out. Don't forget who you're dealing with sweetheart." _ He replied as his eyes flashed yellow for a moment before going back to blue. Her hand lingered on the lock as she fought against the urge to leave it in place before she slid it over and took her seat. She turned her head to look out the window as she felt the carriage move from his entrance. She saw in her peripheral when he took his seat across from her and knew he was staring at her but she made no move to acknowledge him. Her mind kept trying to think of things that could hold him back from her when the week was up; sadly coming up short. She had no doubt he would be violent towards her now that she had bartered for him to stop being sexual towards her; if he even stopped that. As the carriage began moving again she felt the lump growing in her throat from everything that had happened that day and wondered what was to become of her parents' bodies. She tried to push everything down and figure out how to get out of her situation, but the images of her parents kept popping back into her mind. Klaus watched her curiously as he saw the different emotions cross her face, making him wonder what all she was thinking. He decided to wait a little while before asking her since he was still aggravated with her, and settled with looking at her traits again. As it grew dark he noticed how hard she was fighting against sleep; assuming it was to keep him out of her head. _"You look awfully tired love. Perhaps you should get some rest. We'll be at the castle tomorrow and you'll need to be ready for that."_

_"I do not wish to sleep." _She mumbled but kept her gaze locked away from him.

_"On the contrary love; your body wishes for sleep more than your mind is looking for an escape." _He replied with a smirk and she slowly turned her head to look at him. _"If you're worried about me getting in your head then know I must take a short leave to feed. I will be locking the carriage on the outside, but when I return I expect to find you here and the inside unlocked."_

_"And when you return… will you still stay out of my head?"_

_"Afraid I might find something out you wish I wouldn't?"_

_"I've done nothing wrong that I need to hide. I just do not wish for your company in my head while I'm sleeping."_

_"I make no promise on this sweetheart. If I wish to visit you in your dreams I will do so. You can't fight sleep forever; eventually you'll succumb to it." _He replied as he moved to her side and she stiffened. She turned to look at him and judge his next move, but he was just staring back at her. _"Are you going to do as instructed or do I need to compel you to do it?"_

_"Compel?"_

_"It's a way to make you do as I asked against your own will; you wouldn't have a choice but to follow through with the command."_

_"Don't…"_

_"Will you do as I asked you to?"_

_"I won't lock the door."_

_"You must also sleep."_

_"Alright just don't compel me."_

_"I won't this time, but don't think I won't in the future should I need to." _He said as he lifted his hand trailed his fingers over her cheek to her neck. She sucked in a breath and clenched her teeth as she watched his eyes following his fingers. Klaus saw her uneasiness with him, but pushed a little further. He moved his hand up to cup her face and rub his thumb over her cheek before meeting her eyes again. He saw the confusion, fear, and anger in her eyes before he moved his other hand around her back and pulled her closer to him. She narrowed her eyes and braced her arms against him as he inclined his head towards the side of her face. As his head pushed forward his hand on her cheek ghosted towards her neck and pushed her hair over her shoulder; exposing her neck to him. She was going to struggle, but when she felt his face against her neck she froze and tried to keep her breathing even. He smirked when he saw the goosebumps rising on her skin as he trailed his nose and lips from her neck to her ear. _"Go to sleep Caroline." _He whispered before he moved back and she breathed in relief before he lifted the seat on the other side and retrieved a blanket and pillow to hand to her. She took them from him cautiously and placed the pillow behind her before trying to unfold the blanket.

_"Thank you." _She whispered as he turned to exit the carriage and she covered up without looking at him again. Manners were simply instinct for her and it surprised them both that she had used them, but she ignored it and laid down. Klaus looked at her for a moment in thought before exiting the carriage and flashing away to hunt. Caroline waited a couple minutes before she let the tears fall again; tears for her parents, tears for herself, and tears for what was to come. A little while later her exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep sleep. When she had been falling asleep she had been hoping for an escape from her life, but she was disappointed when the dream began. She recognized her surroundings and the conversation she was having with her parents over Tyler; it was the day she had found him with another woman in his bed. Klaus came back inside the carriage as she was sleeping and noticed the tears leaking from her eyes in her sleep and went to wipe them off, but froze when she flinched and started talking in her sleep. _"No… Tyler…" _was all he needed to hear before he grabbed her and pulled her upright, waking her in the process.

_"So it's a Tyler that holds your heart." _He growled and she looked around confused for a moment before she looked at him.

_"What are you…"_

_"You spoke of a Tyler in your sleep. I assume you were dreaming about him." _He stated coldly and she hid the growing fear of him from her face.

_"What do you expect? I loved him, but I wasn't dreaming of him because of that."_

_"Do not lie to me…"_

_"I'm not lying…"_

_"Listen to me carefully sweetheart; I am your future not Tyler."_

_"You're hurting me." _She said through gritted teeth as the pressure he had on her arms grew tighter as he continued. He looked at her for a moment before pushing her backwards against the wall and exiting the carriage. She watched him go and saw it was daylight again. The carriage stopped again and she looked out the window to see what was happening. She could see a village and hear the screams starting and pushed the carriage door open. After exiting the carriage she saw that Klaus and the other two men with him weren't in sight and she took off running towards the screaming. Upon entering the center of the village she froze in her run at the sight of bodies littering the ground before looking up and seeing Klaus and the dark-haired man tearing into people. She tried to run over and stop them, but the lighter-haired man grabbed her, halting her movements and drawing Klaus' attention. When he turned fully towards them she nearly fell when she saw all of the blood covering him and she turned her head away to keep from getting sick. In the next second he was in front of her and forcing her to turn her head back to face him.

_"Let her go mate; I have her." _Klaus told the man that had been restraining her before he turned his attention back to her. _"Just remember that this is what happens when another man is in your head or your heart."_

_"Is that what you think I was dreaming about?" _She asked and he released her chin. She took a moment to look at the destruction around them before looking back at him sadly. _"You killed all of these people because you misunderstood me." _She said lowly and tried to reason with him enough to stop him. She didn't want everything about that day to be known to him, but she did need him to believe her.

_"Why should I believe any lie you try to tell me?" _He growled before she felt the blow to her face. She gave a small cry when she felt a pain in her arm from landing on a piece of wood, but quickly quieted to keep him from striking out again. She used her uninjured arm to push herself to her knees and kept her hurt arm against her chest. Once she was on her knees she wiped at the tears on her face before turning to look at him again, but he was already walking off again. She thought about backing down and going back to the carriage to prevent any more pain from being directed at her, but an inner voice told her to stand up against him. Slowly she pushed herself back to her feet as she bit her lip to keep from crying out again in pain. When she was back on her feet she started walking towards him again as she spoke.

_"I haven't lied to you and you did misunderstand me. I wasn't dreaming of him because of feelings towards him; I was dreaming of the day I caught him in bed with another woman." _She explained before turning to head back to the carriage. The lighter-haired man came towards her to follow her, but she just glared at him. _"I'm just going back to the carriage. You don't have to follow me to make sure I won't run because he's already threatened everyone I care about. You may not believe me either but I would never risk the lives of the people I care about to escape."_

_"I wasn't implying that m'lady. I just noticed your arm."_

_"I'll be alright. Just go back to your duties before I'm accused of anything more." _She said before she picked up her pace and the man stopped to watch her go back. Once she was inside the carriage he went back to the others to let Klaus know.

_"Klaus… she's back inside the carriage."_

_"So I could hear Stefan."_

_"You do realize her arm is broken correct?"_

_"What of it mate?"_

_"I don't believe she was lying to you; what reason would she have to do so?"_

_"It is no concern of your Stefan; get to cleaning this mess up."_

_"Yes little brother, listen to your orders." _The darker-haired man said as he approached them and Klaus walked away.

_"I don't need your help Damon. I'm just suggesting that he might need to be a little more delicate with her; she is human after all."_

_"Yes I know she is human little brother, and I know she wasn't lying. I was close enough to peek inside her head while she was sleeping." _Damon said with a grin. Klaus froze in his movements and Stefan noticed. Klaus flashed back over to them and grabbed Damon by the throat.

_"You were not supposed to go inside her head!" _Klaus roared before Stefan interrupted.

_"Well at least you know that Caroline was not lying to you since you wouldn't listen to her any other way." _Stefan said as he hoped Klaus would lessen his hold on his brother. _"Don't you think you should go heal her since you did hit her pretty hard and her arm broke in the fall? Do you really think she should suffer any more?"_

_"She brings a lot of it on herself, but I suppose you are right in this instance. Keep your brother in check or I won't spare him the next time." _He growled before he tossed Damon and flashed to the carriage. He could hear the sounds of cloth being ripped and her breath coming out shaky from crying. When the ripping sound stopped he heard her shifting in her seat and her teeth clenching while her breath came out sharply. When her movements stilled and her breath evened out he moved in front of the window and opened the carriage. He heard her heart beat pick up and saw her quickly wipe her face of the tears she had on it before turning her head to look the other way. He stepped into the carriage and knelt down in front of her, noticing her jaw was starting to bruise from his slap already. He lifted his hand to brush her hair back but she pulled herself back from him. Then he noticed the make-shift sling she had made from her cloak and looked to her arm to see it turning colors as well. He clenched his hands into fists and dropped his head before he noticed her clenching her eyes shut. He knew she was afraid of him and he knew he had given her every reason to be, but a part of him felt a tinge of regret in his actions towards her. He reached his hand back towards her and pushed her hair over her shoulder before biting into his wrist and securing her head with his other hand. Her eyes opened and widened as she saw his wrist moving towards her mouth. She used her good arm to try and fight his hold on her while she clamped her mouth shut. _"Just let me heal you love." _He said softly and she looked at him as he released her head and moved his hand to her arm before biting into his wrist again for her. He knew he would have to reset her arm, so he quickly set it and covered her mouth with his wrist to get the blood in her system. He held her arm straight and listened for the sounds of it healing before he released his wrist from her mouth.

_"Just stop." _She said when her mouth was free again and used her free hand to wipe the remaining blood off.

_"I needed to heal you. You could have set up an infection or…"_

_"What would you care? You're the one that did this to me in the first place and that was after massacring countless people because you refused to listen to me. I've already told you I haven't lied to you; even when I could have. Between the two of us, you have more reason to trust me than I have you." _She finished and prepared for him to react again.

_"There are very few individuals that have my partial trust. There's no one I trust completely. Tell me sweetheart… what has trust ever gotten you?"_

_"Lessons learned but there are still people I trust."_

_"That's a foolish decision sweetheart."_

_"Maybe so, but it is still my decision on whom to trust. And whether I want to or not I have to trust that you won't kill my friends if I stay with you and don't try to escape. After seeing my parents try to free me and you killing all those people in the village do you really think I'm going to run?"_

_"You might run to avoid that happening to yourself."_

_"Then people I care about would pay the price. I wouldn't trade their lives for my own freedom."_

_"We'll see if you keep your word on that sweetheart. You think I'm a monster now, but you haven't even seen more than a glimpse as to what I can do."_

_"Is that why you want a child? You want to make he or she just like you?"_

_"Is there a problem with wanting a child to grow to be powerful? The only one he or she would have to answer to would be me."_

_"I should have known you would only want a child to use as a pawn in a game of power; the same as me." _She said before she looked away again in thought. _"If that is all there is to look forward to in the future then I hope we do not have a child."_

_"If you do anything to prevent it you will have brought your own death and everyone you have ever met. I have a witch that will be making sure you conceive so you may want to prepare yourself for the future."_

_"Why should I prepare when I know I won't survive it? I'm not foolish enough to believe you'll let me live after a child is born." _She explained and looked back to him. His eyes raked over her before settling back on hers.

_"Believe me or not but your death would not solve any problems for me; even after we have an heir. Besides sweetheart… I'm sure you'll have your uses after you've learned who you belong to. It would be a shame to kill someone with your beauty; at least nature designed you well."_

_"I'm going to choose to not believe you this time."_

_"Very well love, but you'll see in time. Like I said… you just have to learn who you belong to. Like our child, you will only have to answer to me."_

_"I don't want power. I already told you I didn't want that kind of life and that life is exactly what you are pushing towards me."_

_"You'll want it when you get a taste of it." _He insisted with a smirk but her face didn't change. He saw the sadness dancing in her eyes, but ignored it. He didn't know anyone, mortal or immortal, that didn't want power; especially after getting some. _"How would you like to be out of this carriage?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can have us at the castle in seconds. It's not far from here and I'm sure you'd like to get cleaned up before I present you to everybody."_

_"What about the carriage?"_

_"I can have Stefan and Damon bring the carriage and they will have it there in a few hours."_

_"Who?"_

_"They're the vampires I brought with me. The one that held you back earlier was Stefan and the other is his brother Damon. Now, what do you say love?"_

_"How are you going to get us there so quickly?"_

_"Just one of the abilities you'll have when you become a vampire love." _He explained and went to stand outside the carriage. She watched him exit and turn to hold out his hand. She looked at his hand internally debated with herself; on one hand she didn't want anything to do with him but on the other she was ready to the trip to be over and her out of the carriage. She decided to get out of the carriage herself without his assistance, but earned a smirk from him. He casually stepped up to her and picked her up bridal style. When he saw her about to protest, he spoke up. _"It's the only way love. Just close your eyes and hang on. When you open them again we'll be there." _He instructed and she looked around before clenching her eyes shut. She felt the air flow past her and clung tighter to him; she didn't like being that close to him, but she didn't want to be dropped either. When she felt the air stop flying by her she felt him lower her to her feet but keep his hands around her. She opened her eyes and immediately saw the castle towering in front of them. She tried to back away when she remembered she wouldn't be able to leave it, but Klaus' hold on her didn't let her move. _"Don't you like it sweetheart?"_

_"I would be blind to deny it's beautiful. It's the fact I won't ever be able to leave holding me back." _She said as she turned to face him from the side.

_"You'll see the world in time love. This place will be home until you have provided an heir and become a vampire yourself. Afterwards there are plenty of places to move on to; all just as extravagant as this place." _He said as she turned to look at the castle again. Ignoring the look on her face he scooped her up and flashed her inside to sit her down at the bottom of the staircase. _"Follow me and I'll take you to your room to get cleaned up. Afterwards I will introduce you to everyone you need to know." _ He instructed before he started walking up the stairs. Caroline looked around before she started following him up the stairs and through the different hallways. She was feeling like she was in a maze as they finally stopped outside of a door. _"This will be your room and the door across the hall belongs to mine." _He said as he opened her door and led her in. _"I'll have a servant come in to prepare a bath for you, but before I go I want to make a few things clear for you. You will not lock your door to me and by this time next week you will need to be ready for me to come to your room daily or nightly. My witch will make a potion for you to drink before each time I have you. I understand you may have reservations about this but I do need to warn you ahead of time. You have no experience and you're human; I won't be able to hold back completely so there may be times that I will hurt you. As long as you don't fight me I will heal you directly after so do try to behave yourself. Aside from that you should fall into a rhythm rather quickly and I'm sure you'll be enjoying my visits."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"There's that mouth again. Whatever am I going to do with you Caroline?"_

_"I think you've made it perfectly clear what you're going to do with me." _She mumbled before looking at him.

_"I'll be back with the servant. Why don't you take some time to look through the wardrobes for something suitable to wear when you're done cleaning up? If you don't have something picked out by the time I return I will pick out something for you; I would definitely pick out something to show off those traits I like in you." _He said as he approached her and she stepped back until her back found a wall and he hovered over her. _"After you're introduced to everyone I'll show you where you eat."_

_"Can I just eat in here?"_

_"Now why would you wish to eat in here?"_

_"Are there going to be other humans eating?"_

_"There will be a couple lords and their wives that have been invited to see you."_

_"Do they know what you are?"_

_"They do not so you must be on your best behavior. I would hate to have to punish you again; especially since it would have to be painful because of your no-touching deal." _He stated with a roll of his eyes and then pursed his lips before looking back to her. She just nodded her head and gritted her teeth to keep herself from saying anything else. She then directed her eyes to the wardrobe and slid along the wall to get away from him. She was surprised he let her pass but she walked over and opened the doors before turning back to see empty space; she hadn't heard him leave or even move. She turned back and quickly moved each dress over trying to find one that would cover her up the most. When she finally found a blue one that would only bare her shoulders she decided it would be the most modest one she would find and laid it on the bed at the same time she heard a knock and the door open.

_"Did you find a dress m'lady?" _A girl with dark hair asked and she picked it back up to hand to her.

_"Yes; here it is. Please tell me that there are dresses around here that will cover more skin."_

_"I'm sorry m'lady but your dresses were picked out for you over the last couple years by the master. I'm sure he will be supplying you more clothes now that he knows what you look like m'lady."_

_"Please call me Caroline. What's your name if I may ask?"_

_"It's Anna miss and I know you're wondering what I am; I'm a vampire, but you're safe from me."_

_"Are all the servants vampires?"_

_"Just the chamber or personal servants miss. The rest of the staff are humans and there are a couple witches on the staff that you will meet soon. Is it too much to say we've all been waiting for you?"_

_"I'm not for sure; I still haven't adjusted to everything. Until yesterday I knew nothing about this."_

_"That's a shame miss. Your family should have told you and had you prepared. It will be quite an adjustment, but I'm sure you'll understand everything in time."_

_"Thank you for helping me Anna. I hope I don't bother you too much."_

_"It's my job to make sure you have everything you need in here and to help you make yourself presentable. I'll prepare a bath for you and then help you get dressed when you are finished."_

_"Thank you." _Caroline replied and watched Anna disappear behind one of the doors in her room. She took her cloak off and looked around for a place to put it but decided to follow Anna into the other room. When she entered her jaw dropped at the size of the washroom and she saw Anna using a lift to bring hot water up to their level. _"Let me help you." _She said as she laid her cloak down on a basket and walked over to help Anna pull on the rope.

_"It's alright miss. I have vampire strength to get this water up here; otherwise it would take a couple people to lift it." _She said before she lifted a giant cauldron of water out of the lift and poured it into a rock tub; filling it over halfway. Caroline dipped her fingers in to check the temperature and quickly pulled them out from the heat. Anna shook her head and walked over to a couple buckets on the floor before pouring them into the tub. Caroline checked the water again and was surprised that the water felt perfect and smiled to Anna. Anna walked over and got a vial from the shelf to sprinkle into the water and immediately Caroline could smell lavender. _"Just put your clothes in the basket and there are some drying cloths over here when you are done, unless you need assistance."_

_"Just some soap will suffice; thank you again." _ Caroline replied and Anna handed her a couple vials and told her how to use them before exiting the wash chamber. Caroline laid the vials out among the washcloths and sponges before untying her dress to pull it over her head. When she had her underclothes off she placed everything in the basket and put the drying cloths close to the tub. She untied her hair as she sank down into the water and began washing herself. When she was sure her body was clean she dunked her head under the water before washing her hair and face. Sadly the water didn't stay warm for long and she stood to dry herself off and wrap the drying cloth around her. She looked at her dress before realizing she didn't have any underclothes to put on under it and flinched. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly to make sure no one was in her room before stepping out to look for what she needed. When he bedroom door opened she panicked until she saw it was just Anna before her panic left and she hugged the cloth to her. _"Where are my undergarments kept?" _Caroline asked shyly and Anna went to a small chest to pull some out for her before motioning for them to go back into the other room. Caroline nodded and followed before Anna handed her a couple pieces to get on while her back was turned. When Caroline was covered Anna turned back around to help her into her corset and dress before sitting her down to start working with her hair.


	5. Chapter 4

**Dinner Introductions and Pain**

Anna had just finished Caroline's hair when they heard a knock at the door and Anna dismissed herself. Caroline calmly walked back out into the bedroom and saw Klaus waiting for her by the door. She noticed his gaze sweeping over her and she wanted nothing more than to wrap a blanket around herself to hide from him. Klaus could hear her heartbeat pattering away and assumed it was her nervousness for the introductions to be made; and no doubt she was uncomfortable with her attire. She didn't make a move to go to him so he stepped over to her and held out a box to her. She looked at it but didn't reach to take it so he opened it up for her revealing a necklace with diamonds and sapphires alternating around the chain before collecting in a an arrangement at the bottom. She looked up at him and shook her head causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

_"I don't want it." _She said softly as she hoped he wouldn't be angered again at her refusal.

_"Do you not like it sweetheart? It's quite valuable and I'm sure many most people would do anything to get their hands on such a fine piece."_

_"I'm sure they would but I am not one of them. I already feel ridiculous in this dress and I don't want to add to it."_

_"You look absolutely ravishing in the dress and you need to show off your new station, so you will wear the necklace along with any other gift I give you in the future."_

_"Please… I don't want to wear it."_

_"Must you fight me on every little thing that comes along? I'm beginning to take it personal since you have shown your more compliant side to others."_

_"You mean Anna? She was nice to me and didn't force me to do anything, so of course I was nice to her."_

_"And what about Stefan?"_

_"The guy that held me back correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I wasn't exactly nice to him. I simply told him to stay clear of me so I didn't get accused of anything else."_

_"Both Anna and Stefan are vampires, so your judgment can't be based on what we are."_

_"My judgment is based on actions like it has always been. But yes I feel it's easier to converse with those you would call servants because that is what I am used to. That is another reason I don't want to wear that necklace or any other jewelry you might pass my way; the necklace my mother gave me when I left is the first piece of jewelry I've owned in my life. It may be plain and inexpensive, but it was a gift from her heart and not for advancements."_

_"You may put your mother's necklace back on after dinner but you will wear this one if I have to compel you to do it. Don't make me force my hand Caroline; you'll just make it worse."_

_"So that's your answer for everything? If I say no you threaten to hurt me or others or compel me? You don't want me to fight you but you keep doing things that make me fight you."_

_"Giving you a necklace makes you want to rebel against me?"_

_"Honestly it makes me want to hit you, but I've restrained myself for self-preservation purposes. And it isn't just you; I've always refused gifts that I thought were too much from everyone I knew. You know nothing about me nor do you really care to, so why put on an act? I don't want any gifts or anything from you because it wouldn't be real. If it wasn't for a witch telling you I'm supposedly your mate I wouldn't even be alive; and if I was you would kill me without a second thought. You already showed me what I have in store for me earlier, so let's just go to dinner and get this done so I can come back here and be left alone."_

_"I won't make you wear the necklace this time, but you will wear my gifts in the future when I ask it of you. And after this little outburst of yours I can guarantee that you will not be alone after dinner or in your dreams tonight; you still owe me if you remember." _He said coldly and she paled before walking around him to the door. _"Keep your back straight and your head up when we join the others; we wouldn't want anyone knowing you prefer a peasant's life." _He instructed as he joined her and roughly grabbed her arm to lace it through his and started walking them through the hallways. Caroline could barely keep up in the shoes Anna had put her in and they were starting to dig into her feet already; she didn't even want to think about what her feet would be like at the end of dinner. When they finally made it to the dining hall Caroline didn't think she could walk anymore when he paused them at the head of the table. Klaus held up his hand and motioned to each person at the table to give her their names and how he knew them. She was surprised to learn he had siblings, but already knew not to trust them from the looks she was getting. The only one that didn't look at her with disgust or a sick expression was the one Klaus had called Elijah; she was thankful she had been placed next to him on Klaus' side. When he had named off each person he pulled her seat out and she sat down looking in front of her the whole time; not wanting to look at anyone again. She snuck glances to see how everyone was eating before she began herself, but she could barely tolerate it. She knew she should eat more since she hadn't eaten since she had been home with her parents, but her nerves weren't making it easy for her as her stomach churned with every bite. When the food was taken away the humans Klaus had mentioned all took their turns to leave; leaving her the only human in a room full of vampires. She didn't like that thought at all and turned to look at Klaus with a silent question on her face but he shook his head and she turned her head back to stare at the table in front of her. She heard a new person enter the room and saw Elijah stand from the table before looking at the new person.

_"Elena?"_

_"Who are you?" _The girl asked with her lips forming a sneer.

_"Katerina this is Caroline; the girl whom Niklaus went to collect." _Elijah spoke up before Katerina would do something to Caroline.

_"Why does she assume she knows me?" _She asked annoyed.

_"You look just like her. Do you have a twin or could you have been…" _Caroline mumbled as she looked over the girl that was identical to her best friend.

_"Well Nik it looks like your new pet knows where the newest doppelganger is." _The one Caroline recognized as Kol said.

_"What's a doppelganger?" _She asked and turned back to Klaus.

_"It's a look-a-like or shadow shelf of an original person. Katherine is Tatia's doppelganger and it appears there's a new one." _The blonde girl she remembered as Rebekah spoke up looking bored. _"Although they are less and less like the original as the generations pass."_

_"I don't see a difference…"_

_"Oh you are a foolish girl. Nik and Elijah were both caught up in Tatia, and you can see Elijah didn't get passed it with Katerina. I'd be surprised if Nik didn't go after the new one instead of you." _Rebekah replied. Caroline looked at her for a moment before she answered.

_"It wouldn't surprise me if he did go after her. Every male in the village has gone after Elena, but she's a good person and I wouldn't wish this fate on her or anyone else I knew."_

_"You aren't anything but a peasant that is to be Nik's toy until he's done with you…"_

_"I know the fate in store for me and I know what my station is in life; I've never denied I come from a poor family nor would I assume being here changes what I am in this world."_

_"Nik you need to work with your pet before her mouth gets away from her and she ends up dead before her use to you runs out."_

_"What's the matter little sister? Do you really think she's a threat to you? I already have plans on dealing with her accordingly."_

_"Niklaus, Rebekah do you not think it would benefit our family more to treat the girl as you are supposed to?"_

_"And what do you mean brother?" _Klaus asked looking annoyed as Caroline looked at the table in front of her again.

_"You know the witch informed you on how to treat her. She is your mate and you are supposed to treat her fairly; not terrorize her. Rebekah, whether or not you like her you need to treat her as family because she will be joining it soon. And Kol I will only warn you once; you are to leave the girl alone or it will not be Niklaus daggering you."_

_"Why the interest Elijah? You don't really believe he'll keep her alive once he's gotten an heir out of her do you?"_

_"How about you all stay out of this? This is between me and the witches. If Caroline doesn't do as she's told or keeps rebelling then she will have chosen her fate for herself."_

_"So you're actually thinking about keeping her around then Nik?"_

_"I believe I can break that attitude of hers and she could turn out useful. If she doesn't break then I will do as I see fit with her." _Klaus explained and looked to Caroline. He could hear her heartbeat picking up but she turned to glare at him causing him to chuckle. _"Come now sweetheart… you wouldn't want me to have to kill you, would you?"_

_"Better than living with you for an eternity…"_

_"I think it's time I took her back to her room before she decides to say something else." _Klaus said as he stood and yanked her up from the chair.

_"Niklaus think before you act. She's human and you could easily kill her if you lose your temper."_

_"Brother I suggest you mind your own affairs and stay out of mine. She has to learn to mind her tongue or she will get punished."_

_"What are you going to do with her?"_

_"I believe the whip will do this time brother. Don't worry… I won't do the whipping myself." _He answered with a grin before he started walking her through the hallways once again. She noticed they weren't heading towards her room so she paid attention to her surroundings. When they arrived outside by the stables he chained her hands to a waist-high post and pushed her down to her knees. When he moved behind her he moved her hair over to the side and ripped the back of her dress open. _"I'll heal you after; we wouldn't want to scar your skin too much. I wouldn't be pleased to lay with you then sweetheart." _He said as his hands ghosted over the exposed skin of her back and she cringed. She heard another set of footsteps and looked up to see Damon approaching them. _"Damon you are to give her 50 lashes and then collect me. Do not think to touch her or take pity on her; just whip her and come to me."_

_"Of course. This is going to be fun." _He said as he went to stand behind her with the whip. Caroline braced herself against the post to prepare for the first whip, but it did little help when she felt it lash across her back. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming as the tears flowed down her face and her breathing came in short gasps. After about 30 whips and no screaming from her, Damon dropped the whip and walked over for the cat tail whip. _"Do you like this one? I modified it to have more spikes. I'm sure I'll get a scream out of you now little one." _He said as he waved it by her face before standing behind her again. She braced herself against the post again but it helped less as she felt the spikes dig into her skin before they were ripped out again. She was only able to hold back from crying out for a couple lashes before she gave in. She was counting in her head as he whipped slowly to let the spikes settle in before ripping them out again. When she had 9 more to go she felt a breeze go by her and heard Damon grunt.

_"When I gave you the instructions I told you the whip." _Klaus said and Caroline breathed in relief before focusing on the conversation.

_"It wasn't working…" _Damon tried to argue.

_"Maybe not how you wanted it, but it was what I instructed. Get out of here before it's your turn." _Klaus hissed and threw Damon to the ground. He walked over and was about to unchain her but she shook her head.

_"I have 9 more. Just finish it." _She said threw gritted teeth before she looked up to glare at him.

_"Niklaus do not continue this. You shouldn't have even let Damon near her in his emotionless state; you should have known he would enjoy her pain."_

_"You heard her brother. She has 9 more lashes and I intend to give them to her. Perhaps I should let you do the honors this time."_

_"I won't have any part of this."_

_"What about you little sister?" _Klaus asked as Rebekah came into view with Stefan and Kol. _"I know you and Kol like to torture as much as I do."_

_"I'm already bored Nik. Kol?" _Rebekah answered and looked to Kol.

_"Is there any place left to whip? I mean I can see her bones as it is."_

_"Ah yes… Damon got a little disappointed with the whip and went to the cat tails."_

_"Just someone finish it; I only have 9 more to go." _Caroline said as she grew frustrated.

_"Watch your mouth Caroline or we'll continue this all night." _Klaus growled before he reached for the whip. _"Nobody wants to do it? Fine… I'll do it myself." _He said as he turned to her back again. He didn't really want to continue as he saw how tore up her back was from Damon, but he refused to look weak in front of his siblings. After he began Caroline kept herself from crying out again as the lashing hit harder and she kept counting. When she had reached 50 in her head she thought it was over but she felt him continue so she kept counting.

_"Niklaus you've reached the mark; stop now."_

_"You see… I don't think I have. Maybe I want to hear her scream or beg me to stop."_

_"You'll kill her if you continue brother. She's already lost a lot of blood and she will die if you don't stop and heal her soon." _Elijah said as he walked over and took the whip from him and picked up the cat tails so he wouldn't reach for those. _"You intend to make her our sister in a week's time. Would you stand by and watch as someone did this to Rebekah?" _Elijah tried to reason with him before going over to Caroline and unsnapping her restraints.

_"Don't stand against your brother. You'll only make it worse and I don't want any of you to get hurt for me." _Caroline whispered and dropped her head. Elijah looked over to Klaus before turning his head to look at Rebekah and Kol; both looking at Caroline in shock. Before Elijah looked back Caroline used the post to push herself up before she turned and started walking towards the door to go inside. She felt a breeze before stopping because Klaus had moved in front of her. She knew he was angered, but she kept her face from showing her fear as he grabbed her arm and started leading her through the hallways and up the stairs to her room. Upon entering she saw Anna look at her before going into the washroom. Klaus turned her around to face him before looking her over while she was still in his tight grip; she felt she would have fallen already without the grip he had on her. Before she could protest he bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth as he pulled her closer. She tried to fight his hold, but she knew it wouldn't do any good as he watched her back knit back together. When she was healed he released his hold and let her drop to the floor before he went over to a chest and pulled out a nightgown for her to put on after Anna cleaned her up. He then went over and opened the door to the washroom to give Anna her instructions before he left the room; even though Caroline knew he would be back. Anna came out of the room and helped Caroline get up and walk to the washroom.

_"Let me clean up your back m'lady and then you can bathe as you please. I'm sure you don't want me to see your body."_

_"Thank you Anna."_

_"Why did he punish you?"_

_"I spoke my mind. I said I would rather be dead than spend an eternity with him."_

_"I remember when the witch gave him the visions. It wasn't supposed to be like this; he was supposed to cherish you like other wolves cherish their mates."_

_"He'll kill me one day Anna. I'm not foolish enough to believe otherwise."_

_"I hope he doesn't. You are kind and very brave for such a young person; especially a human."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"I was turned when I was 16, but I'm a couple centuries old now."_

_"I couldn't imagine living that long; especially here."_

_"You've only seen the negative so far. It isn't all terrible being a vampire."_

_"I don't want him to hurt you for being nice to me Anna. Please don't ever interfere if you see him doing something to me."_

_"M'lady he cannot kill you. He needs to alive or as a vampire later. Your death would lead him to madness and eventually kill him. Werewolves are driven mad with the deaths of their mates."_

_"He isn't just a werewolf though Anna. He's a vampire and a werewolf. I think that changes the situation a little bit. Maybe it's just him that causes this; I don't know."_

_"Why don't you get to know him; not what he is?"_

_"I don't think he would let me or that he even wants me to. He's made it pretty clear that I'm to give him an heir and then either die or become a vampire. I think it's pretty clear he hates me Anna."_

_"Klaus doesn't like people getting close to him outside his family. Being told that you have a mate that you are supposed to love when you don't believe in love has probably been the main reason for his actions towards you." _Anna explained as she finished wiping Caroline's back off and motioned for her to get in the tub.

_"Will you stay in here? You can sit and talk to me while I wash without looking."_

_"Of course m'lady."_

_"Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do without you being here."_

_"I think you would fare as well as you have already. Why don't we talk about what your life was like before coming here?"_

_"It was normal. I lived with my parents and I would go see my friends after my chores were done for the day."_

_"I bet you had suitors lined up in pursuit of you."_

_"Not really. I've had 3, but the only one I was close to ended shortly before I came here."_

_"What happened?"_

_"He asked my father for my hand in marriage, but my father denied him. We stayed together trying to find a way to persuade my father to say yes, but we couldn't think of anything. One day I finished my chores early so I went to see him and found him in bed with another woman."_

_"Were you in love with him?"_

_"I was, but I wasn't enough. I knew the girl too; she was new to the village and was always at his family's dinners. He swore that they only held friendship for each other, but I found out that he had been seeing her since she had moved into the village."_

_"I'm sorry m'lady."_

_"It's not the first time Anna. The suitor before him was courting me to get closer to my friend Elena. They've been courting since my courtship to him ended. The one before that did the same thing but she wasn't interested in him and he didn't want to waste any more time with me so it ended."_

_"What is the girl like?"_

_"Everyone said she was a doppelganger earlier. She looks just like Katerina, but she's human."_

_"That explains everything then. The Petrova doppelgangers are known for their allure and I think it's pathetic really."_

_"Elena has always been like a sister to me instead of a friend. Rebekah mentioned earlier that Klaus might look for her since he and Elijah were with Tatia; especially since Elijah is with Katerina."_

_"If he does it will be to make hybrids like him. If he was supposed to be with a doppelganger the witch would have told him. He's supposed to be with you."_

_"You know neither of us wants to be in this situation. That's about the only thing we've agreed on since I met him."_

_"Perhaps he is just trying to fight his wolf nature and that's why he is acting as he is towards you. Has he taken you to bed?"_

_"No I wouldn't let him, but I won't be able to stop him in a week."_

_"Perhaps then you will be able to appeal to him more than you can now."_

_"I refuse to use my body as a game to him. This is all just a sick game to him."_

_"Maybe but maybe not."_

_"Anna… he's talked to me about this. The pain he's brought me is only going to get worse next week."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'll be married to him Anna and I won't be able to tell him no. He's already said it would hurt every time for me because I'm human and he's not. He wants me to break and I'm terrified." _She explained and dunked herself under the water so she could wash her hair.

_"He could control himself if he wanted to m'lady."_

_"He doesn't want to Anna. He wants me to know I'm powerless against him."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"What I did tonight. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much pain I'm in when he hurts me."_

_"We need to hurry up in here m'lady. He'll be joining you soon."_

_"Why is he doing this? Is it not enough that I can't fight him away in a week that he has to torment me this week?"_

_"I can't answer your question m'lady. I think he's trying to test you to see what you will do. I told you he doesn't like being close to people; that is Tatia's fault. She was seeing both him and Elijah and their mother used her as the sacrifice to make them vampires so they would not be fighting each other over her. You can imagine the betrayal he felt knowing his brother was with the same woman he was with. Since then he hasn't felt anything towards another woman; even those he's lain with. You've given him a challenge by denying him when many women would have given in. You also speak your mind and resist his advancements towards you."_

_"And all that has done has caused him to lash out and hurt me or kill people."_

_"How far has he gone with trying to tempt you?"_

_"Touching but I managed to make a deal with him to make him stop. That's why his 'punishments' have turned to physical pain. I know he's angered that I won't let him touch me, but I'd rather him beat me to an inch of my life than shame me like that."_

_"You're very stubborn with your morals aren't you?"_

_"I'm stubborn on a lot of things but this matters to me. I was always taught to wait until marriage and not to sway from a marriage once in it; I just didn't think I'd be put in one like this."_

_"Does that mean you'll sway?"_

_"No. I may not like my situation or ever love him but I wouldn't shame myself like that. I will follow my vows even if he doesn't, but I will not let him change me or break me." _Caroline replied as she reached for the drying cloths before standing up. When they were secure around her, Anna helped her step out of the tub and gave her the nightgown before turning around again. When Caroline had dried off and put on the nightgown, Anna helped her wring the water out of her hair and get a brush through it before leaving to start a fire. When she heard Anna talking in the next room she knew Klaus had arrived in her room so she stood to walk to the door. When she heard her bedroom door close she opened the washroom door to look out in her room. She barely had time to register that Klaus had stayed in her room before she felt him pull her towards the bed.

_"Time for you to go to sleep sweetheart. I'll be staying in here with you to visit you in your dreams."_

_"I remember you telling me that earlier." _She said through her teeth as he pushed her towards the bed and she climbed in. She was about to lay down when she noticed him climbing in and he had stripped down. She started scooting towards the other side so she could exit the bed, but he pulled her flush against him. She looked up towards the headboard to keep her eyes from seeing his bare chest, even after he pulled her head to his.

_"Look at me Caroline." _He instructed and she bit her lip before closing her eyes and shaking her head. _"Look at me or I will find a way to get you to open your eyes." _He threatened as he moved his hand to her thigh and started gathering up her nightgown. Her eyes flew open and he stopped as he pulled her into compulsion. _"Go to sleep Caroline." _He compelled and watched as she dropped to the pillow next to him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dream a Little Dream**

Caroline looked around the forest surrounding her as she started walking. She knew she was dreaming as she looked down to see herself wearing the dress she had worn earlier still in perfect condition. She heard a wolf howl and immediately froze in fear before running over to the closest tree and trying to climb up it. Before she could get far from the ground she felt hands pulling her back down and turning her around. She saw it was Klaus and tried to back away from him, but he shifted the dream to her room without the doors.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"I told you I would be coming to you in your dreams tonight sweetheart."_

_"What more could you want from me?"_

_"I want a lot from you, but sadly you've made deals to keep me from getting that for now. However you do still owe me unless you want me to revoke our deal and go back to punishing you intimately."_

_"Is my pain not satisfying enough for you? You want my humiliation too?"_

_"I want you to finish the deal or I will go back to touching you how I please as I please."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Surely you remember. I've collected a kiss from you while you were awake, but I've yet to collect the one while you were dreaming."_

_"I would think you pushed too far the last time when you touched me in ways you shouldn't have."_

_"Regardless, these are my terms and you have a limited amount of time to come to a decision."_

_"Will it keep you out of my head?"_

_"No; I'll be visiting your dreams as often as I please and you have nothing left to barter with to stop me love." _He explained with a bored look on his face. She didn't move as she looked to the side to debate with herself on what she should do until she remembered he would know what she was thinking while she was dreaming. When she looked back to him he look amused by her and she tried to get more distance from him but he flashed in front of her to grip her arms. _"Tick tock sweetheart I'm waiting."_

_"Alright." _She said as he reached his hand up towards her face and she tried to keep her thoughts blank. When he had her face directly in front of hers he paused to look her over before speaking.

_"You have fire in you love. I bet it will make you quite passionate in the future. I want to unleash that in you; when I kiss you I want you to put everything you have into it and you are not allowed to think of anything but me when you do it."_ He explained and she looked up at him confused and shocked. He walked her backwards until her back was pressed up against the wall as her breathing picked up in her panic while keeping her eyes on him. _"Close your eyes and feel Caroline." _He instructed and waited for her to close her eyes. She swallowed nervously, accidentally making a strangled sound, before she took a breath and closed her eyes. She felt his handing roaming her sides and waist as his face skimmed over her neck, shoulders, and chest. She almost opened her eyes to tell him to stop but she didn't want him to lash out again so she resisted the urge to open them or to cry. When he began leaving kisses along her shoulders towards her neck and face she shivered and the feeling brought goosebumps to the surface. Arriving at her mouth he lingered just barely touching his lips to hers as she lifted her arms to grab his wrists. With her touch he growled and crashed his mouth against hers; his wolf instinct kicking in. After her initial shock wore off she kissed back with as much force as she could like he had told her; she didn't want him to lash out again if she could prevent it. As the kiss grew deeper she felt his hold on her tighten and she moved her hands up to his neck with one grasping some of his hair. When their chests rubbed together Caroline let out a small involuntary moan before they broke apart and stared at each other for different reasons. Caroline was feeling confused with how he could be cruel one minute and turn into someone different the next before she realized her hands were still on his neck and started pulling them back. Klaus was a little confused himself; he had been right about how she could be, but he was confused as to why he would feel anything from it. When she pulled her hands back he thought the look on her face was regret and stepped back, but he heard her thoughts on it.

"How can he kiss me like that if he hates me as much as he does? I know my life is just a game to him, but does he really have to confuse me this much? Just don't cry Caroline; it will only make it worse and he's probably already upset because he didn't like the kiss. I know I'm not good at it, but I don't think I can handle any more pain today. Just focus and keep calm. Don't back down and let him know how terrified you are; keep strong and focus." She thought.

Klaus listened to Caroline talking to herself in her head and was surprised he felt remorse for how he had been treating her, but he didn't let it show. He didn't like feeling anything towards her; to him it was weak and he wasn't weak. He needed to keep to his plans for her; just create an heir and turn her, but do not get attached to her. As much as he had wanted his wolf side awakened he didn't see this happening when he broke his curse to free it. He could feel strain his physical self was having at restraining himself from waking her up to take her, so he decided he should probably leave her be and find another way to relieve his tensions for the night. _"Well sweetheart, you held up your end of the deal so I will let you have the rest of the night to yourself if you wish it."_

_"Would you do me a favor first?"_

_"What would I get out of it?"_

_"Would you show me the visions the witch gave you before you go?"_

_"Why would you want to see those?"_

_"I guess I'm just curious. You didn't exactly explain everything to me besides what you wanted out of me."_

_"That's all you really need to know love." _He said with a smirk hoping she would drop it, but sensing her thoughts told him differently.

_"Please… I just… I want to know why this happened." _She mumbled before looking back to him and curling her arms around her middle. While she observed him thinking about her request she began biting her lip nervously as she suspected he would either lash out again or just not show her.

_"Very well love but I will reiterate my first question. What do I get out of it? What is me showing you this worth to you?"_

_"I'm not lying with you or revoking the touching deal we made if that's what you're asking. Other than that… what do you want?"_

_"Considering the next few days I will be busy with preparations and will not be requiring you during the day, perhaps I could interest you in private dinners and I will sleep in the bed with you in night."_

_"I said I wouldn't lay with you…"_

_"I know what you meant Caroline and I was referring to actual sleep. You need to get used to my presence in your life sweetheart because you will not be leaving and I will not be giving you much time to yourself soon enough."_

_"I understand that, but why do you want to be around me more if you can barely tolerate me as it is?" _She asked and he looked at her as he thought about how to answer her. He didn't know why he wanted to spend more time with her other than his wolf nature coming out to play, but he couldn't tell her that. He had to think of an explanation that wouldn't let her think too long on or have her rebelling again; he didn't really want to break her completely, just bend her to him.

_"Well as you saw the dinner did no go according to plan so I think keeping you from the others unless it's needed is one priority; hence the private dinners. I already explained the second part to you; you need to get used to my presence." _He explained and tried to ignore her thoughts when she recalled the whip and everyone's behavior towards her at dinner. He knew she was reminding herself to be strong and not cry again, so he decided to break her thoughts. _"Do you want to make it a deal or shall I leave you to your own dreams for the rest of the night?"_

_"You won't try anything if you sleep in the same bed as me? I still don't want to be touched inappropriately and you would be breaking our agreement if you did."_

_"I'm well aware of our agreement Caroline and I won't go back on it. It is a shame though; you can't honestly tell me you prefer the harsher punishments to me touching you can you?"_

_"I prefer neither of them honestly. You know my beliefs on the first subject and you know how much pain the other brought." _She paused as in lost in thought before she continued. _"What I can't figure out is why you want to spend time with me. You just said it was to avoid everyone else and to get me used to you, but there are flaws to your explanation. I could have dinner in my room to keep away from the others and I doubt I could forget your presence if I tried. You have to have something else you're not telling me that you could possibly gain from this deal." _She expressed and looked him in the eyes. She knew she had probably pushed too hard again, but she wasn't about to make another deal with him without knowing all of the parts to it.

_"You're being very bold with your questioning love. What are you up to?"_

_"I'm not going to make a deal with you without knowing all the pieces to it; which means I have to point out the flaws I see. You've covered deals with me before, so I'm covering this one. I want to know what was in those visions and that means you somehow have to show them to me; the real ones and not what you want me to see. You say you want to have private dinners with me and sleep in my bed but I don't see what the benefit is for you. Not to mention every time I have fallen asleep you have woken me up upset about something and it doesn't end well for me unless that is your goal."_

_"Perhaps it is sweetheart."_

_"If that is your goal then may I ask why you are intent upon hurting me? You've made it perfectly clear that you hate me; you don't have to keep proving it." _She explained and looked away from him. She didn't want to see his reaction, but a part of her was prepared to be woken up again to another punishment. When she had turned he was glad she didn't see his face; he didn't expect her to voice that much of her opinion to him. He knew she was expecting him to be violent towards her again, but looking at her resigned face didn't give him any inclination to do so. Strangely enough he felt he didn't want her to think he hated her; he only wanted her to start doing as she was told.

_"I'll show you what she showed me and you won't have to do anything in return. I punished you more than what I had originally set for you and Damon used a different whip than the one I intended for you. I will not apologize for your punishment but I will apologize for the parts that were not intended for you. I was still upset with you about your little remark and then you further rebelled against me when I decided to end your whipping because Damon had changed the whips." _He stated as he kept his face expressionless and she turned to look at him again. She continued looking at him for a couple minutes before she nodded and he walked back over to her. _"You won't be able to interfere in what you see and nothing will harm you or notice you. Don't move from my grasp or I will end it. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Don't ask me any questions until I'm done either. I will answer the questions I wish after I'm done."_

_"Alright. Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me yet sweetheart. You might beg me to stop before you see it all."_

_"Am I allowed to speak at all?"_

_"Why would you need to?"_

_"I don't know, but I think it's safer for me to ask now instead of when you begin."_

_"If you cannot refrain from speaking then I would not punish you for it if that is what you mean."_

_"I was asking because I didn't want to speak and you end it; not because I thought you would hurt me again." _She replied as he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly before wrapping her arms around herself again as the room changed to another where she could see Klaus speaking to an older looking woman. Caroline recognized the woman and almost asked him a question but caught herself. Klaus felt her tense when she saw the woman but focused on showing her everything. Caroline didn't understand how someone she knew her whole life could be a witch and her not know about it, but she filed it away to ask about after as she listened to the woman talk to Klaus. She heard her tell him that she was going to show him two paths that could happen based on whether or not he saved her parents; starting with saving them. The scenery was a little fuzzy when she saw the images of a blonde she assumed was herself and a small child running around her in a meadow; she knew it was her when she heard herself laugh at something the child had done. Caroline brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she watched them running around in the meadow before they were joined by Klaus and the vision ended. By then Caroline had started trembling from seeing her and their future child spending time together; even if the vision was hazy. The vision switched over to the outcome that would have happened had Klaus not prevented her death while inside her mother. She saw chaos everywhere and could hear screams coming from every direction before she saw Klaus going through village after village killing everyone in sight before changing into his wolf form. When she saw the change she almost fell but Klaus kept her upright with her back against his chest as the wolf kept up the rampage that also ended Kol and Rebekah's lives. The vision ended with Elijah having to kill him; causing Katerina, Stefan, Damon, and countless other vampires to perish because they were his bloodline. When Klaus changed the scenery back to the doorless room he noticed she had took on a quietness in her trembling form so he tried to turn her around, but she kept her face hidden as she twisted away from him. He was about to start yelling until he notice her hands move to her face and heard her small sniffle before she used her sleeves to rub her eyes. When she turned back around towards him he could tell she had undoubtedly been crying but was trying to hide it from him; he remembered what he had told her about crying then.

_"I'm assuming you listened to save your family from being slaughtered by your own hand?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How was that outcome possible?"_

_"The witch explained that I sensed your death without knowing about you and having that link severed had consequences. I may be a werewolf by birth but I was made into a vampire. Wolves have a mate, but since I'm a vampire you would have to be turned into a vampire as well to keep those events from happening. That is why I hope you consider everything I say to you before you act against me; you have to become a vampire because I will not risk my family because you don't like the future you were born for."_

_"You'll get your heir and I'll become a vampire but only to stop the vision from happening. Don't forget what I said earlier; you feel nothing for me so don't expect me to feel anything for you. It doesn't matter that some wolf link says we were supposed to be together because I don't see how; we couldn't be more different. When I've done what you need me to do will you stop tormenting me? You saw yourself in that vision; do you want to raise a child to become like that?"_

_"Enough!"_

_"You can do what you want to torture me until I do in fact die, but I cannot bring a child into this world and have it turn into one of the horror tales that pass through every village in this world."_

_"I said enough Caroline!"_

_"I only have one more thing to say. Let's say I believe this mate thing completely and I'm your mate… what's stopping you from hurting our child the same or worse than you intend to me? The same or worse than you already have?" _She finished as her chest heaved and she braced herself for waking up to his rage in the waking world as he glared at her.

_"You think I want to hurt my own child?"_

_"Why wouldn't I think that?"_

_"Did you not hear you and the child laughing in the vision? Do you think either of you would be laughing if I hurt that child?"_

_"You've given me no reason to believe you wouldn't other than one glimpse of us laughing. What happens when he or she says no to you?"_

_"He will listen to me. I will not have to take the measures I have with you."_

_"So in your own theory we're laughing because we're happy with following your orders and bowing down to you at every turn because if we don't you react? You think you can hurt me enough to break me and I will be happy as long as I'm not getting hit again and again?"_

_"I could have done worse and I have been lenient with you by making these deals with you."_

_"And what about all of those people you killed because I'm human and I can't control my dreams to keep myself from reliving the moment I walked in on someone I trusted with my heart in bed with another woman?"_

_"They were human…"_

_"So am I and I didn't have the first thoughts of revenge any time someone has hurt me. Yes it hurts but if you don't move past it you give them power over you and I will not live my life like that."_

_"You rebel against me at every turn; you're telling me you have no thoughts of revenge against me?"_

_"Why would I? What good would it do except cause you to hurt me again and make me like you? I won't live my life based on revenge and hate."_

_"I don't believe you sweetheart. I think I could push you to the point where you wanted revenge against me."_

_"I'm trying to get you to stop what you're already doing and you want to add more? Why are you so determined to make everyone around you into a monster or kill them?"_

_"Because it's my nature. I'm a vampire love; vampires are not weak and we do not care."_

_"If you didn't care then you would have let me die before I was ever born and went on to kill your family. You care about them and it scared you to think you would be their end. I knew the witch that gave you that vision; I didn't know she was a witch but I do know she never did anything without a reason."_

_"Ah yes the Bennett witch; I believe her name was Sheila."_

_"Yes Gram's name was Sheila and she was one of the kindest people I ever met. Her family worked for the Gilberts and the Lockwoods as servants, but her granddaughter is one of my friends."_

_"Ah the Lockwoods. I wonder as to how you know one of the wolf families."_

_"What do you mean wolf families?"_

_"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Matter of fact it was one of the members in their pack that attacked your family that night I saved them."_

_"What?" _She asked as she paled and her jaw dropped before she covered her mouth and started shaking. _"He never told me…"_

_"Who are you referring to when you say 'he'?"_

_"Tyler is a Lockwood."_

_"Rather ironic isn't it love? A member of the pack the Lockwoods belong to attacks your family and then you enter a courtship with one. I wonder if your father denied your hand to Tyler because of that or if he was actually keeping his word to me."_

_"How did Grams even know where to find you? You aren't exactly close to the village and she would have had to travel to see you."_

_"I wasn't living here when the news came. I was living north of the village instead of south and her family did spells for me from time to time. She would get visions from time to time when doing work for others; your parents had asked her to check your health when your mother began having problems carrying you. When she examined your mother she received the visions and came straight to me to tell me everything she learned so I would prevent it. What she failed to mention to your parents when I saved them was that they would have no more children after you; they believed they would and thought a daughter was a small price to pay when they could live thinking they could have a son."_

_"Grams would have told them they wouldn't have more children. What did you do to prevent her from telling them?"_

_"You're smarter than most would assume love. I offered her something in return for her silence and she accepted. How do you feel knowing your whole life everyone you loved and trusted were different than they told you and lied to you?"_

_"Is anyone I know normal from the village?"_

_"There are quite a few normal humans there, but yet you aligned yourself with those who weren't. Rather ironic that you fight becoming one of the supernatural creatures yourself when you grew up around them unknowingly."_

_"They're still people to me."_

_"And what would you think about me telling you that another price those people had to pay was keeping an eye on you, making sure you stayed alive until you came of age for me? Does it make you question if they actually cared about you or if they were just following my orders?"_

_"Then why wouldn't they tell me? Why keep it from me all my life instead of leaving me completely unprepared?"_

_"Because that was how it had to be. You weren't to know what you were born for or it could have changed something important. There were also many other dangers that could have ended your life before now that had to be stopped before your fate could be revealed. The last 18 years have been very busy as well as productive in making sure everything was ready."_

_"What dangers?"_

_"I think that is a question I prefer not to answer tonight sweetheart. I'm still restraining myself from waking you up for the little outbursts you've been making."_

_"And there it is again… there are things you're hiding from me. Is it that I'm not supposed to know or is it that you don't want me to know?"_

_"Tread carefully sweetheart. This is the last warning I'm giving you."_

_"How am I threat to you by asking questions or trying to keep myself the same?"_

_"Listen to me sweetheart because I am only going to explain this once more. I'm a werewolf; the alpha. I am also one of the original vampires making me the oldest werewolf on the planet. This means I will stay the alpha and I require obedience and for others submission; your included as is your role as my mate. You have a fire that will make you excellent as a vampire but I will not have your rebelliousness directed at me. You belong to me and you will submit. If you try to stand up against me or I don't punish you when you do, others will see that as a sign of weakness and begin plotting against me putting my family, you, and our future child in danger and I will not tolerate it."_

_"I already said I would do what was necessary to prevent something happening to your family; even if they hate me the same as you do. However, there are things I won't do; I'm not going to kill anybody, I'm not going to let you teach our future child to be a bloodthirsty monster, and I will not let you hurt anyone I care about. You don't want anything to happen to your family and I don't want anything to happen to the people left I care about. If you do anything to them then I won't have a reason to help you and I'll leave. Eventually I'll die and everything in that vision will happen."_

_"I could just compel you sweetheart. Have you not considered that thought when you've been thinking of an escape?"_

_"I've not been thinking of an escape; I've been thinking of why you keep doing terrible things. What purpose does it serve if it just makes me wish you were further away from me? Why not just compel me from the start if you were going to?"_

_"I'm not supposed to but it doesn't mean I won't if it comes down to it. Haven't I already told you that you couldn't win against me love?" _He explained with a chuckle as he approached her and she surprisingly held her ground. _"I think I'll leave you before you do something else that will have me giving you another short sleep." _He said as the scenery changed back and he disappeared before her. She stood still as she heard the sounds of the forest around her before she started walking to look for something familiar. Klaus had left her in the forest as he pulled out of her mind and set up his influence before he decided to leave her room; knowing he could remain in contact with her mind from his room. He knew she would be waking soon enough on her own from the dreams about to take place, so he decided to have company come to his room. Inside Caroline's dream she started hearing growling and howls coming closer to her and she started running as she edged through the trees and stopped when she noticed her family's house. She quickly ran to the door to try and get in but the door wouldn't open and nobody answered her. When she heard the wolves coming into the clear area around her family home she turned and saw her parents; she shivered when she noticed they were a lot younger and she saw her mother's rounded stomach. She saw her father put her mother behind him as they got off of the horse and tried to rush them inside, but the wolves attacked and tore into them. When she tried to pull the wolves off of them she passed right through them as if she was a ghost and started screaming. When her parents had taken their last breaths the wolves turned to her and she felt her fear kick in; why were they only noticing her now? She turned and started running to try and get to a tree or something to climb but she was knocked to the ground as she felt one of the wolves' teeth clamp down on her arm. She felt like they were tearing her apart over and over as she kept getting up and running away as if she hadn't been attacked in the first place. Then she realized that this was a new form of punishment for her; she wasn't going to escape this dream anytime soon.

After Klaus let the last body fall to the floor and ordered for his servant to clear the room he listened in on Caroline's room to hear her thrashing in her bed trying to wake up. He hadn't been making sure she stayed asleep so he couldn't figure out why she hadn't woken up on her own since she had been dreaming for hours by then. He knew she had been feeling the wolves attack for the majority of the dream, so he decided to go to her or he wouldn't ever get any sleep of his own. He didn't want to change her dream, but he thought her fighting sleep to prevent another would be a suitable punishment since she was to be spending time with Rebekah over the next couple days. When he entered her room he saw her thrashing in the covers as tears streamed down her face; he knew they had been falling for a while since her pillow and hair were becoming soaked. Why wasn't she pulling herself awake? Then he remembered that he had compelled her to sleep in to begin with and wouldn't be waking on her own. _"Wake up Caroline." _He said as he stood next to the bed and she sat up in a panic as her eyes adjusted to the waking world in front of her. She was relieved to finally be out of her dream, but her panic didn't fade when she noticed Klaus standing next to her bed. She quickly tried to move to the other side in hopes she could put distance between them, but he reached his hand out to grab her arm and pull her up against him on her knees on the bed. She sucked I a breath before looking up at him giving her a smirk and she trembled against her will. _"Did you have pleasant dreams sweetheart?"_

_"You know I didn't. Why did you do it?"_

_"I told you to stop rebelling and you refused to back down with your questioning and presuming to know why I do things."_

_"I don't think you need a reason sometimes; I think this is fun for you."_

_"There you go making assumptions again sweetheart. Whatever will I do with you?"_

_"I'm sure you already know what you're going to do with me." _She replied and he released her back to the bed. She pushed herself across so she could stand on the other side to put distance between them again. Then she wordlessly walked to the washroom and slammed the door behind her. Klaus smirked before he left her room again to go back to his before he ended up doing something else that would cause her to fight him more. Caroline stood in the washroom letting her tears fall as she gripped the table with the wash bowl before she poured some water to splash her face with. Since she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon she decided to dress for the day and peeked out the door to make sure her bedroom was empty before walking to the wardrobe. After finding the dress that would cover the most she gathered all the other garments she needed before dressing and walking to her bedroom door. She was hoping she wouldn't get any kind of reaction from leaving her room, but she didn't want to stay in there any longer; she wanted a chance to look around and hopefully find the kitchen or Anna. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway before she felt she was far enough away to walk normally. She didn't know Klaus had heard her every move and was silently following her to see if she would try to escape or not. Caroline kept walking until she passed an open door that led to a library and she entered. She slowly looked around to make sure no one was in there before she started looking at the books. There were a couple that caught her eye that she would have loved to take back to her room, but she put them back looking at them longingly before she decided to continue on to the kitchen.

Klaus watched as she looked at the books before putting them back with a sad look and walking towards the door again. When he moved to make sure she didn't see them he watched her leave the room and continue until she reached the kitchen. Then he watched as she looked around to find where everything was before making some tea and preparing some food that had been leftover from dinner. She sat at the small table as she ate the food she had put together and thought about everything ahead of her. After forcing about half of her meal down since her stomach was still churning from everything she stood to go stare out the window. She let her tears fall again for a few minutes as her body quietly shook and she strained to stop crying. In an effort to distract herself she cleared her plate and took it to a wash basin to clean it before placing everything back where she found it. With the kitchen looking like she hadn't been in there she left it and headed back to the library where she pulled a book from the shelf and sat to read it. Klaus was confused as to why she didn't try to make an escape; he knew she couldn't but she hadn't even tried. He didn't have long to think when he noticed his brother had joined him and started motioning for him to follow him. Since Elijah had motioned towards the end of the hall where Caroline would have to go to go back downstairs he agreed and followed; leaving Caroline to read alone.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Cost of Family**

Klaus entered one of the spelled-silent rooms behind Elijah making sure to shut the door completely to trigger the spell keeping the room silent to all those outside of it. Then he walked over and started pouring them both a drink since he suspected his brother wanted to talk to him about Caroline or his treatment of her. He focused on keeping his face as impassive as possible as he turned and handed one of the drinks to Elijah before tossing back his own and pouring another.

_"Niklaus I wish to speak to you about Caroline." _Elijah began and Klaus turned back to face him.

_"And what is it you wish to discuss? Furthermore… how is anything regarding her a concern of yours?"_

_"You are going to be making her my sister as I said earlier and I wish you would not harm her any more. I may not have wolf in me but I have discussed mates with other wolves as well as witches and your behavior towards Caroline is not that of a mate."_

_"Well brother I have both wolf and vampire so maybe I have a bit more say for myself than other wolves. What would you have me do? Do you wish for me to treat her like a love-sick fool when I feel nothing towards her?"_

_"Is that really the truth Niklaus? You have tortured many over the centuries, but you seem to want to break her like father wanted to break you… why is that?"_

_"She has a rebellious nature and I will not have her trying to stand against me. If she is to become a vampire that is placed with us, she needs to learn to answer to me."_

_"Have you not thought of trying a different approach with her? Surely having conversation and perhaps a few compromises would not hurt to try."_

_"The whipping was a compromise Elijah. She doesn't want me to touch her so when I punish her I have to use alternative methods."_

_"What did you do to her Niklaus?"_

_"Don't worry Elijah I did not do as you think. I wouldn't cross that line with her; even if I do not have to use human traditions for her to belong to me. You forget wolves don't need ceremonies or other nonsensical traditions to claim their mates; I'm doing as the witch instructed."_

_"You are going against what she told you by traumatizing the girl. For a human she has shown great strength in not breaking already from what I have heard of the trip here and what I have witnessed myself. What were you planning on doing to her before I came to you?"_

_"I was simply following her to make sure she did not try to escape."_

_"Why is she not resting as she should be?"_

_"She's not having pleasant dreams it seems." _He answered with a smirk and Elijah dropped his head.

_"You will never know happiness as long as you destroy all the chances you receive. You have been given an opportunity to have something none of us ever will and you are already tearing it apart."_

_"She will adjust with time and then perhaps she will be more useful…"_

_"She doesn't need to adjust Niklaus because she was made how she needed to be; like everyone else. Have you spent any time trying to get to know her or have you simply tried to rule over her and tell her what you expect of her regardless of her wishes?" _He asked and Klaus didn't answer. He swallowed the rest of his drink and reached for the container to begin drinking the rest before Elijah continued. _"Instead of doing things that you know will further push her away why don't you try the opposite? Start with ceasing the harsh things you do to her and move on to appealing to her. She won't trust you after what you've already done to her; maybe not for years, but I do not believe she will try to run away."_

_"Oh noble Elijah; don't tell me you think she wouldn't reach a point where she wouldn't care whose life she risked to get away…"_

_"Only if you persist in driving her towards it. To be honest brother, that is what it appears you are trying to do. Take my advice and control yourself with her. Even Rebekah and Kol refused to participate in harming her when you offered them the chance; none of us could believe she requested that she receive the rest of your punishment. And you couldn't just let it go with that… you have to further torment her in her sleep when you need her to be completely healthy if you hope to create a child with her."_

_"I healed her and I never told her she couldn't go back to sleep; she chose not to all on her own."_

_"What did you have her dream Niklaus?"_

_"A couple different things actually. First I went inside her head to complete a deal between us and then she asked to see the visions the Bennett witch showed me. After being gracious enough to show her and not making a deal from it she persisted in arguing with me and I left her to know what her fate would have felt like had I not saved her parents."_

_"Will you allow me to go speak with her? I feel I need to recover some ground you have lost with her if there is any chance in achieving what you wish with her. You may monitor the entire conversation if you wish but she needs to see something besides cruelty from us."_

_"This actually makes me curious given our past."_

_"The past will not repeat itself with this girl. If she is to become my sister then she needs to see I will be her brother. I would recommend Kol and Rebekah also try to establish a connection with her as well. Rebekah will get her chance over the next few days as we prepare for the ceremony and Kol can have his chance if you let him teach her about the witches since he enjoys them so well. If you do not learn to control yourself with her then your child will likely become like you. Do you remember how father would treat you? The way you have been with Caroline reminds me of him. Do you wish to become just as he was and she and your child become like you are now?"_

_"You may speak with her if you wish brother but be sure the past does not repeat itself where you and I are concerned."_

_"You have my word brother. Would you like me to ask her anything in particular if I can get her to speak to me?"_

_"Oh I'm sure you know what you wish to speak about. If I have any questions for her I will ask her myself. If I sense she's lying or hiding something from me then I will compel the truth from her…"_

_"Do not compel the girl Niklaus and please tell me you haven't already done so."_

_"Only a little and it was harmless. Perhaps you should go start your talk with her or I might just go make her return to her room."_

_"I will speak freely with her so do not let yourself be known. I want to help you both in this and interrupting will not help either of you." _Elijah said before finishing his drink and placing his cup down. When he looked back to Klaus he saw his brother nod before they both walked towards the door and back down the hallway; knowing she would still be in the library because neither of them had heard her leave. Klaus made sure to stick to the shadows so her human eyes would not see him as Elijah walked through the door. She didn't notice his presence until she went to turn the page and she nearly screamed as she jumped but she managed to hold it back as she covered her mouth. _"My apologies Miss Forbes; I did not intend to startle you. What has you up at this late hour?"_

_"I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I got the book down; I'll put it back and go back to my room."_

_"It's alright you may read as often as you like."_

_"I really don't want to have any more problems started because of a book so I'll just stay out of here in the future. You may not mind but others may and I don't think I could handle anything else right now. Forgive me but I must return to my room."_

_"You will not get into trouble for speaking with me. Niklaus is sleeping and I intend you no harm."_

_"I don't want accused of anything either so I will go now."_

_"Miss Forbes I only wish to speak with you and Niklaus gave me his blessing in doing so earlier. Why would he accuse you of anything?"_

_"I don't know for sure."_

_"Explain please."_

_"I don't want to say anything. I know you tried to stop him earlier and I thank you, but please do not interfere on my behalf again. He is your brother and I do not want to see turmoil between any of you; especially because of me."_

_"If I may ask… why did you request to have him continue whipping you?"_

_"He gave a set amount of whips I was to receive and I did not want him to use any remaining whips against me later. He said he would heal me and I kept telling myself to just bear with it until it was done; not give up."_

_"He did heal you correct?"_

_"He healed me when he returned me to my room and then Anna helped me clean back up. I'm alright now."_

_"You're very brave and strong for someone so young and human. There are stronger beings that would not have chosen as you did."_

_"I'm neither strong nor brave; I just don't want him to go after anyone left I care about or create another massacre. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands."_

_"I spoke with him about his behavior towards you. Would you be less opposed to my brother if he was more amicable towards you?"_

_"I'm fairly certain he hates me so I don't see him becoming more amicable towards me. I've been trying to reason with him on certain things but it hasn't gotten me very far; mostly it has just caused him to become more hostile. Elijah I beg of you to not interfere any further; I can take the pain better than seeing other people have any."_

_"My brother doesn't hate you; he's shut himself off from feeling anything towards people who aren't his family. Did he explain anything about werewolves to you?"_

_"Somewhat. He said he was the alpha and that I had to submit to him."_

_"Well he is the alpha, but normal wolf routines may not be the same for you two because he is also a vampire and you are human. Regardless of the circumstances I know wolves are supposed to care about and protect their mates. Niklaus has spent centuries trying to keep his emotions cut off and when Mrs. Bennett told him about you he had to come to terms with what you would be to him. I'm not making excuses for what my brother has done to you, but I hope I can help the both of you through this situation."_

_"What are you suggesting I do Elijah? I've tried talking to him but he thinks I'm plotting my escape or trying to challenge him or something. I don't intend to for every conversation to turn into a fight but it keeps ending up that way and I don't know how to keep it from happening. I understand why I have to go through with this, but I don't know if every day is going to be the same. I don't think I could stand him doing all of this to a child; he said he wouldn't but I don't know if I can believe him or not."_

_"He wouldn't hurt his own child Miss Forbes. He may not like me saying this, but I think you need to know so you have no worries about your future child. Long ago when we were human our father used to treat us cruelly, but Niklaus was always being punished for something; whether it was his fault or not. When our mother made us into vampires and Niklaus made his first kill it triggered his werewolf gene and exposed our mother's secret; he was not our father's son, but he is still my brother. Our mother then put a curse on him to suppress his wolf gene and he spent centuries waiting to break it. He broke it using Katerina since she was the doppelganger, but she managed to get vampire blood in her system before she died. When Mrs. Bennett told Niklaus about you he did as she instructed and then we all set out to make sure you would be safe when it was time for you to join us. You see… our father was made into a vampire when we were, but then he decided to hunt us down to kill us. We knew he was close by and decided to use his hatred for Niklaus against him. We tricked him into believing we would help him take down our brother so we would have the advantage. After his death our mother was released and came after us. We lost a brother during that time and had to take down our mother. Then we proceeded to take down the rest of our enemies; there are still a few but they should not be a threat. We had to act swiftly before the rumors spread about you being his mate; we still have to limit your exposure until you can become a vampire as it is. Niklaus explained the visions to me, but he did not tell Rebekah or Kol so they will not be as receptive as I wish them to be."_

_"Why are you nice to me?"_

_"You will become my sister soon and I would do the same for Rebekah."_

_"I never had any siblings. All of you are lucky to have each other. That's the main reason I don't want you to interfere for me; you all were born family and nobody should come between you. I'll try to watch what I say; he makes it really hard to hold my tongue."_

_"That sounds like my brother." _Elijah said with a laugh and she gave a small smile before looking down. She wanted to run back to her room since she knew it would be dawn soon, but there were still many more things Elijah could answer for her. _"I sense your mind is still troubled. It will be a while before everyone is awake; would you mind talking with me about what is keeping you troubled?"_

_"Is there anyone I need to be wary of besides Damon here?"_

_"You're afraid of him?"_

_"More than your brother honestly. Klaus actually apologized for Damon switching the whips and for himself going past 50 lashes; I didn't expect him to."_

_"I was not aware he apologized. I must say I'm as surprised as you are with this news. Perhaps in time you two will be how you are supposed to be, but for now I will help you understand each other better."_

_"Thank you. I don't know if it will do any good or not, but I think you've been fair to me. You've been kind and I do not wish to see you lose everyone you care about, so I will do what I can. I'm going back to my room now though. I'm still exhausted so maybe I can get a little sleep before I have to be awake."_

_"Do you need help finding your room?"_

_"I'm alright with finding my way. I usually only have to go somewhere once to remember it, but thank you again; for everything."_

_"Goodnight Miss Forbes. It was a pleasure speaking with you." _He replied as she walked over and placed the book back before exiting the room to walk to hers. When Klaus and Elijah heard her door click back shut and the rustle of her covers they walked back to the room they had previously talked in. _"Do you still think you should be harsh towards her? She's already been through enough and you know she didn't deserve it."_

_"Elijah I know you want us to all be one big happy family, but I think you are overestimating my capability to feel."_

_"Are you going to continue this treatment towards her or are you going to take my advice?"_

_"Maybe a mixture of both depending on her future behavior."_

_"And what of your behavior? You think she won't figure out you're killing people in the room across from hers or that you may seek pleasure from other women? Think about the consequences of either before you act. You know you do not need to kill to feed and I'm sure she will wish to not kill when she becomes a vampire herself. As far as other women are concerned you are about to be married to your mate and you no doubt require her loyalty to you; will you return the same loyalty?"_

_"I don't see why I shouldn't since we have to create an heir. If she refuses me I will likely find alternatives so this is a moot point for now."_

_"If she manages to get close to you would you really push her away permanently? She's strongly rooted in her faith so I believe she would not do the same to you. Would you risk everything and everybody you have if she refused you?"_

_"Let us see how she progresses before you start asking those questions Elijah."_

_"Just remember this conversation if the situation occurs. I don't know if I could help you salvage anything with her if you are bent on completely destroying it. I've said all I can say for now brother except let her rest; maybe you should give her your word you will not bring her any more nightmares. You need her healthy and losing sleep along with your constant torment will slowly kill her as well as the child you wish to conceive with her. Perhaps you should also let her know that when she is carrying a child you won't do anything to her that would be hurtful, but even I am having difficulty seeing you restrain yourself."_

_"I won't risk the child because the mother is difficult. Regardless of what she seems to think I don't hate her nor do I wish her dead…"_

_"Then why torment her so? Surely she hasn't done anything worth the pain she has received. Is it because you have to feel something and you wish not to?"_

_"I don't have to feel anything…"_

_"Deny it all you want Niklaus but the wolf in you requires it. You may also be a vampire and she a human, but the wolf still has traits you cannot push down regarding her." _He finished before he walked over to the door and took his leave before anyone woke up and the day began. Klaus stood there for a minute reigning in his temper at his brother's words before exiting and heading towards his room. When he was outside his door he listened in on Caroline's room and heard her even breathing; signifying she had fallen back asleep. When he heard her turn over and mumble 'no' he decided to peek in her head again so he opened her door to see her sweating and her face showing distress. Looking inside her head she was seeing her friends and family gathered together for a celebration but the wolves had attacked, so he shifted the dream to take the wolves out so she could get the next couple hours of sleep. Then he summoned Anna from her chambers so he could give her directions for the day.

_"Sir?"_

_"Yes Anna I need you to watch her until it is time for her to wake up. If her nightmares return I want you to change them to something restful. You are not to tell her about these orders and she will need to be ready for Rebekah after breakfast so make sure that she is. I'm going to retire to my room since I have preparations to make the next few days; do not let her come to me. I will come here or have her brought to another room if I need her."_

_"Of course m'lord. May I speak freely?"_

_"For a moment."_

_"Why do you wish I not tell her my orders?"_

_"Because it isn't anything worth being told. I already gave her the nightmares I wanted earlier, but she does need some sleep so she will be rested enough to deal with Rebekah and I need her healthy."_

_"Very well m'lord. She's a good person in my opinion; I do not understand why you have had her suffer."_

_"You do not have to understand it. I have my own reasoning in her punishments and I will not have anyone trying to go against my orders. Good day Anna."_

_"M'lord." _She bowed her head before taking a seat next to the bed to monitor Caroline's dreams. Klaus exited her room and went to his to get some sleep since he hadn't yet, but he couldn't find rest easy. His thoughts kept passing through his head keeping him awake and trying to wrap his head around the conversations with Elijah and Caroline during the night. He would have to talk to her about some rules so she wouldn't push him too far if Elijah's plan was going to work; knowing she would try to give rules of her own. With a frustrated sigh he sat back up and went to prepare for the day early, stopping by Caroline's room to inform Anna to have her brought to him for dinner in his room.

Caroline woke up to see Anna's hand on her shoulder slightly shaking her with a smile. She looked around the room and noticed the sun was shining brightly into her room and a tray with breakfast had been brought to her room and was on the small table next to the window. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes before swinging her feet over the side of the bed and standing tiredly before Anna motioned for her to sit at the table.

_"Is this how I will eat breakfast every morning?"_

_"Unless you are told otherwise yes. There will be a few occasions breakfast will be served with all of the family members, but it is usually individually in each one's chambers. Are you well this morning?"_

_"I'm a little tired but I'm alright; thank you. What am I expected to do today? I know that I have to do things with Rebekah, but I wasn't told what exactly."_

_"Well m'lady you have a tailor coming to get your measurements for your dress so it will be ready. Then Rebekah is going to explain your part in the ceremony as well as the decorating and food courses for the celebration afterwards."_

_"What celebration? How many people will be there?"_

_"Only those that have proved themselves loyal to the originals. It is still not completely safe for you m'lady since you are not a vampire and you are not a werewolf; you have to be protected before you are made vampire so enemies do not attempt to kill you."_

_"When is Rebekah expecting me?"_

_"When you are finished eating and ready for the day. She is already downstairs beginning the preparations."_

_"So I must hurry?"_

_"Take time as needed but don't take too long. I can work on your hair while you are eating if you prefer."_

_"That will be fine. I probably won't eat much anyway and you'll save us both time if we work on both tasks at the same time."_

_"Very well m'lady."_

_"Anna please call me Caroline or Care. My friends would call me Care from time to time and you've been a sort of friend since I've been here."_

_"Very well Caroline but only when we are alone. I still have to keep formalities with everyone else around."_

_"That will work for me." _Caroline agreed and started eating while Anna took her place behind her so she could do her hair. Caroline ate as quickly as she could without getting choked on her food while Anna made a series of small braids to braid together in one long braid that would rest behind her. When they were both done Anna showed her downstairs to where Rebekah was ordering people around with their instructions and having notes wrote down. When she saw Caroline enter the room she walked over and pulled her along beside her to a few people that had been sitting down near the corner of the room.

_"This is the bride. My brother provided you a sketch of what he wanted her dress to look like so get started with her measurements and then you can start putting it together. I expect the first try to be ready to try on her tomorrow so make haste." _She informed the people and they nodded before standing and inspecting Caroline. Rebekah smirked before she came to stand in front of Caroline. _"As for you Caroline… I have a few details to sort through that require my presence elsewhere. When you are finished I'm sure you can find a way to occupy your time. I will find you when I'm ready for you to learn the other tasks." _She finished and left the room. Caroline was thankful that Anna stayed in the room with her for a little while as the tailors moved her how they needed to get her exact measurements and showed her the sketch. She made sure to not comment on anything as they finished with her and Anna led her away.

_"Do you need anything m'lady?"_

_"Uhh no. Do you know when I should expect Rebekah to find me?"_

_"No m'lady. I would think she should be finished with her business shortly so you have some free time."_

_"I think I will take a look around. I haven't seen much of the castle, but I noticed the stable last night. Are there many horses out there?"_

_"Yes m'lady. Why do you ask?"_

_"I like horses. They always had a way of making me feel better. Are the grooming materials inside the stable?"_

_"Yes m'lady but the servants groom them daily."_

_"That is what helps me the most. Do you think anyone would mind me spending some time there?"_

_"I do not think it would harm anything. Would you like me to accompany you before I start my other tasks for the day?"_

_"I do not wish to risk getting you into trouble if you have tasks. I will be alright by myself for a little while. If Rebekah needs help finding me will you tell her where I am at?"_

_"I will let her know on my way upstairs. I will see you later m'lady."_

_"Thank you Anna." _Caroline said and Anna took her leave. Caroline looked around the room again before walking down the path through the hallways that would lead her outside like the night before. She glanced at the post she had been shackled to the previous night before walking on to the stables. Inside she gasped at all of the horses in their stalls before smiling and walking past each one. She stretched her hand towards each one to see which ones were the most receptive towards her and found a black one that scraped his hoof at the door when she went to walk to the next stall. She picked up a brush and entered his stall with her hand stretched out to keep him calm. When he brought his head into her palm she brought the brush up and began brushing his neck and mane while smiling. When she was sure he was content for her to leave his stall she exited and started to look for another horse until she heard footsteps and turned. When she saw Damon she froze not knowing what to do before glancing around to see how to get away from him; knowing he was not safe to be around. Damon sensed her fear and smirked at her causing shivers of fear to creep up her spine before he started walking towards her. With each step towards her she took a step back towards the other end of the stables where she hoped she could get outside again. Once he had made her walk outside he tapped his chin to look like he was in thought before flashing to her. She barely had time to scream before she felt his fangs bury into her neck and her back hit the ground. The attack lasted seconds before she felt him being lifted from her and she saw him land against the stables after being thrown by his brother. Rebekah was standing next to Stefan before kneeling down next to her to lift her up.

_"What were you thinking coming out here alone?"_

_"I just wanted to see the horses."_

_"Nik is going to have our heads. You are a fool."_

_"But you stopped him. Surely your brother won't take his anger out on you or them."_

_"He's going to wonder why I left you alone."_

_"Just say it was only for a little while and you told me to look around. Can he be compelled?"_

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"Compel him to answer correctly. Have him answer that he did not know it was me until he attacked and you two were already on your way to collect me. This is my fault for coming here."_

_"Why did you come here?"_

_"I like horses and they make me feel better. I had just finished brushing one and was going to pick another when he came in."_

_"Why would you leave Nik's wrath directed at yourself alone?"_

_"He already has his anger directed at me. You're his family and Stefan was nice to me. Neither of you deserve punishment from him. Damon is Stefan's brother and you seem to like Stefan so I do not think we should risk Damon being punished or killed because of this. Can you not heal me like Klaus has?"_

_"None of us are allowed to give you our blood. Nik gave us those orders before you were ever born. If you were to be accidentally turned he wanted you to be his bloodline."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"He is away at the moment. I'll compel Damon and then we will discuss whether or not you need to be compelled in case he tries to keep everything from you."_

_"Just do it Rebekah." _She said as she clamped her hand down over her wound and looked at the original sister. She knew Rebekah was afraid of something happening to herself or Stefan, and Caroline did not wish to risk any other lives. Rebekah approached her and compelled her to answer any other compulsion with the story they had come up with as the truth if asked or compelled before doing the same to Damon. Then she took Caroline back to her room to continue with the tasks they were supposed to have been working on while waiting on Klaus to return. When Rebekah heard him coming down the hallway she opened Caroline's door and asked him to come inside with them.

_"What is it little sister? I'm in no mood for trivial matters…"_

_"We had a small incident earlier brother. I had some things to do and left Caroline alone for a short while. She went outside to look at the horses and Damon bit her. In Damon's defense he did not recognize her until after he bit her and Stefan and I resolved the problem and gave him his punishment. Caroline still needs healed since you ordered us not to heal her ourselves."_

_"What were you doing going outside to the stables? Were you trying to plan an escape or pursuing one?"_

_"I went to the horses because I feel at ease around them. I didn't have any thoughts of escape except from thinking."_

_"I do not believe you sweetheart. You've clearly stated for dislike for your situation so I believe you were trying to make an escape."_

_"Just compel the truth from her if you do not believe her brother, but she had plenty of time to make an escape attempt if that was her goal and she did not. Just heal her so we can carry on with the rest of our tasks unless you wish to do these with her. There are countless other things I could be doing with my time."_

_"Are you not enjoying your time together? I would have figured you would have liked to have another female around besides Katerina to converse with."_

_"She's barely spoken a word all day except to agree with my plans. Do you really expect us to bond over these tasks?"_

_"Perhaps she only likes talking with servants since she seems to speak easily with Anna." _Klaus stated and walked over to Caroline to examine her neck. She clenched her hands in her dress and kept her eyes averted from his as he trailed his fingers over the sore skin of the bite. When his hand gripped her neck she sucked in a breath but he bit into his wrist and held it over her mouth making her drink as her wound closed. When he released her she ran to the wash room to clean her mouth out before drinking some water in hopes of removing the taste from her mouth. When she walked back into the room Klaus had left and Rebekah was sitting in the seat she had previously been in.

_"He said he would discuss more with you during dinner this evening. You will be joining him alone for dinner in his room instead of the dining hall."_

_"Did he say what he was going to do with me?"_

_"He did not, but I think he will not be punishing you for this."_

_"Why not? He's reacted to lesser matters than this and he thinks I was trying to escape."_

_"Elijah spoke with him about you. He's trying to get our brother to lessen his actions towards you in hopes something can work between you two."_

_"I know what would have happened had I died. I don't think I am allowed to speak about it, but I will say I do not want any of it to happen. Your family would suffer greatly, as well as people outside of the situation, and I do not wish for that to happen."_

_"Why would you care? You know none of us and we have not been gracious towards you."_

_"You all are still a family and should not have to be destroyed. I will do what I can to make sure that fate does not happen, but I don't know how much I can do when everyone and everything is against me. Even if you come to like me you will have to act the same towards me or it might set your brother off and I don't know how much I can take before it does kill me."_

_"Very well. I will try to help you without letting anyone become aware of it. Now let us finish these tasks so we can focus on other matters. Later I will teach you better methods of persuasion you are not aware of as of yet."_

_"Like what?"_

_"You'll see Caroline."_

_"If you are suggesting what I think you are referring to I do not believe I want to know."_

_"You will in time Caroline; especially with my brother. You'll need to know how to gain favor with him and sadly your body will most likely be the way to do it."_

_"Then I will not gain favor with him. The body is not supposed to be used like that."_

_"How young you are. When you're ready to know come to me and I will help you. Let's finish before Kol takes you to meet the witch."_

_"Why do I have to meet her today? Surely there is no need until after the ceremony when I have to… do… when I have to…"_

_"Consummate your marriage?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well it never hurts to talk with her so she can explain what she must do to help the process of conceiving along."_

_"Alright." _Caroline said defeated and went back to helping Rebekah organize the lists they had been working on throughout their time together. Caroline's hand was becoming numb when they finally finished and Rebekah showed her to Kol.

_Well hello Caroline. I heard about your little accident earlier. Might I say it is quite dangerous to go outside when we have an emotionless vampire running around? Next time take someone with you."_

_"Thank you Kol but I think I will remain indoors mostly. Rebekah tells me you are to take me to the witch so she and you can discuss some things with me."_

_"That would be correct. If you will follow me I will show you where to find her. You'll be checking in with her daily so she can give you a potion and give you an examination to see if you and my brother manage to create a child together. I'm in and out of there from time to time so if you have any questions you can ask me as well."_

_"Alright." _She answered and they started walking through the hallways towards a large room with several women in it. Caroline looked around at the magic she was seeing before her eyes as he led her to a brunette woman that looked a little older than herself.

_"Hello I'm Sophie. I'll be the witch giving you the potion you need to drink. It will help you conceive faster." _She explained and held out her hand. Caroline shook it but felt uneasy with her; like she shouldn't be trusted, but she didn't say anything about it.

_"Nice to meet you. I'm a little tired today since I didn't sleep well last night. Would it be rude of me to retire early and speak with you later?"_

_"No of course not. You need plenty of rest for the weeks ahead of you." _Sophie replied and Kol walked her back out of the room and into the hallway.

_"What was that about Caroline?"_

_"I just got a feeling from her. I don't trust her. I feel like she isn't to be trusted."_

_"Perhaps she isn't, but I wouldn't mention it until you had evidence to go against her. Nik trusts her with this because she has an affinity for pregnancies. Perhaps when your Bennett friend arrives she may help you instead."_

_"What do you mean when she arrives? Why would Bonnie be coming here?"_

_"She and the doppelganger are coming for the ceremony and staying until you conceive; consider it leverage."_

_"Why am I just now being told about this?"_

_"Nik did not want you trying to talk him out of it. You can't make a deal with him about this; they're coming, but they will be safe and unharmed as long as you cooperate with him."_

_"Where will they be? Will I see them often?"_

_"Nik will be discussing all of this with you this evening at dinner. For what it's worth I apologize for how last night went outside. Punishments are usually not that harsh on the humans around here; that is usually reserved for supernaturals."_

_"I'm alright Kol. He healed me as soon as he took me took my room. I could not see my back but I did hear you describe it. Could you really see my bones?"_

_"In places yes, but I do not think he intended for it to go that far with you. Damon has his emotions turned off and in that state a vampire is ruthless and without mercy. It is different from when our emotions are on."_

_"Can he not turn them back on?"_

_"He can when he wants to or one of us originals could compel him to do it. He will have to be reined in soon with you here and our other guests coming. Now is not the time to be foolish and let him continue."_

_"When do you think his emotions will be back on?"_

_"By the day of your wedding for sure."_

_"Somehow it doesn't make me feel any less nervous knowing that."_

_"You'll be safe from him little darling. Just don't go anywhere alone if you can help it."_

_"Thank you." _She replied as they reached her door as she quickly bowed her head before turning and walking into her room; making sure the door closed behind her. She knew she should rest more before her dinner with Klaus but she was nervous about it with everything going on and didn't know what to expect. On one hand Elijah had spoken with him about acting differently and on the other hand there were still matters to discuss that could lead to him snapping. She stretched out across her bed and stared at the ceiling in thought for a couple hours until she heard a knock at her door. She sat up in time to see it open to reveal Klaus at the door motioning for her to follow him. She stood up slowly and followed him quietly to his room; pausing at the door. The room was similar to hers in frame, but his was decorated much darker than hers and had to have candles lit to make up for the lack of light. She jumped slightly when he placed his hand on her back to guide her to her chair before she took her seat and he took his. Anna came in and set their plates in front of them and Caroline gave her a smile before she quickly hid it and looked back down; she didn't want Klaus to say anything about her being nice to Anna again. When they were once again alone she picked up her utensils and began eating as she hoped he would wait until after to begin talking. When her plate was mostly clear and his empty Anna came back and took them away, leaving them alone again.

_"You're awfully quiet this evening love. Is there something on your mind?"_

_"No. It's been a long day and I don't have much to say."_

_"Well that can't be all of it surely. I'm sure you have questions from what you have done and been told today."_

_"Why are Bonnie and Elena being brought here?"_

_"To ensure you do not run away. Once you are with child they will be sent back home in the same state they leave it in. The little Bennett witch can assist with matters while she is hear and the doppelganger can so graciously give some of her blood for future use. Both will leave alive though; you will have my word on that."_

_"Kol said Damon would have his emotions back on before the ceremony. When were you planning on it?"_

_"I have Rebekah compelling him as we speak to turn his emotions back on, but he will not be allowed around you or either of your friends unless I tell him to be. Is there anything else you wish to know?"_

_"Elijah said you gave him permission to speak to me. Why?"_

_"He asked for it. He believes he can have us work together better. I just hope he talked some sense into you so you do not fight me as often. It does get tiring having the same conversations over and over, as well as having to punish you."_

_"I tried to talk him out of interfering. I know you don't really want to have to do this with me like I don't with you, but I wouldn't risk their lives by trying to stop it."_

_"Well once you have the child you will become a vampire and help me ensure he grows to lead. You will remain loyal to me as well as fulfill your duties as a wife and mate, but it won't be in need of another child."_

_"I expected that much. I wouldn't break my faith for that anyway. Although I do not expect the same courtesy from you. Just know that once you break that vow I will not fulfill any further duty to you besides remaining loyal to my vows. Is that all you wish to discuss with me today?"_

_"You will never lock your door to me Caroline. If I want you it will be your duty to give in to me; regardless of any grudges you may hold."_

_"It would not be a grudge. I give you my word that my door will forever be locked to you if you lay with another woman. I told you I did not want a marriage like that and I will not. If you make that choice then the consequences will be yours to bear; not mine." _She said as she stood and went to walk towards the door but stopped when she saw him leaning against it.

_"I will only have reason to take another if you deny or resist me. I'm sure you will adapt and evolve over the next few weeks, years, and so on. Besides… the link between us will be strong enough for you to sense by this time next week so we should be able to sense each other somewhat by then."_

_"Do you already sense it?"_

_"When there is contact with you I do, but I still know it's you without touching you."_

_"If that's true then you knew who I was before I told you I was my parent's child. Why ask me if you already knew?"_

_"I was testing you of course. You didn't lie to me and you showed that I could make deals with you. It was a bit of a surprise since your parents both tried to go back on their word to me and I learned about other indiscretions on their part; as well as others. The Lockwoods were to protect you in return for me allowing them to continue their bloodline; not court you. The Bennett witch was to protect you but she passed away doing spells for other people she should not have done. Her daughter left shortly after her granddaughter was born leaving her to figure out being a witch on her own with the role of protecting you never being known. No one you knew kept their word, but you agreed to come with me to save them all. You have traits I admire, but you also have traits I do not like you using towards me. I'm going to be giving you a list of rules you need to follow if you wish to avoid getting punished again." _He said as he pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to her. She opened it up and looked over it before looking back to him to express she didn't agree with all of it.

_"I cannot promise to follow all of these. Some are what is normally expected, but there are a few that we will need to discuss."_

_"I assumed as much from you."_

_"Would you follow all of these?"_

_"No and it is not my place to love. You answer to me; not the other way around."_

_"I'm asking you to see this list from my point of view with my beliefs. I cannot change everything about myself when it is all I've ever known. Wouldn't everyone have taught me to behave a certain way if I needed to?"_

_"Seeing that everyone you knew tried to keep you from fulfilling what you were born to do I would not assume they taught you correctly; I think they would have taught you the opposite. That may be why you are so rebellious against me, but I think we can change that."_

_"You can't change me though. I've never fit completely into the role I was supposed to fill. I wasn't the perfect friend or daughter so I doubt I'll be the perfect wife or… vampire… or even mother. I'm doing the best I can but there are things I cannot do that you have tried to get me to do. What are you even trying to mold me into as it is?"_

_"I'm trying to condition you so you can stand beside me like you are supposed to. You won't survive very long as you are now and it would become tiresome having to constantly save you or punish you. I have half a mind to make you an original like my siblings and I so I can dagger you if I needed; since there is a doppelganger alive it is a possibility."_

_"How would you make me an original?"_

_"A witch would have to make the drink for you to drink; using doppelganger blood of course. Then you would have to die, wake up, and feed. If I don't make you an original you would be turned using my blood and I couldn't put you to sleep as needed and you would be vulnerable to regular stakes."_

_"Which are you going to do?"_

_"I haven't decided as of yet. We still have some time before I have to make that decision and other factors might come into consideration in that time. Do you have any other questions tonight?"_

_"A couple but I don't want to ask."_

_"Why not love?"_

_"Because I don't know how you'll react to them."_

_"You might as well ask now."_

_"Am I allowed to bring books to my room and may I visit the stables if I take someone with me?"_

_"You do realize you wouldn't be able to escape…"_

_"I don't know how to ride a horse." _She admitted and looked down. She didn't want him to continue accusing her of trying to escape, but she did want to be able to groom the horses when she needed a distraction.

_"Why do you like seeing them then?"_

_"I don't know I just feel better around them. No one ever taught me how to ride though. It didn't make sense to anyone because I usually rode behind one or walked where I needed to go."_

_"You've never ridden on a horse?"_

_"One time but I was only about 5 years old and I fell off before the horse ever took a step forward. I remember asking my father over and over to lead me around the clearing and he gave in when my mother wasn't looking. I didn't ask again and no one ever offered so I stopped thinking about it."_

_"Why not? Were you afraid of riding after that?"_

_"No I wasn't afraid of riding. I didn't feel it was a matter worth the tension it would create with asking."_

_"In the future you will have to learn how to ride. I will let you know when that time comes but you will be a vampire when you do."_

_"Alright."_

_"And as for you being allowed to take books to your room I say as long as you put them back when you are done then I have no qualms about it. And as long as you behave accordingly you will keep the privilege." _He finished and moved to open the door for her so she could be dismissed. _"Tomorrow will be another busy day with Rebekah I hear. I believe she ordered the dress to be ready to try on then."_

_"She did."_

_"Well if it isn't up to standards they will have to do it over and you will try it on again the next day. Did you speak with the witch?"_

_"Briefly. I was tired so she let me go early and told me to talk with her if I had any questions."_

_"Do you have any questions?"_

_"Not for her. I don't trust her."_

_"Why ever not? You will do as she instructs for my plans to work…"_

_"I never said I wouldn't; I just don't trust her. I just had a bad feeling when she introduced herself and I've learned to listen to instinct. I'm not trying to be difficult on this; I'm just expressing my opinion of her."_

_"I've known her for a while and she's proved herself useful the last couple of years. Until I have proof otherwise I want you to keep your opinion of her to yourself and do as she says." _ He said and the look on his face told her not to push the matter any further so she nodded and tried to walk past him out of the door, but his arm in front of her waist stopped her. _"Pleasant dreams sweetheart." _He said lowly next to her ear and she paled not wanting another night of nightmares. She turned her head to look at him and saw his smirk before he slowly brought his arm back to him across her stomach and she walked into the hallway towards her room. When she went to open her door she stopped and turned back to face him.

_"I assume I should expect another nightmare or visit from you tonight?"_

_"Quite an assumption love. What made you think of that?" _He answered with a smirk.

_"Several things honestly. The main reason is because you haven't hurt me once today and I don't know if it's because you and Elijah had some kind of agreement about it or if you just didn't have the urge to. After getting bit, having dinner, and voicing my opinions I'm sure it's not the latter of the two so I assume your remark about pleasant dreams was a warning that you would influence them tonight."_

_"Quite perceptive love, but dinner was to have an open discussion. Later conversations will be more restricted for you; especially when joining others for meals."_

_"Since it was an open discussion I'm going to ask why you won't restrain yourself like that each time we talk. It was easier to talk to you at least."_

_"It won't be the last one we have, but I will let you know when we have another. You need to prepare for bed now so go inside and Anna will come to you shortly."_

_"You never answered my question."_

_"I won't be influencing your dreams tonight. I'm going to get some rest myself love." _He answered before he stepped back and closed the door. Caroline breathed in relief that she wouldn't be forced into a nightmare, but remembered she couldn't be sure she wouldn't have one anyway. She entered her room and gathered her bedclothes for after her bath while she waited on Anna. After getting a bath and laying down it took a while for her to fall asleep and regretted it when she had nightmares that woke her up repeatedly throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Quick Note: Okay this chapter isn't as dark as previous ones and there will still be some intense chapters ahead, but my next update will be a little longer away than normal. I've had a tooth pulled and my jaw cracked when it came out so I'm either hurting or highly medicated so my writing is going to be slacking for a couple days while I look like a chipmunk. I will give a couple spoilers though. In the next chapter there will be a dinner showdown as well as Bonnie learning about her witch heritage and maybe some sparks between her and Kol ;) plus a secret Caroline learns regarding Rebekah and Stefan. The chapter after that will contain events from the wedding ceremony until the next morning with switches between Klaus and Caroline's POV. I've had a couple people asking me if Klaus is going to change his behavior and my answer is you will see subtle differences at first and it will be a gradual improvement with a couple setbacks in the future. When I started writing this I intended to surpass what I've written before in both length and quality so this will be a very long story so I can cover details, add a few twists and extra plots, and be able to show character development over an extended period of time. As always... feel free to leave reviews or send me a message if there are any questions or comments and I will try to answer them in a message or author comment. I also want to thank everyone that have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story so far and recommend reading some of my lighter stories; they have some pretty intense moments in them too. Thanks again everybody and enjoy!**

**Finishing Preparations**

By the time there was only two days left until she was married Caroline grew more and more nervous. Klaus hadn't physically lashed out again but he had visited her in her dreams twice more and both times ended with him leaving her in a nightmare. She and Rebekah had come to a sort of understanding with each other when Caroline had walked in on Rebekah and Stefan in a compromising position and they explained how Klaus had killed many of her lovers so it needed to be kept secret; especially since they were closer than anyone knew until Caroline was told. Rebekah was uneasy with Caroline knowing about her and Stefan but hadn't done anything against her so Caroline acted like nothing had changed between any of them. Elijah had recommended some books to Caroline that he thought she might enjoy or learn from and she had been reading in her spare time or when she couldn't sleep. She hadn't talked to Kol since the day he had taken her to the witches, but she had seen him passing through the halls when she was with Rebekah. Caroline avoided Sophie as much as she could, but had to go back to finish introductions and begin letting the witch magically examine her. While with Sophie she picked up on another witch that she had a feeling about like Sophie and decided to avoid them both as much as she was allowed. Everything brought her up to where she was now; standing in her gown for Rebekah to inspect and hopefully say it fit her standards. Caroline was lost in thought so Rebekah repeated herself until finally stepping over to Caroline and snapping her fingers in front of her face.

_"Did you fall asleep standing with your eyes open? I've been telling you the dress is done and to go change."_

_"I'm sorry Rebekah I was just lost in thought."_

_"Well your dress is as good as it's going to get. I don't want to risk them messing it up to have them fix anything else."_

_"I'm sure no one notice any flaws Rebekah."_

_"As I'm sure the dress won't survive very long past the dinner celebration."_

_"Rebekah please do not discuss that topic with me. I'm not looking forward to it at all and mentioning it doesn't help."_

_"Just wait until the days after… Nik is taking you on a trip."_

_"What? Where?"_

_"I'm not allowed to say where but you two leave the morning after and you will be gone for a few weeks. Sophie will be giving you a supply to take with you that you'll have to remember to drink on your own. Oh I almost forgot… your friends will be arriving soon and we have to greet them."_

_"What?!"_

_"Calm yourself. It is necessary that they attend the wedding and all of them have accepted to stay as guests until we send them home. Everything has been taken care of."_

_"I know he wants to use Bonnie and Elena as leverage, but is it really necessary they be at risk staying here?"_

_"It isn't just them coming. I believe the doppelganger's brother and suitor will be with them as well as a couple others you know."_

_"So Jeremy and Matt will be coming… I understand they wouldn't want to be far from Elena. Who are the others?"_

_"I believe Nik said it was another of your former suitors and his new fiancé."_

_"I only have 2 other former suitors and 1 of them moved away a couple years ago. Why would Tyler be invited?"_

_"I believe it was because the Lockwoods were not supposed to do more than keep you alive and my brother wants to make sure they know that."_

_"He won't kill any of them will he?"_

_"Worried about a past lover?"_

_"He may have indiscretions but he doesn't deserve to die. And what do you mean his fiancé? The last time I saw him was a couple weeks ago and he wasn't engaged then."_

_"Apparently the little affair he had going on has resulted in the girl carrying his child. They'll be married soon to cover up the pregnancy. Nik wants to send a message with your marriage that he isn't happy with the Lockwoods and that all ties with you are to cease. The wolves in that pack have to answer to Nik so the pup and the harlot will know why you and Nik are married. As for your other friends… the little Bennett witch will spend time learning how to actually be a witch while the doppelganger and her suitor are spending time becoming useful."_

_"What do you mean becoming useful?"_

_"Has no one told you? The doppelganger and her suitor are to be married while you are gone. The doppelganger needs to have a child to ensure there will be another doppelganger in the future. After she has a child it doesn't matter what happens to her."_

_"I don't want anything to happen to them. Elena and Bonnie have been my friends since I was a baby. Jeremy is like a little brother to me and Matt may have hurt my feelings using me to get to Elena but he was still a good friend before that and is again now. I have no problem with never again seeing Tyler or Hayley, but I do not wish them dead either." _Caroline explained as she re-emerged from behind the changing screen and halted in her steps when she saw Klaus standing next to Rebekah.

_"Your friends will be here in the next couple of minutes. I could hear their approach so I've come to collect you and Rebekah." _Klaus explained and she nodded before looking at Rebekah and walking to them. Klaus laced his arms with hers and walked them to the door with Rebekah following beside Klaus. Once outside Klaus turned Caroline to look at him as he went to further explain details. _"They have been given instructions on how to behave while they are here, but now I'm going to tell you. To them you will appear your normal self but you still need to watch what you say. They are aware your parents have passed and the story we gave them was that they were killed in a robbery on their way here following our departure. You will not tell them any differently and you will not act as if this marriage is a burden."_

_"They know my thoughts on arranged marriages…"_

_"They may but you will not act as if you are unhappy with it. As far as they know you have come to terms with everything and getting accustomed to it. You are not to mention your punishments at all, but you are to remember that I can and will still punish accordingly should you step out of line. As time passes you are going to have to behave as if you are happy with your new life; whether you are or not. When the time is right they will be sent back home, but until then you will see them when you have time I spare you and it will not be often." _He warned and she shivered before turning back to look past the gates at the carriages coming.

_"I know I might get punished later but I won't be able to refrain from speaking my mind if Tyler or Hayley talk to me. I don't want to be around either of them or talk to them and I know Hayley is going to be the one to start it. When she does I'll have to answer her and then Tyler is going to begin by taking her defense and it's going to be… intense."_

_"I take it this is the first time you will have seen him since the day you caught him with her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well all of them will likely be groveling until later in time. However, those two will not have long to hear from you before I step in and shut them up. They have to answer to me as alpha and with this marriage it means they have to answer to you. Use this new role and practice with them; consider dinner an open discussion in regards to your past relationship."_

_"Just wait until you see the welcome those two get Caroline. If you think we were harsh to you I can't wait to hear your thoughts on how we will be to them." _Rebekah said with a smirk and Caroline nodded before looking down.

_"To your friends you are not a peasant any longer so you need to keep your head up and meet others in the eye when you speak. Try to stick to formalities because I do not think I want to hear a bunch of noise from all of them when you greet them." _Klaus further explained and she picked her head back up as he released her arm and the servants walked to the carriage to help the women out as the men started coming out. Caroline couldn't help but smile when she saw her friends and had to force herself to walk slowly to them before pulling Bonnie and Elena into a hug.

_"I've missed both of you so much."_

_"Care we heard about your parents… we're so sorry. I wish they could be here to see you."_

_"I miss them but there was nothing that could be done." _She replied as she pulled out of the hug to look at them. Jeremy and Matt came up and she hugged them both quickly before letting them go. _"How have you all been since I've been gone?"_

_"We've all been well and everything has been normal except I proposed to Elena. We'll be married while you are gone on your trip. Where are you two heading?" _Matt answered and Elena smiled before looping their arms together. Jeremy rolled his eyes and Bonnie came to stand closer to Caroline.

_"I don't know; I haven't been told."_

_"I wanted it to be a surprise as a gift. There will be a few stops in our journey but we will return before you know it. All of you will be told our destination when we leave so Caroline will be fully surprised. Isn't that right love?"_

_"I was only informed earlier today about the trip. I'm still surprised there is a trip so I have no doubt I will be surprised the destination." _She said honestly knowing he was putting on an act in front of her friends. She heard Tyler and Hayley huff on the other side of her friends and decided to ignore them, but Rebekah didn't let it go.

_"Do you have something to add?"_

_"Not really. It's just hard to picture a trip being romantic between strangers." _Tyler said as he tried to bait Caroline into talking to them.

_"Then I guess it doesn't matter what your opinion is given your history of romanticism." _Rebekah answered with a smirk and Tyler's face scrunched in anger. Hayley rolled her eyes and Rebekah focused in on her. _"And you… the one that has no class or standards. Don't either of you make the mistake of thinking you have the right to speak freely here."_

_"He must have a thing for blondes if his piece on the side is speaking for him." _Tyler muttered and Caroline turned to them then.

_"It's his sister you half-wit and she wasn't speaking for him; she was speaking for me and I don't need her to. You have no right to say anything about my life anymore Tyler. Never once did I lie to you or betray you and you did both to me. I'm not the one that bedded another while in our courtship. And given the news I've received, I believe you might want to stop talking unless you want everyone to know your dirty little secrets." _Caroline voiced as she tried to keep calm and do as she was told to do, but she had a difficult time keeping her volume down until she noticed Elijah, Kol, and Stefan had come outside during her rant.

_"Let me further add there will be consequences for any inappropriate behavior towards myself, my family, or Caroline while you two are here. You are here on invitation to see her being married and will act accordingly." _Klaus instructed as he came to walk her away from them. Caroline noticed her friends giving Tyler and Hayley different negative looks while keeping quiet and smirks on Kol and Rebekah's faces. _"Now… let us all go inside and show you your rooms. Dinner will be ready shortly and I'm sure you all want a chance to freshen up before joining us. Each of your rooms has had clothes supplied for your stay and a servant will fetch you when it is time. Excuse us." _Klaus said and led Caroline back inside followed by his family. Caroline looked back to Bonnie and Elena to see the servants spreading between them all to show them where to go before looking forward again. Klaus led Caroline to her room and she thought she had taken her rant too far.

_"What are you going to do?" _She asked when he released her arm and she kept her face turned from his.

_"I'll be the one picking out your attire for dinner this evening."_

_"What?"_

_"You might as well dress with the same amount of power as you showed them outside or they will know it was an act."_

_"I wasn't acting. I spoke the truth and it took everything I had in me to stop when I did."_

_"I'm aware you have little to no restraint when you are speaking."_

_"I know I've angered you again but…"_

_"Actually you haven't love. I simply said you needed to make sure you show power to them while remembering you still have to watch what you say. You still have to answer to me and might I suggest you act more comfortable around me."_

_"That's a little difficult and it would be less believable to anyone who really knew me if I looked comfortable. They know what I think about arranged marriages; all of them. If I looked like I was comfortable they would know I was hiding something from them. As of now they think I'm just nervous because I'm starting a new life with someone I don't know and that's what they need to believe."_

_"They're suspicious…"_

_"Of course they are. They don't you any of you and they are trying to figure out who you are and what you are like. They're just worried about me. That is what friends do when they care about each other. I wouldn't expect you to understand how they are or myself for that matter."_

_"I think I've restrained myself quite a lot the last few days sweetheart. Wouldn't you say we're making progress?"_

_"Progress? We both know the only reason you've 'restrained yourself' was for Elijah."_

_"To maintain your health so you can conceive I have to restrain myself. Elijah simply pointed that little fact out. Do not make the mistake of thinking I will tolerate any unwanted behavior from you…"_

_"How could I? You always threaten me or give me nightmares where I actually feel the pain when I'm being attacked, and that's not including what you've already done. Do you not see where all of this will lead to? I have barely eaten or slept since I've left home. What happens to a human body when they are lacking those two necessities?"_

_"You haven't been denied food and you can catch up on sleep when I do not visit your dreams."_

_"I cannot hold food down well when I'm upset and whether you enter my dreams or not they are nightmares."_

_"Perhaps you should have your dinner in here instead of with your friends tonight…"_

_"You're doing it again."_

_"Doing what sweetheart?"_

_"Trying to intimidate me. I hear your warning clearly and it tells me this whole conversation with you has been for nothing. I'm going to go change for dinner." _She said as she picked up the dress and started to walk to the washroom but Klaus turned her around and backed her up against the door instead. She tiredly glared up at him as he bent down to her face and looked her over with narrowed eyes. _"What more could we possibly have to say to each other Klaus? We keep circling our conversations and at this point I don't believe it's going to change."_

_"A little warning for the future Caroline… you do not dismiss me. I will leave when I am finished; don't do it again. Furthermore, I don't have to intimidate you when you have to answer to me anyway. There are still a couple matters to discuss but I will let you quickly change before we discuss them." _He replied lowly and released his hold on her to step back enough she could go into the washroom. She didn't waste any time getting away from him as she side stepped and ducked into the room to change. She wanted to prolong changing, but at the same time she didn't want another fight because she had taken too long so she changed as fast as she could; managing to lace the dress halfway up the back and tucking in any underclothes that tried to appear. When she realized she wasn't going to be able to finish tying her dress she walked over to the door and fought against what she had to say.

_"Are you still out there?"_

_"Yes Caroline… do hurry up."_

_"I have a problem."_

_"What is it now?"_

_"I can't finish tying up the back. Can you get Anna?" _She asked but the door opened and she stepped back. _"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm not wasting time fetching Anna when all you have to do is turn around."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm not repeating myself again. Turn around Caroline and I'll tie it." _He replied and her jaw dropped in shock. She blinked a couple times before forcing her jaw shut and turned around while pulling her hair over to one side. She heard him step behind her and felt the tug of the strings on her dress as he finished lacing it up the back. Then he worked from the bottom to pull it as tight as he thought she could handle before making a final tie at the top that would hold for a while. After finishing the tie he reached to move her hair back behind her and she flinched but didn't move. _"How were you planning on wearing your hair?"_

_"I was going to leave it alone and let it hang down my back."_

_"Still trying to cover yourself up love?"_

_"It was worth a try. I assume I have to change it?"_

_"Although I wish you would I won't force you to if you are willing to do something for me."_

_"Another deal?"_

_"Not necessarily love. The necklace I tried to have you wear at your first dinner is lying neglected in my room. Would you wear it?"_

_"I can leave my hair alone if I wear the necklace?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If I don't?"_

_"Then you'll have to sit here while I fix your hair how I would prefer it. That means you would have to feel my fingers running through your hair and over your scalp…"_

_"I'll wear the necklace." _She said quickly to stop him from further speaking how he was. He chuckled before flashing to his room to retrieve the bracelet and flashing back before she barely had time to turn around. When he appeared in front of her she jumped slightly but put on a face of annoyance as he walked behind her. She pulled her hair up and felt the cool metal of the necklace touch her chest as he fingers slowly traced the chain until the ends met on her neck and he secured it. Once she felt it clasped she dropped her hair and was about to start walking forward until she noticed one of his hands hadn't left her neck. As he walked back in front of her his hand followed the necklace until he was in front of her again meeting her eyes. _"Where should I put it after dinner?" _She asked as she stepped back a step out of his reach.

_"There is a box on the table next to your wardrobe. Put it in there, as well as the future gifts I give you."_

_"What else did you want to discuss?"_

_"After dinner you are to take your Bennett friend to the witch's room with Kol. There you need to either inform her of her heritage or have her admit she already knows. She is at the age where her powers should have begun showing themselves if her family did not tell her the truth. After she is aware of her abilities Kol will ensure she practices with the others daily while we are gone."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I told you it would be a surprise."_

_"And I thought that you said that to help with your little act in front of my friends."_

_"Partly, but it is still a surprise for you if Rebekah is able to keep the destinations to herself instead of spilling them to you. Although, her time alone with you is now limited with most of the planning done and the dress is finished. Tomorrow Elijah has requested some time with you as well as Kol. You won't see me tomorrow as is human tradition, but we will be alone together for weeks after."_

_"When will we be back?"_

_"I would imagine about 3 or 4 months, but it all depends on how quick we travel and other circumstances. You'll be in new places where there are different languages and customs; you'll have to rely on me while we are gone. You won't be escaping while we are gone sweetheart."_

_"I wasn't asking because of that. I haven't tried to escape once and I wasn't planning to. I was asking because my friends are here and I don't know if it's safe for them to be here."_

_"They will be safe as long as you do as you are required to do love."_

_"Why are we going on a trip? Wouldn't it be easier for you to get your goals accomplished here? The witch is here as well as your siblings; not to mention our rooms are across from each other. What are you planning?"_

_"My only plan is that the time we have apart from the others will give us more time to conceive. Also, you can use our travels as a learning experience for the future. People are not the same in other places as they are here."_

_"Traveling is not going to change how I am if that is your goal. I may have always wondered what is out there but I would have come back…"_

_"You wouldn't have been satisfied living in the village your whole life sweetheart. When we were travelling here you looked out the window for the majority of the trip; even when you were upset or afraid. You may think you like living a meager existence but you crave more than that whether you realize it or not. And I don't know what you saw in those boys but neither of them could have handled you."_

_"Neither of them hit me when I said something they didn't like either. They may have hurt my feelings but neither of them made me feel as low and worthless and you have…"_

_"I would beg to differ sweetheart. I've heard your little discussions and both of them made you feel you would never be good enough to for anything. I may try to change parts of you, but this is what you were born to do…"_

_"Being born for something doesn't mean you want it though. If you were given a choice in who your mate would be it wouldn't have been me. And in regards on changing parts of me you don't like… if I wasn't supposed to be that way I wouldn't be. Now is there anything else we need to discuss or may we go to dinner?"_

_"Yes there are still things to discuss and we will go to dinner when I say we go to dinner. Now… I was going to either kill or make servants of Tyler and Hayley, but I thought I would ask what you would like done with them."_

_"As far as I am concerned you could compel them to forget about me and send them far away where I would never see them again. I don't want them around, but I do not want them to die either; just send them away."_

_"Very well. I will have them compelled to leave and forget after the ceremony. During the ceremony, however, I am going to compel them to not move or speak so there are no interruptions. I've already given Kol instructions to compel their silence in regards as to what we are so they do not speak of it. The only ones that will remain blind to us will be the doppelganger, her brother, and her suitor."_

_"How are you going to explain why Katerina and Elena look alike?"_

_"Katerina is having a glamour performed by a witch that will change how she looks until they leave; you'll see the difference at dinner. Would you like to know where their rooms are?"_

_"After dinner. Do they have their own rooms or…"_

_"The doppelganger and Bennett witch are sharing a room much like the brother and suitor. I had Tyler and his she-wolf put in a room together under close watch. Once the doppelganger and her suitor are married they will share a room and the brother will be given another room. By then the Bennett witch will room closer to the witches I have on staff."_

_"They were leverage in the village… why did you bring them here?"_

_"Don't you want your friends to see you get married and starting your new life? What about seeing your friend marry?"_

_"Not when it's dangerous for them."_

_"It's only dangerous for them if you try to run or resist the plans I have for you."_

_"What about all the other vampires you have here? Can you guarantee they won't attack them?"_

_"They have their orders to leave them unharmed and alive."_

_"What happens after your plans are finished?"_

_"They go back to the village to carry on their lives. I will have to have some of the doppelganger's blood and the Bennett witch will need to do a couple things for me, but they will remain alive."_

_"They have names. Why do you keep calling them something else?"_

_"I call a person what I want to call them love."_

_"You also call people different things based on what mood you're in."_

_"And how did you come to that conclusion sweetheart?"_

_"It's just something I've noticed during the past week. It's different from person to person. Your sister for example; you call her Bekah when you are on good terms with her, Rebekah when there are people around, and little sister when she is started to aggravate you or you are frustrated. With Elijah you use his name at the beginning of a conversation and call him brother when you are either in a good mood or a bad mood, but the tone is different. The way you talk to Elijah is the same as when you talk to Kol only you are more formal with Elijah. With me I know you're in a bad mood when you say my name or the tone of when you say sweetheart. Sweetheart is also used when you are being inappropriate but the difference is in the tone of how you say it. When you say love you are usually in a somewhat good mood, but it usually doesn't last very long. However, I did notice you speaking to some of the servants and witches and you use sweetheart and love with them the same way you do me. Like I said, you call people different things with different moods."_

_"Very perceptive of you. I didn't realize you paid any attention to me."_

_"I don't have to pay much attention to figure things out. Your siblings have their ways of speaking too and most of the time it shows their mood. You just use more pet names than they do."_

_"As perceptive as you are how did you not see what people were doing to you?"_

_"I'll blame it on denial because I try to see the good in people."_

_"And what good have you seen in me?"_

_"Despite how you treat them… you care about your siblings. And you somewhat keep the deals you make; not entirely since you always look for loopholes to have things go your way more."_

_"Anything else love?"_

_"Not that I've seen. If you've forgotten I've tried to keep a distance from you because of the things that aren't good."_

_"But yet you seem to be warming up to Rebekah and Kol despite how they've acted towards you…"_

_"They've used words against me and stopped there. You've went further and there was no justification in it; I've done nothing that deserved to be treated like that. You've accused me of trying to escape, having affections for another, being rebellious or plotting against you, and probably more than you've voiced when I've done none of it. I may have rebelled against you as you call it but I had good reason to; when you push someone into a corner they either fight or break. Did you never consider explaining why things need to be done a certain way or compromising? No you said it was going to be your way or…"_

_"That's enough Caroline. Do you really think anyone would tolerate you talking back as you do? Do you know how many lords I've seen turn and backhand their wives when they spoke out of turn?"_

_"You've done the same to me…"_

_"After you angered me…"_

_"After you killed all those people because you misunderstood what I was saying. You wouldn't listen to me then and you barely do now; you still don't believe half the things I tell you either."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Why shouldn't you? I came here, I'm doing things I don't want to do, there's things I'm going to have to do with you that I'm not looking forward to, and after everything I've not tried to get away even once. So tell me why…"_

_"You just listed the reasons sweetheart. You don't want to do any of this…"_

_"But I'm going to because I don't want any more people dying if I don't."_

_"So you're going to be a martyr for people who have either betrayed you or you don't know?"_

_"I'm not a martyr; honestly I never saw myself having the fairytale happy ending and apparently I was right."_

_"There are no fairytale happy endings love. Those are stories made up for children so they look forward to growing up and when they do they see the harsh reality that life is."_

_"Life may not be perfect for everyone, but some people do get the lives they dreamed of. This won't be one of those times so I guess we're just going to have to agree to disagree." _She said as she shook her head and drifted off in thought for a minute before looking back to him. _"Shall we go?"_

_"Very well sweetheart but our conversation isn't over. Dinner is going to be interesting with everyone gathered. It seems Rebekah and Kol have found new victims to torture as it is, but I can't wait to hear everyone's questions. It would have helped if you would mention what kind of questions they would be asking."_

_"I'm sure you'll think of something that could pass with your act. I've got to figure out how to convince them you haven't bought me off or using leverage."_

_"We could just say it was arranged from your birth and I'm trying to woo you, but you're being difficult."_

_"It was arranged and I might be difficult but you are more difficult than me and you are doing anything but wooing me."_

_"I've tried to give you gifts…"_

_"I cannot give favor based off monetary items. All of my friends know that."_

_"I've tried to seduce you…"_

_"Firstly it was inappropriate and secondly my friends know I'm not going to give in to seductions."_

_"How does one win your affections sweetheart?"_

_"You wouldn't know and since you don't truly want to know I will not say. If you did truly want to know you would have already figured it out. I'd say we stick to the truth as close as possible; arranged marriage since birth and that's why my parents were packing up the house and refused my hand to Tyler. We'll say I agreed because my parents had agreed to it since birth and I wasn't going to dishonor their word. When they died we agreed to keep to keep to our agreement. That's as close as we need to let them know."_

_"Then let us go to dinner. I will warn you though; I have to violate the touching policy slightly."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing much; just formalities like kissing your hand or cheek. You, however, have to accept the formalities love. Kol and Elijah will be kissing your hand later as is custom and you and Rebekah must embrace each other as females do…"_

_"I do know how formalities are carried out. Just keep Tyler and Hayley away from me or I might break formality."_

_"And what would you do to two werewolves; one carrying the child of your former suitor?"_

_"I might not do anything to Hayley, but I can't guarantee to behave like the lady I am if Tyler crosses a line."_

_"And here I thought you didn't indulge in revenge…"_

_"It has nothing to do with revenge. It's about breaking ties with unwanted company and making sure they understand it. He isn't going to stop trying to start a fight because you said to behave in your house; he's never been one for rules. That little display earlier was just the beginning since you've made him think it's a competition."_

_"He doesn't want to bark up this tree love."_

_"I'm aware of that and that is exactly why I'm telling you this now. He's going to push until someone snaps, but don't kill him. You agreed to compel them to leave and forget when the wedding is done; don't kill him before it."_

_"Looks as if you've found a loophole sweetheart."_

_"I know I did."_

_"I might let Damon have some fun with them."_

_"Klaus don't…"_

_"Don't worry love I won't kill them, but I never agreed I wouldn't torture them."_

_"Hayley's pregnant though; you can't have her tortured."_

_"Are you afraid it would be like glancing into your future?"_

_"You've just confirmed my suspicions. Before we get into another fight let's go to dinner."_

_"What suspicions?"_

_"Please let's just go to dinner…"_

_"It won't be your future."_

_"As much as I would like to believe that I can't and I won't. Please let's just go to dinner now." _She said and held her breath waiting for his answer as she kept her face looking away from him. When he opened the door and laced his arm with hers she released her breath slowly and walked along with him. She guessed they would have been last to arrive since they had such a long conversation and she had guessed right. They entered and he walked her to her seat before seating her and breaking loose to place a kiss on her hand before sitting himself. Looking around the room at everyone's faces she knew it was going to be a very long and intense dinner so she squared her shoulders and waited on the food to be served.


	9. Chapter 8

**Quick Note: I want to apologize prior to anyone who finds a mistake... I was medicated when I wrote this and I still look like a chipmunk so it's going to be an interesting couple of chapters coming up. I also want to say this chapter will be moving forward and backward a lot with the characters having push-n-pull relationships going on. I thank everyone for their patience as I'm writing this and I hope everyone stays tuned because I don't stop writing a story until it's done so I won't be going on a break. Enjoy!**

**Long Time Coming**

Caroline didn't know how long the small conversations would continue once everyone had finished their food so she took her time eating; Klaus gave her a smirk when he caught her eye knowing what she was doing. She didn't want to look his way but to keep up the act of getting to know each other she made sure to glance his way like she did everybody else. Klaus was amused at her frustration from having to glance his way but he couldn't help but hear the different sounds from her heartbeat as she looked at each person. When the subjects of discussion started getting heavier instead of staying light her heartbeat became louder and her breathing lower, but her face didn't betray her. Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before Tyler or Hayley said something against her from the glares she had been receiving, but she didn't think it would start over something small and insignificant.

_"Excuse me for asking but I was wondering who I should thank for the filling our wardrobes for our stay. The dresses were lovely and I thought mine was fashionable but Caroline I think your dress was made perfectly for you." _Elena said with a smile and Caroline looked back to her plate with a small nod.

_"Actually Nik did have her dresses made for her, but I was responsible for supplying you and Miss Bennett's wardrobes. Elijah was kind enough to supply young Jeremy's and Matt's…" _Rebekah replied but got interrupted.

_"Who did ours because I don't think they are the same quality…" _Tyler interrupted being used to having the best in town, but having the worst at the table.

_"That would have been me and you better appreciate since we don't have to supply clothing to guests but we did." _Kol answered with a glare.

_"Why is the quality the worst in the room? Even Bonnie is wearing better clothing than Hayley and I." _Tyler pressed on and Klaus stood from his seat causing Caroline to gulp and look up at him.

_"In this house you are treated as you deserve and not by your station. If I feel the need to dress a servant or a peasant in the finest cloths I will. I'm sure you're used to being dressed the best because your family is the village leaders but your behavior does not suit the finer things; therefore you were given clothing for lesser individuals. I have already warned you once so do not make the mistake of crossing me again…"_

_"I heard your warning. You wish to embarrass us by having us dress like servants while you have servants dress up as lords and ladies. Not to mention the women are scantily clothed; especially Caroline when she's barely covered and looks like a harlot."_

_"How she dresses is none of your concern mate and isn't it ironic that you would refer to her like that when it was you that went off with the harlot sitting next to you? Now if you intend to dispute my honor or her virtue before our wedding then I can have the nurse come in here now and let everyone hear the results of Caroline's examination that was performed to ensure she was in fact pure and would be able to healthily carry a child. Shall I call her or are you going to refrain from speaking about things you have no understanding of?"_

_"I'm supposed to believe that you brought her here, gave her clothes, jewels, and everything else and did not bed her?"_

_"Tyler stop! You know Care is not like that… you were with her for months." _Matt stepped in looking at an embarrassed Caroline knowing she would cry soon.

_"That's right… I was with her for months and tried to give her things but she refused them and refused me. Then her father refused her hand and things got out of hand…"_

_"Tyler we both know you were seeing Hayley behind my back longer than when I caught you so you have no right to question any of this. This was arranged since birth and that is why my father refused my hand to you, but it wouldn't have mattered because you had already sabotaged us yourself. When this wedding is over you are going to leave here and you're never coming back I promise you that." _Caroline explained in a rant and then glared at them before looking back to Klaus to convey how much she wanted the subject dropped.

_"I'm sorry for Tyler's outburst… I just wanted to thank the ones responsible for supplying such gifts." _Elena said quietly and looked to Matt who was glaring at Tyler. Tyler looked between Matt and Elena before looking between Klaus and Caroline before rolling his eyes and looking at Hayley who was glaring at Caroline.

_"It's quite alright Miss Gilbert… he will be taken care of accordingly after dinner unless he continues; then his dinner will be cut short…"_

_"You can't do anything to him… his parents are the village leaders…" _Hayley began in a scowl but was interrupted.

_"I assure you my brother can have a punishment set for him if he so wishes since all the local villages and their leaders answer to us. WE do not tolerate behavior such as yours in our home; especially from guest we have allowed to stay for this union." _Elijah interrupted and brought the cloth up to wipe his hands while he gave them a look that screamed power. Both Tyler and Hayley turned back to their food while keeping their faces both scrunched in anger as everyone looked around to figure out what topic would be safe to speak about while Klaus sat back down in his chair. When he looked back at Caroline he could see her shaking when she breathed and her heartbeat had picked up as she tried to keep from crying. He looked and saw Rebekah had noticed too and decided to say something so he remained quiet and think.

_"Now that we are calm again I'm going to explain how the next couple days are going to proceed. Matt, Elena, and Jeremy will follow me after dinner to discuss the days ahead and the union of Matt and Elena. Bonnie is to go with Kol and Caroline to have some discussions, Tyler and Hayley are to go with Nik and Elijah. Tomorrow we will be split into different groups as well; Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and I will be in one group. Matt, Jeremy, Nik, and Elijah will be in another group. That leaves Tyler, Hayley, and Kol for the final group. Everyone will know tomorrow's activities in the discussions after dinner. Also… Katerina will be joining my group tomorrow and Stefan will be joining Nik's. Damon will be joining Kol's group since he will be of the most use with them." _Rebekah explained and Caroline looked at Klaus. When he smirked she looked back to hear Rebekah continue. _"All of you know who Katerina is since she joined us at dinner with Elijah, but you haven't met Stefan and Damon yet. You could say they were permanent guests that you will see from time to time, but you will be meeting them tomorrow; they had last minute situations to deal with and couldn't join us. The next time we will all be in the same room is when my brother and Caroline are getting married so let us enjoy this time while we have it." _She finished with a smirk and looked to Caroline. Caroline didn't let her face show how worried Rebekah's speech had made her, but the vampires in the room could hear her heart beating faster than the others. Bonnie had been shocked at how the dinner had been going, but thought it might be safe to speak since they had been welcoming towards her so far.

_"Caroline, are you excited about traveling? I know you always wanted to get to." _Bonnie spoke quietly from in front of her and Caroline gave her a small smile in thanks for the change of discussion.

_"I'm nervous but I'm sure seeing new places will be like I thought they would be. Do you think you and Luka will travel one day?" _She asked thinking back to how her friend had been with Luka for a few months, but frowned when she saw Bonnie's face fall. _"What is it Bonnie?"_

_"Luka had to leave. The family he was working for sold him to a family in another country and I couldn't go with him."_

_"I'm sorry Bonnie. Why did they sell him?"_

_"They didn't want to risk him marrying and having a family that he would have to support while under their service. You know the family barely took care of him so they didn't want to add more. He was sold 2 days after you left."_

_"Did no one else try to buy him so he could stay with you?"_

_"They did but the family refused all of the offers."_

_"I'll speak with you about this later, but I really am sorry. I know how you felt about each other. What else have I missed?"_

_"Not much; it's been a weird week for all of us."_

_"Indeed it has… I've missed you."_

_"Elena and I thought we weren't going to see you again…"_

_"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening when I went home and saw them packing but when they told me to pack I couldn't. I didn't know if I would see you or Elena again so I ran straight to you two."_

_"I'm surprised your parents never told you about all of this…"_

_"It was part of the agreement to not tell Caroline about the marriage so she could experience a normal life until she came of age." _Klaus interrupted and Bonnie nodded her head to silently say she wouldn't discuss it further. _"As you can see my family has a lot of power and during the last 18 years we've had a lot of fighting to secure that power. Had Caroline known or anyone known of her it could have put her at risk and we had to ensure that did not happen since we couldn't send resources to protect her."_

_"Why Caroline… it's not like her family had power or anything that could benefit you. How does she benefit you?" _Tyler interrupted and Klaus shot him a glare.

_"It was an agreement between families. Had your family told you of your history you would have known to not approach her or court her. However they did not and you did court her; even if you did so poorly. Anyone that knew her parents would have likely said they were strict because she was their only child, but they were strict to ensure she survived until she came of age and I came to collect her. Now I know you must be wondering why I am continuing the agreement and I will say it should be obvious to someone who is supposed to know her. She may have come from a poor family, and can be stubborn, outspoken, and quite temperamental, but there are still qualities in her that I approve of; she's smart, strong, she has a caring nature, and she is quite beautiful. Do I need to continue or do you grasp the concept mate?"_

_"Did it take you all week to figure that out?"_

_"Not quite that long mate but I have known about this marriage the whole time it has been planned so I had 18 years to prepare myself for it. My family is secure, our home is grand and secure as well, and I have everything ready to begin the marriage and start a family of my own as is expected." _He paused and took a glance at Caroline. _"Once everything was explained Caroline agreed with my plans for the future and I will not have you trying to dissuade either of us or stir up trouble. If those are your wishes you will be disappointed on the first and you'll have more trouble than you could imagine if it is the latter. Choose wisely mate." _Klaus finished and motioned to everyone to carry on their conversations from before. Caroline looked to Bonnie who still had her jaw dropped from the argument and sent her a silent plea for her to speak first.

_"What are you, Kol, and I discussing after dinner?" _ Bonnie asked hoping it would be a safe subject to discuss but also curious herself.

_"Just a few things and I'll be continuing our former conversation when we are alone. Maybe I can convince Klaus to let me sleep with you and Elena like we used to when we were little and Grams was telling us stories."_

_"I've been dreaming of her lately. It's strange that you mention her stories when it's what I have dreamt of."_

_"Perhaps she's telling you to be happy with everything that has happened recently. Her and mother are probably scolding us right now for our table manners and father is probably threatening to lock me in my room." _Caroline replied with a sad laugh while looking to Bonnie. _"Just remember all of the happy moments we had when you feel sad or lonely. One day you'll be happy again Bonnie and they can stop watching over us and telling us what to do; even though we do not hear them."_

_"I do not know what Elena and Jeremy will do with me when she and Matt marry. Would I go with them or stay with Jeremy?"_

_"I don't know. If you could choose between them who would you choose?"_

_"I've not thought about it; I don't get a choice in the matter. If I go with Matt and Elena I will be with my friend every day, but I will get to see her married and having a family while I am not. If I remain with Jeremy he will eventually wed and have a family as well, but I am not as close to him as I am with you and Elena. Sometimes I wish a person would know what they are supposed to do in life and where life will take them."_

_"Be careful what you wish for Bonnie."_

_"You made a wish like that a little over a year ago if I remember correctly. You were upset because of…"_

_"I remember why I was upset Bonnie; please don't discuss it now."_

_"Alright, but you said you wished you could believe in soul mates because it would be easier knowing who you were supposed to be with than going through heartache after heartache with the wrong men."_

_"I know I did and neither way is easier when you really think about it."_

_"An arranged marriage is not the worst thing that could happen Caroline and this family seems nice for you."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well I get these feelings sometimes… Grams used to call it intuition. I feel that they are powerful and have the potential to be deadly, but I always thought you would find something different or greater than what was available in the village. This could explain that feeling I had with you."_

_"Maybe but I don't fit in here either if you haven't noticed…"_

_"You've backed Tyler off a couple times Caroline; you never stand up for yourself but you do stand up for others. I don't know how many times you kept all of us from getting into trouble when we were children."_

_"You would have done the same for me had I actually got into trouble on my own. I remember you stood up for me when everyone said something was wrong with me because I kept sneaking food to the elder woman that lived in the woods."_

_"She really didn't need your help Care…"_

_"I couldn't help myself Bon… she was getting too old to walk into the village every day to go to the market or work to provide for herself; in addition she didn't have any family left."_

_"What happened to her? I remember she just stopped coming into the village but I didn't ask."_

_"She passed away right after her last walk to the village. I saw her that day and followed her home to make sure she arrived safely, but she stopped several times so I came out of hiding and walked her the rest of the way. When I got her inside she asked if I could find someone to bury her next to her husband if she didn't make it back to town. I told her I would and made her dinner before I left. I went back to check on her the next morning and she had passed after I had left so I went to my father and asked who her husband had been and he told me. Later that night I snuck out and dug the grave and the next night I snuck out to take her there to bury her. I almost got caught several times by the pastor when he would go pray over the graves, but luckily I didn't. April caught me though and helped me finish filling in the grave and saying prayers for her. We agreed to keep it between us so she wouldn't get in trouble with her father and he wouldn't tell my parents."_

_"You did more than anyone else did Caroline; it was the right thing to do."_

_"I just wish I could have done more for her. She was alone as long as I could remember and everyone treated her awful because she was a poor widow. Some of the children used to chase after her throwing stones or mud at her while others laughed about it."_

_"Is that why you started helping her?"_

_"I'll give you a little secret… I helped her from the first time I saw her. You remember how I was when I was little when I would bring animals home and nurse them back to health before I released them. With her I wanted to help her and I thought she wouldn't feel as lonely if at least one person cared enough about her to make sure she was okay."_

_"You did that for me when Grams died. You came over every day and helped me work until I was normal again…"_

_"But you still had Elena and Jeremy in the same house to talk to when I wasn't there."_

_"The point I'm making is you always looked out for everyone. Why didn't you do what everybody else did and do what made them happy?"_

_"I did do what made me happy. You and I are alike enough to figure out the rest. I thought if I worked really hard to be a good person and help everyone that one day I would get my happy ending. I'll tell you more later because I don't want Elena to hear the rest; I love her but I can't say this."_

_"I do understand you Caroline. Some people try and try but in the end they feel lost while others just live and have everything come to them. The world is full of greed and it will likely never change but don't give up hope on your happy ending yet; you deserve one."_

_"I have hope for you Bonnie and you can hope for me if you wish but my life has already been decided for me. I'll adapt to this life eventually but I don't want you to give up until you're free and happy. Everyone will be fine Bonnie; you need to live for you."_

_"I will if I'm ever free to choose where I wish to go or when. It's hard to do when someone has ownership of you."_

_"Where would you go? What would you do?"_

_"I would probably find a place to live and begin working until I was secure. Then I would grow a garden, meet someone I could marry and have children with, live until my children were married and beginning their own families, and then hopefully die in peace."_

_"I thought that was how my life would go. I wanted to travel but I wanted to come back and marry someone I loved and have children. I would then raise them and care for my home until my life carried out and I died."_

_"Just because your marriage is arranged doesn't mean it can't be like that Care. In time you might be surprised and be happier than you dreamed you could be."_

_"Perhaps. What is Elena talking about?"_

_"You haven't been listening?"_

_"I've been listening to you." _Caroline replied with a laugh but quickly stopped and covered her mouth while looking at Bonnie who was trying to keep herself from laughing. _"We should probably see if it is alright to leave the table and begin your tour and we have much to discuss."_

_"It is fine with me sweetheart but you may want to ask Kol if he is ready to break from the group." _Klaus inserted and Caroline turned to him as she remembered he had been sitting next to her. She was worried she had made him mad again but he didn't appear to be so she turned to look at Kol.

_"Kol… Bonnie and I are finished when you're ready to leave the table."_

_"Although it has been an interesting evening at our table I believe now is as good a time as any to begin our darling Miss Bennett's tour." _Kol answered and sent a wink to Bonnie causing the siblings to roll their eyes. _"Nik I will have your bride sent back to you so you can say goodnight when she is done catching up with her beautiful friend."_

_"Kol behave yourself or…" _Klaus started.

_"No worries Nik I know how to control myself, but Miss Bennett will be very hard to resist."_

_"See to it that you do indeed resist little brother." _Klaus finished and Kol helped Bonnie stand while Klaus assisted Caroline and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek causing her to stiffen slightly but relax when he pulled away. Kol laced his arm with Bonnie's and extended his other arm for Caroline to take. When they walked away Caroline breathed in relief and heard Kol chuckle before she glared at him.

**_Witch's Room_**

_"So what is the real reason for separating into groups?" _Bonnie asked when they were in a room filled with different vials, powders, and books.

_"It's going to sound hard to believe Bonnie but you have to believe me. This is more than an arranged marriage and people are not what they seem to be."_

_"What are you talking about Caroline?"_

_"What my dear little soon-to-be sister-n-law is trying to say is that we're vampires." _Kol explained impatiently and changed his face. Bonnie was about to scream but Caroline interrupted her panic.

_"He won't hurt you Bonnie. The reason we brought you up here is to explain that you are different too. I have to explain from the beginning for you to understand. This marriage was predicted by a witch…"_

_"Witches are real?"_

_"Yes now let me finish. Klaus isn't just a vampire… he's also a werewolf…"_

_"Werewolves now?"_

_"Bonnie… let me finish please and it will make sense then. Anyway Klaus is part werewolf and werewolves have mates; I'm his. The witch predicted I would die before I was born and sent Klaus to stop it and prevent what would follow. In return he was to ask for me and when he did my parents agreed. The day I left I had come to say goodbye because they were going to move us away so Klaus wouldn't find me and they wouldn't have to go through with the deal. When I went back to the house he was there and I left with him to keep my family alive since they had lied to him and said I had died. We left them at the house but they followed and tried to get me free of the arrangement by taking their own lives. Now he has all of you as leverage to make me go through with this. He doesn't need to use you all because he showed me the visions the witch gave him and it would be terrible; I wouldn't let it happen if I could prevent it."_

_"So all of that talk of getting married and having a family…"_

_"Is still happening. Vampires cannot have children but werewolves can and that's what he intends to do while I'm still human. Afterwards he intends to make me a vampire so I don't die and sever the link between us and the vision coming true then. He needs you and Elena alive to complete his plans too; she's a doppelganger which is a copy of another person. Elena and Katerina look exactly alike but a witch has a glamour on Katerina to make her look different so no one notices. As long as I go through with this you all will be free to leave after I'm a vampire which is a long time away. Kol usually helps with the witches but he can't do magic; he'll be helping and protecting you."_

_"How can I trust any of them?"_

_"What other choice do we have Bonnie?"_

_"I take back what I said at dinner about this being the "different" for you. You may have been born for this but it's not what I meant."_

_"I told you to be careful for what you wish for Bonnie. This room is where the witches practice and Kol will be bringing you here to practice."_

_"How do you know I'm a witch?"_

_"Grams was the witch who showed Klaus the visions. He said you should be coming into your powers; maybe the feelings and dreams you've been getting are your powers coming out."_

_"How was Grams a witch and none of us knew?"_

_"She probably hid it to keep us all safe; you know what everyone thought of witches. Maybe everything will help you find your freedom Bonnie."_

_"And what about yours Caroline?"_

_"I made my choice Bonnie. I have to see this through; the consequences would be too much to bear if I didn't."_

_"What if he hurts you Caroline?"_

_"I'll get through this like I always do Bonnie. He won't break me or change who I've always been; no one has and you know that I'm too stubborn to have that changed. Bonnie I want to tell you something and I want you and Kol to keep an open mind about it. I'm not a witch or anything supernatural for that matter but my instincts are usually right about people; I don't trust Sophie or her sister. They're both witches and you'll be working with them a lot, especially while we're gone, so I want you to be careful around them. Let them show you how to work with everything, but don't tell them anything you wouldn't tell someone you don't trust."_

_"You didn't mention this to my brother did you?" _Kol asked as he stepped into the conversation.

_"I mentioned that I didn't trust Sophie, but I told him I would still take the potion as she says; that I'm not fighting him. He said until he has proof otherwise he isn't going to doubt her."_

_"What if Bonnie and I look for information while you are gone?"_

_"Find anything you can that could point out why I have this feeling about her and her sister. I don't think she is going to do what Klaus tells her to do but I can't prove it. Truthfully I'm worried the potion will kill me instead of help him."_

_"She wouldn't be that bold because it would point to her."_

_"Then find what she's doing and then we three can show it to your brother. If he doesn't get his way with this I don't know what he'll do. We can't say we're looking either because he'll just say I'm resisting him and then I'll have to bear his anger and I don't know how far he'll go with it."_

_"He won't do anything to you now because Elijah made it clear you need to be healthy…"_

_"But I won't need to be that way forever Kol and I have to find something that will help when it is no longer an issue."_

_"What if I get Sophie to trust me and she tells me something that you should know?" _Bonnie asked.

_"Tell Kol and he can think of a way to let me know without Klaus knowing. He can't know until we have proof she isn't to be trusted."_

_"Why are we trusting Kol?"_

_"Kol was unpleasant with me during my first dinner but I think he changed his mind about me after that night when Klaus had me punished. I'm not telling you about either before you ask."_

_"You wouldn't want to know either Bonnie or you might get yourself into trouble with my brother and it would be disastrous. I don't know if anyone could back him off and Caroline would also be left open for him to attack." _Kol added.

_"Just promise me Bonnie to learn as much as you can and find out what Sophie and her sister are hiding. When you know you can tell Kol and I and then we can think of a plan to stop it." _Caroline stressed.

_"I promise Caroline but I want you safe too. You'll be gone with him alone; how are you going to keep yourself safe?"_

_"I think he has other ideas for when they are alone." _Kol answered for Caroline and she flinched.

_"Kol do you have to be so obvious? Was it not bad enough that he and Tyler were discussing my virtue over the dinner table?"_

_"I think that was Nik's way of defensing you…"_

_"Well it wasn't the right way to do it. All he did was make me more uncomfortable with everyone knowing my private life."_

_"And that shyness of the subject sister-to-be is how everyone already knows how intact your virtue is. And given the color in Miss Bennett's cheeks I'd say the same for her. Am I right Bonnie darling?"_

_"That is none of anyone's concern Kol." _Bonnie answered and tried to keep an impassive face.

_"That is what I thought. Now Caroline… I will remain here with Bonnie whilst you go rejoin my family and our guests. Bonnie and I have a lot to discuss and much to look through if we are going to find the information we need to find."_

_"Don't let her go anywhere alone. I remember the last time I walked off by myself…"_

_"Ah yes… Damon has been compelled to have his emotions back on and to avoid contact with everyone unless he is told otherwise."_

_"Well that is one less concern I have, but I still don't trust that he won't somehow find a loophole to that. I will leave you two for now, but please watch out for her Kol; she's like a sister to me."_

_"I will and we will update you when we learn something. I'm sure once Bonnie has learned some tricks she will want to show you as well."_

_"What am I supposed to learn to do?"_

_"All will be revealed in time Bonnie darling…"_

_"Kol do not behave inappropriately with her…" _Caroline started.

_"Relax Caroline… I wouldn't do anything to her unless she asked me to."_

_"I will not be asking…" _Bonnie began but stopped when she started picking up grimoires to read.

_"I will see in the morning Bonnie. Kol I will see you when I see you, but I'm assuming that will not be until the wedding."_

_"That would likely be correct. Although you may want to spend some time speaking to Rebekah tomorrow so she can give you a few tricks to use when you and Nik are gone."_

_"I don't think I want to know…"_

_"Trust me Caroline you will want to know in time. You can't let him be the one having all the fun…"_

_"If you can call it fun…"_

_"You will too when you know more about it."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"I don't."_

_"Goodnight both of you. I need to see what else is required of me before I go to bed." _She said as she walked to the door sparing them one last glance each before closing the door behind her.

**_After Bonnie, Kol, and Caroline left the table (Elijah, Klaus, Tyler, and Hayley POV)_**

Shortly after Kol, Bonnie, and Caroline left the table everyone split into their groups. Elijah, Klaus, Tyler, and Hayley went outside for their discussion while Rebekah took the others to the sitting room for theirs. Klaus had decided to speak with Tyler about his behavior one last time before he set out a punishment so the rest of the time he had to endure them in his house would pass less tedious for everyone else. After arriving outside Katerina excused herself from the group and bid goodnight to Elijah saying she would rather torture herself than hear Tyler and Hayley speak again.

_"I assume you're wondering why we are speaking outside. Well it is all a matter of convenience. You see I have been tolerating each display you have shown as in agreement with my siblings and Caroline, but I will only tolerate so much. Tyler you have your mate standing beside you and carrying your child; why are you trying to gain favor with mine?"_

_"She was mine before she was yours…"_

_"Now that is quite untrue young pup. Your pack answers to me so it is custom that you be here to see THE alpha join with his mate, but I will not have you disrupting it. I knew she was mine before she was born; before you were born for that matter. Now… do you know how she would have died had I not intervened?"_

_"No."_

_"Of course you don't. A witch came to me with visions of her death and the outcome for all of us. She also showed me what life would be like if she lived. Knowing what I knew I prevented her death before she ever took the first breath of air. Her family would have been killed by wolves; your own family to be precise…"_

_"You're lying…"_

_"Do not interrupt me again and I am not lying; I have no reason to. I of course stopped the wolves' attack that night and asked for Caroline in exchange as the witch instructed me to do. In return for letting the wolves live they were to serve me and protect her as she grew; just like the witch was to protect her. No one was to speak a word to Caroline about it so she would remain safe and have a normal life. However… the witch died when she tried to protect more than Caroline and her own family and that left Caroline more open to attack. Luckily no one knew after the witch died except those in my service. I'm assuming your parents didn't tell you about everything, but I'm guessing they tried to prevent your courtship."_

_"Yes they did and so did her parents."_

_"That's because you were to be drawn in to my service and protect her if you transitioned to becoming a wolf. I now know that you did, but they didn't enlist you or tell you the details. You courted her against your family and her family's instructions, but luckily for you Caroline has asked me not to harm or kill you or Hayley. She has also asked me to let you live your lives far away from her and us. When you leave here you will have no memory of her or us. You two will be instructed to move far away and live out your lives. In the meantime you have to behave yourselves so I have to compel you to cooperate; you're not going to say a word during the ceremony or try to prevent our marriage anymore."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"Did you not hear me? You're going to be compelled… you won't have a choice but to obey the commands I will give you."_

_"Tyler why are you doing this? You already gave her up when you and I started courting behind her back. We're about to be married and have a child… let her go." _Hayley ranted as she became angered that Tyler was still fighting for someone that was not his mate and she had done everything to get him.

_"I never had the intention of giving her up…"_

_"Tyler… Hayley is your mate. Caroline is my brother's mate and you will leave them alone. She doesn't even wish to see you or be in the same place as you, but she knows she has to bear your company until the ceremony. We brought you here to say goodbye in peace with her since neither of you had the closure you needed." _Elijah cut in hoping to reason with all of them.

_"I frankly don't care about the closure between you two as long as I'm sure she has no feelings leftover for you. After what I've learned I'm confident she doesn't, but I will make sure. Caroline will be joining us when she is done with Miss Bennett and Kol." _Klaus added with a smirk and Tyler clenched his fist but held himself back from snapping.

_"Tyler this is our chance to be happy together and have a family…"_

_"Hayley be quiet…"_

_"Mr. Lockwood you are going to treat your mate as you should. You wolves have no thought as to how to treat anyone how they should be treated." _Elijah interrupted again as he was even beginning to feel impatient with all of their behaviors. _"Niklaus I will say you are improving with Caroline but you still have a lot more work to do if you two will ever be able to tolerate being in the same room as each other. I understand her resistance towards you because of your behavior but I do not understand how you could have done so in the first place; she is your mate and you are supposed to be close to her and cherish her. You may not like feeling emotions towards others but you are going to have to feel with her; you will not gain her trust any other way. Young Lockwood… the same goes for you with Hayley. She is your mate and the mother of your unborn child; you must care for and cherish her. Let Caroline leave your thoughts and begin a new life with Hayley or you will never know peace."_

_"It matters not brother because I'm going to compel his memories of her away."_

_"I was hoping to change his mind to avoid the compulsion. If it can't be accomplished then I will not speak about it again and let you compel them."_

_"I can't just let her go. She is an important part of my life; she was there for me when no one else was and she didn't even know it."_

_"If she was important to you then you would not have begun a relationship with Hayley." _Elijah countered and then stopped as he heard a heartbeat approaching. _"I believe Miss Forbes is on her way outside as we speak…"_

_"I know she is brother… I know her heartbeat and I can sense her from here."_

_"The link is remarkable…"_

_"Not now Elijah. There are more important matters to discuss…"_

_"If you can sense her… do you sense what she is feeling?"_

_"If I answer will you cease speaking about it?"_

_"I will for now…"_

_"I can somewhat sense what she is feeling, but it's not strong yet. I suppose I'll know more after the ceremony of course…"_

_"Niklaus… if it becomes stronger it may help you…"_

_"Or it may make me angrier. Only time will tell brother but do as you said and stop speaking about it. She'll be outside soon."_

_"Very well brother."_

_"What link are you two talking about?" _Tyler asked and Hayley turned towards him.

_"There's an emotional bond between mates that lets them know what the other is feeling. I can feel your anger and it's been strong since we've been here. Do you not feel what I feel at all?"_

_"If I do I don't know it…"_

_"All I've felt has been heartache from watching you chase around after Caroline. You're supposed to be with me; not her."_

_"Even if she doesn't want me Hayley… he doesn't deserve her and she shouldn't have to be with him if she doesn't want to."_

_"It's their choice; not yours." _She countered and turned when she saw Caroline stepping outside.

_"Bonnie knows and Kol is with her to help her. I'm assuming Sophie will be along shortly to add her input." _Caroline said as she looked to Klaus as she went to stand between him and Elijah. _"Is there anything else I need to do or can I retire to my room?"_

_"Not yet sweetheart… there are still matters to be taken care of out here."_

_"What matters are there?"_

_"Tyler has been informed about us being mates as well as the fact that Hayley is his mate. However… he is still being difficult in regards of letting you go."_

_"He has no say in this matter. You've already said you are sending them away after we're married. The matter has already been agreed upon."_

_"Yes it has between us, but it has not been discussed between you two. Now is the time that you make him understand it is in his best interests to move on with his life."_

_"I told you I did not want to see or speak to either of them."_

_"It is a small price to pay to make him see when he should back down."_

_"Miss Forbes I believe it is necessary you speak with him and then you may retire to your room." _Elijah stated and she turned to look at him before releasing a breath in frustration before turning to Tyler and narrowing her eyes.

_"Alright… Tyler you need to move on with your life. Whatever I felt for you is no longer there and will never be again. You betrayed my trust when you slept with her behind my back, but I just heard she is your mate. With that being the case you need to provide for her and your unborn child as well as any future children you may have. Make her and that child happy; unlike how your father treated you be good to your child. You're about to marry her so you need to let me go and move forward; it isn't fair to either of you to hold on to me when I'm not yours to hold on to…"_

_"You're just saying that because he's making you do this…"_

_"I agreed to this the day I left with him. I haven't tried to run away once; even when things became hard to deal with. Too many lives are at risk to run away and not just people I know or care about. He doesn't even need leverage because I've seen the vision that Gr- the witch gave him. You don't want to know what would happen if I didn't do this or I died; it's too terrible to describe."_

_"I can't just let you go…"_

_"Yes you can and you will. If you don't do so willingly then you will leave no choice but to have you compelled. Do you really want your free will taken from you?"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I chose to Tyler! Sometimes you have to give up things you want to do and do things you don't want to do so others can have their lives… it's called sacrifice."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I don't know… I never did for sure. I wanted normal but I also wanted more; as long as I was happy in the end it didn't matter. Now… as long as the people I care about are safe and happy I will do what I have to do. Just leave me be." _She stressed and went to turn away from him when she noticed she had stepped forward.

_"No." _He replied and reached out to grab her arm and pull her back but she turned swiftly and brought her fist up to his face. When it connected her jaw dropped and she stepped back in shock as she looked down to her hand and started breathing heavy. Elijah stepped up to her and she jumped before she saw him and he pulled her aside. Klaus stepped over to Tyler and compelled all of the instructions needed until the wedding was over before turning back to see Elijah trying to calm Caroline down amused.

_"Why did I do that? I don't strike people…"_

_"Miss Caroline please calm down. It is normal instinct to react when pressed…"_

_"Not for me Elijah… I don't do this. What's happening to me?" _She asked as a tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it off before turning to look at Klaus. _"Did you make me do that?"_

_"I haven't done anything love… that was all you. Might I say I was surprised to see you react so aggressively when you are against violence…"_

_"That couldn't be me…"_

_"Oh but it was love and I'm sure you would have tried that with me had I not shown you parts of what I'm capable of beforehand."_

_"No no no no no… I can't be like THAT!" _She replied as she started breathing heavy again and started pacing with her hands on her head slowly becoming hysterical. _"What is happening to me? I'm not like this… I don't hit people. Oh no no no no no…"_

_"Miss Forbes please calm yourself…" _Elijah stated but she heard Klaus chuckle and turned to glare at him.

_"Why are you laughing? This is not a laughing matter!"_

_"Oh come now sweetheart you are quite amusing in your current state."_

_"Stop laughing! I'm not like this!" _She said with her voice raised showing her distress.

_"You may turn out more useful than I thought…"_

_"Niklaus you are not helping her by further agitating her. She needs to be made aware that it is a normal reaction and…"_

_"Normal?! It may be normal for all of you but it is not for me. I can't be like that… I won't be like that…" _She trailed off and resumed her pacing. Tyler and Hayley walked past her to go back inside and she didn't spare them a glance as she continued her pacing. As Klaus' amusement died down he went to stop her from pacing but she cried out when he touched her hand and their focus was pulled to it.

_"Well sweetheart it appears you broke your hand on the mutt's face…"_

_"Perfect… now I have to feel someone setting it back in place."_

_"I'll heal you don't fret…"_

_"Uugh! Why do you have to constantly shove blood down my throat? I'm not a vampire; I do not enjoy having to drink blood…"_

_"Well it is necessary to heal you and you might as well get accustomed to drinking blood since you will be a vampire when the time comes…"_

_"Just reset my hand please." _She stressed and looked at him impatiently. Elijah came to stand in front of her and Klaus move behind her. When Elijah picked up her hand Klaus bit into his wrist and held it out around her face while he rested her back against him to hold her in place. When he held his wrist to her mouth Elijah snapped her hand back in place and she resisted screaming with Klaus' wrist over her mouth. When Klaus released her she spit a couple times and wiped her mouth with a disgusted face before looking back to them. _"I don't know how you all can tolerate the taste of blood."_

_"You'll know in time sweetheart. Now come along and I will take you to your room. You have a busy day tomorrow and you need to rest. But there is another surprise for you after the wedding…"_

_"What?"_

_"Well since it will be your birthday the dinner celebration will also celebrate your birthday. It will give you time to accept the gifts your friends have brought you as well as the gifts from my family and myself…"_

_"I don't like gifts given to me…"_

_"I'm well aware sweetheart but I also told you to become accustomed to receiving them. Consider the celebration practice since you will be given gifts for both your birthday and our marriage. Would you like me to continue discussing what will happen after we leave our guests?"_

_"I think I know what happens and I do not wish to discuss it." _She said as she started walking towards the door, passing his hand up on the way.

_"Miss Forbes please wait on my brother to escort you." _Elijah stated and paused to turn to Klaus giving him a disapproving look but began speaking so only they could hear. _"Why must you make her more nervous than she already is?"_

_"Oh Elijah it's harmless…"_

_"Nevertheless Niklaus… you've caused her enough grief since you've seen her and you are not helping yourself forge a bond between you two."_

_"We don't need one when there is already a link from being mates…"_

_"Yes you do if you want the one vision to become true. Do you really think it will happen if she is not at least comfortable with you? She's not like most people you've encountered and it will not be an easy task getting into her good graces…"_

_"Elijah she and I will be alone for a few months after we are wed so I believe she will be content then."_

_"She may give herself to you but it will only be because she has to in marriage. In time she will grow to hate you if you do not turn yourself around and be civil with her. Do you want to become our father and your child become you? If you recall… we had to kill him or he would have killed us all."_

_"It will not happen brother…"_

_"You can't be certain of that when everything you have done to her has been like father was to mother. How will her having your child be any different than how father was to us; to you? Do you feel nothing at all?"_

_"I feel what I choose to feel Elijah…"_

_"Choose to feel something with her then…"_

_"It's not that simple Elijah."_

_"Explain to me why it is not? Is it that hard for you to let another person close to you?"_

_"Why bother when they betray me?"_

_"She won't betray you if you don't push her to it. That is all you have done and she hasn't given you a reason to doubt her. Do not make a fool of yourself by believing you can use her how you wish and everything will be perfect for you. You'll destroy this family faster than if you had let her die."_

_"What are you suggesting I do now Elijah? I've already stopped everything but influencing her dreams and a small amount of intimidation."_

_"Don't influence her dreams at all Niklaus and do not intimidate her any longer."_

_"How would you know anything about this Elijah? Did Katerina give you ideas or have you paid that much attention to Caroline?"_

_"Niklaus… neither of those instances have occurred. I know you think you are incapable of feeling, but I think you still can. I think she's already making you feel and that is why you have been so reactant to her. Tell me… do you feel remorse for anything you've done to her? If you can sense what she's feeling do you ignore it?"_

_"I'm trying to ignore the mixture of emotions I sense coming from her through the link. I may have been harsh with her but she needed to know what would happen should she cross me…"_

_"A simple verbal warning would have sufficed brother. If you ever gain her forgiveness I hope you are aware she will not forget. If you take my advice and start letting yourself feel you must also be aware that you will leave her confused and reacting against you with a change in behavior; and it won't always be negatively, but it most likely will be at first. She doesn't trust you, but you need to gain her trust and to do that you have to earn it. You will never earn it if you do not start correcting your mistakes."_

_"I'm aware of that Elijah. Even with what I've already changed she doesn't believe it will be any different…"_

_"Give her time to believe you and show her that you mean what you say. To mean what you say it has to be the truth so make sure it is before you say it. I wish you had begun this differently so neither of you would have to struggle to make this work, but I cannot change the past for you. You and her control how your future turns out from here; don't disappoint yourself by damaging anything further." _He finished and walked to Caroline to wish her goodnight before walking inside. Klaus walked to Caroline and led her inside to her room. She wanted to say goodnight to Elena but she didn't want to ask so she kept quiet as he walked her. When they were inside her room he released her arm and she went to gather her nightclothes.

_"Are you curious about what Elijah and I spoke about?"_

_"I'm assuming he was trying to talk to you about me in case you were thinking of chaining me to the post again…"_

_"Partly correct love but I wasn't going to chain you to the post…"_

_"I guess it's nightmares tonight then…"_

_"No it's not…"_

_"Then what will it be?"_

_"I'm not punishing you for anything."_

_"Then why are you still here in my room?"_

_"We still have things to discuss you and I."_

_"What is there to discuss?"_

_"Elijah just informed me of a few things. I was just going to explain a few things to you."_

_"Elijah is hoping that this will work for the sake of your family… I don't see how it will since it's been a fight since we've met…"_

_"Ah yes well I think the fighting will cease or at least decrease more than it has…"_

_"It hasn't decreased…"_

_"It has; you just aren't aware of it…"_

_"How?"_

_"I've not physical hurt you for days…"_

_"Yet I've had nightmares every night…"_

_"I've only gave you three and 2 of those you woke up from with enough time to go back to sleep undisturbed."_

_"Well it hasn't stopped them from happening. Didn't you ever think that maybe you wouldn't have to give me a nightmare since you've already made me live one?"_

_"And as I've said I've stopped…"_

_"Not for good though; you'll do something else soon enough."_

_"What if I told you I wouldn't?"_

_"I wouldn't believe you. I have no reason to trust that you would stop; especially just because Elijah told you to. You'd have to want to stop and then make yourself do it before you even have a chance at me believing you. I don't think you want to."_

_"Trust works both ways sweetheart… I don't trust you either."_

_"I've not given you a reason not to."_

_"Yet but I'm not going to trust you after just meeting you…"_

_"Neither am I, but you didn't help anything by tormenting me…"_

_"Will you overlook my actions towards you for this conversation? Now… we still have a minor problem with how you resist me at every turn…"_

_"We had a deal…"_

_"And I'm honoring the deal but there are still formalities and the deal is over once the wedding is. Are you going to resist me then?"_

_"Not until you give me a reason to."_

_"You make it sound as if you're sure I will…"_

_"I just know how these marriages work and I've already told you what I would do when it happened. I don't see the need to repeat myself."_

_"I'm going to tell you a little story about when Elijah and I were human. I was courting this girl that many men lusted after but since she had a child out of wedlock many respectable choices were eliminated from her. Since I wasn't my parents' favorite child they did not care that I courted her. We were together for a while and I thought I cared about her; I later learned it was only lust like all the other men in the village…"_

_"Of course it was…"_

_"Let me finish Caroline." _He paused and she nodded. _"Now… back to the story. Later I learned that Elijah was also seeing her behind my back. You know how that feels when the person you care about is seeing someone else; but Elijah is my brother. It became a competition between us to see who would win her leading to many fights between us. With Elijah being one of my parents' favorites I was punished for all of the fights but it didn't stop me. When my mother turned us into vampires she used Tatia to do so and killed her; thus ending the competition between us. I've not cared about anybody other than my siblings since so having Elijah constantly bringing up the link between mates is getting aggravating to say the least."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Well Elijah is using what he knows on werewolf mates but he keeps forgetting that I'm not just a werewolf so not all of the standards apply. There is a link but it's different than if I was only a werewolf."_

_"What exactly does the link do?"_

_"It's supposed to make us more aware of what the other is feeling. I can sense you a little but I doubt you sense me at all sense we've not been intimate…"_

_"You mean I have to feel what you feel?"_

_"You have many more emotions that pass through you than I have so don't think I want to feel all of those."_

_"Is there anything else about being mates that I need to know about?"_

_"A couple things but you don't like discussing those situations…"_

_"Just don't be too specific… how is it different than what normal… humans do?"_

_"It's slightly different; I will be biting you…"_

_"What?!"_

_"It's normal…"_

_"Not it is not normal to bite people!"_

_"For me it is and it my way of showing dominance. I'll be healing you after…"_

_"We have to exchange blood?"_

_"I don't have to give mine to you but I am going to. Wolves have a way of being dominate and so do vampires; I'm both so I mix it up a little."_

_"Do you have to do that?"_

_"I'm only required to get your submission once but I always like to be dominant so I will likely enforce it often." _He explained with a smirk and her face scrunched up in confusion and disgust.

_"How often am I going to have to… how often are we…"_

_"No need to be shy about it love…. It will probably seem like a lot to you but it won't be like you think it will be…"_

_"You've guaranteed pain every time so I think it will be…"_

_"That depends on my control and I think you'll find I can be pleasurable when I wish…"_

_"That's too specific to know…"_

_"No it isn't and you need to be able to talk about this with me…"_

_"I'm aware that I have to do those things with you but that doesn't mean I have to talk about them; I'd rather not in fact." _She explained and kept her eyes away from him as she tried to think of a way to change the conversation. She heard him chuckle and decided to just leave the room and change her clothes so she picked her nightclothes back up and went into the washroom, slamming the door behind her. She quickly braided her hair and tied it to keep it out of the way before she untied the top of her dress. She looked around the room to make sure he hadn't entered before she stripped the dress off and slipped her nightgown on. When she walked back out into her bedroom she quickly ducked back behind the washroom door. _"What are you still doing in here?"_

_"I thought I told you that you do not dismiss me; I will leave when I wish."_

_"Will you at least turn around so I can get my robe?" _She asked and he rolled his eyes before turning around. He didn't understand why she had him turn when her nightgown kept everything hidden from him anyway, but he didn't want her beginning another argument he would have to finish so he complied. Caroline looked around while he had turned trying to remember where her robe was and finally found it; dashing to it and wrapping it around her as fast as she could. When she felt the extra covering secure around her she faced him. _"You can turn back now."_

_"Honestly sweetheart I don't know why you had me turn in the first place since I couldn't see through your nightgown."_

_"I wasn't about to chance that you could."_

_"Well I'm about to take my leave so why don't you come sit down and let us finish our discussion?"_

_"I think we talked enough about that subject…"_

_"We've barely begun sweetheart but I won't linger on it for long… after all you have no experience so you wouldn't know what I would be referring to most of the time but you will soon enough."_

_"Will you please just stop?"_

_"I'm not doing anything love."_

_"I have one day left to myself; one day. I don't even want to think about what happens after tomorrow so please stop talking about it."_

_"You have to get accustomed to it sweetheart. We're going to be learning a fair amount of new things about each other…"_

_"As we know little about each other now. You may have got pretty close with the act you gave Tyler at the dinner table talking about my traits but it doesn't say you know me. You would have to know a great deal more to…"_

_"And as I said we are going to learn more about each other. We'll be alone for months sweetheart; we're bound talk to each other at some point."_

_"It hasn't seemed like we'll be talking much while we're gone but I suppose you mean while we're in a carriage we'll talk."_

_"Other times as well love but I sense you'd rather sleep than talk to me further. I'll leave you to your rest." _He announced and went to stand in front of her. She thought he was going to reach for her hand again but he surprised her with leaning his face in to kiss her cheek. _"Goodnight love." _He finished with another smirk and left her room. Caroline stood there for a minute trying to regain her calm before taking off her robe and climbing into bed. She didn't know how long it would take her to fall asleep, but she figured she would try to push her thoughts aside. She still couldn't believe she had hit Tyler; even if he deserved part of it. Furthermore she couldn't believe they had brought up things that had no business being discussed at the dinner table; or at all if she could help it.

**_While most are sleeping…_**

Caroline had fell asleep for a little while but had awoken from another nightmare so she decided to read some more on the book she had started. As she was lying in bed reading she heard her door open and looked up expecting to see Klaus but Tyler stood there instead. She wondered how he had found where her room was and what he was doing there.

_"Tyler what are you doing here? Get out!" _She ordered in a quiet, but authoritive tone.

_"I'm getting you out of here…"_

_"I'm not leaving…"_

_"If you don't leave now I will make you leave."_

_"I'm not leaving. Tyler if you take one more step I will scream and in a house full of vampires everyone will hear me."_

_"I don't care Caroline. I waited months for you and was prepared to marry you. I will get you out of here and then we can run away…"_

_"I'm not leaving Tyler I'm staying here. I don't want to be with you Tyler!"_

_"I know I hurt you Care so don't make me hurt you again to get you out of here…"_

_"What would you do Tyler? If you think I'm leaving with you willingly or that you even have a chance to get out of here you've lost your mind."_

_"He won't want you if I take his favorite traits from him." _Tyler warned and jumped towards her bed. In reaction she jumped out of the other side and ran around towards the door but he blocked her. She didn't want to have to scream so she ran to the wash room and tried to open the door before he caught her but he slammed it shut and pushed her down. Knowing she wouldn't escape once on the ground she let out a scream before he clamped his hand over her mouth. She punched and kicked at him before she finally landed her knee to his groin and he fell to the side. She pushed herself away from him and got to her feet bolting to the door. She managed to make it out of her door and into the hallway when she ran into Klaus with Elijah following behind him.

_"What the bloody hell is going on?" _Klaus bellowed and she couldn't speak from crying so she pointed to her room. Klaus moved past her while Elijah came up to console her. _"What is he doing in your room Caroline?"_

_"He he tried…" _She couldn't finish as she let out another sob and nearly fell to the ground but Elijah caught her.

_"Niklaus you need to find out why your compulsion didn't hold on him…"_

_"I'm trying to figure out why he was in her room. How did he even know where she was? Caroline did you tell him?" _Klaus asked as he looked at her. She shook her head no as she kept crying. _"Stop crying and tell me what happened."_

_"I'm trying…" _She said as she wrapped her arms around herself and fought against the tears but she was still scared.

_"Niklaus you can't honestly believe she had anything to do with whatever Tyler had planned…"_

_"Why shouldn't I Elijah?" _Klaus yelled and Elijah straightened Caroline up against the wall.

_"Caroline I'm going to compel you to calmly tell me what happened. Is that alright?" _Elijah asked and she nodded before releasing another sob. He locked eyes with her and began. _"Caroline I need you to calmly tell me what happened."_

_"I woke up from a nightmare and was reading when my door opened and Tyler came in. He tried to get me to leave with him several times but I refused and he came towards me. I tried to get away; he caught me and pushed me to the ground. I screamed and he covered my mouth so I hit and kicked at him until he fell off and I ran to the door. When I came out I ran into Klaus and he asked me what happened but I was crying too hard to speak. He didn't believe me and I tried to stop crying…"_

_"You can stop now Caroline." _Elijah compelled and Caroline came out of the compulsion with tears. Elijah nodded to her and looked to Klaus to see him still enraged. Klaus flashed in front of Caroline pushing Elijah back to set in his own compulsion.

_"How did Tyler resist compulsion?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Did you want to leave with Tyler?"_

_"No." _She answered and he stepped back releasing her in shock. _"Even after I'm compelled you don't believe me. Just get him out of my room and leave me alone!" _She cried and slid down the wall.

_"Niklaus just do as she says for once. She's been through enough." _Elijah instructed and lifted Caroline from the floor to walk her down the hall so she wouldn't have to watch anymore. Klaus watched as Elijah led her away and saw Rebekah and Kol approach so he sent Rebekah towards Elijah and Caroline while keeping Kol with him.

_"Kol I'm going to enlist your help in torturing our guest since he clearly doesn't know how to listen to warning."_

_"What happened Nik?"_

_"Tyler went into Caroline's room. Elijah had to compel Caroline to answer because she couldn't stop crying…"_

_"What did he do to her?"_

_"He didn't get to do anything… she fought back and it gave her enough time to get away. That's when we showed up."_

_"I thought you were going to compel him to leave you all alone?"_

_"I did. I don't know how he resisted it unless he…" _He trailed off as he saw Tyler limping out the doorway and slammed him against the wall. _"How did you resist compulsion?"_

_"Vervain. Who's the fool now?" _Tyler said with a laugh and Klaus punched him, knocking him out.

_"Take him to the cellar; he has a lesson to learn." _Klaus instructed Kol and went in the direction Elijah had taken Caroline. When he saw Elijah coming towards him alone he scrunched his face up in confusion. _"Where's Caroline?"_

_"Rebekah took her the long way back to her room with her. Caroline needs to be left alone tonight."_

_"I was just checking on her Elijah."_

_"She will be alright, but it's not as if you cared. Goodnight brother." _Elijah stated and moved to walk past Klaus but Klaus held his arm out.

_"Elijah it is my right to check up on her welfare…"_

_"And I told you she was fine. She doesn't want to see you and I don't fault her for it. Have you no shame Niklaus? Did you really have to compel her further and without her permission? Is it really so hard to believe her when she tells you something?"_

_"Did you not see what it looked like? It looked like she was trying to escape or that she invited him to her room or…"_

_"No it did not. Did you not see how scared she was? Did you not see the relief on her face when she saw us; when she saw you?"_

_"No but…"_

_"No Niklaus… I will not listen to your excuses tonight. I've warned you repeatedly what could happen if you do not start changing how you act towards her but you do not care about anyone but yourself."_

_"That's not true Elijah. I've always cared about my family and…"_

_"She's about to be your wife Niklaus! That makes her family and you are going to have to start treating her like she is or you'll lose her."_

_"I'm trying to open up to her Elijah. I talked to her earlier when we came back inside and I took her to her room. You were right when you said she wouldn't believe me saying I would be better to her. Right now I can feel how scared she is, but you want to know what she feels more? Sorrow and I don't know why."_

_"It's because no matter what she says or does you refuse to believe her and she feels like it will never change; that the rest of her life is hopeless because it will never change."_

_"Did she tell you that?"_

_"No she told Rebekah that after I walked away and she thought I left. You have her to the point she is scared to cry…"_

_"I only told her that crying didn't work on me so don't use it…"_

_"Crying is normal for humans; women especially. I seem to remember a time when I saw tears coming from your eyes…"_

_"And Mikael made sure to make a display of it and beat me to within an inch of my life…"_

_"As you have made a display and caused her further grief. She's human brother and she is going to have emotions; some stronger than others. She shouldn't be made to withhold showing what she feels. It might actually help you if you let her show her emotions more often…"_

_"I don't see how you think so. And you keep mentioning how I don't believe her… she doesn't believe me either Elijah!"_

_"You have to show her that you will listen to her…"_

_"I've been listening to her Elijah… why do I have to prove myself but she doesn't?"_

_"She has proven that she can be believed. And to top it off tonight was the first time she looked at you and showed something other than fear or anger towards you; and you ruined it again."_

_"I'm going to go talk to her…"_

_"Niklaus…"_

_"Elijah do not tell me what to do. You want me to fix this… then I'm going to talk to her."_

_"Rebekah's going to compel her to sleep… she probably already has…"_

_"Then I will see her in her dreams… and I won't give her a nightmare before you ask."_

**_Rebekah's Room (Caroline and Rebekah POV from the time they left the hall)_**

_"You can sleep in my room tonight."_

_"Klaus will be upset if I don't go back to my room…"_

_"Nik will have to get over himself tonight. Tyler tried to attack you and you won't get sleep on your own."_

_"He didn't believe me…"_

_"What?"_

_"I couldn't say anything so I let Elijah compel me to tell him what happened. Klaus still didn't believe me and compelled me again."_

_"Nik doesn't trust easily…"_

_"I didn't do anything though."_

_"I know you didn't do anything. I can hear Elijah speaking with Nik."_

_"Let's just go to your room. I don't want to be around him right now and I know he's going to yell at me later…"_

_"He's not angry at you he just reacted to you…"_

_"Rebekah please…"_

_"Alright." _She said and started walking them the long way to her room. _"If you want I can compel you to go to sleep and to not have a nightmare."_

_"Thank you. I don't want to be compelled but I would like to sleep without having a nightmare."_

_"It's alright." _She explained and led them the rest of the way. When they arrived in her room Rebekah told Stefan to leave for the night and stay with Damon so Caroline could sleep with her and he snuck out. Rebekah went around the room with her perfume oils and covered Stefan's scent before getting into bed next to Caroline. When she turned to Caroline, Caroline nodded her head and Rebekah locked eyes with her. _"When you dream you will not have a nightmare and when you wake up you will feel better. You will dream of your favorite place that makes you feel safe. Go to sleep Caroline." _Rebekah compelled and caught her upper body to situate her and cover her up. When she was sure she was comfortable and having a good dream she settled into bed to go to sleep herself but her door opened shortly after.

_"Rebekah…"_

_"Nik you bloody moron she's asleep so be quiet." _Rebekah whispered yelled and pointed to Caroline.

_"I just want to talk to her…"_

_"Well you're out of luck because I've already compelled her to sleep…"_

_"Then I'll go in her head…"_

_"Why don't you leave her alone Nik? Hasn't tonight been enough for her already?"_

_"Rebekah I will not say anything more to you right now but I am going to talk to her. I do not plan on making things worse… Elijah said I need to fix this and I will." _He said before he went to sit on the opposite side of the bed next to Caroline and reached his hand over to brush her hair back before focusing in on her dream.


	10. Author Update 2

Okay so I need to clear a few things up because I think I'm confusing a few people. I did warn that this story would be dark and it would get better as it progresses; like I warned there were hidden plots. I feel like I need to give a spoiler to clear some things up and let a few people understand that not everything Caroline is experiences is Klaus' fault. He explains that he's responsible for 3 nightmares but she's had more than that; someone is responsible for the rest but it's not Klaus. Furthermore... the same person responsible for her nightmares is the same person responsible for setting her up many times; like Tyler finding her room and ingesting vervain. After Klaus and Caroline leave for their trip they will get closer because they won't have anyone around causing problems; coming back is when the setbacks occur. Caroline is going to figure a lot of things out with help from his family and her friends, but it will mostly be her; she does have her perceptive skills with people and she will be using them. Now... one of the biggest spoilers many will figure out anyway is that Caroline is not the only one that is being affected by things not seen. Klaus' "behavior" is one of the things getting affected and nobody thought to investigate because Klaus is already known for doing terrible things. Elijah keeps asking why he treats Caroline a certain way and Klaus thinks it's because of being mates; that's not it and in his POV he doesn't really know why except he can't always control himself which is not normal for him. Of course with his lack of control with her he thinks it's her or the link between mates, but it's something else that isn't HIS or CAROLINE'S faults; like I said they're both getting affected but they are getting targeted in different ways. Now I'm going to explain a couple reminders; this is set in medieval times where women didn't have all the rights and advantages we have today so men being dominant and women being compliant was normal, so Caroline being outspoken and standing her own ground is unusual to that time period. Another reminder is that in the show you have each supernatural species having grudges against each other and in a lot of cases they don't like working together, but there are some that still do; like how Bonnie works with the vampires she chooses to on the show. With that said some are going to be trying to figure out how someone could do so many things and affect more than a couple people without getting caught; well vampires have compulsion, witches have magic, werewolves have their own tricks as well as humans... so I won't reveal the source of all the problems so early in the story. There is more than one "bad guy" in this story but the one calling all of the punches won't be caught until a really big setback occurs and almost everybody is at each other's throats from the tension. When everything is revealed the characters are going to think they were idiots to have not seen what was happening right under their noses, but it will clear the air between them and then they can FINALLY move on from it and become stronger as a FAMILY. I know I have Klaus sounding like the number one asshole/dick/villain but I have to write it like that so the REVEAL is more dramatic at the climax and his character can be redeemed. One of the biggest things that will affect him is his behavior and he won't understand why, but everyone will blame him and that will only make him act worse because he isn't going to be the one responsible and he will think the betrayal is coming from his family instead of the actual source.

Now as far as the side ships go it's going to be slow but crazy for a while. I've had a couple messages asking me if Elena is really going to marry Matt or if the ship will change. Well I love Matt as a character but sadly I am going to have to write things that aren't favorable for him. Damon's role and Matt's role will intertwine as the story progresses for all the Delena fans. During the Reveal Matt's outcome will be explained, but nothing will happen to him for a while and by then I will definitely have something different from the show for him and Elena. Now as many can tell Rebekah and Stefan have been seeing each other secretly and it's been for a while. Caroline knows the whole deal between them but has made sure she can't repeat it to anyone for Rebekah's sake. Everyone will know the Stebekah situation before Caroline get's married and it will shock some but other will be saying "I knew it!" and I can't reveal anymore on them. Like I said in my quick note... Kol and Bonnie will have some sparks fly but she will still be heartbroken from having to let go of Luka and have a lot on her plate so she won't be very welcoming to any of Kol's flirtations. Now I know many people have missed Anna on the show and when she was alive I liked the thought of her and Jeremy so I will probably write something for them but I'm not sure as to what yet because of their different roles with the story. My side ships are known to change from story to story but I do keep Klaroline and Stebekah usually and most of the time Elijah is with Katherine (who I'm still shocked they sent to hell on the show and is gone for good). With this story being Klaroline-focused they will have to go through more than the others and though I've already shown more negative for the couple there is still more to go through, but there WILL be positive that they have to think about that keep them from giving up (and the pull between them increases from the link over the next couple chapters and they will discuss it together when they are on the trip).

Now it's time for me to ask if there are any specific locations someone would like me to write about. Keep in mind that this is based in Europe in medieval times so I will have to research each location to write about it. I'm already researching other things like fashions, music, and dancing so I don't have another accident in items being invented yet (which is my own flaw in writing time period pieces). You can leave a review or message me if you have a specific location you would like me to write about, but keep in mind I won't go too far into detail on the location as I will the reactions they cause for Caroline since she hasn't traveled but always wanted to. The same goes for dancing since I'm trying to research the different dances they had back then so I can incorporate them into the scenes in the future. As always I want to thank everyone for their reviews, following, and favoriting my story and I hope everyone sticks to it until the end (even with all the negative events happening and what is still to happen) as well as I hope everyone likes how it all comes together in the end.


	11. Chapter 9

**In Dreams and Reality**

Caroline wasn't surprised she dreamed of the cave behind the falls she had played in with Bonnie and Elena as a child; it was her getaway when she wanted to be alone. It wasn't a very big cave as it only stretched about 20 ft. inside and it was fairly narrow, but it was always nice to sit and watch the water coming down from behind it. She looked at the wall and saw the paintings on the walls they had done when they were all about 7 or 8 and she smiled in memory of the day. Since it was a dream Caroline decided to determine how vivid it would be and what she could control of herself and walked out from behind the falls to jump into the water on the side to swim. She hadn't been swimming long and was towards the middle when she heard a splash and turned to look for the source. When she couldn't see anything she started swimming towards the store but stopped when Klaus came out of the water in front of her and she nearly screamed. Instead of wasting her time screaming she decided to ignore him and swim the other way.

_"You can't just ignore me sweetheart…"_

_"Watch me."_

_"I see you're still upset… I needed to talk to you but Rebekah had already compelled you to sleep when I came."_

_"Why bother Klaus?" _She asked as she reached the shore and climbed out. When she turned she noticed she was fully dry again and Klaus was standing in front of her dry as well. _"We've had discussion after discussion that ends the same. Neither of us believe or trust the other so why have another?"_

_"When you spend centuries enduring betrayal after betrayal you'll see why it is hard to believe someone until they prove themselves…"_

_"Even being compelled wasn't enough for you Klaus… there's nothing else I can do and I'm tired of trying to get you to believe me when you clearly don't."_

_"I didn't come here to fight with you… I came to make sure you're alright."_

_"I'll be the same as I am every day; I was scared but now I have it under control. You didn't have to waste your time…"_

_"I wanted to. Even Elijah and Rebekah tried to stop me from talking to you tonight…"_

_"You didn't hurt them did you?"_

_"No I did not but there was a small amount of yelling with Elijah and Rebekah is probably listening in as we speak because she thinks the worst of me as well tonight…"_

_"I wonder why…"_

_"I understand you're upset and you have good reason to be. I'm trying to do something I don't do often so would you restrain your comments until I'm finished?"_

_"Very well…"_

_"Now… I feel I do owe you an apology for making the incident worse than what it was for you. I should have believed you but I was outraged that Tyler had found a way around the compulsion and I thought you might have helped him somehow…"_

_"I didn't help him and I tried to get him to leave. You heard every word I said when Elijah compelled me to answer…"_

_"I did but there still left the matter of Tyler resisting compulsion and I needed to see if you knew how…"_

_"I didn't but did you find out?"_

_"Yes he is quite the boaster when he thinks he's smart. I'm going to tell you how but you can't use it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"The potion the witch is going to give you cannot have vervain in it or it won't work because I'm part vampire. Vervain is how you resist compulsion; it's what Tyler has been ingesting so none of the compulsion he's been given has held. He is currently spending some time with Kol getting the vervain out of his system so he can be compelled and Hayley will be checked soon. I assume that he had her ingest some as well in case they were compelled when they came here."_

_"How do you get it out?"_

_"Well they have to be bled until it's gone, but they will be healed and then compelled as we agreed on. However I will be having some extra punishments thrown in for Tyler since he took the liberty to go into your room and plotted to take you away or…"_

_"I have the general idea of what he was trying to do to me Klaus… I just don't want to think about it. I let Rebekah compel me to sleep and have a good dream so I wouldn't have to think anything…"_

_"I know and had I waited to apologize until I saw you again you would have likely felt worse about it and would have ignored me longer."_

_"I would have tried but I doubt you would have let me ignore you since the next time you were supposed to see me is the day after tomorrow when… the wedding happens."_

_"Well you're correct in that assumption love…"_

_"Does he still have to be there?" _She asked in a whisper and he noticed she had turned to look at the falls again. _"I don't want to be around him."_

_"He and Hayley will have a convenient excuse to leave tomorrow if you wish. We just have to make sure they ARE compelled before I send them away."_

_"Thank you; I don't think I could stand to see him again. He never did that before and for the first time I was scared of him; of what he would do… just the look in his eyes showed me he wasn't going to stop. When I saw that I was more afraid of him than you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I know that deal or no deal I'm not strong enough to fight you off if you had decided to do that. You crossed a line with me but you stopped there… he wasn't going to. I was lucky tonight; I know that."_

_"Elijah and I were already on our way; we would have got there in time…"_

_"Maybe but maybe not. I didn't know where to run to once I got outside of my room… I thought about going to your room but I didn't know how that would have gone so I thought maybe the hallway because I could find someone to help…"_

_"You were worried about coming to me?"_

_"I think I'm justified in that thought considering how you reacted in the hall…"_

_"If you are under attack run to me or one of my siblings; don't hesitate."_

_"Alright but I hope I never have to…"_

_"It's better you know what to do than lose time trying to decide on a course of action."_

_"Your instructions don't help if you're the one attacking though."_

_"We talked about that earlier…"_

_"And I chose not to believe you until I see it. You've done terrible things and I can't just overlook them or forget them and it makes you less believable."_

_"I never denied the dark parts of myself and you haven't the slightest clue as to how dark you could go. I don't which way I'd prefer you either, but I don't think evil suits you…"_

_"Good to know and I know evil doesn't suit me because I don't like it."_

_"What do you like?"_

_"Good."_

_"Let me rephrase since I meant to change the conversation… what kinds of things do you like?"_

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"You said earlier that I didn't know you and I realized that I hadn't taken the time to find much out about you besides life events."_

_"I like doing normal things I guess… I really didn't have a lot of time to do much after my chores were done."_

_"I like music. The village would gather frequently and we would all dance and sing throughout the night."_

_"Well I've seen you enjoy reading… and you seem to enjoy your friends; I personally think you like the witch more than the doppelganger but I won't mention it again."_

_"I'm more comfortable around her but I love them both."_

_"I think we need to make another deal…"_

_"What kind of deal are you referring to Klaus?"_

_"It's simple and you might not fight me on it this time… we both agree that we know little about each other and we don't trust each other. What if we came to an agreement to spend a certain amount of time each day speaking about different subjects until we did know each other?"_

_"That means you would have to tell me things too…"_

_"I'm aware love but I have centuries on you and you don't want to know everything so I suggest we try to stay on subjects we won't quarrel about during that time frame."_

_"How long each day?"_

_"Well we can agree on the amount of time later… during our trip I'm sure you will want to explore what each place has to offer and there will be other things occupying our time as well. It might be better to agree on the time each individual day instead of one set time because we won't know for sure how much time we have to spare until we begin each day."_

_"I still don't know why exactly we are going on this trip but I'm not against it…"_

_"I didn't think you would with your interest in traveling…"_

_"I'm just concerned on how things will go when we don't have your family mediating between us."_

_"We'll find out but I've decided to be more patient with you."_

_"Why now?"_

_"I wasn't expecting your answer when I compelled you… I thought you would have jumped at the chance to leave…"_

_"I said I wouldn't…"_

_"And as we've agreed we don't believe each other. My siblings don't usually defend someone so strongly so I thought I might need to listen to them a little more when it concerns you. Surely you've noticed I have been trying to listen to them so far."_

_"Somewhat but it still ends badly whenever we speak…"_

_"I don't think it ended badly before I left your room earlier…"_

_"Maybe not for you but you left me feeling very uncomfortable and I had difficulty going to sleep. Then I had a nightmare and woke up and then unexpected things happened. Why am I having nightmares if you're not causing them?"_

_"Everyone has nightmares; I don't have to give them to you for you to get them…"_

_"They feel like the ones I know you gave me. Usually I'm aware I'm dreaming and can pull myself awake, but these are different. I'm barely aware of anything but what's happening in them and I can't wake up until they're over. Is it possible someone else is doing it?"_

_"No one else has been given permission to give you nightmares…" _He answered as he tried to keep the fact Rebekah and Anna had been given permission to keep her from a nightmare or give her good dreams if needed.

_"Just because you haven't given permission to do something doesn't mean someone isn't doing it anyway…"_

_"Why would they?"_

_"I don't know but I can feel it; it's like I can actually sense someone is doing it but I don't know who or why."_

_"So you think another vampire is influencing your dreams?"_

_"I don't know who or what is doing it, but I know they aren't normal nightmares."_

_"I'll have it looked into. If someone is responsible I will deal with them accordingly."_

_"Just don't… kill anybody… please. There's been enough death…"_

_"I won't kill them but I will not tolerate someone disobeying my orders in my home…"_

_"Thank you." _She said quickly to steer him away from a conversation about punishment. He could tell what she was thinking and decided it was about time to leave her for the night and let her rest.

_"Well sweetheart we're reaching the time where it will be exactly one day until we're allowed to see each other again thanks to my darling little sister… I will leave you to your rest. Rebekah ensured you will dream peacefully tonight so I will work on looking for a responsible party for your other dreams and I need to go to Kol. Goodnight love."_

_"Goodnight." _She replied and turned back to the falls as he disappeared from her vision. She looked around to make sure the scenery wasn't changing before she jumped back into the water to continue sleeping with a good dream. Klaus pulled out of her head completely and looked to Rebekah.

_"I told you I wasn't planning anything against her tonight. I just needed to talk to her."_

_"It doesn't excuse how you have treated her without reason."_

_"I'm aware little sister but you also need your rest so I will leave you two to it and join Kol in the cellar. Young Tyler has taken it upon himself to ingest vervain and Kol has been draining it from him so I can question him and then compel him his instructions."_

_"How did he know about vervain?"_

_"That is one question I will be asking but I assume he's known about vampires since he triggered his werewolf gene."_

_"Maybe but maybe not. I think Caroline is right and there's something else going on that we don't know about."_

_"Perhaps but I will find out. I think it's Tyler trying to sabotage the wedding in hopes he can steal her away."_

_"Tyler cannot influence her dreams and if you think they are being influenced then it's either a vampire or a witch."_

_"Could it be Damon?"_

_"No I compelled him to leave her alone so there wouldn't be any more accidents."_

_"We'll be leaving soon so if they stop it would be a vampire. If not it would have to be a witch."_

_"I thought you trusted all of your staff and that that's why you have them here."_

_"I actually trust very few of them; that is why Caroline is only exposed to a few of them."_

_"Well Nik I'm going to sleep and you have torture to carry out… goodnight brother."_

_"Goodnight Rebekah." _He answered and left the room to make his way down to the cellar.

**_Meanwhile in the cellar (from the beginning of Kol and Tyler's entrance)_**

_"You haven't a clue as to what you have started with my brother."_

_"He doesn't deserve her…"_

_"Neither do you, but she is his mate; not yours."_

_"I don't believe that…"_

_"Well it's true. He was told about her 18 years ago and he was the one that saved her family from the wolves and prevented her death."_

_"He said it was my family… they wouldn't have done that."_

_"You don't know what happened 18 years ago because you hadn't been born either yet."_

_"I still know my family…"_

_"And in your wolf form you have no control and will kill even the ones you care about in your human form. Now your family had a history of trying to lock themselves up during the full moon but one night they all escaped and went on a rampage. Nik stopped them from killing anybody else when he got there; including Caroline's family. Now what I want to know is why you thought breaking into Caroline's room was going to solve anything?"_

_"Either I would take her away or make it to where he wouldn't want her and he'd let her go."_

_"You said you cared about her and that she was an important part of your life… if that was true you wouldn't have tried what you planned. I think you were being selfish and trying to get what you wanted from her since she didn't let you when you were together."_

_"Well I guess you'll never know…"_

_"Oh but we will know Tyler… you see I'm going to bleed the vervain out of your system and then Nik and I are going to ask you a series of questions and you won't have a choice but to answer. Then we're going to compel you to forget and leave like we intended you to. We're also going to see if you had your little wolf girl take vervain and if she has we will have to fix the problem with her."_

_"Of course I had her take it."_

_"Then she'll have to suffer for your ignorance."_

_"She's with child…"_

_"We're aware she's with child but you should have thought about that when you had her ingest vervain with the chance of getting caught and having to get it out of your system. She and the child will live but it was careless of you; especially since she's your mate and all."_

_"I didn't even want her to be my mate in the first place…"_

_"You don't get to choose your mate. You mate is designed for you when they are born and you can't change it."_

_"You're not a werewolf… how would you know?"_

_"Because my brother is one and I spend a great amount of time with witches. We are centuries old and you haven't seen two whole decades yet; what wouldn't we know about them?"_

_"But your brother is also a vampire… shouldn't it be different with him?"_

_"It is different with him. When they have a child together he intends to make her a vampire so the link between them isn't severed; it will remain. It's in everybody's best interest to keep that link intact between them because the results would be devastating. No one would be safe from him if she died and the world would rain blood in his wake." _Kol explained as he tied the wolfsbane-laced ropes around Tyler causing Tyler to grunt in pain. When he had secured him in place he flashed out to find Hayley and bring her in as well. When he came back tugging a resisting Hayley with him Tyler fought against his restraints pointlessly. When Kol had made sure they were both bound to their seats he pulled out a set of knives to begin the bleeding process. _"Let's begin shall we?" _He asked before he made a series of cuts to Tyler and Hayley as they both made different sounds of pain. It wasn't long after Kol had finished when Klaus entered the room and looked at them.

_"Well little brother it looks like you have done most of the work already."_

_"I have Nik but we still have to wait on them to bleed out before we can compel them. Tyler confessed to having Hayley drink vervain too so I've taken the liberty to starting the process with her as well."_

_"Well done Kol. Did he give a reason as to why he was in Caroline's room trying to have his way with her?"_

_"What?!" _Hayley cried out and looked to Tyler. Tyler didn't answer or look at her and Klaus turned to them.

_"Yes little wolf… your young Tyler here went into Caroline's room and tried to get her to run away with him. When she refused he thought he would have her by force." _Klaus answered and Hayley started screaming at Tyler. Klaus ignored them and turned back to Kol awaiting his explanation.

_"Be quiet the both of you. Tyler answered as to why he attacked Caroline but I don't think he gave me the whole reason. He said he thought you would let her go if he had been with her."_

_"Does he not understand how this all works?"_

_"Apparently not Nik. I enlightened him on mates since he isn't well taught."_

_"Tyler mates are made for each other; so even if you had been successful tonight I wouldn't have let her go. She stays with me and you will leave here with your mate when this is over."_

_"You'll never really have her though will you? She may have been made to be your mate, but she'll never love you and that keeps her from being truly yours." _Tyler mocked but lost his smile when Klaus chuckled darkly at him before bending to look him right in the eye.

_"You'll never know Tyler. Caroline and I have eternity ahead of us. Who knows what she'll be capable of feeling centuries from now and I think you would be surprised as to what might happen by then."_

_"She'll never love you and if you try to get her to she won't. You'd likely mess up your chances if you haven't already."_

_"We'll see… well you won't but the rest of us will. Like I've already stated… we have eternity ahead of us." _Klaus finished and stepped out of the room with Kol following behind him.

_"How is Caroline doing?"_

_"She's asleep and in a good dream. She let Rebekah compel her."_

_"Did you talk to her?"_

_"I did in her dream."_

_"I'll ask again… how is she?"_

_"She's better… she was scared and I made it worse when I didn't believe she was speaking the truth…"_

_"Why do you do that?"_

_"I apologized to her already Kol so do drop the subject…"_

_"You apologized?"_

_"Yes I do that from time to time…"_

_"Rarely ever…"_

_"It was necessary this time…"_

_"It doesn't count if you don't mean it Nik."_

_"I did mean it. We've come to an agreement of sorts to get to know each other more. We both know we don't trust each other so the agreement will work on that…"_

_"I think you should trust her already Nik… she resisted you because you didn't tell her everything; you just whisked her away and expected her to go along with it."_

_"And most women do not speak their minds like her…"_

_"To be made for you I'd say she has to; she has to be different to survive all of this and keep up with you. She's quite ahead of her time if you ask me, but I don't think you should see it as a bad thing."_

_"She's not like others I will give her that; she's challenging."_

_"Maybe she's supposed to be challenging; you probably wouldn't be so worked up if she wasn't."_

_"It will be interesting to see how she handles being a vampire…"_

_"Are you going to turn her or have her made like us?"_

_"I'm not sure yet."_

_"I think she would be safer and it would be better if she was made an original like us; it's too easy to kill her if you just turn her."_

_"That's what I was thinking but it would be harder to rein her in if she was an original; it would be like having another Rebekah around."_

_"Trust me brother… making her an original is the better option for you both. Just think about it."_

_"Alright I'll think about it, but I was already debating the options." _He said before he took his leave and told Kol to collect him when the draining was done. It was a few hours later before Kol went to retrieve Klaus and have him go back to the cellar. When he came in he could see Kol had already healed them enough to keep them alive and compelled their obedience since they weren't fighting their restraints. So to resolve the matter quickly he began the compulsions to see who told him about vervain and how to find Caroline's room. However, the only information he could gather was that it was someone that had arrived at his house the day before he and the others had begun their trip to the castle, but he didn't have a name; just that it was a younger woman that had kept her face hidden. When the questioning was over Klaus erased Tyler and Hayley's memories of everything and everyone while making sure they knew who and what they were before telling them to travel east to another country to live out their lives. When they were sure Tyler and Hayley were gone Klaus told Kol to inform Caroline since Rebekah had forbidden him from seeing her that day.

**_Rebekah and Caroline waking up…_**

_"Wake up Caroline… we have a big day today to get you ready for tomorrow." _Rebekah said as she gently shook Caroline awake. After some groaning and resistance Caroline finally sat up and glared at the other blonde. _"Wipe that look off your face Caroline… you don't scare me and you can't do anything to me. It's time to wake up."_

_"I know. Has breakfast already arrived?"_

_"Yes and after we eat you will be getting dressed in here. You're stuck with me for the day so don't pout; you'll get wrinkles."_

_"I'm not pouting… I'm still sleepy. That was the first time I slept and didn't have a nightmare since I've been here so I obviously enjoyed it."_

_"Good to hear. Now get your lazy self out of my bed and eat."_

_"Do you have an extra robe in case someone comes in here before we're done?"_

_"Sure." _Rebekah replied as she scurried over and picked up one of the robes she had laid out. When they were both wrapped up they took their seats at the table near the window and began eating. When they were about to be finished they heard a knock at the door. Rebekah answered it and moved to let Kol inside causing Caroline to look between them.

_"Good morning Caroline. I won't take up much of your time I promise. Nik asked me to tell you that Tyler and Hayley were drained of vervain, healed, questioned, compelled to leave, and have now left. They won't be causing any more problems."_

_"Thank you Kol."_

_"We found a few things out… someone tipped Tyler off about vervain but he doesn't know who it was because her face was covered."_

_"Why would they have gone to him? How did they even know about him?" _Rebekah asked Caroline's unspoken thoughts.

_"My thoughts exactly. How would someone have known about him unless I've been watched for a long time?"_

_"It appears you have been watched but we don't know who. All Tyler knew was that it was a woman and she showed up the day before our servants went to collect everyone to bring them here. So not only did they know about you and everyone you knew, but they knew you were here. We'll be looking for answers while you and Nik are gone. We should have it figured out before you get back but you need to be observant when you are gone. Nik will protect you but he might miss something since he doesn't know which direction it's coming from. It has to be a witch or a vampire though; it would explain your nightmares and them knowing about compulsion even though wolves know about it also."_

_"What do they want?"_

_"They obviously don't want you two together so they have to know what would happen if you weren't or you died."_

_"Why would someone want that?"_

_"Not everybody like vampires and some wouldn't care about sacrificing thousands of people to wipe us out if they got the chance."_

_"Well you know who I don't trust here Kol; do you think it could be them?"_

_"Maybe but until we have proof that they're doing anything you can't voice your opinion of it. Let us handle this Caroline; you're human and at the highest risk in this situation."_

_"I'm supposed to sit back while someone is plotting something this bad? What if they want me dead? How am I supposed to sit back and wait for that to happen?"_

_"You have to Caroline. You'll be protected and we'll figure this out. Just use your instincts and be observant of those you encounter on your travels."_

_"Alright. If I find proof myself or figure it out… what do I do or who do I tell?"_

_"Nik will be the only one with you while you are gone. If this hasn't been resolved when you get back find any of us and we'll get Nik to understand. He doesn't take betrayal lightly and we'll have to protect you while he gets his revenge on whoever it is plotting against him; we don't need you getting caught in the middle by accident."_

_"Okay… I think I got it all."_

_"Good… I have to get back to Nik and make sure he doesn't sneak away to see you today or Rebekah will have both our heads."_

_"You know me so well brother." _Rebekah chimed in with a smirk. _"Tell Nik she's in good hands today and he won't know what to think when he sees her again."_

_"What are you planning to do to me Rebekah?" _Caroline asked as she felt her nervousness come out.

_"Nothing you won't thank me for later. Now Kol… get out and Caroline… get dressed." _Rebekah instructed and Kol flashed out of the room closing the door behind him.

_"My clothes are in my room…"_

_"I took the liberty to have a dress collected for you. You won't be sleeping in your room anymore and tonight you'll be in here again."_

_"Why won't I be sleeping in my room again?"_

_"Because you'll be sleeping in Nik's."_

_"I thought we were to keep separate rooms…" _She trailed off as she paled in her thoughts.

_"With someone plotting against him and your marriage happening tomorrow you'll be sleeping with him in his room until further notice."_

_"That doesn't help me Rebekah…"_

_"Calm yourself Caroline… I'm sure you won't mind in time. Besides… I'm going to teach you a few things today and then I'm going to help you surprise my brother."_

_"What are you thinking Rebekah? I'm nervous enough…"_

_"I know… I remember how I was with Stefan. He may have not been my first and we may not have waited until marriage but the night we were married I was still extremely nervous. My first time was a night too… I was nervous then too. It's normal and you won't like your first time, but you will like the times after that."_

_"Klaus said I wouldn't…"_

_"He thinks too much on the subject…"_

_"No he said it was because I'm human and he's not; I'll likely not like it instead of ever liking it."_

_"Like I said… that will be the first time but after that he'll know his boundaries with you and you won't have to experience the same thing as the first. He'll know what you're feeling then too so it will help him control himself."_

_"He already said he'd heal me…"_

_"He'll have to since he's going to bite you, but he won't have to every time. He's worried about it too or he wouldn't have told you he would heal you; I don't think he wants to hurt you."_

_"He hasn't had a problem with hurting me before…"_

_"He's trying now Caroline. He doesn't know what to do in these situations because he hasn't had to since we were human. Sure he's had nighttime lovers but they don't usually survive past that because he's drained them…"_

_"I don't want to know about it…"_

_"You'll be the first he actually sleeps with through the night and wakes up alive the next morning. If the others survived he dismissed them immediately; you'll be staying."_

_"That really doesn't make me feel any better about this…"_

_"You'll be fine Caroline… now I need you to go into the washroom. I have a servant coming up here to begin our task."_

_"What task?" _Caroline asked and Rebekah smirked but didn't answer for a minute.

_"It's something a witch came up with that I found out about. It opens the door to several possibilities in the bedroom that you would enjoy…"_

_"Stop talking right there… I don't know what you're about to do but I …"_

_"Caroline just trust me on this. I do this all the time and Stefan couldn't be happier with me doing it. It hurts a little but I could compel you not to feel it…"_

_"What is it?"_

_How would you like to have the only hair on your body be on your head?"_

_"How would that even happen?"_

_"There's a solution that is put on the hair and then you press a cloth to it and pull the hair out. Like I said it hurts a little but I can compel you not to feel it."_

_"But that would require someone seeing…"_

_"I already have that taken care of… the servant won't remember a thing about it."_

_"As much as I hate to say this… I think I am going to have to talk to you about this."_

_"I'm also going to show you how to move in different positions. I'll be wearing men's bottoms so you can see how to move more clearly but it's only a demonstration."_

_"That's what I was going to talk to you about. I don't know anything about this except what my mother told me. She told me it was a sin to do that outside of marriage and that when I was married I was to expect pain the first time. That is all I was told."_

_"Then you have a lot to learn about today. Do you even know how everything works?"_

_"Yes she explained the basics of it but I still don't know what to expect completely."_

_"Pay attention today and you'll do fine. You'll have to describe my brother's face when you use what I tell you…"_

_"IF I use…"_

_"You will eventually Caroline… and it will surprise him."_

_"Let's get this over with…"_

_"Good you're ready." _Rebekah announced and pointed to the washroom where Caroline walked silently. Caroline managed to make it through one rip of the hair before she let Rebekah compel her to not feel it and ended up laughing about it with her later. Afterwards, Caroline had a hard time looking at Rebekah as she showed her different positions she would have to know in the future and her face remained red the entire time. Eventually Rebekah had to stop because Elena and Bonnie joined them and they all traveled to a sitting room close to Rebekah's room. Caroline managed to make them all agree that they would not discuss anything regarding the wedding or wedding night by telling them she wanted to enjoy her last day being unmarried.

_"I still can't believe no one will tell you where you're going during your travels. It's unfair we will know when you leave but each place will be kept from you until you arrive in them." _Elena said as they gathered around the table and was awaiting dinner.

_"Nik was wanted to make sure she was surprised since it will be her first time traveling." _Rebekah chimed in annoyed. She hadn't said much but Elena was getting her more and more agitated as the day passed.

_"I will be surprised and it's alright that I don't know. Have you and Matt set a date?"_

_"We will be getting married in a month since we were offered to have it here and we don't know how long we will be staying for sure."_

_"I'm sure it will be for a while if you want to wait until I get back. I would like to see you get married."_

_"We're a bit impatient to wait that much longer Care. Besides… I'm sure we will be having children close together this way."_

_"Very well Elena. Bonnie… how are you liking your studies?" _Caroline asked since she wanted to change the conversation and Elena looked at Bonnie questioningly.

_"What studies Bonnie. You didn't tell me about any studies and you should have said something…"_

_"Oh do hush Elena… it will be helpful when children are being born." _Rebekah answered as her impatience waned and she tried to keep from snapping.

_"She's the servant to my family…"_

_"And as your servant you will need help yourself when you have a child. She is being taught to do so safely and accurately. We did not think it would be a problem since we are supplying servants of our own to take care of your family and Miss Bennett while you are here. With no duties to take care of we thought to teach her in things that will benefit everyone later."_

_"Very well Rebekah." _Elena replied defeated as she knew Rebekah's family had more power and say than her own.

_"Now… Bonnie I believe Caroline asked how you are enjoying your studies."_

_"I'm enjoying them very much. I've already started learning many things and I'm looking forward to learning more. Right now they have me looking at the different mixtures that help in conception as well as what will ease the pain during childbirth."_

_"That's wonderful Bonnie; keep me updated as you learn more." _Caroline replied and Bonnie understood the hidden meaning of the words Caroline said; nodding her head in return. With that conversation over they moved on to discussing Elena's wedding to fill the void until they went separate ways. Much to Rebekah's relief Elena was the first to retire for the evening to her room, leaving Bonnie and Caroline with her.

_"Now that she's gone we can discuss openly. I didn't know how much longer I could contain myself. What have you learned Bonnie?" _Rebekah stated as she made sure the room was soundproof since it was spelled to be as soon as the door was shut and locked.

_"Not a lot but I do know that they only let me see certain grimoires. Kol said he would sneak me in when they weren't in there to look for anything hidden in them. I do feel what you were talking about though Caroline; I don't trust Sophie or her sister either. However, I don't think they would be working alone. They might have a smaller part in what's going on, but I don't know who else would be helping them because I haven't picked up on anyone else like I did them."_

_"I don't know who it could be either." _Rebekah added looking to Caroline.

_"Until last week I didn't know anything about these things so you all would know better than me."_

_"We'll figure it out." _Rebekah said confidently.

_"Care you need to focus on getting married and getting to know Klaus for now. Just look out for anything unusual and stay away from people that give you a bad feeling as much as you can." _Bonnie said as she tried to make her friend feel better. Caroline nodded and Rebekah unlocked the door to let the servant take Bonnie to her room so she and Caroline could prepare for bed. Caroline followed Rebekah into her room and they agreed on who would bathe first as Anna appeared to prepare the water. When both girls had been bathed and were in bed Caroline had a quick thought and turned to talk to Rebekah.

_"How will I look tomorrow? I know what the dress looks like, but what will I have to look like?"_

_"I'll be doing your hair with Anna and there will be some jewelry but not too much. You realize you'll be gaining more jewelry from now on correct?"_

_"I don't need it though."_

_"Even if you don't you'll have them and you forget that you'll have one piece of jewelry that you'll wear every day."_

_"I remember that Rebekah. I never thought I'd have a ring of value though."_

_"At least you can wear a ring to symbolize you're married. It gets harder and harder to keep my marriage hidden. I don't know how Nik will react with Stefan, but he's never reacted well before."_

_"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad…"_

_"I don't want to risk it until I know for sure. He's always been the most protective of me."_

_"I hope you day you won't have to hide your love from the world. Stefan seems like he's a good match for you and it's only fair that you are able to be with someone if your brothers are; well except Kol."_

_"I think Kol is warming up to your friend Bonnie."_

_"I think he is too but she's not in the state to begin anything with him. Luka was everything to her so I know she's tore up about him."_

_"Would Elena let us buy Bonnie from them?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"We could use her help and I know you want to free her; we can do that."_

_"While we're gone you can talk to Bonnie about it and if she agrees then all of you can speak to Elena about it. Don't let her know that you plan to free her but make her an offer she wouldn't refuse. I love Elena but I never liked the idea of her owning Bonnie when she's our friend."_

_"I didn't think you did; I could tell that she made you angry when she spoke of Bonnie's studies."_

_"She did but she's used to getting what she wants. Everything has always came to her with very little work. Bonnie has always given everything she had in making sure her duties were done and she's the best friend I could have asked for. What do I need to do in return?"_

_"Just don't give up on my brother; it will take all the patience you've ever had in doing so."_

_"I can't give up on this Rebekah because I know what happens if I do. I couldn't have that blood on my hands by giving up."_

_"It wouldn't be on yours; it would be on Nik's."_

_"Mine too because it can be prevented. Which is why we also have to figure out who is plotting against him; it's the only option we have."_

_"We've been through this before Caroline; we'll get through this again and you'll be fine."_

_"We better sleep since we have to wake up early. Could you make sure I have a good dream again?"_

_"Sure. Lie down so I don't have to catch you again." _Rebekah instructed and Caroline did as she was told while looking at her. Rebekah compelled her to have no nightmares and to wake up feeling rested before compelling her to sleep. Soon enough she was asleep as well.

**_Previously with the men…_**

After Kol left Rebekah and Caroline he went back downstairs to find his brother and found him in the drinking parlor with Elijah and Stefan already. He was about to ask where the others were when Damon entered with Matt and Jeremy following behind him. So Kol walked over and poured him some ale to start the evening. When everyone had a drink Klaus explained that Tyler and Hayley had decided to leave instead of behave in the house and the others looked relieved, but Matt was the one to speak up.

_"I don't understand why he wouldn't just let it go. I've known him all my life and we've been friends for most of it; he's used to things going his way but he's never reacted as bad as he did at dinner."_

_"Well Matt… his behavior didn't cease after dinner. During our discussions I tried to reason with him that Caroline will not be leaving and that I was giving them a change to say goodbye in peace after the end of their courtship. He didn't take my advice and went to Caroline's room last night. Luckily my siblings and I have bedrooms in the same hall and when she screamed we got there in time to subdue him. He's no longer welcome here and he mentioned that he was going to move far away with Hayley so there was no chance of crossing paths again."_

_"Wait a minute… he went to her room? What was he thinking?" _Jeremy asked from beside Matt.

_"He was thinking he could take her away from here or ruin her thinking I would release her from the marriage. Neither would have happened and neither did happen. She was upset last night but Kol has just come seeing her and Rebekah. How is Caroline doing this morning?" _Klaus stated and asked.

_"She's better than she was last night. She's glad they left too; she didn't want to see either of them again." _Kol answered.

_"I never thought he would try something like that; especially with her." _Matt said to no one in particular and sat down looking stricken.

_"Let's not discuss this with anyone else but the ones in this room. I'm unaware as to if Caroline will tell the girls, but if she doesn't we need not worry them with the details. They left so I would not have them turned over to the authorities and if they return they will be at our mercy; and it will not be civil. Now that the problem is resolved we are going to take this time to celebrate tomorrow's events."_

_"Just treat her as she deserves to be treated… I've regretted my actions towards her since I got to know her…"_

_"Yes Matt do tell me how you used her to get closer to her friend and then left her…"_

_"I didn't know her as much as I came to know her when we were courting. When we saw each other in passing I thought she was intolerable and that it wouldn't matter as long as it got me closer to Elena. But… as we spent time together I learned so much more about her and I felt guiltier each day. I thought that I might actually like her after a while so I stayed with her to explore my feelings but I found I still wanted Elena and that it wouldn't change so I told her the truth. She didn't talk to me for a while but after she did we became friends. She's one of the best people I know and I hope you will make her happy."_

_"Well I've met you and Tyler; who was the other suitor?"_

_"He was only in town for a couple months and he wanted Elena too and had the same idea I had. I think that's why it hurt her more when she found out that I had done exactly the same thing as him. I don't even remember his name…"_

_"I think his name was Jason or something…" _Jeremy spoke up looking between Matt and Klaus. He wasn't too happy with them speaking about his sister but he held his tongue.

_"Ah yes young Jeremy… I'd imagine you aren't too pleased hearing how Caroline was used in pursuit of your sister. As a brother myself it would make me a little concerned as well."_

_"Matt's good to my sister; I trust him." _Jeremy replied.

_"I wasn't saying you shouldn't mate. All of this is in the past anyhow; I was simply inquiring as to how she's been courted…"_

_"You want to know what she likes don't you?" _Matt asked.

_"Do you know what she likes and dislikes?"_

_"She doesn't like being given things for one. The only way anyone was able to give her anything before was to make it and let her know it was made; not bought. She likes being outside too; walking, climbing trees, swimming, and regular activities or games women do to amuse themselves."_

_"I've recently found out she likes music when she told me of the gatherings in the village…"_

_"Yes she does; in fact I took her to one and ended up falling asleep standing up. She loves to dance and she'll dance until she's exhausted. She was always one of the last to leave a gathering and she would help pick up around where everyone would eat or dance. She doesn't like things in disarray for sure so if she puts something somewhere don't move it; she'll have your head handed to you. She likes bright colors and sunny days, but good luck keeping her inside when it rains; she'll be dancing in the puddles like a child would…"_

_"You know a lot about her…"_

_"Even after courting her I still learned more about her because I'm with Elena and the girls have always been inseparable. I can tell you as much as I know but maybe she should tell you…"_

_"I'd like to hear what you'll share with me. She and I will be traveling together the next few months and have plenty of time for conversations, but I would hate to have discord over something trivial if I can prevent it."_

_"What Niklaus means to say is that it would help them become closer if he knew some of the things she likes and dislikes so it will make things easier between them." _Elijah stepped in as he went to stand next to Klaus. _"We've only had her company for a week and you all have had years to know her; I'm afraid that the shock of a marriage and the deaths of her parents have closed her up slightly and she is not fully herself."_

_"She closes up often when she doesn't know someone but it usually passes soon and then you can't keep her quiet. But since it's different because of her parents and a marriage I don't know for sure how long it will take her to open back up completely. I can tell she's been giving her false smile since we've been here except for when we first arrived, but that was from seeing Elena and Bonnie. There was also a small one at dinner when she was talking to Bonnie, but I wouldn't count that one. You'll know her real one when you see it since she had her back turned and you didn't see the one she gave the girls; not to mention she tries to cheer others up when they aren't feeling good…"_

_"She sounds completely different than how she has been here…"_

_"Give her time and she'll be less guarded; she's had a traumatic week from the sounds of everything."_

_"That statement couldn't be more true." _Kol chimed in with a look to Klaus before he looked around the room. _"Although from the sounds of the conversation I picked up on from Rebekah's room it sounds as if she's already trying to open up somewhat and she's preparing for new things in her life."_

_"What did you overhear?"_

_"Now now Nik I'm not repeating that conversation; it is not my place to give away the surprise the girls have planned."_

_"What surprise?"_

_"Hush now brother… I can guarantee you'll like it so be patient and you'll know tomorrow. You can't be the only one with surprises up your sleeve."_

_"I don't like the idea of things being planned behind my back…"_

_"And I just said you would like this one. Of course you won't know until night falls…" _Kol trailed off and went for another drink while Klaus started thinking to try and figure out what it could be. Coming up with several ideas he moved on to another subject.

_"So what should we do to pass the time today? The women are filling their day with chatter and I wouldn't be quite comfortable doing the same."_

_"Oh come now Nik… are you worried you'll be compared to the ladies?" _Kol teased but had to duck when Klaus hand went towards the back of his head. _"Sorry Nik… I couldn't resist."_

_"Kol! Niklaus! There will be no arguing today so don't start anything that will lead to an argument." _Elijah stated as he stepped between them.

_"Why not let them have their fun? After all one of them is getting married tomorrow." _Damon piped in and Stefan shook his head as he refilled his drink.

_"Because it always ends with them throwing punches to each other and furniture getting broke. It would be a hassle to have to clean up a mess when the servants are already preparing a room for the ceremony to be held."_

_"Ah yes the ballroom is being used correct?"_

_"That would be the room… it's the largest and will seat everyone invited for tomorrow." _Klaus answered and gave Damon a look to shut him up.

_"Has everyone responded to their invitations?" _Stefan asked curiously.

_"They have and only a handful will be arriving. The rest have sent their congratulations but couldn't make it in time. All will leave after the ceremony of course and all of you will be free to return to your rooms or celebrate into the night." _Klaus answered as he approached Elijah to ask him to check on the arrangements in the ballroom before they moved on to another activity. When he returned they each finished off their drinks before venturing outside to indulge in the rest of the evening on horseback. After riding all evening the men returned to the castle to go to bed to rest up for the following day. Klaus found he was quite restless as the night progressed and began walking the hallways. He stopped outside Rebekah's room knowing Caroline was sleeping with her again and focused in to see what she was dreaming in case she was having another nightmare, but it was a good dream so he pulled out of her mind and walked away. He wanted to linger there longer but he knew Rebekah would probably catch him and it would lead to Caroline waking up so he made sure he put distance between himself and them as he walked back to his room to try his luck with sleeping again; he ended up being sleepless throughout the night as he couldn't fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 10

**Wedding and Surprises**

Everyone was awakened at the times they had designated so they had time to eat and dress before the wedding. Caroline had been wondering why they were going to have the wedding at the castle instead of the church like every wedding she had been to had been, but when she remembered that almost everyone was vampires and had killed people she chucked it up to thoughts of how it would probably be more damning than blessing; especially since it was normal to confess sins before being joined in matrimony. She decided to not press the issue and went through the movements of eating and washing herself before Rebekah led her to stand at the end of the bed as the servant helped her dress in her wedding dress. When everything was in place Caroline took a seat so they could begin her hair and place her headpiece on to finish. Sensing Caroline's nervousness as the time grew close she tried to calm her again.

_"Caroline you are going to be alright… there's no need to be nervous…"_

_"It's not the ceremony I'm nervous about…"_

_"You'll be alright then as well. I've spoken with Kol and Nik has already told Elijah that you have no reason to worry…"_

_"I think I do considering I'm going to be bit tonight…"_

_"It's not as bad as you think. When Damon bit you he made it hurt… there are ways that can make it feel good instead of hurt like that; Nik isn't going to be biting you to hurt you, he's biting to stake his claim on you."_

_"Is it even valid since we're not in a church?"_

_"The priest is coming here and it is valid; there is a license and everything."_

_"What about confession?"_

_"Well we had to compel the priest to remove that part since Nik is a vampire and everything. We told everyone that you two have already done your confessions."_

_"Are vampires not allowed in churches?"_

_"We can enter but we've taken life Caroline. Do you think it's the best idea?"_

_"I'm not for sure. I'm torn between the two; it would feel more real for me in the church but also feels wrong because of him."_

_"That is why we are having it here but most of everything will be what you must be used to."_

_"Alright… I'm just… nervous. Today the deal I made with your brother is over…"_

_"Just say no if you don't want to or stop if you think he's going further than you would like."_

_"Will he listen?"_

_"If he wants to gain your trust he will; I don't think he would push you too far considering what Tyler tried to do."_

_"I can't just say no to him Rebekah… he'll be my husband and everyone has always told me you don't refuse your husband when you are married…"_

_"This is not exactly normal Caroline so all the rules you've been taught will not always apply to you two. It's simple really… if you want to then give in but if you don't then say no."_

_"I'll try to remember that when I'm so nervous I can't speak…" _She replied in a squeaky sounding voice and Rebekah walked around to face her.

_"You're going to be alright Caroline. Just remember everything we've talked about and don't be afraid." _She finished and Caroline nodded before taking a couple breaths to try and relax herself. Eventually she calmed herself enough to stand again as it became time for her to make her way downstairs.

**_Meanwhile with Klaus and Elijah…_**

Klaus had been the one to wake Elijah since he hadn't slept at all the night before and Elijah had summoned someone for him to feed on to make up for the lack of sleep. Katerina had been less than happy about being woken up early since Klaus had come in to retrieve his brother, but left the room to give them time to themselves as she went to find her own meal. After Klaus and Elijah finished feeding Elijah made Klaus go back to his room to begin dressing for the day, taking his own clothes with him. Elijah was inwardly amused from watching Klaus pace around and decided to ask about it.

_"Niklaus you appear somewhat tense… are you actually nervous about your marriage today?"_

_"Not about the marriage." _Klaus deflected when in truth he was somewhat nervous about it. _"Are we sure there will be no interruptions and everything will run smoothly?"_

_"Nothing will go wrong brother. I'd imagine Caroline and you are actually similar today with your pacing…" _Elijah teased.

_"How would you know what she is doing?" _Klaus asked as he stopped pacing and looked at his brother.

_"Every woman is nervous about getting married; and you saw her pacing when she hit Tyler because she was nervous about herself. The real question is why are you nervous? You are already aware of the plans for today and you know everything will be running smoothly, so that makes me think you are nervous about Caroline."_

_"I haven't thought about marriage since we were human Elijah and that was because we were expected to marry…"_

_"I'm more worried about Caroline than you today. I know you two have made deals between you. Doesn't one end today?"_

_"Yes but I don't think it matters… after the incident with Tyler I don't know how she's going to react tonight."_

_"What were your thoughts when you heard her scream and then you first saw her?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just answer my question."_

_"I thought she was either having another nightmare or she was being attacked. I didn't think… I just ran. When she first came into the hallway I wanted to kill whoever was still in there…"_

_"You felt the need to protect her. Then you found out it was Tyler and…"_

_"And I thought she had tried to escape or was still attached to him. I got angry as you saw Elijah."_

_"You got possessive and you lashed out at her…"_

_"It wasn't my smartest move but after all the betrayals I've experienced it was only what I've come to expect from others…"_

_"It's still no excuse but you should have remembered her fear when you first saw her. Sometimes you have to proceed with caution because things may not always be what they seem and you could hurt her…"_

_"I did talk to her after… she was asleep but I went into her dream and spoke with her there. We've come to an arrangement to find out more about each other so another incident like that can be avoided…"_

_"You have a lot to make up for Niklaus… I don't know if you can or not. Even if you never gain her forgiveness you should not stop trying to. And don't forget you have to be patient and rein your anger in; you don't need things worse."_

_"So little faith in me brother. But I have been listening to you and we are still in a stalemate."_

_"It will take time; what's a little time when you have eternity?"_

_"True but she doesn't have forever until we have a child…"_

_"And you will have that child, but even with the best witches helping in the conception it could still take a while for her to be with child; don't take any frustration from it out on her."_

_"I hadn't planned on it, but it would be best if she doesn't interfere with it by any means…"_

_"She won't. If anything she will be more concerned than you because she knows the importance of it. With how you've already treated her she will become more fearsome if she doesn't conceive quickly and you will have to convince her that you aren't upset with her when that happens."_

_"Very well Elijah. Come now… we have to arrive before the bride does."_

_"I thought I would walk her to you since her father is not among the living anymore."_

_"Have you spoken with her regarding this?"_

_"No but I do not think she will mind and it may help ease her nervousness when she comes into the room to not have to walk alone."_

_"Very well… I will see you shortly." _Klaus replied and left the room. Elijah stood still for a minute in thought before leaving and venturing towards Rebekah's room. When he came around the corner he saw her and Rebekah leaving the room and approached them.

_"Rebekah I have decided to walk Miss Caroline to Niklaus in place of her father. You may go join the other ladies to have them ready." _Elijah stated and Rebekah gave Caroline a nod before walking off. Elijah came to stand next to Caroline to assess her. _"Keep calm; you look wonderful."_

_"I'm not concerned with my image Elijah but thank you."_

_"Would you feel better if I told you that Niklaus didn't sleep last night, woke me up earlier than planned, and was pacing in his own nervousness?"_

_"Not really. What reason would he have to be nervous?"_

_"He may be centuries old Caroline, but he hasn't been married before either. The last time he thought about marriage we were humans and it was expected of us to marry, much like it is you. That is one thing that hasn't changed, but we were turned before we experienced it. With that in mind he is still nervous, but he was trying to convince me he wasn't."_

_"How do I make him nervous? I'm human; he's a hybrid and nearly invincible."_

_"Because a lot of the future will rely on you two working together and he knows that he's already created enough discord between you to nearly destroy everything that has to happen. I know you don't believe him but he is making an effort to change that; however small it may be."_

_"He has been different but how long will it last?"_

_"That is for the two of you to decide… he will have more work than you in that regard, but you will have your own part." _He finished as they approached the women lined up and took their place. When the women had went through the doors Caroline knew it would be them next and her grip tightened on his arm. _"Relax Miss Caroline… all will go smoothly." _Elijah soothed and she nodded before he led them through the doors and up the aisle. Caroline made sure to keep her head up and her eyes focused on the make-shift altar so she wouldn't lock eyes with anyone as they continued the walk. When they had arrived at the head of the aisle, Elijah unhooked their arms and placed her hand in Klaus' before stepping to the side to take his place with the others. Caroline took a deep breath before she looked up at Klaus and saw him keeping his face impassive as they turned towards the priest. While the priest was asking for objections Caroline did a silent prayer and confessed any sins she could think of before the vows began. Caroline could barely focus as she heard Klaus repeat his vows after the priest and when it became her turn she could barely hold her voice to finish them, but she forced her voice to cooperate. She had forgotten for a moment about having to kiss him as they turned to face each other again, but was surprised by how chaste he kissed her and couldn't stop from staring at him when it ended. They stayed in a silent stare until the priest broke their connection by announcing them husband and wife. Then the priest instructed the crowd to make their ways to the side to let the room be cleared for the celebration as the newly married couple signed the license. After Caroline signed her name everything went in a blur as he led her to the table where they would be seated and the servants finished placing the other tables along the edges of the room; making sure there would be room to dance.

After the feast had continued for over an hour couples began lining up for the various dances that the music indicated while Caroline sat frozen in her spot where she had barely eaten. Klaus noticed her quietness and had to remind himself that she was nervous while he tried to think of a way to distract her. Eventually he turned and tried to gain her attention but after calling her name several times he reached over and grabbed her hand causing her head to snap towards him quickly and her heartbeat thundered.

_"Calm yourself Caroline… I was trying to get your attention. Where were your thoughts leading you to?"_

_"I don't think I was even thinking… I was trying to focus on keeping calm in front of everybody."_

_"It's almost time for us to dance…"_

_"I'm sure the dancing I know wouldn't be accepted for this…"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because I am accustomed to dancing in village gatherings and smaller wedding celebrations; not in front of lords and ladies from higher stations…"_

_"Don't think of them… just dance the steps as you remember them and everything will fall into place. Besides… rumor has it you love dancing…"_

_"I do love dancing but this is not the same dancing…"_

_"It's still just dancing. You'll do fine." _He said before extending his hand and leading her to the floor as the other people stepped away to give them the floor for their first dance. When she heard the melody begin she remembered the steps automatically and started moving in rhythm to the tune. The dance required them to move closer during each verse until towards the end when they would be connected by one of their hands and would have to look at each other. It was the same dance her mother had taught her, Elena, and Bonnie and the same one she used to say she wanted to dance to at her wedding. When the memory surfaced she looked at Klaus in confusion but didn't speak until the dance had ended. _"You are quite the dancer…"_

_"How did you know about that dance?" _She asked in a whisper but she knew he heard her. Klaus nodded and led them off the floor back to their seats. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she tried to keep her breathing regular and keep the tears from rising at the memory of her mother and her friends practicing the steps. _"Who told you about that dance?"_

_"I overheard Elena speaking to Matt about it. I wanted it to be a surprise for you…"_

_"Why?"_

_"I thought you wanted it…"_

_"Do you have any idea how much I'm fighting with myself to keep from remembering my mother teaching my friends and me that dance? It hurts to think of her and all the things we did together." _She finished and looked away.

_"That was not the intention…"_

_"It doesn't matter…"_

_"Would you like to do a different dance?"_

_"Not right now… I wouldn't be able to focus on the steps."_

_"Let me know when you do." _He said as he stood to walk away. She nodded but had no intention of having any more dances that evening and watched him walk to his brothers at another table. She hadn't meant to create more tension but she was still upset that he had used something that at one time meant so much to her; something that should have made her happy instead of saddening her. She barely noticed when Rebekah came to sit with her until she turned to her.

_"I made him angry again didn't I?"_

_"Caroline…"_

_"I didn't mean to… I just… my mother was the one that taught me to dance and I wanted that dance at my wedding. It was supposed to be used for a happy day and instead it makes me think of her and I can't bring her back. Now he's mad and I don't know what he's going to do…"_

_"Caroline he isn't going to do anything…"_

_"Yes he will…"_

_"He's not mad at you… he's disappointed that you didn't react how was expecting."_

_"Whether he's angry or disappointed I'm sure he's going to do something about it…"_

_"Just talk to him…"_

_"I'm fairly sure he doesn't want to talk to me right now."_

_"I can hear him talking to Elijah…"_

_"Rebekah don't eavesdrop on your brothers…"_

_"How about I walk with you to him?"_

_"I can't right now… I'm barely keeping myself together in front of all these people and he's already told me his thoughts of when I cry…"_

_"Then how about I take you to another room and let you have a couple minutes to collect yourself? Surely everyone would understand if you needed to relieve yourself…" _Rebekah suggested and Caroline nodded before standing to walk with her to another room. Rebekah excused herself and Caroline let herself go as she took a seat to keep from falling to the floor. She didn't know how long she would be able to stay in that room so she went through her thoughts quickly as she let the tears fall; tears for her parents and tears for her own fears. When she heard the small knock at the door she quickly wiped her face and looked around for something to see her reflection in. Settling for looking in the window she made sure no one would be able to tell she had been crying and walked to the door. She was expecting to see Rebekah but froze when she saw Klaus standing there and Rebekah was nowhere in sight.

_"Feeling better love?"_

_"I'm sorry… I just… needed a minute to collect myself." _She mumbled as she stepped out of the room and into the hall. Klaus pulled out a small piece of cloth and handed it to her for her eyes and she dabbed at them before he took the cloth back.

_"Think you can finish the evening without any more problems?"_

_"I'm sorry. I just have difficulty thinking about them…"_

_"It's alright… we still have a while before people leave and we are required in there. Perhaps you'll get around to eating before we are no longer required…"_

_"I should probably eat then." _She complied and let him lead her back into the other room to their table. When she sat back down she began picking at her food until she had calmed enough to eat regularly and soon finished. Klaus watched everyone dancing and talking amongst themselves until the celebration was nearing its end and he had her stand with him to send their guests off. As each one left Caroline felt her nervousness come back as she knew what was to follow their departures. When all of the guests meant to leave had left Klaus told Caroline to let Rebekah take her to his room so he could feed before joining her and Caroline scurried away quickly in search of Rebekah. Rebekah took Caroline to his room and told her to just stay there and keep relaxed while she was waiting. Feeling tired from the day's activities she stretched out on the bed to wait since she knew she would have to be there anyway.

Klaus finished feeding and stopped by the witch's room to collect a vial of the potion from Sophie before heading to his room. He didn't look towards Caroline as he stripped of his clothes and put on some night pants before turning to her. Upon seeing her he smirked at her even breathing and the fact she still had her dress on as she was stretched out in his bed. He walked over and got into the other side of the bed as he moved closer to her. As his thoughts bounced around inside his head he formulated a plan that would surely surprise her.

**_Minutes Later…_**

_"Caroline… look at me." _Klaus said to the blonde that had fell asleep waiting for him. When she opened her eyes she looked around confused for a moment before turning to him.

_"I must have dozed off for a minute… sorry I just…"_

_"It's alright… you've had a tiring day." _He mused as he crossed over her to stand next to her side of the bed, extending his hand when he was in place. She took a breath before she put her hand in his and let him pull her from the bed. Knowing she would have had a gown on underneath her dress he started untying the strings that laced up the back until he could push the dress to the floor before handing her a nightgown and instructing her to make sure it was the only thing she wore. She nodded before walking behind the changing divider and slipping out of the rest of her clothes in silent thought. "I wonder why he didn't rip the dress like Rebekah suggested he would. Why am I thinking about that? I hope this doesn't hurt; although it probably hurts less than the whipping did. How am I going to breathe if he's lying on me? I could barely breathe when Tyler tried to hold me down and… no Caroline don't even think about what would have happened. Nothing happened and he's gone… he can't hurt you. Tyler can't but Klaus can and he's already proven that he will. Just don't scream… or cry… or… how am I supposed to do this? Rebekah said I could say no but I don't think I want to risk making it worse than it's bound to be. Come on he's going to bite and feed from me… how am I supposed to be okay with that?" She thought as she finished pulling the nightgown over her head and pulled her hair from underneath it. _"Are you having difficulty?" _His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she stepped out from behind the divider and she shook her head.

_"Just finished. I got lost in my thoughts…"_

_"I assumed as much." _He replied with a smirk but she noticed he looked at her different; more lost than she felt. She couldn't figure out what could have caused him to look different in less than a minute unless he didn't approve of how she looked. _"Shall we?" _He gestured towards the bed and she breathed before nodding and walking closer to him. _"When you get in the bed move to the middle and lie down." _He instructed and she listened before climbing in and doing as he told her. She was about to pull the blankets up but he quickly grabbed them and pulled them down to rest at the bottom of the bed before climbing in and positioning himself to hover over her. Caroline focused on her breathing and keeping herself from looking at him in the face. _"Look at me Caroline." _He asked and she released her breath and slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

_"Don't compel me…" _She whispered as she hoped that it wasn't the reason he asked her to look at him.

_"I wasn't going to. I know you don't want to do this, but I want to know why you're afraid to. Is it because it's your first time or is it because of me?" _He asked and she breathed in as she thought about how to answer. She kept thinking how it was a mixture of both since it was her first time, but she was also scared because he had told her that he was going to bite her and that because he was supernatural it would likely be more painful for her. When she looked back at him she decided to let him know all of it.

_"Both. I know I have to, but you already said it would be more painful than a normal first time because of you; and it is a lot to think about considering what you've done and what Tyler tried to do and…"_

_"I can't change the past or how I claim you. I can make sure the bite will barely affect you…"_

_"Rebekah said something along those lines…" _She said and then stopped as she looked back to him. He gave her a smirk before reaching a hand up to move her hair aside and trace a finger along her neck. She shook slightly as her skin broke out in goosebumps and he leaned down to where their noses were rubbing together before he moved to the side and placed a kiss to her cheek.

_"Caroline you're dreaming… you fell asleep before I came into the room."_

_"What?" _She whispered as she stared at him in disbelief.

_"It's nearly morning now… I thought I would give you time to adjust to me and give us time to get to our first destination so we're alone and nobody would overhear us. Not to mention you can't stop thinking about Tyler attacking you or the time I touched you as punishment. You need to be more relaxed when I claim you or no amount of me controlling myself will keep you from feeling pain. When you tense up my bite will hurt and you will bleed more; I already have to heal you but I don't want to have to heal you multiple times before we're finished."_

_"This isn't real?"_

_"Everything feels real, but you are asleep and I'm giving you this dream. I'm letting you have this night to rest and adjust, but soon it will be real."_

_"I told you I know I have to…"_

_"Not until we get to our first destination love."_

_"When…"_

_"About 2 days and we will be there for a week."_

_"Thank you." _She replied and looked at him with a small smile as he moved from on top of her to stretch out beside her. _"What made you decide to wait?"_

_"Do you want a house full of vampires to hear everything?"_

_"No but that isn't all of it is it?"_

_"No it isn't."_

_"Will you tell me?"_

_"It's complicated… a part of me doesn't want to until you're ready but the other part of me is saying to make haste because you are human and susceptible to many dangers and threats; the faster you have a child the faster you can become a vampire and it will be easier to keep you alive."_

_"Why would you worry about me being ready now? You weren't before."_

_"I can feel what you feel and knowing you only feel fear and grief in my presence doesn't make me want to push you further into it; I've been trying to think of how to make up for it."_

_"I can't just forgive you and I will never forget about what you've done; especially when I know you would have continued had it not been for Elijah interfering. I mean… are you even sorry for any of it?"_

_"I may have hurt you more than you needed to be punished for…"_

_"I shouldn't have been punished at all Klaus. I did nothing that deserved what you've done to me…"_

_"Caroline…"_

_"No let me finish for once…"_

_"Alright."_

_"I didn't deserve any of it when I had done nothing wrong but say things you didn't like and had you fully explained why this… us needed to happen I wouldn't have argued against it as much. I understand you were trying to save your family… I came with you to save mine and it ending up being for naught because they're dead anyway. Your family is still here and I'm going through with this; you're going to have to trust me enough to understand that I'm not leaving and you don't have to be that way with me. I may not like what I have to do but I'm not running from it either. I keep telling you this but you don't believe it or you don't want to because you only want to believe in the worst of people… not everyone will betray you if you show them something besides pain and misery."_

_"It's worked for me so far…"_

_"But it doesn't work with me. Your family has been trying to help you see that; I've been trying to show you. How would you feel had you been me this past week?"_

_"I would hate me…"_

_"I don't hate you; I don't like you but I don't hate you."_

_"I've been listening to everyone's stories of you as you grew up. I had originally thought you were acting in front of us and that nobody could be as good of a person as you were showing yourself as, but I know you weren't acting now. I don't know what to do to make it up to you."_

_"You could begin with giving me your word you won't torment me anymore. It would give you a start, but you'd still be far off from earning my forgiveness. It's not impossible for you to be a decent person; your family has been talking as well about what you were like when you were human and even some when you became a vampire. The stories that pass through the village are that of a monster that has no feelings or remorse; evil. Don't be that monster."_

_"I am that monster…"_

_"You want people to see you as a monster so they don't go against you. You don't have your emotions off but you still refuse to show them. I can see the different emotions in your siblings, but you hide yours. You know it wouldn't make you any less of a vampire to show them; even good emotions."_

_"You are more perceptive than I have given you credit for. How did you know my emotions were on?"_

_"Anger is an emotion… I've seen a lot of that from you. You love your family… love is an emotion. You fear the death of your family which is another emotion…"_

_"You know soon you'll be feeling my emotions if you haven't picked up on them already…"_

_"So if your face shows indifference I'll know better?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I don't know whether to fear that or embrace it…"_

_"I already feel yours…"_

_"How strong is it?"_

_"Not as strong as it will be but you have quite the variety of emotions that tend to switch constantly without warning."_

_"Will we feel if one of us gets hurt or something?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm wondering if the link is the reason you've not lashed out physically towards me since…"_

_"I've felt everything I've done to you but it wasn't the reason for stopping. I've realized that I don't have to 'lash out' as you call it like I have."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why are you so curious?"_

_"Because I want to know what I'll be feeling when I feel the link you're talking about and because I want to know the truth…"_

_"The truth is hard to explain right now."_

_"I thought we agreed to get to know each other by talking? Part of that agreement requires being truthful…"_

_"I'm well aware sweetheart but it's difficult to explain and it won't be long until you wake up."_

_"Well we have 2 days until we reach our first destination. That gives us plenty of time for you to explain it to me. And while you're telling me the reason… maybe you can tell me why you didn't believe me when you would have felt I was lying." _She finished and glared at him.

_"I can't tell if you're lying or not if your emotions don't indicate you are." _He explained and she stopped glaring but didn't stop looking at him. _"I could feel your defiance coming through no matter what I did and I thought that you wouldn't understand why we had to do this. I wasn't willing to risk my family for you when I thought you were being selfish."_

_"I didn't know your family was at risk until you showed me the visions… I didn't know why you needed this so badly and you even accused me of having feelings for someone else when I told you that I wasn't being courted anymore…"_

_"You said you loved him…"_

_"I said that I had loved but he ruined what we had so I let him go without a second thought because I don't want that life. And you can't really say anything because you've already said that if I resist you then you'll bed others so I'm not seeing a difference in then and now."_

_"What if I don't?"_

_"Then you'll being fulfilling your vows and I won't refuse you but if you do then I will make sure you never touch me again. Vows are just another way of giving your word or making a deal; I don't break deals and I said the same vows that you did."_

_"I know the vows we exchanged…"_

_"It would also be nice if you wouldn't kill anybody unless you had to. I know you have to feed but I also know you don't have to kill the ones you feed on; there's been too much death…"_

_"I don't always kill…"_

_"You kill them more times than you let them live; everyone has mentioned it. I know you'll have to kill if someone attacks you but the rest of the time it's pointless and cruel."_

_"I'll see what I can arrange; no promises on that one." _He replied and she sighed before looking away and Klaus remembered his conversations with Kol the day before. _"Well since you have been given a couple of surprises I'm curious as to what Kol was referring to when he said he overheard you and Rebekah discussing a surprise for me." _He mentioned and she turned red and kept her head clear. _"You are doing your best not to think of it but from the color of your face I'd say it is something I won't be finding out tonight." _He said and she looked at him before nodding and averting her eyes again. _"Can I have a hint?"_

_"No… I couldn't even believe Rebekah had me do it."_

_"Now I'm really curious…"_

_"If our first destination is 2 days away and you're expecting me to… consummate this marriage then, then you'll see what it is."_

_"How do you know I'll like it?"_

_"Rebekah said you would; she had me learn about some things too so I wouldn't be completely lost not knowing what to do."_

_"Did she? Well then I should probably practice my patience over the next couple of days."_

_"So we're going to be in the carriage for 2 days straight? Or are we going to be stopping along the way?"_

_"We'll be stopping to eat and sleep and from time to time when I want to show you something. It'll pass before you know it but there are so many things that you would miss if I sped us between places…"_

_"One of the things I used to think of when I thought of places I wanted to see was the actual trip to each one; the different landscapes and buildings… the people. There won't be any massacres on this trip will there?"_

_"I don't plan on it…"_

_"Did you plan the last one?"_

_"That was q spur of the moment…"_

_"My point exactly. Don't go creating bloodbaths on this trip. We need to use the time on the trip for seeing the sights and getting to know each other; not repeating our last trip."_

_"I'm the one that planned this trip…"_

_"And you said it was a surprise for me. Unless you have a hidden agenda with this trip that I don't know about I think I should at least be able to say I don't want death at every turn."_

_"You want to make another deal?"_

_"No I want to have an agreement. How are we going to make this work and raise a child together if we can't have agreements without deals?"_

_"I'll try to limit the deaths but if I have to kill someone I will and I don't want you trying to stop me."_

_"I doubt I could if I tried." _She mumbled in response but figured it was as good of an answer as she would get. She started feeling strange and looked back to him in confusion.

_"You're waking up." _He said with a smirk and disappeared from beside her and the feeling spread until she clenched her eyes shut. When she opened them again she noticed the sunlight coming into the room and Klaus in the same position he had been in during her dream. _"Good morning love."_

_"Do you never sleep?" _She asked when she remembered that the night prior would make 2 days in which he hadn't slept.

_"Well the last couple days have been busy. I sleep when I feel like it."_

_"Are you not tired?"_

_"Slightly but not enough to slow me down in any way." _He replied and she gave a small nod before sitting up and looking around the room. When she stood from the bed she noticed she was still in her dress from yesterday and turned back to him.

_"I need to go change."_

_"I have a dress for you in here. Your other clothes have been packed for the journey."_

_"Where is it?"_

_"In my washroom. You'll need help tying this one up…"_

_"Maybe but I should be able to change between dresses without help…"_

_"You have dressing underneath that will hide you from me. Besides… I didn't get to remove your dress last night…"_

_"You untied it in my dream…"_

_"And I still didn't see any part of you besides your shoulders and the top of your back. You're my wife now and I may not have made you consummate the marriage last night but you shouldn't hide yourself from me."_

_"I'm grateful you didn't push me last night but I'm still not comfortable showing parts of myself. I doubt I'll be comfortable after we have… consummated the marriage."_

_"Well love we will have eternity for you to be comfortable. Let's get you dressed so you can eat and then we'll be leaving." _He stated as he led her to the washroom and untied the dress for her. Knowing it would become another argument if he didn't he stepped back and turned to begin dressing himself while she switched into her new dress. When she was done she turned to get his help with the ties but quickly turned back when she realized he had been taking his time getting dressed. She could hear him chuckle and knew her heartbeat must have given her away so she decided to ignore him and wait until he was dressed to have him tie her dress up. _"Did you perhaps see something sweetheart?"_

_"I just need my dress tied but I can wait until you're dressed." _She replied but heard him stepping towards her. She kept her face forward as she felt the strings being pulled as he moved up her back drawing the dress tighter to her. When it was tied he turned her to face him and she looked up to make sure she didn't see anything he may have left exposed.

_"You won't see anything. I used my speed to finish dressing." _He said and she slowly dropped her head back to normal level before nodding and stepping away from him to go back into the bedroom. Klaus followed right behind her as she walked over to the table after noticing the food had been brought while they were changing. Klaus helped her into her seat before taking his own and removing the covers to their plates. Caroline decided to eat quickly so she didn't begin another conversation; plus they would have plenty of time to talk while they were traveling. Klaus noticed she had stopped asking him questions and thought that she either had nothing else to ask or she was choosing to wait until after they would be alone again, but his eyes barely left her as they ate. Shortly after they were finished eating Klaus led her downstairs where she saw everyone gathered to say goodbye to them. Klaus' siblings reminded Klaus to watch his behavior when only Klaus would hear them and Rebekah pulled Caroline to the side to tell her how to keep her surprise the way everything was and where the materials were. After the siblings had their turn with Klaus and Caroline, Caroline's friends each took a turn saying goodbye and wishing them a safe journey; Elena also added she hoped that Caroline would come back and be with child causing Caroline to move on to Bonnie to give a silent nod indicating she remembered their plan. When the goodbyes were said they made their way to the carriage and Caroline turned to look back once more before she let Klaus help her in, following behind her.


	13. Chapter 11

**The Wonders of the Earth**

The journey began by heading south and Caroline's gaze rarely left the window unless she and Klaus were having a conversation that would lead to them exchanging glances. During the silent times Klaus would watch her reactions to the changing scenery and learn what she liked to see and what didn't catch her interest; with the link giving him more insight than her facial expressions. When night began to fall they arrived in a good sized village that had an inn Klaus decided they would stay in for the night; he didn't tell her he planned on them waking before dawn, but didn't think she would mind once she saw what he planned to show her. He led her up the stairs to their room noticing how tired she looked but didn't say anything until he went inside the luggage and pulled out her nightdress. Noticing the room didn't have a washroom but a bowl with a pitcher of water next to it Caroline walked over to it to wash her face and neck before reaching behind her head for the tie of her dress. Klaus saw her reach for the ties and quickly took over and she dropped her arms to her sides until he was finished. She thanked him before going behind the divider to change into her nightgown and Klaus striped and got under the covers before she re-emerged.

Caroline kept her arms wrapped around herself as she approached the bed, noticing the covers were pulled back enough for her to climb in, so she climbed in and covered herself up as she laid down. For a moment she didn't know how she should sleep, if she even could, as she thought about which would give her a more guarded position if needed. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't turn to look as she played with the blankets at her chest before getting a little frustrated and turning to blow the candle out on her side of the bed; leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room. It didn't stop her from feeling him watching her, but it reduced the urge to turn and question him on it. Klaus was watching her with amusement as he felt the tension coming from her from having to share a bed with him; plus the added tension from having him watch her. When he felt her easing he started observing her breathing until she finally fell asleep. Since she appeared peaceful in her sleep he decided to catch up on sleep himself so he turned to face her and closed his eyes, drifting off within minutes not knowing neither of them would have a restful sleep. Caroline was beginning to get used to the nightmares plaguing her, but it didn't mean they terrified her any less as the scenes played through. It was still the middle of the night when she shot up in bed clutching at her chest and breathing heavy when she felt her back pushed back into the bed and let out a small shriek of fear. Klaus had been having a nightmare of his own when he felt something pull him awake and he reacted out of instinct thinking there was an intruder and pushed the other presence into the bed, crawling over them to figure out who it was.

_"Klaus?" _Caroline whispered shakily as she felt him holding her down. Klaus looked at her and lessened his grip, realizing it was only Caroline that had been in the room with him. He could hear her heartbeat thundering and felt her fear through the link until her heart slowed down slightly and the fear decreased. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't recognized her immediately or why he had reacted and was slowly getting lost in thought as he remained positioned over her. _"Klaus…"_

_"It's alright love… just go back to sleep."_

_"Klaus…"_

_"Go back to sleep."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?" _He asked as he looked at her face in the moonlight and she looked down before blushing and looking back to him.

_"Well firstly you're on top of me. Secondly I don't think I can sleep again tonight; I had another nightmare."_

_"Is that why you were sitting up when I woke up?"_

_"I had just woke up and sitting up was the result of how fast I woke up. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you."_

_"I don't know if you did or it was something else. My dream wasn't exactly a good one either."_

_"Is that why you've pinned me to the bed?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why are you still?" _She asked part in confusion and part out of the sheer fact that she wasn't comfortable with them being in that position; especially since her gown had managed to slide up in her sleep and from Klaus moving on top of her. Klaus seemed to finally recognize he hadn't moved from her and shook his head before sliding to the side of her. Caroline sat up and stepped into the hallway to light her candle before bringing it back to the bedroom. She set the candle down and sat on the bed to rub her face when she felt the bed shift and Klaus pull her to lie back down. _"I can't go back to sleep…" _She said quietly as she tried to protest but he shushed her and turned her to face him.

_"Why don't you get dressed and we'll leave a little early since I have a surprise for you."_

_"What surprise?"_

_"Now now sweetheart… you have a surprise you're keeping from me; it's only fair I keep them from you as well."_

_"You have plenty of surprises planned and I only have one; one that I didn't even think of to be honest."_

_"Get dressed because it's a bit of a walk from here and I'll be carrying you at some point when it gets closer to time."_

_"Alright." _She sighed before turning to stand and find a dress. When she realized the luggage was on the other side of the room she turned to go look, but stopped at the sight in front of her. Klaus heard her tiny squeak and turned but saw her covering her eyes.

_"Caroline… what are you doing?"_

_"Why are you naked?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why are you naked? Have you been bare this whole time?" _She asked as her voice squeaked again as she tried to keep from looking.

_"It's how I sleep sweetheart."_

_"But… we were in the bed… and you are NOT supposed to be without covering…"_

_"Caroline do I look like I follow the rules set by humans?"_

_"No but…"_

_"But nothing love now get dressed."_

_"I'm not the one that is as bare as they were at birth." _She said in a rush as she remembered why she had turned in the first place. _"The luggage is with you and I need a dress. Will you cover up so I can get one?" _She asked as she shifted in place impatiently but stopped when she felt him pull her hand from her eyes; she made sure to keep her eyes closed.

_"I'm fully dressed love." _He teased as he stared at her reddened face. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded before pulling her hand from his and walking around him to the luggage to retrieve a dress. She smiled when she found one she could tie herself and pulled it out before walking over to the divider to change. When she was full dressed herself she came back around the divider to see everything gathered for their departure and he told her to wait in the room while he got the carriage driver and loaded the luggage. When it was done she thought he was going to take her to the carriage as she forgot about the surprise, but as they started walking she remembered. As they walked in silence under the lightening sky Klaus kept his eyes fixed on her and Caroline focused on keeping her footing in the still dark forest. _"You're awfully quiet sweetheart."_

_"I have nothing to say."_

_"I'm sure that isn't true. Are you still thinking of earlier?"_

_"I hadn't been but you just had to bring that back to my attention…"_

_"Might I say that I didn't think your face would turn that red when you noticed my lack of attire?"_

_"You knew exactly what reactions you would get from me." _She stated and kept walking without looking at him.

_"Perhaps but we are married so I don't want your eyes to shy away…"_

_"It's not proper…"_

_"So you think that when I have you in bed we'll still have clothes on?"_

_"Are you saying we won't?"_

_"That is exactly what I'm saying… you won't be disagreeing with it when the times comes sweetheart…"_

_"So you will not follow any rules that we set by the clergy defining when, how, and why to…"_

_"No we will not. Caroline I don't know how many times I need to remind you that I'm not human and will not be bound by such conditions. If we followed the standards you've been taught during your life ten not only would it reduce the chancing of conception, but it would definitely limit the pleasures of sight and touch…"_

_"Pleasure?! I still remember what you call pleasure and you should not have done that. Firstly I was not your wife yet and secondly that was just vulgar…"_

_"And if I recall correctly you still reacted to it the way you should…"_

_"Just stop. And don't get me started on how lewd you kiss… do you do nothing that is how you should? Are you really planning on using the act of making a child as a way to fulfil your lust?"_

_"Do you understand that by following the rules you want to follow so badly I would have had you multiple times since my sister took you to my room? I won't break tradition just for you sweetheart… and besides… when I do have you, you'll be begging me to break the rules more often…"_

_"I doubt that considering you promised me pain every time the day we met. Or did you forget that?" _She stated as she stopped and turned to face him with a blank face. He didn't stop walking until he was standing close enough to feel each other's breathes but she didn't falter; she even managed to keep from jumping and controlled her breathing when his hands came up to grasp her hips and he backed her slowly to a tree. He could feel her emotions battling through the link but she kept her face stoic as he moved one of his hands from her hip to her neck to run his thumb over her pulse point.

_"I thought we were going to try and get past how things started last week? We even made a deal to work on trust sweetheart… did you forget that?" _He replied before he released his hold and scooped her up bridal style to flash them the rest of the way to the top of the small mountain they had been walking towards. Klaus was going to release her when he set her down but he noticed she could barely stand and was clinging to his shirt so he kept a hold on her waist until she released him. _"We're here so I'm going to need you to turn towards the edge. The ground is wet so if you wish to sit you'll have to sit on me to keep dry." _He said and she looked up to him in shock before turning and choosing to stand as she walked over to the ledge.

_"Any plans of pushing me off while my back is turned?" _She asked as she looked down and backed up a little bit. When she backed into his chest she jumped slightly and held her breath wondering if his thoughts were guiding him towards her question. She tensed further when she felt his hands ghost over her sides moving around her waist to tug her down with him as he sat on the ground. When she was settled on top of his lap he reached up to pull her hair behind her shoulders to fix it how he wanted to see it; causing her confusion to grow. _"What are you doing now?"_

_"Just watch the village below and all the grounds around it. You'll want to pay extra attention to the mist floating through as the sun rises. It really is quite spectacular to watch from a higher viewpoint."_

_"It's still a little dark…"_

_"Not for long… the dawn is coming and I want you to watch it from here; to see how it mixes with the mists, the trees, the water…"_

_"I've seen sun rise before…"_

_"Not like this… the view you're about to see is one that you wouldn't normally see from the ground. You'll see what I mean in a few moments sweetheart; just focus on what I told you." _He said interrupting her as he worked the strands of her hair into an intricate braid until he was finished and he tied it off. When he finished he noticed she was looking at the ground below as he had told her and moved one of his hands to rest over her lower stomach and the other rubbed up her back until it rested on the top of her shoulder and he could rub her pulse point again.

_"Klaus…"_

_"Just keep watching…"_

_"What are you trying to do?"_

_"I'm getting you used to being close to me while you enjoy the view I brought you here for."_

_"Did you plan me sitting on you while you keep touching me or did it just suddenly jump into your mind?"_

_"Although I like having a plan I do tend to be impulsive a times…"_

_"This is one of those times?"_

_"Yes. You should pull your hair back more often… it shows more of you."_

_"I don't like showing more…"_

_"Ever so modest aren't you sweetheart?"_

_"I may not have come from a prominent family but I was still taught how to be a lady and to abide by the rules of the church…"_

_"Do the rules of the church approve of you when you dance in the rain or you climb trees and play games with your friends even though you are not a child?"_

_"No and I do not act like a child… I can be a lady and still be merry with my friends from time to time."_

_"I didn't say you acted like a child… by the rules you keep bringing up you should not be frolicking with your friends; you would be sitting, sewing, and other boring tasks."_

_"I'm aware of what I should enjoy doing; I was often reminded by my parents and friends."_

_"So I was right to call you rebellious." _He mused and paused before continuing. _"You'd be surprised how many people actually follow those rules sweetheart… I haven't met one person that lives up to them completely. I make my own rules…"_

_"That you expect me to follow…"_

_"I do expect you to be obedient to me; I don't particularly care if you follow human traditions or not as long as they don't interfere with my plans." _He explained and she started to turn to look at him, but he stopped her. _"Just keep looking below us or you'll miss it."_

_"Then don't distract me." _She quipped and forced her face to stay directed at the ground as the sun was breaking the horizon. When the first rays touched the ground the mist began to sparkle and reflected unto the trees and buildings making them shimmer. Caroline's mouth parted and she sucked in a breath from the scene she was seeing, barely realizing Klaus was moving his hand against her neck and his breath was getting closer to the other side of her neck. _"You were right about the view. The sun makes the mist appear to have stars floating in it."_

_"You would think that the view below could be found anywhere but it takes the right circumstances coming together to create the natural wonder you see."_

_"It's beautiful." _She whispered as she kept her gaze focused on the view as it slowly disappeared with the further rising of the sun.

_"There are different kinds of beautiful… this is the natural kind that shows itself in nature; much like you. Then there are architectural wonders that you will find beautiful. Even disaster and chaos can show beauty at times…"_

_"I don't see how that is…"_

_"Many see destruction or devastation but do you ever watch anything afterwards? You persevere and rise again when you survive… you see the beauty of starting over; a new story."_

_"That is only when people band together and work to achieve it… if people didn't then the world would fall."_

_"Most people pretend to stick together but will turn their backs on each other and only look out for themselves in dire situations…"_

_"Some may but not all."_

_"When you have seen a century or two pass you by I will ask you if your opinion is still the same; to which I think it will change."_

_"I doubt it will; I may be young but I've seen how people can come together when it is called for."_

_"And when everyone mortal you know has grown old and perished, but you're still alive and unchanging on the outside, will you still cling to their memory or will you make your own?"_

_"Who says I can't do both? No matter how long I am to walk this world I will not stop being who I am and they are a part of that."_

_"You haven't even found who you are yet… you may think you have but you have not. Look at my siblings and I… none of us are as we were when we were human; we all became different…"_

_"You've had centuries to do so yet you can't say that there aren't still parts of your old selves hidden inside. You forget I've noticed things about everyone and at times each one of you has slipped and shown traits that are as human as I am; and I know it's not an act when you all don't even notice you're doing it." _She finished and turned since the magical view she had been observing had disappeared. When she looked at him she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking but she assumed she had spoken too much since he didn't look pleased. Slowly she reached her hands to his to remove them from her so she could stand and his eyes shot up to hers. She didn't stop her actions until his hands were off of her and then she broke the stare to rise from his lap and move further from the ledge. _"Shall we go? I suspect we have a long way until our next stop so I would think we should get to the carriage."_

_"We'll arrive at our next stop before night falls. Perhaps we can catch up on lost sleep when we arrive?"_

_"What did you dream about?"_

_"It's no matter… it was just a dream."_

_"I've been telling myself that all week. Thank you for showing me the view this morning; it was a good surprise. Although the next surprise you plan you might want to subtract the attempts of seducing me; it doesn't work the way you intend it to, just merely distracts me from taking in all the sights." _She explained and began walking away. She didn't make it further than a couple steps before she felt her feet leave the ground as Klaus scooped her up again and flashed them down the mountain and through the forest; stopping just out of sight from the village. He made sure to hold on to her again until she got her footing steady while he chuckled. _"I really don't like when you do that. Warn me next time so I close my eyes and I don't feel like I might get sick."_

_"It won't make you sick when you become a vampire…"_

_"Well I'm not one now so give me a warning the next time you decide to do that."_

_"Very well love. Might I add that it does make you cling to me..."_

_"To keep my balance…"_

_"Nevertheless… I'm sure in time you'll grow accustomed to it. Now… when we get back you are to go into the carriage and take some of the potion so it has time to build up in you and I'm going to go feed. The driver will begin the journey so do not leave the carriage…"_

_"I wasn't going to…"_

_"It would be in your best interest not to… I would hate to have to lock you up each time I left to make sure you are still where I left you."_

_"I'm not going to run, but… can I ask a favor of sorts?"_

_"Depending on what it is I may not grant it to you."_

_"I'm still asking… it's about the potion…"_

_"Whatever deal you are thinking about will not get you out of taking that potion…"_

_"It's just until after…"_

_"No."_

_"Let me finish… I'm only asking to not have to take it until after the first night we…"_

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because I don't know how it's going to affect me and everything is already hanging over my head… that night is going to be hard enough as it is so I'm trying to make it easier to come to terms with."_

_"It shouldn't have any effect on you…"_

_"But you cannot guarantee me that and…"_

_"I'll give you the first night but every day afterwards you are to take the potion without resistance."_

_"What you see as resistance is me trying to take caution and still have some peace of mind…"_

_"I assume the next thing you'll ask of me is to wait even longer…"_

_"I wasn't going to…"_

_"We'll see."_

_"I never said I wanted to… I just decided I wasn't going to ask you wait and risk more pain upon myself." _She explained and stepped away from him, knowing she could stand straight again. When she stepped away he offered his arm to walk her to the carriage. When she stepped into it she went to pull her hand from his but he held on and she turned back to look at him.

_"Remember what I said Caroline. While I'm gone to feed remain in the carriage; it won't take long and I would hate to have to track you down and speed up our trip by speeding us to our first destination."_

_"I wasn't going to leave…"_

_"I'm only giving you a warning sweetheart… although it would get us there faster…"_

_"I thought you wanted me to enjoy the scenery during our travels… it would be a little difficult to achieve if they are a blur."_

_"Then you better stay…"_

_"In the carriage… I know. You realize I had to put a little trust in you when you took me up the mountain and was that close to the ledge; where we could have fallen. I think you should trust I know how to stay in the carriage…"_

_"You asked me if I was going to push you off…"_

_"I was only jesting and I did that because I was afraid of being so high up. But you can believe what you want… I think I'm going to catch up on sleep while you're gone." _She finished and pulled her hand from his to turn and take her seat while looking for the pillow and blanket under the other seat. Klaus watched her for a moment before shutting the carriage door and walking away; not noticing she had turned to look at him disappearing before lying down across the seat. She didn't even want to think about the next couple days past experiencing new places, so she tried to block everything out to get some sleep before he would return and they would be back to disagreeing.

Klaus took his time finding the right victims so he wouldn't draw attention; normally he wouldn't care but Caroline wouldn't need caught in the middle if someone became aware of him. He ended up hunting on the edges of the village near the forest where he saw a camp with some stragglers resting. He didn't bother healing them, but he made sure to keep them alive and compelled them to think it was an animal before moving on; he wanted to get the most amount of blood he could before returning. However, it wasn't long before he started feeling the link between him and Caroline stopping his movements; he figured she had just woke up but he could feel fear beginning to bubble up and decided to flash towards the carriage.

Caroline had been awakened from her sleep by the screaming of the carriage driver and the neighing of the horses as they reared back to thwart something in front of them that Caroline couldn't see. When she saw the carriage driver fall to the side covered in blood she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and slid the inside lock of the carriage in place; just in time to keep the men that appeared out. She listened to them taunting her and could tell there was at least one or two people on the roof of the carriage because they were throwing the luggage to the ground below. When no amount of pulling on the door opened it for the men, Caroline breathed in relief until she saw them bringing a torch towards the carriage. She had been doing well hiding her fear of them until they threatened to light the carriage on fire to lure her out; then she couldn't stop thinking of the deaths that would come if she didn't survive and shuddered. The men were laughing as the flames spread and she kept herself in the floor in the middle of the carriage to avoid the walls and roof. When their laughter turned to screams Caroline looked up to see what was going on, but the flames were starting to cross over the door and she had to pull back. The smoke inside was beginning to make her breathing become labored and she tried to slide the lock out of place. The flames were starting to show on the inside and it was beginning to burn her hands as she kept trying to move to lock but it wouldn't budge. Without having an escape and barely able to breathe she fell back down to the floor of the carriage to wait for what would happen soon; she could barely think as she started passing out from the lack of clean air to breathe.

Klaus had come through the forest to see the carriage on fire and a group of men surrounding it; immediately flashing forward to begin slaughtering them. He couldn't see Caroline anywhere so he tried to focus on clearing the immediate danger before he could look for her; thinking she must have run or she was inside the carriage. As he let the last body fall he focused on listening for her and found she was indeed inside the carriage; which was totally surrounded by flames at that point. Cursing loudly he flashed over and pulled at the door, noticing she had locked it from the inside so he put extra pull in it to quicken the process. When he got the flaming door open he saw Caroline huddled on the floor barely breathing and pulled her from the inside, flashing far enough away to give her clearer air and lying her on the ground. He bit into his wrist and opened her mouth to give her his blood to make sure she would heal from everything and she came awake fighting.

_"Shh shh… it's alright. You're safe; it's over." _He spoke to calm her and she stopped fighting but pushed his wrist away to sit up as she cried and shook. _"Caroline you're fine… calm yourself…"_

_"Don't tell me to calm myself! They came out of nowhere and killed your driver! I barely locked the carriage in time… and when they couldn't get in… they…"_

_"Why didn't you try to run?"_

_"That's what they wanted me to do. They couldn't get in to drag me out so they lit the carriage on fire to make me come out. How far do you think I would have made it had I run? I wouldn't have gotten far and I'd be dead right now!"_

_"You almost died by staying…"_

_"You told me to stay in the carriage so don't blame this on me! I did what I could to keep them away from me; and so did your driver." _She finished and started crying again without holding back, but turning from him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop crying for a few minutes, but she wasn't about to let him see her do it.

_"I wasn't blaming you for this Caroline..."_

_"Maybe this trip wasn't a good idea."_

_"One group of bandits has you wanting to go back?"_

_"Not just them… someone has to be watching for this and those dreams to happen. If something is going to happen every day then I don't want to go any further…"_

_""We proceed as planned… if there's something I think you'll want to see we'll stop; if not then I'm shortening the routes."_

_"So now you're just going to carry me from place to place? What about the luggage?"_

_"We're still a good distance until we make it where we're going. I'll get us there and have someone retrieve our things. It's only a matter of some compulsion…"_

_"Why are you going to compel anyone?"_

_"Because I want to make sure our things are still here to collect when the servants come."_

_"So we have to go back to the village and then go on?"_

_"Yes… I don't quite fancy leaving you here to do it either." _He answered and stood up. She looked back at him before pushing herself off the ground and walking over to the still-blazing carriage as it crumpled to the ground and the horses ran off. She didn't know what would happen to the animals since they were still hitched together but she hoped they would make it to safety. She looked around at the belongings scattered around on the ground before looking back to catch him watching her. Breaking the stare Klaus walked over and started pulling bodies over to the carriage to throw them on the fire and she walked over to a little stream that was close to them. When she caught sight of her reflection in the water she groaned before reaching out to cup enough to clean her face and hands; not to mention rinse the blood from her mouth. She barely noticed when he joined her to remove the blood from himself until she went to cup more water and saw the blood flowing past her, stopping her movements instantly. _"We need to leave."_

_"I know."_

_"Good." _Was all he replied before he moved behind her and picked her up. He looked down to make sure she had her eyes closed before flashing them just outside the village and telling her to stay there and hidden. She nodded and he flashed away to compel a couple of the villagers to ride out, gather their belongings, and deliver them to the next destination before flashing back to Caroline. He explained the change in plans before picking her up and telling her to close her eyes before flashing them away to the place they would be staying for a week. Arriving at castle that was smaller than his had Caroline confused but she didn't question it; instead she focused on keeping herself together as the couple that owned the home questioned them about what had happened. Klaus did most of the talking and eventually the woman reached out in invitation to take Caroline to clean up and change clothes; which Caroline accepted gratefully. Klaus watched them walk away and kept his hearing trained on her as she spoke quietly with the woman while she was cleaning up; barely focusing on the human man in front of him as he spoke. By the time the women came back into the room, the man had rattled on and on about purchasing some new servants that he had been breaking in; in more ways than one and Klaus had compelled the man to keep a distance from Caroline thinking the man's discretions would try and reach her. When the man noticed them enter he offered to show them to their room and dismissed his wife; who Caroline noticed listened to him, but had a small look of fear in her eyes. She figured she would have to ask Klaus about it to find anything out, but she didn't know how he would react to her questioning. Caroline noticed they were heading the same way she had just come from and asked if they were going to the same room as she had been before; after hearing it confirmed she asked if they could go the rest of their way alone, but the guy sneered a 'no' before leading them the rest of the way. After arriving at the door, the man informed he would send a servant up to ready Klaus' bath before taking his leave.

Caroline had already decided to just keep quiet until Klaus spoke with her, but she was surprised when he went straight to the washroom without a word to her. She could hear him moving things around but she tried to ignore it until the maid came in to draw his bath and her attention shifted. After the woman disappeared into the washroom Caroline looked around the room until her eyes fell on a couple of books that were a small shelf close to the bed and picked them up to choose between them. After settling on one book she took a seat at the table to read until Klaus decided to talk to her again since she didn't want to go exploring and run into the owner of the house. She could hear snippets of the conversation the servant was having with Klaus and looked up curiously wondering when he would even bother with a human servant. She heard the woman laugh and closed her book as she stood to walk to the bedroom door and exit the room; no longer caring who she ran into as she tried to find the way outside. She didn't make it far before the servant caught up to her telling her Klaus had sent her to bring her back. After dismissing her she proceeded on her path to go outside; following the footpath around the back to a small pond and outlying gardens.

Klaus was trying to remember to not let his anger get away from him when the servant came back and said that Caroline hadn't listened to her and had proceeded outside. Klaus finished washing and tried to get his clothes on quickly as the woman kept trying to gain his attention again; eventually having to compel her to bother someone else. When she left he could finally dress in peace and he set out to find Caroline, tracking her scent all the way to where she was sitting by the edge of the pond staring ahead of her lost in thought. Stopping to further observe her from a distance he could see the area below her eyes getting dark and the look on her face resembled being lost, but he wasn't for sure; regarding her curiously he stepped forward thinking she would notice him but she didn't move.

_"Enjoying yourself sweetheart?" _He asked with a little edge still in his voice but she didn't answer nor did she show any physical signs she had heard him. _"Caroline…"_

_"I don't want to be here." _She whispered but didn't move otherwise.

_"And why not? This place is close to everything you will see this week and is appropriate for status…"_

_"I don't like it here." _She replied still whispering.

_"What's not to like sweetheart?"_

_"The only decent person I've seen here so far is the lady of the house and she fears her husband; I don't want to watch him mistreat her all week. Nor do I want to deal with the servants here and the way they look at me." _She replied and shifted her eyes down to look at her reflection before looking back to the flowers bobbing in the wind.

_"So you plan on spending all the time I give you to yourself out here? We won't be here much as there are plenty of things I have planned for us to do and we will still have our meals with the lord of the house and his wife."_

_"What's the real purpose of us being here?"_

_"I've told you; it was an ideal place that would provide what we need or want and it is close to everything you are to see soon."_

_"Are you sure it wasn't so I would see how that woman in there has become a fearful submissive to her tyrant husband; who no doubt is bedding his servants in the night?"_

_"He is doing as you think and has a couple illegitimate children with them as his wife is barren. She has no purpose for him so he means to have her earn her keep here…"_

_"It's repugnant…"_

_"It's how the human world you value so much survives… in time everything will be different and you'll remember how the changes came about. Had you been raised during the time my family and I were you wouldn't be alive… you're too outspoken for even this time; much less then."_

_"I've had to be since you came into my life…"_

_"You were you long before I came to get you. Just remember you need to do as I tell you; you need to remain alive for all of this to work."_

_"I did as you told me earlier and you still weren't satisfied…"_

_"And I also told you before we left that you were to run to me or safety if you were in danger… and you didn't. You could have died Caroline… had I been any later you would be."_

_"There was nowhere to go that wouldn't have been blocked by one of them… I did the only thing I could do; I am human if you remember and I'm limited with options in those instances…"_

_"Did you not hear them coming or fighting with the driver?"_

_"I was asleep until the carriage stopped and I heard fighting… I tried to see what was happening and when the driver fell I locked the door. It wasn't but a couple seconds later at most when they swarmed the door and took turns trying to open it. They would have killed me before you ever got there had I tried to run so I'm certain I did well prolonging what they had in mind until you could come."_

_"I knew you were afraid from the link between us… it started fading before I pulled you out of the carriage; you started fading."_

_"Is that what we should expect everywhere we go?"_

_"I think we can agree we've had some difficulties in our trip so far, but I would think that it would be free of further problems along the way. Come… it's time for dinner and we retire early tonight."_

_"Why?"_

_"I would have thought you remembered why sweetheart… we're at our first destination; I gave you until here to prepare yourself."_

_"Even after everything that happened today?"_

_"You want more time..."_

_"I didn't say that; I'm just… tired."_

_"With the nightmares and your mortality an issue it's best to be timely; you need to be a vampire sooner rather than later to better keep you alive and that will only happen after you've had our child. You know very well what must be done for you to do that."_

_"I know."_

_"Tonight is a full moon… it's another reason I let you have until now. The full moon lasts for three days and I would prefer to claim you during that time; the wolves will be roaming during the full moon and it isn't safe for you to be unclaimed."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Wolves can sense when a female is the mate of another wolf; if they are unclaimed they are free to challenge the mate to take her. Of course they would lose but you would be put at risk and I don't want to chance it."_

_"But as long as we don't go around the wolves you wouldn't be challenged and I wouldn't be at risk. One day… just give me one day to recover from today and I won't ask again."_

_"Do I have your word?"_

_"I give you my word I won't ask again if you wait until tomorrow night."_

_"Not even IF we happen to find trouble between then and now?"_

_"Not even then… and I won't look for a loophole either."_

_"Very well then… let us go to dinner." _He answered and extended his hand to her. Not wanting to begin another argument she took it and let him pull her up, wrapping her arm with is when she was on her feet. They didn't speak anymore as he led her inside to meet with the owners of the house at the table. As they took their seats Caroline and Klaus both had the same thought running through their heads, for completely different reasons… "Only one more day".


	14. Chapter 12

**Quick Note: I want to take a moment to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and those following. I also wanted to say that there will be some clues to the hidden plot in this chapter as well as different types of intense scenes so be prepared. As always I hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think. Happy reading everyone.**

**Moonlight**

Dinner past in silence for Caroline and the other woman while the men conversed about trading and other forms of income. Caroline did her best to ignore them and glanced to the woman a few times noticing she kept her eyes on her food, so she let her eyes roam the room to pass the time as she ate. Caroline was inwardly elated when the men excused them from the table until she noticed it had turned dark outside and she couldn't go outside again, so she decided to prepare for bed and read until she fell asleep.

After Caroline left Klaus kept up the discussions with the lord of the house in boredom; half-tempted to compel the man to shut up for the rest of their stay so he could focus on other matters. After an hour or so more passed he excused himself with the excuse of being tired from the day's events and went to the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was Caroline's even breathing as she lay upon the bed with an open book next to her; knowing she had fallen asleep reading he smirked. When he felt the breeze hit him he froze as he focused his senses to the outlying grounds to listen for any sounds of wolves.

When he heard the howling in the distance he flashed over and shut the windows in the room, pulling the curtains closed to block out the light from the room. Then he flashed to the washroom to make sure the windows were the same in there before going back to Caroline. He noticed she was sweating and inwardly cursed knowing her scent was stronger than it normally was and reached down to wake her up. When she jolted awake he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming, as he let her know it was him since she couldn't see in the completely dark room. When she calmed he removed his hand and pulled her up, leading her into the washroom.

_"What are you doing?" _She whispered as she tried to see anything she could in the dark and not fall.

_"Just keep whispering until I tell you otherwise. Why did you open the windows?"_

_"The room was stuffy and it was difficult getting comfortable…"_

_"I just told you earlier it was a full moon sweetheart… wolves can track for miles and your scent is stronger when you are sweating. We need to wash you off and then overpower your scent with something else."_

_"I can wash myself…"_

_"Can you see anything?"_

_"No but…"_

_"Then how will you wash yourself?"_

_"I've washed in the dark before. Just give me something to wash with and another gown." _She instructed and felt the breeze from him speeding as he disappeared and returned with a gown. He turned so she would wash and she lifted her gown to work quickly. Klaus reached over to the table and picked up some fragrance oils to hand to her when she was done; resisting the urge to turn and look at her. When her scent was weaker he instructed her to reach forward and grab the vial from his hand and waited until he felt her reach for it. Once she was dressed and had covered different areas of herself in the oils he turned back and led her back to the bedroom; sitting her in a chair until he could gather all of the beddings and put them in the washroom in water and oils. He could hear the wolves coming closer but he didn't let her know about them; not wanting her to panic and give herself away. _"Klaus what are you doing now?"_

_"I'm getting the bed changed and anything with your scent on it I'm putting in the washroom to soak and remove your scent."_

_"What about after?"_

_"Then we'll get in the bed and you'll stay close so my scent masks yours…"_

_"Please tell me you'll be wearing something."_

_"I'll have to tonight in case I have to get you out of here quickly."_

_"What happens if they come inside?"_

_"Then we'll be going to our next destination a little early."_

_"We'd just leave everyone to die?"_

_"Why are you asking me Caroline? You dislike all but one person in this house…"_

_"That doesn't mean I think they should die…"_

_"If it means keeping you safe and alive I'll let everyone here die."_

_"Klaus…"_

_"Nothing you say or do would make me change my thoughts on it so don't even attempt it."_

_"Does your cruelty know no boundaries?"_

_"Very few Caroline." _He replied as he finished preparing the bed and walked over to her. She felt him pull her up and didn't fight him as he walked her over to the bed. He released her at the edge and she fumbled around until she got in and adjusted the blankets. She felt the bed shift as he crawled in beside her and felt his arm reach around her waist to pull her against him. She sucked in a breath and bit her lip to keep from making a sound, but he could hear her heartbeat quicken and felt her uneasiness with him. She knew he was angry but she couldn't tell if it was all because of her or if it was the wolves drawing closer since she could hear them in the distance now. With what sounded to Caroline like a growl she felt him push her on her back before moving to lay over her and she tried to push farther up in the bed away from him. _"Hold still Caroline."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm masking your scent. Had you used that head of yours you wouldn't have me on top of you right now."_

_"I didn't think it would be a problem…"_

_"No you didn't think did you?"_

_"I don't know about wolves like you do Klaus and you've barely told me anything."_

_"Don't try to get out of this one sweetheart…"_

_"Maybe if you would explain everything I need to know these things wouldn't happen. You can't withhold needed information and then blame me because something happens or you get outraged…"_

_"Careful Caroline… you're about to snap my patience with you."_

_"Just like last week you mean? I recall you leaving me in the dark then too and then when I fought back you had me chained to the post outside and whipped until my back was barely there."_

_"It's time for you to be quiet…"_

_"Not until I'm finished; not this time. You can't just force me into something or put me in a situation without having all of the details…"_

_"When I tell you something you are supposed to pay attention and follow my instructions…"_

_"That's just it though; you only give instructions, but you don't want to give the reasons behind them until after something happens. Then you get angry and take it out on me when I don't deserve it. I'm not going to live my life like this Klaus; facing danger one minute and your wrath the next."_

_"You can't leave… or did you forget our little deal?"_

_"No I can't leave but I can make sure that once a child is conceived I don't see you or speak to you again; even in the same house. Your family would be alive and I would be rid of you."_

_"Let me tell you something sweetheart… you'll never be rid of me; no matter how hard you try or fight me, you're stuck with me and we have eternity ahead of us."_

_"I'm not your slave Klaus… and the more you push me the more I will fight you; don't forget that."_

_"You will not fight me…"_

_"In case you've forgotten Klaus you've already tortured me and I still fight you. As long as I stay my friends are kept alive because of our deal and you've already agreed that you won't complete our marriage until tomorrow night, so what do you think you can further do to me?"_

_"There are countless things I could do to you Caroline… would you like a demonstration?"_

_"I see all I need to see. No matter what you try to surprise me with or how you ACT like you would consider anything I say, you're still the same monster that I met."_

_"So much for your false forgiveness."_

_"My forgiveness has never been false but you never intended to earn it did you?"_

_"What does it matter? You're content believing I'm nothing but a monster so maybe I should show you the monster I've kept at bay for days for you."_

_"I know you're capable of being more than a monster, but until you choose to let those parts of you out instead of your wrath you'll only know destruction and death. Why would you want that life? Do you never wish for peace or happiness?"_

_"When I was foolish enough to believe I would one day have it I did, but the past few centuries have told me that it doesn't happen…"_

_"Because you won't let it; you don't even take the chance for it. You think you'll have peace or be happy with power? Power will grant you nothing but misery and whatever good you have in life will fall away. Your family is hoping that this union will somehow pull you out of the dark so everyone can have peace, but how can that happen if you destroy the little hope they have?"_

_"When the witch showed me the vision I used to wonder how everything in it could look so perfect… I would wonder if it was all a trick to gain something for someone. I know she wasn't lying about being mates but I think I was misled in how it would be."_

_"You think you were misled because I'm not like what I was in the vision?"_

_"Well that is one reason…"_

_"When have you given me a reason to be like that? You wanted me terrified and submissive to you from the very beginning… I think you don't really know what you want from me besides having a child and becoming a vampire. Do you want to know what the strangest part of that vision was to me?"_

_"And what would that be sweetheart?"_

_"Seeing myself laughing after everything you've done because it was exactly what I'm like when I'm happy and I don't see how that's possible anymore; you somehow always find a way to ensure I don't."_

_"Do you even know what would make you happy?"_

_"You could start with getting off of me. I'm sure my scent is covered by now."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure sweetheart. I can still hear them roaming just outside the grounds; they've made a kill and they're relishing in it. You'll hear their howls again in minutes at most. I'm not moving until they start going away instead of drawing closer. Though I must say I'm rather enjoying this despite our disagreements."_

_"I have no doubt you are; I'm not as oblivious as you might think."_

_"So you just choose to ignore and what… hope that it will go away?"_

_"I was hoping you would have more control of yourself seeing as I can't move away from you right now and I don't want to acknowledge your problem. I don't even want to know why you have that particular problem right now when there is no good reason for it."_

_"I could list the reasons for you if you're interested…"_

_"No. I just want the wolves to go so you can get off of me and I can go to sleep."_

_"Can you not sleep now? I know you're tired enough to sleep, so aside from our little discussion what's keeping you awake?"_

_"Like you have to ask… you're on top of me for one and secondly there are wolves nearby that could get in here…"_

_"If they come to the house you probably won't like what I'll do…"_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Make them think I'm claiming you as they close in…"_

_"How are you going to do that? Why would they even come closer if you're hiding my scent?"_

_"If you forget sweetheart… you did go outside earlier and your scent may still very well be there. And I'll let them think I'm claiming you by biting you… if they smell your blood they might move on."_

_"And if they don't? I'll have been bit for nothing…"_

_"Werewolves are just as fast as vampires, but not quite as fast as me; they would track all night if they wanted to."_

_"How close are they?"_

_"They're about to come onto the grounds…"_

_"Can they hear us whispering?"_

_"Not yet but they will soon… it's time to test your skills in acting again." _He warned and she went to question him but he cut her off with his lips against hers. She thought about trying to stop him but the howls from below in the gardens scared her more than him in that moment and she began kissing back. Klaus sat up, pulling Caroline with him to settle straddling his waist as he took a hand and untied the top of her nightgown to push one side of it past her shoulder while his other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her to him. After he pushed her hair away from her shoulder he moved his mouth from hers trailing to her neck. Sensing what he was about to do Caroline braced her arms on him as he grazed his teeth along her neck. She felt the arm around her waist move up to grasp the other side of her neck before she felt her skin give way to him as he bit into her neck and his other arm take the place of where the other one had been. She barely even noticed she had bit his shoulder when his fangs pierced her neck but upon noticing she released him and pulled her arm up to brace her head on while he was still attached to her neck. When his grip tightened she tried to readjust but it caused her to grind against him and a small whimper escaped her as her breathing increased.

Klaus could feel the shift in her as he struggled to remain in control instead of ripping the barriers between them and having her completely. He released his hold on her neck and quickly bit into his wrist to hold it to her mouth. Further pushing his control, while giving her his blood she tilted pushing her body against him further and her gown was barely covering her anymore since it was only being held up by them being against each other. When he was sure she had healed he released her mouth and bent forward to lick away any remaining blood from her as she struggled to catch her breath while still in a haze. When she was able to pay attention again she noticed her gown and gathered the material to her chest to cover her until she could retie it; Klaus moved his head away when he noticed her coming back to her senses and gathering her gown. He knew the wolves had started moving away from them and were tracking something else now, but he didn't want to let her know.

_"Are they gone?" _She whispered as she kept her eyes closed; she may not be able to see him anyway, but she knew he would be looking at her now.

_"It worked… they're moving away." _He replied and watched her breathe in relief before using one of her hands to fix her gown back in place. She was about to tie the little string but he took over and tied it for her, leaving her surprised until his hands dropped to her hips and she noticed she was still straddling him. She could feel herself blushing in the dark when she noticed his earlier "problem" was more in effect now than it had been and she was restrained to her position. Not knowing how he would react she slowly moved her hands to his to try and get him to release her but he didn't let go.

_"Klaus… they're gone… you can let me go now…" _She whispered and felt him lifting her with him as he walked over to the window to open the curtains back up enough to give light to the room. Caroline had been hanging on in worry that she might slip and fall to the floor, but when the curtains opened she saw his face; he barely had his eyes open and she could see the gold shining through the slits as he tried to keep his face turned from her.

_"Do you see the moon Caroline?"_

_"Yes." _She replied as she looked up for a moment before turning back to see him staring at her looking somewhat confused.

_"Since I unleashed my wolf side from the curse placed upon it I've enjoyed feeling it myself give in to its calling during nights like tonight."_

_"You want to be a wolf tonight? Is that what you're…"_

_"What's strange Caroline is that there is something else pulling stronger than the moon. But I'm beginning to question whether or not I should turn tonight since we made that little deal."_

_"I thought you said wolves can't control themselves when they turn?"_

_"I can… matter of fact I could turn and stay in here all night if I wished it."_

_"Are you going to?"_

_"Are you afraid of me being a wolf around you?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" _She asked and he placed her on her feet. She looked down to make sure she had her footing as she pulled her arms from him but hearing a crack had her head shooting back up. She watched as he went to his hands and knees as his bones cracked during the shift as she started walking around him towards the door if she needed to run. When Klaus noticed the direction she was headed he managed to tell her to stay in the room before he fully became a wolf. In shock Caroline stumbled to her knees and started pushing herself backwards until her back hit the foot of the bed and she realized she couldn't move as Klaus came closer.

Klaus knew she was afraid of what he would do while in wolf form so he moved slowly until he was looking at her face to face and let his body rest on hers. She sucked in a breath and raised her arms up with his actions until she forced herself to calm and lowered one of her hands to the fur on his neck; moving to other to brace against the floor with the added weight on her. As she took her time feeling his fur below her hand she kept thinking how different it seemed from what she expected; from every tale she was told and from the nightmares she had he was showing something completely opposite as he nuzzled her stomach through her gown.

After a few minutes Caroline started to notice she was feeling cramped being in the same position with him resting on her and she brought her free hand up to lift his head slowly while keeping eye contact with him. With a small growl she froze in her movements until she tried again and added little petting motions to appease him.

_"I'm not pushing you away Klaus. I'm not comfortable on the floor and I'm still really tired; I just want to move to the bed." _She said hoping he could still understand what she said while in wolf form. When he rose from her she pushed herself up and climbed onto the bed, turning in time to spot in jump onto the bed next to her. _"Are you really going to stay a wolf all night? I don't know how the servants will react to seeing a wolf in the morning." _She supplied before lying down on the pillow and looking at him. At the right angle his light-colored fur seemed to glow in the moonlight shining on them and it was hard for her to look away. _"Go get your clothes and turn back so both of us can get some sleep; I don't think I'll sleep much if you stay this way." _She explained and watched him whine before using his teeth to pull the blanket part of the way over him and the sound of bones cracking began. She clenched her eyes closed and covered her ears, humming to try and drown out the sounds from his shifting until she felt his hand tugging her arm down. She opened her eyes to see him panting before she brought her arms down completely and resumed her earlier silence.

_"I was sure you would have rather had me stay a wolf all night…"_

_"I told you the servants probably wouldn't like it…"_

_"And if the servants weren't an issue to deal with?"_

_"I still don't know what to think about it… you seemed different as a wolf."_

_"That is to be expected when I'm a wolf around you; you being my mate will have an effect."_

_"What kind of affect?"_

_"My wolf traits will be slightly stronger than my vampire traits. That is all you need to know about it."_

_"I know it has to hurt to change… why do it if you don't have to?"_

_"Because I have no wish to deny myself a part of me that was kept from me by my mother until the day I broke the curse. The pain is worth feeling what I was denied."_

_"I guess that would make sense. Maybe you should remember that when you are trying to change me into something I'm not…"_

_"And we're back to being difficult."_

_"I'm not being difficult… I'm just saying that instead of trying to change who I am then maybe you should remember what it's like to have a part of you taken away and then maybe you would understand how I feel a little. Did you just think that doing to me what was done to you would make me more like you and I wouldn't fight you at all? Tell me how well that worked with you because I don't see you bowing down and taking orders…"_

_"Enough Caroline…"_

_"No… tell me honestly Klaus… when your parents thought to bend you to their will did you give in without a fight? No you didn't because you wanted to be free to be you. Do you want to become them?"_

_"I said enough…"_

_"Just answer me…"_

_"I'm not them and I will not be them…"_

_"You will if you keep forcing your hand Klaus. You had to kill them for you and your family to be free of them… is that what you want to have to happen to you?"_

_"Do you really think you could kill me?"_

_"I don't want you dead… I want you to fix the problems you have with yourself so nobody else suffers for it. And I would rather you did it before we have a child on the way but I think it is going to be a lot of effort so it will take a long time; maybe not long by vampire standards but from my perspective it's a long time. And I'm not just speaking for the things you've done to me… I know you've done things to your family as well as others that didn't deserve them. If you really want this to work like you saw in that vision… then you're going to have to figure out how to make yourself deserve it and that starts with gaining forgiveness; and like I said it's not just from me."_

_"I think you should go to sleep now…"_

_"Because you don't like hearing the truth? I'll go to sleep but it doesn't change the fact that you know I'm right…"_

_"Caroline…"_

_"Goodnight." _She said and turned over to face away from him since he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her; ever so glad that the blanket was bunched between them somewhat giving her the appearance of space. Eventually her exhaustion won over her uncomfortableness of the situation and she fell into a deep sleep.

Klaus listened as her breathing eventually evened out signaling she had finally fallen asleep as he thought over the events of the night and all she had said. The last part of their conversation was weighing the heaviest on his mind the more he tried to push it from his thoughts. Looking at her sleeping form he knew she had a point but what would be the cost and he couldn't help but wonder if there was something she was planning and was using all of this as a distraction. As if on cue she turned back towards him in her sleep and her face pressed against his chest. He moved the hair away from her face before letting his arm slide over her waist and closed his eyes to find sleep himself.

**_Morning…_**

Neither Klaus nor Caroline got very much sleep during the night as they both had nightmares but he didn't move when he came awake, unlike Caroline who would get up to splash her face and pace to calm down before going back to bed. Klaus woke first and pulled himself from the bed to dress, being careful not to wake her as he set out to leave the room to feed. Caroline shot up in bed when she woke and looked around before calming down again. She noticed Klaus wasn't in the bedroom and the door to the washroom was open so she knew she was alone. She decided to get dressed for the day and wait on breakfast to be brought as she slid off the bed and walked to the washroom; remembering she didn't have any clean clothes to wear she changed her mind and just cleaned up. When she heard the bedroom door open she turned and walked over to the entryway between the two rooms, but nearly stumbled when Klaus flashed in front of her.

_"Good morning sweetheart… since you're still in your nightclothes I assume you haven't noticed our luggage has arrived?" _He asked and she pursed her lips before glaring at him. _"I can also see your mood hasn't improved either…"_

_"I was fine until you mentioned how I was dressed…"_

_"Well you need to get dressed quickly because we are going into town with our hosts after breakfast; which will not be brought here today because we are joining our hosts at the table."_

_"What are we doing in town?"_

_"We are going to be getting you some more clothes and supplies for when we leave her and our host wants to buy some more servants, as well as rid himself of some of the ones he owns already."_

_"So we have to go with him? I don't want to watch that… please… that man is cruel enough…"_

_"We'll only be present for part of it… most of our time will be in the markets and showing you the sights…"_

_"Can we leave here earlier than planned? I don't know what it is but there's something wrong here… did you tell anyone besides your family the route you planned to take on this trip?"_

_"Only a couple but I have no reason to distrust them…"_

_"Just hear me out… you're having nightmares now too, the carriage was attacked on our way here, the wolves came really close last night… I can't help but feel like all of this is linked together somehow."_

_"I've already admitted we've had a rocky start with this trip but I'm sure any further problems that could occur on this trip will be void after tonight."_

_"That's only going to keep the wolves from starting something with you… there are other things that could go wrong…"_

_"Caroline just stop thinking all of this is something more than a line of coincidences that have no meaning…"_

_"Even the nightmares? You can't be compelled like I can so that tells me it has to be a witch…"_

_"And I will take care of it. You have other things to think about today sweetheart…"_

_"I don't need you reminding me to remember that. I woke up right before he sun rose this morning and I watched it rise up remembering that it was the last sunrise I would see as I am now; as sunset tonight will be." _She finished and walked around him to go find a dress. Klaus didn't say anything else to her as she gathered her dressings and went into the washroom, nor did he as they joined their hosts for breakfast.

The town was larger than any she had seen so far and she noticed how different the building structures were from what she was accustomed to as Klaus led her through the markets; she barely paid any attention to what he was saying or buying as she looked around. Klaus tried to get her attention several times with different dresses and jewels but she would rarely turn to him as she gazed at everything around her; failing to keep her attention for more than few seconds at a time he chose items for her until it was time to join the others. When they arrived at the stage where people were being lined up their host told them that the sale was delayed so masters could extend final punishments for unruly servants and bile rose up in Caroline's throat. Klaus was busy observing how fast the day had passed and how it was already well into the evening when he felt Caroline through the link; he knew she wasn't going to like watching but they were to stay until their host was ready to leave.

Caroline did her best to keep her eyes averted as the first couple of people were being punished, but eventually had to turn around to try and breathe through the memories that were surfacing from the past week. Klaus noticed and told her to not let her emotions be known so they wouldn't draw attention, but as the breeze blew by them Klaus stiffened. Caroline noticed him freeze beside her and looked to see his eyes scanning the crowd, worry building as she saw his eyes flash gold for a second before changing back to blue. Klaus leaned over and excused them from their host as he led Caroline away from the crowd and back towards the carriage. When the carriage came into view Klaus stopped them and turned them towards the forest behind some houses. Caroline was about to ask what was wrong but Klaus held up a finger against her lips before he picked her up and flashed them further into the forest.

They found a very small clearing and he looked around before looking to the trees above them. He turned to Caroline and led her to one of the trees before lifting her up and she reached to grab a branch above her to pull herself up. Klaus told her to keep climbing and to not come down unless he told her to. When Caroline was over halfway up she looked at Klaus and he nodded so she could stop so she turned and took position on the branch while holding on to the trunk so she wouldn't fall. When Caroline looked back down she saw a few dozen people coming through the forest and surrounding Klaus and she began to panic; thankful enough she could still hear what was being said from below.

_"What are you doing in our territory?" _A muscular man with black hair asked as he walked forward to stand a couple feet from Klaus.

_"Traveling, although it really isn't your business mate."_

_"I'm the alpha around here and this is my pack. I see you've brought your mate with you, yet you haven't claimed her."_

_"She's none of your concern and I would back down if I were you. You may be alpha of this measly pack, but I'm the alpha and I will not have you challenging me."_

_"Oh but I can challenge you and when you die I can take everything that is yours; your pretty little mate too." _The man explained and Caroline's chest constricted in fear. Klaus smirked at the man and began walking around the man; predator circling prey.

_"I could kill you before you blink mutt. Can you not tell that I am more than a wolf? I'm also a vampire; the hybrid. You all could be dead in seconds if I wish it, but I'm willing to let your insolence slide if you part from here and agree to leave my mate alone."_

_"Or I could kill YOU and take everything you have. You see… we're expanding our territory and I bet with being a vampire you've acquired quite a bit over the years… I'm challenging you. If I happen to fall one of my pack members will take my place. We've heard the rumors that you had found your mate and intended to create an heir to everything… if you're not alive you won't have the power you seek."_

_"Now where did you hear that?"_

_"Word travels. We've had quite the variety of visitors over the years, but there were a couple that gave us a few tricks… like vervain." _The man said and threw a large vial-full of vervain at Klaus. Caroline could see Klaus' skin burning but he didn't scream out; barely making a face before his eyes flashed yellow and the tell-tale sound of bones cracking sounded through the air. Caroline knew it was about to be a bloodbath but she couldn't look away as all of the people started rushing forth with the alpha as Klaus shifted quicker than he had the night before. She covered her mouth as he started tearing into them as a couple of the pack members came towards the tree she was in and began to climb. She shifted around to look for something she could use, but only found a branch above her that was broken enough for her to break the rest of the way from the tree. Noticing how fast they were climbing, Caroline got the branch ready to push down towards them in hopes she would make a hit and they would fall.

Klaus was flashing between the pack members ripping flesh as he came close to it while he tried to block out feeling what Caroline was feeling. It wasn't until he heard her scream that he looked back towards the tree to see her falling towards the ground. Caroline had tried to use the branch wisely but only managed to get one of the people pushed from the tree; the other had the upper hand since he took a different route. He managed to use the branch against her and she felt the loss of balance before she slid off the branch. Both Caroline and Klaus were expecting Caroline to make impact with the ground, but out of nowhere Kol flashed under her; leaving her looking up in shock.

Caroline looked around to see Elijah as he flashed onto the scene next to Klaus and Bonnie was running from behind Kol. When her feet touched the ground she found herself being pushed towards Bonnie before seeing Kol taking out the pack members that came near them. Bonnie drew Caroline closer and told her that there was something important they needed to discuss alone after the fight, but Caroline just stared at her. They noticed someone coming up behind them and Bonnie started chanting, causing the man to fall to his knees screaming in pain. She turned back to look at the bodies falling not far from them before she fell to her knees from the sight in front of her. When the last body fell they made their ways towards a nearby river to let Klaus, Elijah, and Kol wash themselves while Bonnie pulled clothes out of her bag for each of them. When they were all dressed Caroline heard them speaking together and walked over to them.

_"So how did you find us Elijah?" _Klaus asked.

_"It seems Miss Bennett takes after her grandmother with her talents and saw a threat. She immediately told Kol and he told me. We came directly here and had we not Caroline would have died in the fall." _He explained and Caroline sucked in a breath while Klaus turned his head to look at her. _"Luckily Bonnie informed us of this event and I told Kol to assist the women while I helped you. You would not have won this challenge and kept Caroline alive without help. Hopefully you'll use this experience to learn how to control your pride before you lose everything."_

_"Were there any other things that need my attention?"_

_"There is something going on but we are still unsure as to what it is exactly. Bonnie has been looking into with Kol's guidance and as soon as we figure it out we will come back to you two. I was hoping to have a chance to speak to you alone while Kol takes Caroline and Bonnie back to your lodgings."_

_"Alright Elijah… we can feed while we talk." _Klaus answered and looked back to Caroline who was looking out at the river. _"Caroline…" _He started to get her attention. _"Kol and Bonnie will be taking you back to the house. I have matters to discuss with Elijah but I need a word with you before you go."_

_"What is it?" _She asked and he walked over to her to flash them out of hearing range.

_"I know you didn't want to take the potion for the first time, but I'm asking you to reconsider. I don't think you're grasping the severity of the situation and we need to quicken our pace."_

_"Where is it?"_

_"It's among the luggage in little vials. Might I suggest doubling up as well to help make haste."_

_"If that's all I'd like to leave now. We must be late for dinner and I'd rather skip than tolerate that insufferable man."_

_"Then have the servants bring your dinner to you. You need to keep up your nourishment so you can carry a child…"_

_"I know."_

_"The servants will also be delivering the purchases I made for you to our room. There are a few gowns you should find to both our likings in them…"_

_"I understand I need to be ready… I haven't forgotten."_

_"You're not even going to ask for another delay?"_

_"I gave you my word… but I expect you to wait until night falls like we agreed."_

_"Very well. I'll take you back to Kol and the witch and I'll see you tonight." _He replied before flashing them back to the others and releasing her to Bonnie's waiting arms. When Caroline saw Klaus and Elijah flash off Caroline looked to Kol to see him coming over to them.

_"Thank you for coming; both of you."_

_"We have a lot to discuss but we need to get you back to the house. You can get cleaned up and we'll talk while you eat." _Kol supplied before he separated them to throw them over his shoulders and flashing them to the small castle and setting them down. Caroline was glad she remembered the way to her room and they only stopped to inform the servants to prepare a bath and to have dinner brought to her room. Caroline looked around the room at the pile of purchases that were already in the room before going over and pulling out what she would need. She had Kol and Bonnie stay in her room while she cleaned up, and when she was done she unrolled her gown to pull out the two small vials that she didn't want to drink. Taking a deep breath she downed them both and got dressed as quickly as she could. When she came out of the washroom Bonnie came to her to look at her curiously.

_"Caroline… something's different. What did you do just now?"_

_"I took a bath and got dressed… and I drank the potion Klaus told me to."_

_"Oh lord no… that's what we were going to talk about Caroline."_

_"Bonnie… what's wrong with it?"_

_"I think you better sit… I'm going to have to do a spell on you and Kol I need you to get a bucket or something."_

_"Bonnie what is going on?"_

_"It's not a fertility potion Caroline! It's the opposite… one vial will keep you from conceiving a child for a whole month…"_

_"What?! I just drank 2 vials Bonnie…"_

_"Kol I need that bucket now! Caroline… I need you to be as still as you can be. First I'm going to make you throw it back up and then I'm going to use magic to get whatever is left out of your system…"_

_"But that only helps me right now Bonnie… I have a dozens of vials that I'm supposed to take everyday and Klaus won't let me out of it…"_

_"We figured out about the potion before I got a vision of you today…I made the correct potion you are supposed to take, but it may take a while to have an effect since you drank Sophie's potion and I have to get it out of you."_

_"Let's just get it over with… I don't know how long Klaus will be gone…"_

_"Listen to me Caroline… you can't tell him what we found out yet. I've seen parts of it and you have to wait until you are with child to point out her plans."_

_"Why is she doing this?"_

_"She wants to bring Klaus down and she plans on using you. She's betting that if you don't conceive Klaus will lose his temper and kill you because he's impatient. Someone is guiding her and her sister both and we haven't found who it is yet. It isn't time for us to know, but you are going to be alright; our plan will work. Now… hold still." _She instructed as Kol handed her a bucket and she make Caroline vomit into it before making her lie down on the floor. Once Caroline was in place she heard Bonnie start chanting and felt a pain rip through her and Kol had to hold her down. She saw a mist coming from her body that flowed over to an empty vial next to Bonnie before she felt the pain stop and her body sagged in relief. Bonnie took the vial on the floor and Kol helped her gather the vials left in Caroline's luggage to dump them out. Caroline was about to panic until she saw Kol and Bonnie rinsing each vial out and pouring a new liquid into each one; placing the vials back in the luggage like they never were taken out. _"Caroline are you alright?"_

_"That really hurt… but I think I'll be alright in a few minutes."_

_"I'm sorry I had to do that."_

_"You've learned a lot since we left…"_

_"Kol has been helping out with what he can and he's even let me practice on him. It's how I learned how to take down someone like earlier; I caused some parts in his head to bust."_

_"That was really… strange. So how many vials of your potion should I take?"_

_"I left enough in the jug for your first dose." _She replied as she handed the jug to Caroline. Caroline looked at the jug for a moment before drinking it down in a couple gulps and handing the empty jug back to Bonnie. _"Caroline… when you do conceive… you'll know sooner and your pregnancy will be shorter than normal; you're only going to carry for about 4 ½ months and you'll know you're with child within 2 weeks. I don't see you conceiving until either near the end of your trip or when you get back, but you still need to try; if today is any indication you should know it's not really safe enough not to."_

_"Is there anything else? How is everyone?"_

_"Everyone is doing good and I can't say anything else right now. We only came to save you today and switch out the potions. Elijah is distracting Klaus by asking if he's been good to you."_

_"He's having nightmares too now Bonnie. You all need to find out what's happening before it drives us insane."_

_"I already prepared for that as well… I made you both amulets that will keep you from dreaming and you only have to wear them when you sleep."_

_"Thank you Bonnie; I've not had a night free of nightmares unless I've been compelled not to."_

_"Have faith Caroline… we're working on it. It won't take too long to get all the information we need. Rebekah stayed behind to keep an eye out until we return." _Bonnie replied as they heard a knock at the door. Bonnie helped Caroline get to her feet and they took their seats at the table while Kol went to let the servant in with dinner. When the servant left Kol joined them at the table and Bonnie decided to let them have time to talk to.

_"Rebekah said to tell you that you better remember what she taught you." _Kol said with a smirk and Caroline choked on her water while bonnie told him to not be crude.

_"I remember; you can tell her that."_

_"Honestly… how has been towards you?"_

_"Better but he still finds a way to stay on my bad side. I think I've really only had two experiences with him that I didn't want to hit him."_

_"And pray tell how he managed that."_

_"The first was taking me up a mountain to watch the sun rise over the village below and the light hit the mist making it look like dancing lights. The second was last night when the wolves moved past us and he changed into a wolf right next to me. At first I was scared of what he would do and I got wedged between him and the bed on the floor; he didn't do anything, he just came over and rested on me for a little while before I had him let me move to the bed. He changed back in the bed and I can say without a doubt that I can't stand the sound of bones breaking, but I was somewhat more comfortable with him as a wolf once I knew he wasn't going to attack me."_

_"Hasn't he taken you shopping or tried giving you more gifts?"_

_"Yes, but I'm not interested in being bought. I told him if he wanted this to work he needed to fix his problems and then earn forgiveness from everyone."_

_"How did he react to that?"_

_"He told me to go to sleep so I turned over and went to sleep; I didn't quite feel like wasting any more breath than I already had."_

_"Keep standing strong… he needs to listen to you a little more. He's never had goodness from anyone besides us siblings and we've been known to act against him at times. I think you would have liked him when he was human…"_

_"That was then Kol… I'm doing what I can to try and convince him that he needs to be better. Which reminds me… before you leave will you compel the lord of the house to treat his wife better and stop bedding his servants?"_

_"Why?"_

_"His wife is always afraid and he treats her like she is nothing. She's been kind to me and I want to return the favor but I doubt Klaus would do it if I asked so I'm asking you."_

_"Alright… I'm sure we can do that before we go. Anything else?"_

_"You all have helped more than I could have asked already… I'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." _She finished and they all resumed eating and waiting on Klaus and Elijah's arrival.

**_Klaus and Elijah POV from exit in the forest…_**

Klaus and Elijah had flashed to another village to put some ground between them and the town they were in after the bloodbath they had left behind. It didn't take long for them to get their fills and they began roaming through the center of the small marketplace there. Klaus found a few trinkets he thought Caroline might accept but Elijah quickly input that he didn't think she would.

_"What do you suggest I do Elijah? You want me to gain favor with her but she refuses any advance I make…"_

_"Perhaps you are making the wrong types of advances."_

_"I've tried her love for nature, jewelry, dresses, and some light seduction. Nothing works with her and I think she is denying my attentions on purpose to spite me."_

_"Niklaus you have to take things slowly with her and do things that have meaning. You were so awful with her in the beginning that it's going to take a while before she sees you as anything different than the man that came and turned her life upside down."_

_"Every time I've done something with meaning it's turned against me…"_

_"That is to be expected at first but it's what you need to do. Don't buy her gifts… make them or do things together."_

_"So aside from coming to help with the wolves today you came to tell me what I should do with Caroline."_

_"I was only offering guidance brother. Just think of what I've said and take your time. I think I know what you intend to do tonight… is there any way you would wait a little longer?"_

_"I won't force her Elijah but she already agreed to tonight. After today it's safer for her if I claim her."_

_"I may agree with the issue of her safety, but if I may give a little advice… don't hurt her tonight."_

_"Elijah it's going to hurt her a little for obvious reasons…"_

_"Be that as it may, you can still use extra caution with her and proceed slowly until she adjusts to the changes…"_

_"I had to bite her last night when the wolves came close to make them think I was claiming her; she didn't seem to be in pain then."_

_"Then make sure you do that the same way, perhaps you could distract her for the rest."_

_"Don't worry big brother… if last night gave me any hints about what tonight will bring I think she will fare very well."_

_"Well… then I need to tell you that Bonnie has sensed magic being used against you and Caroline but she hasn't developed enough to track it. Kol is working with her diligently to ensure she is reaching higher levels quicker."_

_"If anything is revealed I want you to deliver me the news personally Elijah. Then I will seek out the culprit and kill them."_

_"It will be Kol or myself, although in that situation I think Kol and Bonnie would want to be the ones to stay with Caroline to protect her while you extract revenge."_

_"Yes… Kol does seem to have taken a liking to the Bennett witch, and I think Kol knows not to mess up in regards to protecting her."_

_"He does indeed… we see her as a new little sister already. She'll be splendid as a vampire too; it won't control her."_

_"Perhaps but only time will tell. Kol suggested we make her an original instead of turning her…"_

_"I think he is right. There will always be new enemies that arise and she would defend herself better as one of us; as well as help defend your future child. You were trying to break her or make her how you wanted her to be, but she's used it to make herself stronger than before."_

_"So that's why she looks like she's lost all of the time when she stares at everything around her?"_

_"We know not what thoughts she has when she looks like that, but she has shown parts of her normal self when you are not around and from what Bonnie has seen, she's only going to get stronger. Don't try to change her Niklaus; you will fail and you'll turn her into what she doesn't want to be."_

_"And what is that Elijah?"_

_"A monster. If you insist on changing her she will only hate you for it and then you'll have that hate amplified with being a vampire; you'd create your own downfall. However, if you prove you want to be better and gain her forgiveness, then she will be your greatest ally. She's going through many changes and she needs time to accept them. Maybe you should listen to what she wants more often instead of insisting everything go your way."_

_"Elijah I've made deal after deal with her…"_

_"Not deals Niklaus… do something for her without expecting something back. You keep pushing at each other and there hasn't been any progress. If you want to move on from all of this you need to do as I've said. It is not weakness to accept help or feel something for others Niklaus… it's weakness to deny it."_

_"We must return soon… it is nearly sundown."_

_"I'm aware brother. Kol and Bonnie will leave when you return. I intend to leave when you go back."_

_"I will see you soon brother."_

_"Goodbye Niklaus." _ Elijah replied as he watched his brother walk off before heading in another direction. Klaus walked until he was out of sight and flashed back to the castle. He stopped outside under the window to his and Caroline's room to listen in, but he heard them discussing a card game and laughing. With a smirk he walked inside and proceeded to make his way upstairs.

**_In Klaus and Caroline's Room…_**

The trio was laughing as Kol had taken out his cards and taught the girls how to play, but he had been losing against them ever since the second round. When Kol stopped laughing they looked to him but he just reached out his other hand for their cards and they knew Klaus had arrived. Kol packed away his cards and Bonnie grabbed her bag before they told Caroline goodbye and left the room. Caroline stood and walked over to the window to watch what was left of the sun sinking into the horizon. She knew it wouldn't long before night came; a half hour at most. When she heard the door open she turned to make sure it was Klaus before turning back to the window.

_"From the sounds I heard below I assume you are feeling better?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You still look a little tired so I'll be giving you my blood soon."_

_"I guess…"_

_"Did you take the potion?"_

_"Yes and I drank extra like you said."_

_"Did you eat?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you have any questions?"_

_"What did you do with all of the bodies?"_

_"We left them where they were. Everyone will think it was an animal attack and then Elijah and I went to feed in another village. Why do you ask Caroline?"_

_"I didn't know if you were just going to leave them like… that."_

_"I eliminated a threat to you…"_

_"They were challenging you; not me."_

_"He challenged me for power and you. And judging by the scent on the other pack members I can say the self-proclaimed alpha was bedding each female and none were his actual mate. He intended to take what was mine to add to his collection, but he picked the wrong fight."_

_"Was there no other way?"_

_"It was a challenge to the death and he signed his own death as well as his pack members. Are you really going to pick a fight with me about it?"_

_"I was just asking if there was another way. You know what I think about killing people. Did the pack members even have a choice or were they just forced to follow his order?"_

_"They would have had to fight at first but once I killed him they had the chance to stop; they didn't so they made their choice."_

_"Then I can't say anything for them." _She finished as there was barely a sliver of sun left. When the last of the light left she bent her head to rest her forehead against the glass and forced herself to keep calm before turning to look at him. _"I'll be ready in a minute." _She supplied before picking up her robe and walking into the washroom to take her dress back off and put it up for the next day since she hadn't worn it long. Standing there in her nightgown she pulled her hair over to one side and braided it so her blood wouldn't get into it in a few minutes and put her robe on; even though she knew she wouldn't have it on long. When she came back out she saw him standing at the window like she had been watching the moon brighten as the sky grew darker and darker, so she walked over to look at it too. She could feel the moment his eyes stopped looking at the moon and began looking at her, but she kept her gaze on the sky as she felt his hand glide up her back and rext on her shoulder as one of his fingers rubbed back and forth on her neck.

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Yes."_


	15. Chapter 13

***Quick Note- Hey everyone I know it's been a little while to update, but I've had some mild internet problems but I have been trying to get ahead with the typing while these occurred. Now this chapter will have the claiming but there will also be other things that happen. Don't get too upset with certain characters because I will have other things popping up that will make you question what exactly is going on. There will be guest visits from other characters and Klaus is going to start realizing there is something big happening to both him and Caroline that he hasn't been looking at. Towards the end of this chapter some of the darker plots from earlier in this story are going to be analyzed from Klaus' POV and it will probably have you asking the same questions as he does. I hope everyone enjoys and I'm sorry for the wait, but future chapters should be uploaded sooner than this one was. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and follows, and I hope I keep everyone on their toes in the upcoming chapters.**

**Claim and Developments**

After Caroline gave him her answer he nodded and stepped behind her noticing her nervousness was slowly becoming fear and dread. As she suspected, Klaus reached around her to grab the ends of her robe and pull it back until he could pull it off of her. Caroline didn't take her eyes off of the moon as she clenched her hands along the edge of the window and his hands slid around her waist to pull her backwards. She released her hold on the window and finally dropped her gaze from the sky as he pulled her back enough to walk in front of her. Then he placed his hands on her hips and pushed enough to get her stepping backwards towards the bed and she closed her eyes; following his lead silently except for her nervous breaths.

_"Get in the bed but don't lie down yet love." _He instructed quietly as he pulled his hands from her and she nodded before she sat on the edge and scooted in enough to bring her feet from the floor; opening her eyes to make sure she was in a good enough spot and saw him pulling his shirt over his head. She turned her head back around and took a couple slow breaths in a last attempt to calm herself before he reaches for her again. She caught the blanket moving out of the corner of her eye being moved down to the very bottom of the bed before she felt the bed shift behind her.

Klaus was about to reach for her and turn her to him but she pulled her knees up and twisted around until she was facing him, keeping her eyes averted from him. He knew why she wouldn't look so he reached over and pulled her onto him like the night before causing her eyes to shoot to his. He smirked a little before reaching his hand up to tap his finger against her neck in time with her heartbeat and her lips parted as her eyebrows furrowed and she wondered why he was doing that.

_"Do you remember me telling you the more you tense your body the more it would hurt?" _He asked and she nodded in answer. _"You heart is beating faster and faster each second. Just let yourself go like you did last night and I'll do the rest; you'll likely not notice anything then." _He informed her and got another nod before he slid his hand further around her neck to pull her face to his, lingering with their lips brushing against each other's. Unconsciously she slid a hand up to his neck while the other braced against the arm that was pressed against her outer thigh.

She was wondering why he wasn't pushing further or initiating again, but she remembered he told her to let go and knew he was expecting her to give in first this time so she closed the distance between their lips. The response was immediate and she felt she would have fell backwards had his arm not moved around to her waist and kept her pulled against him. It wasn't until he broke away from her mouth to move to her neck that she realized the hand on her neck had moved to the tie on her gown. She knew it wouldn't be long until he discarded the only covering she had so she tried to stay against him as much as she could to keep the gown from dropping like the night before. Catching on to what she was doing he moved his hands to the bottom of her nightgown and let the material gather around his wrists as he ran his hands up her legs.

_"Don't hide yourself from me." _He said against her neck when she scrunched her arms against her sides to keep her gown on. When she pulled her arms away he stopped his ministrations on her neck to pull her gown over her head and throw it on the bed behind her. She looked at him tentatively as he looked her over and his eyes changed to yellow before he leaned forward to tease her breasts. He slipped a hand between them when he latched on to one of her nipples and began teasing her clit, pulling a stuttered breath from her. Torn between the sensations he was making her body feel she remembered the effect his hands could have and shivered from the memory; she did her best to push the memory from her mind, but he could feel the emotions playing out and knew what she was thinking about.

He snaked his free arm around her waist to run up her back while he switched breasts and moved forward to pin her under him. He didn't give her time to think further before he slipped his finger down to enter her and replaced the former point with his thumb and she bit her lip to keep from crying out; she couldn't help the small moans that would sound out when he curled his finger against a certain spot inside. Klaus could feel her quickening, knowing it wouldn't be long for her, and pushed a second finger in. He knew she wouldn't be able to fight what her body was feeling and hearing her gasp as her back arched had him smirking as he moved from her chest back to her neck to whisper in her ear.

_"That's right sweetheart. Just let yourself feel…" _He whispered as he quickened his fingers until he felt her begin to tighten. _"Don't fight it… just let go." _He continued whispering as he moved his face to watch her expressions. She tried to ignore his words and fight against the rush she felt coming towards her as she clenched her teeth, but he was expecting it. He applied more pressure with his thumb as he curled his fingers again and she couldn't think anymore as she let go crying out. He kept moving his fingers to work her through her orgasm as she began to unclench her body while she was shaking and panting. When he pulled his hand away he ran it up her side and then braced his weight on it so he could pull his other arm from under her. His actions had her opening her eyes, not realizing she had closed them to begin with, and look to see what his next move would be.

_"You know sweetheart… I haven't mentioned how much I like my surprise. Would you like to know what I enjoy about it?" _He spoke as he traced a finger along her collarbone bringing goosebumps to the surface.

_"What?" _She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the reason, but she grew a little curious when his smirk grew and he brought his face close to hers.

_"I'll show you." _He answered in a whisper and her eyebrows furrowed and she was about to ask how but he brought a finger up to rest over her lips. _"Shh… I'm quite certain you'll like it." _He stated and slowly slid his finger down from her lips and chin to her neck before crushing his lips against hers. Her initial thoughts were overlooked when she noticed she had responded to him without instruction, but focusing was getting harder as his hand started traveling down her chest followed by his lips and tongue. By the time his mouth had traveled to her lower stomach his hands were gliding up and down her thighs and Caroline was trying to fight the throbbing feeling that was starting to intensify more and more. When her mind finally caught up and she figured out what he intended to do she tried to sit up and pull away but he put an arm over her to keep her in place and descended on her.

As soon as she felt his mouth on her she fell back the rest of the way to the bed unable to form a coherent thought; much less speak. Klaus new it would take even less time to bring her to her high this time so he tried to keep a slow pace, but the scent of her arousal had his wolf instincts screaming at him to claim her already. Fighting down his wolf instinct he inserted his fingers and added little sucks to her clit; barely grazing his teeth when he would break suction. Caroline started bucking against his hold as her back stayed locked in an arch and her hands clenched the sheet until they were white. Barely containing his inner wolf he sped up again with a growl and she fell over the edge barely containing a scream. In her breathless haze she barely noticed when he worked his way back up her body and settled over her.

_"Look at me love…"_

_"How long to do you have to bite?" _She asked in a whisper as she turned her head to look at him.

_"Until the link is complete… I'll know when and then I'll heal you. It should only hurt a little bit…"_

_"I'm certain I've felt worse pain than what I'm about to. Just… when you… just make it quick." _She requested and looked at the yellow of his eyes and the veins showing below. Slowly she reached up and traced one of the veins before touching the tips of one of his fangs while biting her lip. _"Just do it." _She said and dropped her hand back down before meeting his eyes again.

_"Don't tense and don't move… what pain there will be will not last long; I can promise that." _He replied and she nodded and went to turn her head to the side again, but he stopped her with his lips against hers as he started grinding against her. When he released her mouth to travel down her jaw to her neck her breaths started getting heavier knowing it would be soon; it was different from the night before since his teeth didn't leave the skin after piercing it. She braced against his shoulders when he lined himself up with her, and tried to keep her body relaxed as he pushed inside until her barrier was stretched. He waited until she took another breath to continue forward quickly and completely; stilling to wait on the link to finish forming between them.

Caroline's cry stuck in her throat making a strangled noise as her nails dug in to Klaus' shoulders, but she didn't have long to think about the pain when she started feeling a strange tingling sensation that felt like when your leg fell asleep, but it started in her chest and spread all over her body before heat replaced the tingling and she started shaking and her breath labored as she became lightheaded. She knew it was the link opening up to her, but her mind resisted as long as it could as she noticed Klaus' body was reacting much like hers while he stayed locked in position.

Klaus could feel the link was nearly completed, and he knew she hadn't been expecting all of the heat that was spreading; it felt like he was standing near fire, but it wasn't burning him, and he knew it felt warmer for her because she hadn't been opened to the link at all until then. Had she been a werewolf she would have felt his emotions like he had hers, but being human kept her closed off until now; he wasn't expecting to be hit with the waves of emotion coming from her as they seemed even more noticeable than before. He was used to being able to get around feeling or blocking acknowledgment, but after this he knew he wouldn't be able to block her out.

Both of them felt the warmth heating up even further until they were both struggling to breath and sweat broke out over them before they felt a jolt run through them. When the jolt ended the heat receded, signaling it was complete, and Klaus pulled his fangs from her skin to bite into his own wrist. Pressing it over her mouth she didn't fight him this time knowing she needed to heal and she felt too weak to fight him in that moment. Klaus made sure he gave her more than enough blood to heal; he needed her to regain her energy from everything earlier that day and to be ready for the rest of the night ahead of them.

She noticed his hand went to her hip when he pulled his wrist from her mouth, and he had pulled out slightly before pushing in again and pausing. She could feel his emotions now and knew he how much he wanted to keep going but he had stilled above her; she grew confused as to why he would stop again when the link was complete. She looked down between them where they were joined before looking up to his eyes. She saw them change back from yellow to blue and his breathing was matching hers as he looked down at her. Not knowing what to say she just nodded her head to let him know she was ready for him to continue before dropping her eyes from his. In a flash he wrapped an arm under her leg to hoist her hip up and began his thrusts; quickly setting a pace.

Neither was prepared for the link doubling the sensations between them as they felt what each other felt, and the room filled with grunts, growls, and moans as Klaus quickened his pace; barely maintaining control to keep his actions where she could withstand them in her human state. Caroline kept trying to recall what Rebekah had shown her, but found herself pushing her hips in time with his thrusts instinctually.

Klaus nearly had his own release when he brought her to hers, but managed to hold it back and lifted her back to his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. While wrapping an arm around her waist he reached up with his other hand to pull the tie from her hair and let it loose. She looked at him confused until he lifted her and pulled her back down against him. Scrambling inside her mind she recalled Rebekah's words to her… "If in doubt… catch him off guard; he won't expect you to try and take the reins." She reached one hand up to his shoulder and braced the other against his thigh, pushing herself down with as much force as she could. Noticing the surprise on his face in her peripheral vision she kept up her movements until he pulled her face to his.

Klaus had been shocked to see her break out of her nervous shell she kept up around him, but overlooked it with a new plan in mind; he wanted to know how far she would push herself that night. He pulled her face to his, taking back over the movements, until she pulled her hand from his thigh to his other shoulder to get the leverage she needed to push herself down again. Klaus let her have control until he sensed she was close to another release and shifted them to take it back as he held her waist while lifting himself from below; pounding more determinedly to speed up release.

Caroline didn't even try to fight off the high she felt coming as he sped up again, retaking control of the claiming roughly. Her head fell back as uncontrollable moans left her and she felt his mouth on her breast again. When she felt herself clench around him again her head shot back up causing her hair to fall around them and a scream crept through her clenched teeth. Klaus' release followed hers and she heard him growl against her as he moved them a little more before letting her settle against him. Her head dropped to his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath until she felt his hand tracing patterns on her back and she pulled away from him.

Klaus didn't let her get off of him when he felt her pull away as he kept his hold on her. He noticed she kept her head to the side pointed down with her eyes closed so he used his other hand to pull her face towards his. She kept her eyes closed, not ready to look at him, as she began trying to remove his hands.

_"Where are you trying to go?"_

_"I just want to get cleaned back up before bed…"_

_"We're not sleeping anytime soon sweetheart." _He replied and her eyes snapped open to look at him in question.

_"I can barely move right now. I just want to rest and I need to find something to drink. You may immortal but I'm not." _She replied and he looked her over before lifting her enough to pull out of her and sit her on the bed. She looked around to find her gown and noticed it was under her so she pulled it up and froze seeing the blood on it.

_"No need to cover up sweetheart. I'm giving you a break to re-gather your energy but you'd be wasting both of our times covering back up." _He stated before flashing away and back with a cup of wine. She looked at it a moment before reaching for it and taking a small sip. Klaus watched her amusedly as he walked around to sit behind her on the bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest so he reached up and brushed her hair aside before running his fingers over her back.

_"Just stop…"_

_"Stop what love?"_

_"Doing that!"_

_"I'm indulging in what you've hidden from me until now…"_

_"You've seen my back before."_

_"That was under different circumstances. I figured you would have been less reluctant to hide yourself away after tonight."_

_"Well you thought wrong."_

_"So hostile when moments ago you were unleashing that fire inside of you."_

_"Rebekah insisted I learn a few things before the wedding; it was meant to be the second part of your surprise…"_

_"I think we both found pleasure in both surprises, but I'm not speaking of what my sister may have taught you; I'm referring to what you let loose naturally."_

_"The only things I did were try to keep up with you and remember was Rebekah showed me…"_

_"Do you not remember me telling you that you would be spectacular?"_

_"I remember but that doesn't mean I believe you."_

_"Well you are; even when you are holding back from me…"_

_"How was I holding back? I did what you wanted me to do and…"_

_"You tried to resist everything you've felt tonight…"_

_"Since when do you care how I feel or don't feel? As long as you get what you want in the end what does it matter to you? It didn't matter before so I don't see why it would matter to you now."_

_"Well as you are now experiencing the link, maybe you should realize that I have to feel what you feel too. You have so many emotions going off at once it's hard to keep track of sweetheart…"_

_"You should be relatively easy then; anger and lust is usually what I see from you…"_

_"I don't have the tendency to display my emotions as openly as you do Caroline, but I do have more than 2…"_

_"What do you want from me Klaus? Because I'm beginning to think that even you don't know what you want."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that you contradict yourself when you talk to me and it's confusing. From the beginning you made it clear you wanted me to be more like the lady of this house, but tonight you wanted me to be more than that…"_

_"I want every part of you; everything you've kept locked within yourself…"_

_"I've already given you everything that I could have…"_

_"Not everything sweetheart."_

_"Everything that I could give to you I have. Whatever else you're wanting is either unattainable or you have to earn." _She replied as she turned her head to look at him and saw him staring at her back, but she couldn't grasp what emotion was passing through him. _"How do you block your emotions through the link?"_

_"Why do you ask sweetheart?"_

_"I want to know how. You seem to have no problem hiding what's going on inside of you and maybe I want to be able to do the same. And I want to know how to block out you when I want."_

_"You can't block emotions from passing through the link either way. If there is an emotion, both of us will know it."_

_"Then how can you be thinking so deeply but not feel anything?"_

_"I can choose what I want to feel with the exception of what passes through the link from you sweetheart." _He replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her back as he scooted forward so her back was to his chest. _"Like how the past few minutes you've felt anger, confusion, sadness, guilt, and fear; now you're still feeling fear and confusion but I bet you're wondering if I missed that little jolt you felt when I touched you." _He spoke before locking eyes with her from the side.

_"This is amusing to you isn't it?"_

_"At times, but it's also quite frustrating. If it wasn't for the link or changes in your heartbeat I wouldn't know what you were feeling most of the time now; as opposed to how you made your thoughts known visually a week ago…"_

_"You were the one that didn't want me expressing what I felt and now you are acting as if you changed your mind. Or you could just be upset that you have to feel what I feel, but I can't help that…"_

_"I'm not upset; I'm curious as to why you still close up around me when I've been trying to make you more comfortable…"_

_"How have you tried making me more comfortable when we've stayed at each other's throats and we keep having dangerous situations; not to mention our host, shopping, the servant auction, and you constantly trying to seduce me? If anything you've pushed me to see how far I can make it before I break…"_

_"I don't want to break you… I wanted to shape you…"_

_"Shape me into what? We've went over this multiple times and you still haven't fully explained what you're wanting me to be. One minute you want me to be like an empty shell and then you talk about me having a fire inside. I can't be both, so what do you want?"_

_"I thought I knew the answer to that question, but alas I don't. To make matters more confusing is that you don't know what you want either… you think you do but you don't. You want to keep all the rules you know and get the fairytale ending but those two worlds are both fake; no one can have one or the other completely."_

_"It's not a fairytale to wish to have a happy life and it's not following rules by doing the right things in life… that's all I wanted to do. But you made it quite clear neither would be my outcome so I don't want to waste time talking about it anymore. I just want to know what you want from me besides the obvious and you said you didn't know the answer for that."_

_"I could ask you the same question sweetheart and I'd say you wouldn't know either; aside from not being the monster you believe me to be…"_

_"If you don't want to be seen as a monster than don't do monstrous acts…"_

_"I care not what others think of me… but I must ask something of you. Elijah spoke to me earlier and mentioned that you may not believe that any effort I have made to gain your favor was real. Is this true or are you purposely deflecting my efforts?"_

_"What efforts?"_

_"I've done a number of things for you and you've turned your head at every one."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"One reason we're here is because it is conveniently located to everything I wanted to show you, but our hosts are a display of what I'm not going to do to you anymore. Then I tried to take you to the markets and let you shop for things you may like and you show no interest. Even taking you up on the mountain and letting you view something beautiful in nature that you seem to be close to did not get past that shield you keep up around me. In those dangerous situations you mentioned, I did what was necessary to keep you safe, with the addition of help from my family and your friend. Even tonight…"_

_"What about tonight?" _She asked as she saw his eyes drop from hers and he looked away. When he looked back he remained silent for a few moments.

_"I did what I could to make it easier for you physically, and I tried to make it more suited to you emotionally…"_

_"It didn't hurt very long if that's what you're asking…"_

_"That wasn't what I was going to ask about; I know the pain stopped when I healed you. Like I said sweetheart I tried to meet a certain standard for you emotionally…"_

_"You can't."_

_"Care to tell me what you mean?"_

_"I told you what I had wanted for a marriage; when I explained that I assumed you knew it included the bedroom. I know you tried to give me the illusion of what I wanted, but I think it hurts worse because it is an illusion; it isn't real…"_

_"Did you imagine I was someone else tonight?"_

_"No…"_

_"Then how do you explain you unleashing some of that passion within you?"_

_"Physical reactions and the link being completed. I felt what you felt and…"_

_"I hate to break YOUR illusion sweetheart but… it wasn't just the link and you picking up on me. Or did you forget that I've been able to pick up on you since before completion?"_

_"My body may react to you but you knew that already…"_

_"Let fill you in on something love… you and Rebekah are quite similar in this… you both dream of love and dreams aren't always reality. But… can you honestly tell me tonight would have been better for you had you been with someone you love? Would they have made sure to keep control and ready you before taking you? Would someone else have made sure to bring you pleasure or would they have just taken what they wanted and left you dissatisfied?"_

_"Stop…"_

_"No I think you need to hear this and understand it… had it been anyone else you would have felt something missing because you were born for me. You think it's only physical but the link makes sure emotions are tied into it too. We may not have love between us but I have been trying to make up our beginning to you and you refuse to see any of it…"_

_"You want to talk about the link? Alright then consider this… you said you've felt it since you saw me yet you still did things you knew would hurt me. And every time I think I can get past it you do something else that makes me remember. You want an example? Every time you touch me I remember the first time you did; it happens over and over again in my head and it won't stop. Here's another example… when we were at the auction and the servants were getting punished for acts against their masters I remembered being whipped and then having to feel my skin coming back together when you healed me, once again repeating in my head."_

_"I know I hurt you Caroline. I'm trying to make up for it…"_

_"By shopping, auctions, and this place? I hate it here and we've had nothing but trouble since we began this trip."_

_"You want to leave?"_

_"Yes… I don't want to take the planned route in your head either. Just this once please listen to me and let's leave early and take a different route. If we don't have any problems then you know these things are being caused by someone you told the route to; if it doesn't stop then I don't know what it could be."_

_"We'll rest up tomorrow and leave the next day. It'll give me time to make sure we have a carriage and driver. What else would you have me do Caroline?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"To make up for our beginning and have you stop expecting the worst from me every time you turn around."_

_"I don't know, but buying things isn't one. Going to auctions or staying with more hosts like the lord of the house isn't good either."_

_"Elijah suggested things that are meaningful to you, but I realized that I haven't taken too long to discover your interests and you haven't offered any freely."_

_"I told you that it isn't just me you have to make up to; you've hurt others…"_

_"Right now I'm only concerned with you…"_

_"If you're not sorry or you don't feel guilty, then there's nothing you can do that would make me even think about forgiving you; and then I'd have to see truth in it because you can't just say it. You'd have to prove it…"_

_"I have apologized to you…"_

_"No you apologized for giving me more whips than you had originally set… you didn't apologize for the rest, or for massacring the people in that village, or handling me in ways you shouldn't have, or for the nightmares…"_

_"Well like you said sweetheart… you wouldn't believe me anyway."_

_"Maybe if you actually meant it I would. And I don't want you to doing that just because it's what I've asked of you; you have to want it for yourself."_

_"I have no problem being the bad guy Caroline… sometimes it's what's called for to keep others safe and alive."_

_"But do you have to take it to such extremes?"_

_"At times. We've already discussed that I need to communicate with you so you understand why I ask things of you instead of having you rebel and then lash out at you. I said I wouldn't hurt you again but I will explain things to you; even if they are harsh or you don't want to hear them."_

_"But that's just me… what about everyone else?"_

_"I have the feeling you'll never be satisfied with any attempt I make…"_

_"Well I could say you are difficult to satisfy as well; harder to satisfy in fact." _She replied but dropped her eyes when she saw him raise an eyebrow at her. _"Don't even try to change the subject; I see where your mind has wandered to."_

_"Well we did steer away from it earlier and I think you're rested…"_

_"No Klaus. I may be rested but we're having a serious discussion that needs to be finished."_

_"You don't want to be changed."_

_"No I don't."_

_"I don't want to change either Caroline… I may need to change tactics with you and my family but I will not be seen as weak."_

_"You're not weak though… and it's not weakness to have or show emotions."_

_"Then why ask me how to keep from feeling?"_

_"Perhaps I'm just picking it up from you. It might come to be useful one day…"_

_"Not for you it wouldn't. I may be cruel at times and ignore my emotions during those times, but even I haven't switched it off. You aren't even a vampire yet and you're already asking about it…"_

_"I don't want to be emotionless. You wanted me to be…"_

_"And I said I didn't want you to be that now… I want you to control your emotions so I'm not hit with a massive amount from you multiple times a day."_

_"I've been trying to… it's not my fault we keep getting attacked or memories surface out of nowhere; although I'm sure you'd love to blame me for it…"_

_"Caroline…"_

_"It wouldn't be the first time you blamed me for something out of my control Klaus; I'm just stating facts. I'm not trying to start this whole conversation over again either so you don't have to repeat how you're trying to make up for what you've done."_

_"I wasn't blaming you for the things that have happened love." _He replied but she turned her head forward to rest on her knees and close her eyes. He noticed goosebumps on her arms and reached up to touch them; noticing she was cold he pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed to wrap around in front of her.

_"Do you not get cold?"_

_"No."_

_"Then how did you know I was?"_

_"Because you can get cold and you were covered in sweat before it dried."_

_"Thank you for the blanket. Not only was I cold but the entire time we've been talking has been uncomfortable without any covering and my knees are starting to cramp from being bent so long." _She stated as she stretched out her legs and clutched the cover tighter to her. She heard Klaus chuckle behind her and rolled her eyes.

_"I've seen every part of you now and you still want to keep covered up." _He thought out loud and she turned her head sharply to glare at him. _"I wouldn't be shy sweetheart… I intend to ravish you every night and as often as I can convince you to during the days…"_

_"Klaus…"_

_"Don't worry though… I wouldn't let someone else see you and you are fully capable of holding your own with me for a while…"_

_"Of all the things to discuss… you want to talk about this…"_

_"I would prefer the only sounds coming out of us right now would be similar to the sounds we made together earlier…" _He said and skimmed a hand down her side to settle on her hip. _"I know you tried to keep quiet, but I would rather you didn't. No one would hear us since we're on the other side from our hosts and the servants are on the first floor; and everyone is asleep…"_

_"It's not just about keeping others from hearing… it was surprising to hear myself sound like that. I've heard people sounding that way before, like when I walked in and saw Tyler and Hayley together, but I didn't see myself being that vocal." _She explained as she kept her head turned away and her face turned red from memory.

_"It's natural Caroline; it means you're enjoying it." _He explained and she turned her head back to look at him.

_"I kind of figured that out already, but before tonight you have to understand what it sounded like to me; it was slightly disturbing to hear."_

_"I can picture your face when you first saw them… I bet you went from blushingly horrified to enraged quickly…"_

_"Well you got the first part right. I was upset next and I didn't want to believe it, but seeing them made that impossible. Then I got mad and told him to stay away from me before I ran out of there. I didn't want to see them again so I don't know why you thought it would be a good idea to invite them to your home."_

_"I was gaining information and letting you have a goodbye with him…"_

_"I had already said goodbye to him when I walked away, and I hope the information you got was worth the trouble it caused bringing them there."_

_"It wasn't the best idea to have them come but you don't have to worry about them anymore…"_

_"They avoided your compulsion before… what if they do it again or break the last one you gave them?"_

_"I'll handle it love; you needn't worry about that."_

_"Did he try to challenge you?"_

_"I don't think he even knew about challenging to be honest; he isn't that smart." _He replied and she let out a short laugh before nodding her head.

_"He always used his status in the village to skip studies and do what he wanted. He didn't care much for knowledge…"_

_"Obviously sweetheart, but I still don't know why you and him were in a courtship…"_

_"It just happened. We became friends through Matt and when Matt and I ended our courtship he was there for me. It doesn't matter now since he turned out to be so foul…"_

_"Well you'll learn to spot betrayal better over time before it gets to that extent again… you'll learn not to give your trust away so easily."_

_"I don't give it away easily if you haven't noticed. Each person I trust earned it, some broke it, most gained it back but it's never the same. In time I'll forgive what they did but I won't forget it and I still won't want to see them…"_

_"And how did Matt and Elena get back in your good graces once you learned he used you to get with her and she went along with it?"_

_"He makes her happy and I want her to be happy. I care enough about them to wish them a good life and we've known each other too long to let relationships break friendship completely."_

_"What of the witch?"_

_"She never did anything to me…"_

_"She's the doppelganger's servant; you're telling me she never picked Elena over you?"_

_"Only when she had to because that's her life… that's one reason I want her free; so she can make her own choices."_

_"What about the doppelganger's brother?"_

_"He's like a younger brother to me. Of course he's going to side with his actual sister over me if push came to shove…"_

_"Name one person that hasn't lied to you, betrayed you, hurt you in some way that you know…"_

_"I would have said my parents but they never told me about all of this and it could have helped a little. Bonnie never did any of the things you asked, so I can say her."_

_"So it never hurt you to have her with the doppelganger more than you? To have her choose her more than you?"_

_"No because she didn't have a choice. She's doing what she can to help now that she has the opportunity and Elena doesn't need her constantly."_

_"And how is she helping you now Caroline?"_

_"She's learning magic because you need her to; she's doing it for herself, but she's also doing it because she wants to help me."_

_"You come to the defense of every one of them; you're loyal. It's more than I can say for many…"_

_"It's because I care about them. Don't forget you've used them as leverage against me so you know how important they are to me. You didn't have to do that. You could have just showed me the vision in the first place and you wouldn't have had to pull everyone into this…"_

_"I didn't have much knowledge of you before and I used what I thought might work. It turned out my instinct was right and you wouldn't have someone suffer for you making a bad decision."_

_"Did you figure that out when I came forward and left with you to save my family or did you figure it out later?"_

_"It led me to my assumption with your loyalties when you left with me. The loyalty you showed them and you show with your friends… I want that same loyalty to me."_

_"I cannot condone you killing and hurting people unless it's in self-defense and there's no other way. You have my loyalty in marriage, having a child, and even becoming a vampire when it's time, but you won't have it when you go after innocent people. That is the loyalty I give, but I still can't trust you past keeping me alive to complete your plan and holding to our deals. It's more than I can say you've offered so it's going to have to be enough for you because it isn't changing any time soon." _She explained and reached her hands to take his off of her so she could try to scoot towards the pillows. But once she scooted forward she noticed he scooted with her. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Following you to see where you're going sweetheart."_

_"To the pillow. I'd like to get a different nightgown and start a fire but that would require taking the blanket and leaving you uncovered, so I'm going to the pillow instead." _She replied and he smirked before pulling back from her and getting out of the bed. She didn't turn back around but she could hear him getting into the luggage before she saw his arm shoot past her shoulder with her nightgown. She took it from his hand before he went over to light a fire using one of the candles in the room and then blew out the candles.

_"Just don't put the nightgown on just yet sweetheart…"_

_"Again? You were being serious?"_

_"I know it's been a rather eventful day, you're human and tired, but we are trying to conceive as fast as possible so you can become a vampire sooner…"_

_"Don't blame it on conception… you've got that look that says you want to just because you want."_

_"Well it's both… should I be expecting any more surprises from you tonight?"_

_"I doubt it… I could barely watch your sister wearing men's clothes and moving against a bed; I don't see myself mimicking all of that."_

_"You'd be surprised as to what you would do sweetheart." _He replied as he crawled back into the bed and she flopped her upper body down to lie on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Klaus didn't take his eyes off of her as he moved under the covers and pulled her to him as she snapped her eyes to his but remained silent. _"You'll see what I mean in time though… for now you just need to adjust to new part of your life." _He explained and skimmed his fingers across her stomach from hip to hip before gliding up the center of her stomach to her chest. She didn't drop her eyes until she felt the blanket being pulled down slowly until it was at her waist before he whipped it the rest of the way off. When he didn't make another move she looked back up to see his eyes raking over her as he made his way back to her face. She barely had any time to register what he was doing before she found herself straddling him, leaning over his face.

_"Klaus I ca-"_

_"Just take your time… I want to watch you." _He explained as he moved her hands to his chest before raising her up enough to slide into her, pushing all the way in as he pushed up to meet her halfway. It didn't take long for them to fall into a rhythm, but she pushed her body up to break away from his eyes on hers. She hoped he wouldn't notice the real reasons why she didn't want to look at him, and thought he might get distracted enough with looking at her to question her. It wasn't until she felt the shift in his emotions and the grip on her hips tighten that she realized he knew something was off with her; and knowing his temper she figured he assumed the worst of her so she froze her movements and looked back to him.

Klaus had been wondering why he felt her pull away and wouldn't have thought about it had he not felt her do the same in the link. He thought over their conversation and thought that she was pulling away because she didn't want to feel anything from their joining. The more he had thought about it the more he became agitated with her, not realizing his grip had tightened until she stopped and looked back at him. In the time it took for her to blink she found herself on her back with Klaus looming over her with his jaw clenched.

_"So you still think I'm giving you an illusion? You think pulling yourself away and hiding behind that wall of yours will keep this from happening?" _He voiced his suspicions before pulling back to thrust forward roughly, setting a punishing pace that didn't stop until she was on the cusp of release. She had brought one of her hands up to his side unconsciously and he pulled away to turn her over and bring her to her hands and knees before thrusting back in.

She had thought when Rebekah mimicked her current position that it was repulsive, but had she experienced it when Klaus wasn't being an ass she may have liked it better. Judging by his aggressiveness he wasn't going to let her have a release but she wasn't for sure until she felt his building so she pulled up the memory of the position and came up with a plan; she just had to wait for the right moment to pull it off.

Klaus was still irritated and debating how he was going to finish; he could let her have disappointment or both of them get their release and he wouldn't have to feel her frustration through the link. What he couldn't figure out was why she had looked confused when he had spoken after flipping them over; surely he had been correct in his accusations or she would have denied them. But if his accusations had been correct, why did she reach for him? Furthermore… if he had assumed incorrectly she would have told him to stop, even if he had made sure he didn't hurt her he didn't think she would have just accepted his reaction; he felt he was missing a piece of information he needed to know.

Pushing the nagging thoughts aside he focused on the task at hand and looked down at her sweat-drenched back, moving one hand from her hip to her shoulder for added leverage. Caroline knew it would be any second and he would be finished, feeling herself close as well, she knew it was time and gave a quick roll of her hips pushing back towards him enough to push her over the edge. Klaus was momentarily shocked as she clenched around him, triggering his own release but he was still upset with her and pulled away once he was completely spent.

Neither said a word as they broke apart and he went to lie down on his side of the bed and she retrieved her gown from the side, pulling it over her and reaching for a pillow as she stood and walked away from the bed. Klaus watched as she walked over by the fireplace and stretched out in front of it before sitting up and staring at her. He waited to speak as she traced little circles on the stone floor beneath her and stared into the fire, noticing there was no emotion coming through the link from her; he didn't know how to handle that since he had been feeling her emotions from the beginning.

_"Was it enough detachment for you sweetheart? I've now given you what most women feel when their husbands are done." _He spoke trying to get some kind of response from her but nothing came. _"What are you doing over there?"_

_"Assuming you're done with me for the night I'm going to sleep." _She replied blankly as she kept her gaze on the fire.

_"Not in the floor you're not…"_

_"It doesn't matter. I've slept on the floor before." _She replied offhandedly but he still felt nothing come from her through the link.

_"Why aren't you feeling anything? It's very unlike you to not have any emotions passing through the link." _He explained to cover up the tinge of worry he was starting to feel. Of course Caroline picked up on it anyway, but chose to ignore it; why worry now?

_"Why bother? I'm tired of trying to keep strong when you assume you know me or what I'm thinking and you take your doubts out on me. All I can say is that once again you thought wrong and yet again you reacted. I didn't even try to explain myself because you wouldn't have believed me; even if you did it probably wouldn't have stopped you."_

_"So why not tell me to stop?" _He asked as he felt his gut twist and his mind thought to find another reason for her pulling away from him. When she didn't answer he got out of the bed and went to pick her up and take her back to the bed. _"Caroline…"_

_"I didn't tell you to stop because I didn't want to make things worse. You weren't hurting me and I thought you might had I said anything…"_

_"I told you I wouldn't hurt you anymore…"_

_"And physically you didn't but I didn't want to challenge that. You can't fault me for thinking you wouldn't believe my explanation and keeping quiet."_

_"Then explain it to me…"_

_"It doesn't matter Klaus." _She replied and tried to turn away from him, but he rolled her on her back to face him again. _"If I tell you will you let me go to sleep without further questioning? I really am tired after a very long day and night…"_

_"I'll let you sleep. Just tell me why you pulled away from me because the only reason I could think of was your wishes for detachment based on your opinion of illusion."_

_"I did pull away from you on purpose but it was so I could concentrate on what I was doing and I couldn't do that looking at you or trying to separate which of us was feeling what. I don't have the experience that you have and you knew Rebekah tried to show me some of the things to do, so I knew you would have at least some expectations and that I wouldn't be able to meet them without focusing. You had tried to be easy on me earlier so I thought I would try to at least be more of what I thought you would want me to be like…"_

_"You should have said something Caroline. And just so you know… I'm aware of your experience and the only expectation I had of you was to learn. Regardless of what my sister showed you, you can't follow instructions; you feel it and follow what your body tells you to do out of instinct."_

_"Like I said… it doesn't matter anyway. It's done and I'm going to sleep." _She said and turned back over facing away from him.

_"I overreacted towards you when I should have had you explain… I shouldn't have done that." _He spoke quietly and reached up to run his hand over her tangled curls. _"I shouldn't have been as rough with you as I was either… even if my assumptions had been correct."_

_"I already said you didn't hurt me. Please just let me sleep." _She whispered keeping her eyes closed. Klaus still couldn't feel anything coming through from her end of the link and turned her on her back again and her eyes shot open.

_"I'm going to let you sleep Caroline… but first we have a little problem to sort out; you aren't feeling anything…"_

_"I'm too tired to face everything tonight… I just want one night where I don't have to feel anything."_

_"You need to feel something; anything. If you don't then you will be like me and you said you didn't want that to happen…" _He explained and she just shook her head. At this point he would rather have her fuming in anger towards him than nothing; he had thought her not feeling would have been a blessing but it pulled at his wolf side making him worried for her. _"Even if it's anger or hatred towards me… feel." _He pressed but she just stared back at him for a minute and he barely got the feeling of surprise from her side before it drifted away and the nothingness returned.

Klaus debated his options since talking to her wasn't getting anything from her and concluded that it would either take compulsion or action. Since she had asked him before to not compel her he didn't really want to use that unless nothing else worked so that left action. She wasn't a vampire so how could she manage to make herself stop feeling? Klaus was starting to believe she was right in saying someone was plotting against him because she should not be able to do this at all; especially since she was the most emotional person he had yet to meet besides his sister. What action would it take to snap her out of it?

Without thinking too far ahead he cupped her cheek and brought his mouth to hers. At first he thought it wasn't working but soon he started feeling little traces of emotion that would ghost across the link to him; fear being the first confused him but he didn't stop. More emotions came through as her breathing increased and he had to readjust so she could breathe when she needed to. He didn't stop until he felt a rush of emotion come from her and she broke away grabbing her head. Next to them a puff of smoke had Klaus turning his head to view a small piece of parchment appear and he reached over to pick it up, noticing it was a message.

**You may have claimed her but your bond isn't strong enough to stop us. The weaker your bond the stronger we are and next time we will take her from you and you won't stop us.**

Klaus read over the message a couple times before looking back to Caroline. He knew a witch was responsible for the message, but it had said "we" so he knew it the witch wasn't acting alone. How long was Caroline out of control of herself? Why had he not figured it out? He knew he needed to figure everything out but looking at her still holding her head he bent back over her to pull her to a sitting position.

_"Caroline… when was the last time you felt anything?" _He asked and she turned her head and nodded towards the fire. _"When you left the bed?" _He asked to verify and she nodded. He felt a small amount of relief, but stomped it down as he looked at her again. _"Can you remember everything from then until now?" _She nods yes. _"Were your answers your own?"_

_"Most of them were my own, but I felt I was being compelled to sleep and caught myself asking over and over for it. The rest was truthful but I didn't have control and I knew something was wrong but I couldn't say anything about it at all."_

_"Well we know we have a witch targeting us and it seems like they are going after you." _He stated as he held up the message for her to read. She only let her eyes read over the message as she refused to touch it. Klaus could understand her wariness of touching the message, but he also didn't want her thinking he couldn't stop it. _"It's not your fault. I've pushed you since day one in numerous ways trying to get you to bend and someone took advantage of it; they tried to take over you. If you weren't as strong as you are they would have succeeded. I left you weakened enough for them to get a hold of you so this is my fault…"_

_"How do you know they didn't do something to you too?"_

_"I told you before Caroline… I'm known to be cruel…"_

_"That's precisely my point. Someone knew you enough to know you how you are and had to know how you've been to me. It's someone you know Klaus… with everything that has happened plus tonight they had to know where we would be and we counting on your behavior to show tonight…"_

_"Which means…" _He started but silenced when another puff of smoke became visible revealing a larger sheet of parchment. Klaus picked it up and held it out for both of them to read.

**It's Bonnie. I saw what happened and knew we couldn't get there in time. Kol told me how to send this message to you. You two need to get dressed and leave. Don't worry about your belongings, just leave and meet us at the port you were to sail to France at. Have Caroline pour all the vials into a jug to bring with her because she will still need them. When we meet we'll bring what you need until you can get new supplies. We have a plan but we will discuss it when we meet. Klaus you will need to use your speed to meet us in time. We're leaving as soon as this message is sent.**

**Bonnie & Kol**

Caroline immediately got up and went to the washroom to look for a container larger enough to dump all the vials into and came back out to start while Klaus burnt the letters and began dressing. When he was dressed he looked for a small bag to carry a couple things in and threw some clothes and the jug in it before tossing a dress towards Caroline. She managed to catch it and dashed behind the divider to change, braiding her hair to keep it out of the way when she was finished. When she came back out she barely had time to get her shoes on before Klaus grabbed her arm and started pulling her along beside him. They stopped long enough to leave a note with one of the servants instructing for their things to be sent back home before he took them outside.

Klaus handed her the bag and told her to close her eyes, picking her up and speeding off when he was sure she had listened to him. He kept to the forests, making sure to avoid people and towns as he made his way to the seaside village he hadn't expected to see for at least another week or so. He didn't slow until he was right outside the village grounds and he set her on her feet, keeping his senses alert. When she regained her footing and most of the color came back to her face they started walking the road that would lead them around the outskirts of the village and to the port. When he caught Kol's scent he relaxed slightly but kept his guard up.

Caroline was trying to keep herself calm so they wouldn't draw attention, but when she saw Bonnie and Kol she ran straight to Bonnie. Klaus looked at his brother, but Kol shook his head to indicate they needed to move, so he walked over to Caroline while Kol reached for Bonnie and they began walking again. Klaus and Caroline followed Kol's lead as he led them to the small inn near the shore and up the stairs to a room. Bonnie went to a small bowl and lit sage to keep the room spelled silent while they walked before Caroline pulled her back to her.

_"Someone explain to me what the bloody hell is going on…" _Klaus started but Kol stopped him and pulled out a seat while the girls went to sit on the bed.

_"Nik… we only know 2 people that are a part of what is going on and we can't let them know we're aware yet. Bonnie got the vision minutes before it happened, but it wasn't just what happened with Caroline. If you would have stayed they would have attacked again when you two were sleeping. Someone is tracking you both somehow, but Bonnie managed to make a couple things for you two that will help." _He paused as he pulled a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to his brother while Bonnie wrapped one around Caroline's neck. _"Bonnie will be the only witch that can locate you when you wear them and they will protect you both…"_

_"I'm not the one being attacked…" _Klaus began but Bonnie cut him off this time.

_"Yes you are. If one of you is compromised, it compromises the other. Caroline has been attacked more because she is human and was thought to be the weaker of you two, but you haven't been left alone either. I'm aware you've been given nightmares too, and I know someone has tampered with you because of how you are with Caroline. Kol, Elijah, and I were trying to figure out how they were getting to you both so much, but Elijah mentioned he has been the one to speak with you most about her and he couldn't figure out why the normal wolf mate traits weren't affecting you as they should. First we thought it was because of your vampire side, but that isn't it…"_

_"How many times do I have to explain that I'm harsh to many people; family included?" _Klaus asked.

_"But Elijah sensed you were being worse than normal with her. You may be a cruel person, but the wolf traits should have overruled everything else with Caroline because she's your mate. And I'm not saying this because she's my friend and I don't want to see you hurt her; someone tried to weaken your wolf's traits. Otherwise you would have found yourself unable to be actually hurt her, yet you did; repeatedly. However, they couldn't fully take it away because you still feel the need to protect her from other threats. That need was strengthened because you want to protect your siblings and Caroline's willingness to do what is needed to ensure that started reversing whatever they did. When you claimed her… it ensured that the link between you couldn't be broken, but individually you can be. Caroline is human and easier attacked, but Klaus… you are a hybrid; if they can't beat the werewolf traits they will go after your vampire traits."_

_"What do we do?"_

_"You two keep away from the castle for now and lay low. Kol and I will know where you are and we will be working on this. Elijah will go where we tell him and make sure you have clothes and everything necessary to keep to yourselves. We brought a map with a route to different places that aren't known by anyone else but the people in this room, except Elijah and he will only be told one location at a time so he isn't put under attack as well. We will all stay here today and you two will set sail tomorrow morning while we go back."_

_"Who are the ones responsible that you are aware of?"_

_"Nik…" _Kol spoke up to get his attention back to him. _"You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, so when I say it I need you to stay calm and in this room." _He stated and waited for a reply. When Klaus nodded he continued. _"When we came yesterday we had another purpose besides the wolves and Elijah came with us to distract you. We found out that Sophie and Jane-Anne were in on this and had set up their first move right under your nose."_

_"What are you speaking of brother?"_

_"They are a part of this, but we know they are working for someone else. We didn't want to expose them until we had the evidence to show you. We still can't let them know when know about them; we can get more information when they are where we can keep an eye on them. The potion Sophie made for Caroline wasn't made for the reasons she told you. She was teaching Bonnie some spells when Bonnie noticed her drinking a vial of potion and naturally asked what it was for. Sophie told her that it was to keep from conceiving and she found it suspicious. Later we checked it out and found her grimoire where she wrote how much she made of the same potion for Caroline. Then we knew she had tricked you into believing she was helping you when she was setting you up to fail. One vial of that potion would render a woman incapable of conceiving for a whole month and she had given instructions to take it daily; leading to permanent infertility after a couple weeks. We made up the correct potion and switched it out when we came to help. Unfortunately Caroline had already taken two vials and Bonnie had to make her throw it up. Then she tried to pull anything left in her out with magic and it was awful for Caroline. The potion Bonnie gave her will take a little time to build up in her enough to work so she took quite a lot after we switched out the vials. That's another thing Elijah will take to each new location… you won't have enough to last the whole trip so we'll send more."_

_"Why didn't anyone bother to tell me this yesterday?" _Klaus asked and looked around the room. He noticed Caroline had fallen asleep and stood to stretch her out on the bed and Bonnie walked over to sit at the table next to Kol. _"Caroline told me right after she met Sophie that she didn't trust her and that she had a bad feeling about her. I thought she was trying to be difficult and get out of the wedding and having a child. Why wouldn't she tell me when she knew about the potion?"_

_"She didn't think you'd believe her and didn't want to chance you hurting her again." _Bonnie spoke up with a glare and Klaus walked away from the bed to rejoin them at the table.

_"Nik you can't blame her for trying to protect herself…"_

_"I don't…"_

_"None of us thought we should tell you until we could prove it, but this situation is getting worse and you need all the facts."_

_"Why would Sophie and Jane-Anne go against us now? They've been loyal for years… they gained out trusts when we killed our parents…"_

_"Unless it was part of the long-term plan or they recruited by someone else we don't know yet. We'll figure this out Nik and then we can strike back. Bonnie has more to tell you and I don't know how you are going to like this either."_

_"I kind of had the vision set up like a timeline and I could guess when each thing happens by the way the season appears and even with the potion I made… it will be at least another couple months before you conceive a child together. But what bothers me the most is I can't see much of the pregnancy or after the birth; it's like it's not set in stone."_

_"The future rarely is… your grandmother was adept enough to receive alternate paths the future could take…"_

_"Klaus… the way Caroline looked during the delivery… I don't think she comes out of it human."_

_"What makes you say that witch?"_

_"Because I saw her having to drink a potion mixed with blood before she gives birth. Kol explained how you all were made into vampires… I think that's what I saw."_

_"Why wouldn't she survive it?"_

_"Childbirth is rarely easy, but add in all of the supernatural problems occurring and the threats that are possible and you have a tragedy waiting to happen. Caroline already knows that she will become a vampire and I think for the most part she has accepted it, but I can't be the one to tell her that she could become one right after having a baby. Yet… she has to know about it beforehand so she's prepared for it. There's something else too… you weren't there when she was giving birth; I don't know where you were but everyone seemed to know in the vision. We assume something is going to happen to you but we don't know what or when yet. We need to stick to the plan until Caroline conceives; then you two have to come back to the castle."_

_"For now though Nik… you two need to rest, as do we so we'll be going next door. We'll meet later to go over everything else when Caroline is awake with us; you can't keep her in the dark about this."_

_"I know Kol…"_

_"And another thing Nik… you can't leave her alone again; not even to feed. As it is she can't protect herself and the amulet only works so far. She's still vulnerable if she's found and alone, so stay with her at all times."_

_"Well you can tell her that because she is just going to think I'm finding sick pleasure in making her watch me feed…"_

_"I'll tell her." _Bonnie chimed in determinedly and stood to walk over to Caroline again before Kol joined her and they left the room. Klaus sat at the table looking out the window for a few minutes in thought before walking over to the bed and lifting Caroline enough to get the blanket out from under her. After covering her up he undressed and crawled under the covers, observing her in her sleep as he thought about all he had learned from his brother and Bonnie. Part of him didn't want to accept the truth with the witches back home but he knew his brother and Bonnie weren't lying; which meant he had even more to make up with Caroline.

He started reminiscing on each time they had been around each other and every conversation they had as he tried to see if he had been tampered with as Bonnie suspected, but he was couldn't tell for sure. He was known for his mood to shift suddenly, but thinking hard on it he had noticed he seemed to switch more with her than anyone else. Was there a specific reason for it? Was it just how she affected him or was there something else to it? Looking at her now he could see how much she had been affected in such a short time; she was dark under her eyes and her skin had become paler than it was before. He could also see she had been losing weight; her dress was tied as tight as it could be but it still hung loosely on her and her wedding band was barely staying on her finger. Was she not eating enough or was it everything that had happened? Even her hair wasn't shining as it was when he had first seen her coming through the trees towards her childhood home; he felt she looked like she was dying slowly.

He froze when she turned in her sleep to rest against him, unknowingly tangling her fingers in his necklaces. It was such a difference from her waking self to turn to him he didn't want to move and chance her waking up, but he slowly wrapped his arm over her to keep her in place as he laid his head on the pillow next to her. If Bonnie hadn't brought up her suspicions on him he wouldn't have thought his behavior messed with, but compared to how he was feeling now he was almost sure she was right.

Starting over with his former thought process he started with the first time he had hurt her. He noticed that each time shared one similarity; he hadn't believed her and had went to extremes to bend her will, but each time it was like he couldn't stop once he started. He remembered her saying she had felt something wrong but couldn't speak of it before they had left, and he hadn't noticed she had been altered until the message had come to him. Then he remembered when he had whipped her; he hadn't been able to stop and he had thought it was because he had been angered, but now he wasn't for sure.

Pushing everything from his mind he decided it didn't matter whether or not someone had taken hold of him; there wasn't an excuse for his actions. Even if he wasn't in full control of himself the thoughts of punishment had come from him in some way or another, and he would have to be the one to atone for them with her. He would have to tell Bonnie and Kol to keep the suspicion to themselves; he didn't think Caroline would believe them anyway, but he didn't want to chance it. Whether or not he was in control he would have to gain her trust and loyalty on his own; and without hosts or servants for the next few months it would leave them more time to themselves to sort through it all and come to some kind of agreement. With those thoughts in mind he closed his eyes and settled himself to catch a few hours of sleep so he would be ready to discuss everything and make a plan later.


	16. Chapter 14

**Where There's a Will There's a Way**

Klaus woke to the sound of knocking coming from the door. After finding it was only Kol telling him it was time to get up and to get ready he excused himself knowing Kol and Bonnie would be bringing food to the room for everybody. He took the time to dress before going back to the bed where he had been laying and tried to wake Caroline up. It took a few shakes and calling her name before she woke enough to open her eyes and look at him. Suddenly she jolted up and looked around the room before looking back to him.

_"Where's Bonnie and Kol?"_

_"They'll be joining us shortly love. They went to get food and then we all have to talk; you missed quite a bit when you were sleeping."_

_"I didn't mean to fall asleep…"_

_"It's alright but now you have to get up. When they bring the food I want you to eat a little extra…"_

_"Why?"_

_"I've been telling you that you need to be healthy but I haven't actually seen to it that you were. You're losing weight and though getting sleep looks like it has helped you, you still aren't healthy."_

_"I've been eating though…"_

_"Just eat a little extra to make sure. I feel I need to tell you that the places we'll be going won't have servants so we'll be taking care of our meals as well as everything else…"_

_"That's not a problem… I'm still used to it; it'll be more normal for me…"_

_"It's been a while since I've lived a basic life… this will be interesting."_

_"Well it's a good thing I know how to cook and clean or we might starve then…"_

_"I know how I just prefer not to sweetheart."_

_"So I'm guessing you'll be in charge of making sure there is something to cook?"_

_"Yes but you'll be joining me during the hunts…"_

_"I used to go with my father. He taught me how to skin when I was little and mother made sure I knew how to cook it. I guess my father taught me because he had accepted that he wouldn't have a son…"_

_"Or it could have to do with how much you like to learn. I do remember you saying you wanted to learn how to ride a horse so I figure he was just appealing to your craving for knowledge."_

_"Maybe but he stopped letting me tag along when I was 12. He said it was unsuitable for a young lady to be out in the forest hunting with men so I ended up having to switch to sewing."_

_"So do you know how to use a bow or a sword?"_

_"No he wouldn't show me that… I merely went along to carry the water and help him drag back whatever he hunted."_

_"It may be time for you to learn how to use them in case you need to, as well as how to ride a horse."_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"I'll explain later. Bonnie and Kol will be here in a minute… I can hear them coming up the stairs. It seems my brother has become infatuated with your witch friend… she keeps pushing off his advances though."_

_"What?" _Caroline asked shocked and he chuckled.

_"Kol usually likes witches so it isn't shocking to me, but your friend is making her thoughts pretty clear that it isn't going to happen; she likes her mortality."_

_"Well she is going through the end of a long-term courtship as well so he shouldn't push her…"_

_"He isn't going to push her mortality but he's not known to give up until he gets what he wants; it's kind of a family trait." _He said and looked back to her to see her ducking her head into her hands. _"I don't think you should worry about your friend. Kol wouldn't do anything stupid that could lead to trouble for the family if he didn't lose interest."_

_"I guess so… I do wish them both happiness but I just don't think they could have it together. I mean she's a witch and he's a vampire… I know she wouldn't be a witch anymore if she became a vampire and I think she likes who she is now; she seems more confident. I would just hate to see either of them hurt because of the fact that it wouldn't last without a lot of sacrifices."_

_"Well your concern for your friend I understand but what happened for my brother to gain your favor?"_

_"Kol may have his cruel side and he definitely didn't mind letting me know it at the first dinner I went to, but when he isn't trying to intimidate me he can be funny and he tries to prove loyal to his family. Rebekah is a little more critical, but I can tell you're her favorite brother so she keeps a distance when she thinks she needs to for your sake, but even when she is nice to me she's looking out for your outcome in the long run. Elijah doesn't have to be cruel to intimidate; it's his calmness that screams that he could be dangerous when needed and I certainly saw that when you and him killed those werewolves. However, he's been nothing but kind to me so in turn I have tried to show the same kindness. I know you asked because you think I would rather it had been one of your brothers instead of you that I had to marry, but I've only seen them as I would a brother. I didn't have siblings so I don't exactly know if I've done that correctly or not…" _She explained but stopped when she saw Bonnie and Kol enter the room. She exchanged one last look with Klaus before walking over pulling Bonnie to her.

_"Care if you keep squeezing me each time you see me one of these times you'll squeeze me in half."_

_"I'm sorry Bon… I just don't know how often I will see you."_

_"After today you won't see me for a while. I can send messages to you if you'd like me to though."_

_"Please… I want to know how everyone is and what's going on." _Caroline stressed and Bonnie nodded before they took their seats at the table with Klaus and Kol, who were already beginning to speak as the women took their seats.

_"Have you and Caroline discussed anything from yesterday?" _Kol asked and Klaus shook his head and stole a glance towards Caroline before returning to his meal. _"Very well…"_

_"Actually he told me we would be going to places where nobody would be." _Caroline interjected before Kol could continue and returned to eating.

_"Yes you two will be traveling to different places and none of them will have people inside the houses. You two have to lay low until we can get some more information about what is going on and who all is behind it. We already told him about Sophie and Jane-Anne and the potion." _He informed but paused when she froze and looked to Klaus. _"He understands why we couldn't tell him; he's not mad at you." _Kol started but stopped again when Klaus stood from his seat.

_"I'm going to feed while you repeat everything to Caroline. When I come back you can take your turn so the women do not have to watch." _Klaus explained and left the room. He did need to feed but he left to get some distance since Caroline's fear had magnified during the last conversation.

_"Caroline… there's some things you need to hear…" _Kol started but bonnie cut him off.

_"What Kol is getting at is that we have a suspicion that Klaus' behavior towards you may not just be what he intended; someone may have to hold of him like they did with you. And before you ask… yes I know what he has done to you. I don't like him, but to help you I have to help him. It seems that even his family couldn't believe the lengths he went to in hurting you; especially since all of it goes against what a wolf is supposed to feel with his mate."_

_"I suspected something like that before I got your message to leave but I can't just move on from it all…"_

_"I'm not justifying my brother and neither is Bonnie but it seems that even he didn't know about it because he didn't suspect anything. He's been like that with others so he didn't think there was a difference with you when there should have been; he shouldn't have been able to stomach having you hurt. Elijah says it better than I can with his whole 'wolves are supposed to cherish and protect their mates' but none of us caught it until now."_

_"That would explain how he can act completely different at times; almost like a different person. But… it all still haunts me anytime he gets close or touches me…"_

_"That would make sense and I bet it was part of the plan to drive a wedge between you two in hopes that he would either kill you or you would do something to jeopardize having a child and becoming a vampire." _Bonnie mused out loud and Kol nodded. Caroline turned back to her food and started pushing it around with her utensils.

_"You can't be alone either Caroline. Nik went to feed by himself for the last time tonight. Until it's safe… you'll have to go with him until you two come back home. And I don't think Nik wants you to know the suspicions we have with someone using magic on him." _Kol added and watched as Caroline set her utensils down to put her head in her hands. _"That's not the worst part. Bonnie has seen some things that we have to let you know about so you'll be ready when they happen."_

_"Just say them Kol… someone has to." _Caroline said and dropped her hands to cross them across her chest.

_"Well one… we think you are going to become a vampire immediately after you give birth. We don't exactly know the circumstances surrounding the why of it but Bonnie didn't see Nik there. That's the second part… we don't know what, but something is going to happen to him. We know he won't die, but we don't know where he is; we do in Bonnie's vision but nobody said anything."_

_"Will nothing be easy or go as it is supposed to without some kind of problem coming up? Is something going to happen every day because I don't know how much more I can take. From what I got from the message sent to Klaus they got a hold of me when I was weak; I can only withstand so much before I get that weak again and something else happens." _Caroline ranted until Bonnie pulled her to her.

_"Care… whoever is behind this is expecting you to be the weak one because you are human; they weren't expecting you to have such a strong nature. When they realize they can't get to you how they want they will go after Klaus. They can't break the link between you so they won't likely go after his wolf side again, but they might go after his vampire side. That will be his weakness if he doesn't guard it. I hate to say this but you two are going to have to work together and get through your differences. If you can't come to some understanding between you and join your strengths, they'll pull you two apart and go after your weaknesses; they'll win too." _Bonnie explained and Caroline pulled away to stand and pace the room.

_"I don't know what else to do… I've been trying to do what was needed since Klaus showed me what Grams showed him in the vision. Almost every time we talk we end up fighting about something and lately I try not to talk at all; to not show any kind of reaction. I mean… how can I say or do anything when he constantly thinks I'm going against him? He always thinks that I could be lying or trying to get out of his plans or that I'm an enemy or something!"_

_"Care…"_

_"No I keep trying and trying to make him understand that I'm doing my best and he refuses to see that I'm not going against him…"_

_"Caroline…"_

_"No I'm going to finish because I haven't got to say my thoughts in a while now. I didn't want to see my parents die, I didn't want to feel like I'm a prisoner and get treated like one, nor do I want to be constantly attacked or threatened. But… not once have I tried to run or even thought about it. Not once since I've seen that vision have I fought against what has to happen; even if he didn't have leverage against me I wouldn't run or try to stop it. No matter what I do or say I get nowhere with him; all there has been has been deal after deal and it's ridiculous. I can't bend any more than I have and there's nothing left of me to give that would satisfy him. I don't know what else to do and it's not just him I have to worry about. If Sophie and Jane-Anne are working for someone else we have no clue who it is or how powerful they could be. If I can't make him see I'm not against him then how are we supposed to go against whoever is plotting against us?" _She finished and threw her arms out in question. Bonnie and Kol exchanged a look before Bonnie stood and walked over to her.

_"Care… you're the strongest person I know…"_

_"We're surrounded by vampires and you're a witch. I'm only a normal human Bon…"_

_"I'm not just talking physically here. All our lives you've met everything that came your way and came out stronger. You'll get through this too; I know it. Besides… you're way too stubborn to accept defeat now." _Bonnie spoke and Caroline let out a small laugh before pulling Bonnie to her again. They broke apart when Caroline felt a hand against her lower back and Bonnie stepped back over to Kol, who was standing to leave. Caroline turned her head to see Klaus standing behind her and he gestured to the table.

_"You need to eat love. They'll be leaving soon and I'm sure your friend would like to leave knowing you ate your meal." _Klaus said and she nodded stiffly before walking over to take her seat again to try and finish her dinner. She watched as Bonnie and Kol exchanged some words before he left to feed and Bonnie took the seat next to Caroline while Klaus went to stand next to the window. Caroline waited until Klaus had turned to the window fully to look at Bonnie and mouth 'did he hear everything?' and Bonnie nodded. Caroline turned back to her food but didn't feel like eating anymore at all.

_"Care you really do need to eat. I know you may not feel like you can eat, but you should anyway." _Bonnie input hoping to get her to eat. Caroline sighed knowing she wasn't going to convince them otherwise and ate as quickly as she could.

_"There… I finished. Now I'm betting I wasn't filled in on everything. What's left?"_

_"Well Care… we'll be taking everything you have with us back to the castle. You two need to need to only take the potion and necklaces with you. So before the market closes for the night Kol is going to pick up clothing, food, and another set of rings for you two…"_

_"What rings?"_

_"Your wedding rings… anything from the castle has had a chance to be spelled or could be tracked; we can't take any chances." _Bonnie explained and Caroline nodded before standing to gather everything they weren't wearing back into the bag they brought while waiting for Kol to return. She made sure to place the jug of potion on the table so they wouldn't accidently pack it up with everything to send back.

Bonnie knew Caroline was nervous and trying to stay busy so she went over to help her finish faster and distract her with talking about Matt and Elena's upcoming wedding. Klaus could feel her switch in moods when Bonnie spoke of Elena's choices for the wedding and some of the things that her friends had done; he even turned a couple times when she had let a small giggle escape. But it seemed with Kol's arrival the girls returned to a more serious state as they turned their attentions on the brothers.

_"Okay I got enough to last until you reach the house, but you two need to change out of everything now so we can take it all with us. I'd say you two should also go back to sleep when we leave, but that is up to you." _Kol stated and handed them a change of clothes before pushing them both behind the divider. Caroline widened her eyes but didn't say anything as she turned her back to Klaus and started changing. Klaus rolled his eyes at her turning her back but didn't say anything either. When they came back out Klaus reached up to take the tie out of her hair to throw in the bag. Then he reached up to take all of his necklaces besides the amulet Bonnie had given him to hand to Kol and have him keep them safe. Caroline reached up and took off the necklace her mother had given her and handed it to Bonnie as she tried to keep from crying.

When Caroline turned back around she noticed Kol handing something to Klaus that caused him to look directly at her. She stood still as Klaus walked over to her and lifted her hand to switch the bands out before doing the same to his hand. He gave her another look before turning to Bonnie and handing them to her. When Bonnie went to pull her hand back he stopped her and gave her a serious look.

_"If there's any spell on these remove it and send them back with Elijah."_

_"I will check them before I check anything else, but it's likely because you both wear them." _She replied and he nodded before he released her hand back to her. Caroline looked to him in confusion but he shook his head to keep her from asking.

_"Well Nik we are going to leave you two now. Rest up because the boat travels in the morning. You'll reach land by night since it's not far and you'll have to speed you both to the house when you reach port. Elijah will be there when you arrive with the papers for the house. Caroline you will have to invite Nik and him in because the property will be in your name. Only us and Elijah know of it so it'll be safe, so don't invite anyone else in."_

_"Alright." _Caroline responded as she gave them all a look before giving Bonnie one last hug. When the girls broke apart Kol took Bonnie's arm and led her out of the room giving Klaus and Caroline each a nod before shutting the door behind them. Caroline turned to put the potion jug into the new bag with their clothes and supplies before grabbing a candle and heading to the hallway knowing it would be dark very soon.

_"Caroline you need to stay inside the room…"_

_"I'm just lighting a candle from the one in the hall. You can follow me if you have to but I can't see in the dark so I have to do this." _She replied and lit the candle before heading back to the room to light the others and sitting on the bed. Klaus followed her over and sat next to her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs and clasp his hands in front of him.

_"I heard what you said earlier… I was actually outside the door when you started; Kol would have been the only one to know I was there if he listened for me. When I came in they tried to get your attention but you silenced them. They were going to try again but I'm assuming they didn't because of the looks I gave them. In case you're wondering… I'm not upset with you for what you said; you were right. I've doubted you at almost every turn and you're still here; even after all I've done to you. And as it turns out… every time you've had a bad feeling or suspicion it's been correct. Don't be afraid to tell me your suspicions in the future; I'll listen instead of dismissing your word."_

_"Why were you mad when Kol told me he told you about the potion then?"_

_"Because someone I thought I could trust tried to sabotage my plans using you who I thought was trying to avoid conception. And as it turned out I should have trusted you instead of Sophie. I was mad at her and the situation we're in; not you. I know you were afraid of me when he said that…"_

_"I didn't know what you'd do."_

_"We're going to sort this out and all those who are plotting against us will meet their end worse than you could imagine. Until then it's my turn to work on your trust." _He finished and stood to pull his clothes off and crawl back into the bed. _"We need to get more rest for tomorrow. Neither of us has had enough sleep and I know I barely got you to wake up earlier."_

_"Alright." _She replied as she stood and walked over to the small fireplace with a candle and set to starting a fire. When she was sure it would burn she walked behind the divider and changed into the nightgown Kol had brought, not wanting to walk back out because of how thin it was; the thinness making it easy to see through. She hugged her dress to her until she reached the bed and had gotten under the covers before tossing it close to the bag on one of the chairs. Klaus had been watching her and shook his head at her, causing her to turn and narrow her eyes at him. _"What?"_

_"I've seen every part of you sweetheart… why you insist on covering up is beyond me. We are alone here…"_

_"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it. Just look at it from my perspective for a moment… I've been told my whole life that it was wrong to be seen that way. You may have seen me already but I'm not about to chance someone else seeing me, so I will make sure it doesn't happen."_

_"Alright… I won't bring it up again, but we'll be alone after tomorrow for the majority of the rest of our trip. I highly doubt there will be a wall to hide behind to change so you might want to prepare yourself for that." _He spoke and she sighed before falling back on the pillow and pulling the blankets up to her chin, tucking her arms underneath. _"It is colder here than where we were because of the water. I looked at the map and I'm sure it will be warmer where we're going so you won't have to suffer the cold much longer."_

_"We're approaching winter… it's only going to get colder. I'm going to sleep now… wake me early so we don't miss the boat." _She stated and waited on him to reply before she shut her eyes. Klaus gave her a nod before pulling her closer to rub over her blanket-covered self and make her warmer. He waited until she was asleep to stop rubbing and lie down close his eyes, but he felt her move closer to him so he wrapped his arm around her waist like he had that morning and waited on sleep.

**_Morning…_**

Caroline woke up first with the overwhelming urge to relieve herself and after she found the chamber pot she returned to bed. She couldn't believe she had woke up first that time and took a minute to grab another candle and light it before returning to the room to light some more. When she returned to bed the second time she noticed it wasn't even dawn yet but it wasn't far off and thought she might need to wake him up to make sure they weren't late to the docks. When she reached over and shook his shoulder she jumped back in shock when he smirked but didn't open his eyes before speaking.

_"I thought I said you shouldn't go outside sweetheart?"_

_"I should have known you were already awake. It's nearly dawn so we should probably dress and go to the boat…"_

_"Very true; indeed we should. I'm sure you'll want to spare a little time to look at the scenery since it's your first time at the border?"_

_"I don't know. I thought we were in a hurry?"_

_"We are but we're still early so you'll get to see sunrise over the sea. We won't have a room on the ship because we'll reach land by nightfall, so try not to get too close to the edge; the water wouldn't feel too good on you." _He informed and opened his eyes to convey his seriousness towards her. She nodded and went to put her dress back on while he dressed himself.

Once they had both made sure they weren't leaving anything behind they blew out the candles and left the room, making their way outside to the cold morning air. Klaus led her along until they were next to the dock on a small section of beach and released her. She walked down to the water's edge to run her hand through the waves that reached land, picking up some shells she noticed before stepping back to keep dry. It wasn't until the sun peeked out over the horizon did she feel Klaus take her arm and start leading her to the boat.

When they had made it on the dock Caroline noticed a little girl pleading with her brother, scared of going on a boat for the first time. Caroline turned to Klaus and asked him to make a hole in one of the shells. He didn't question her but he watched her curiously as she took the knife from him and cut one of the longer ties from her dress and threaded it through the shell. She gave him another look before walking ahead of him.

_"Hey little one. Are you afraid of the ship?" _She asked the little girl that was clinging to her brother. When the little girl nodded she continued. _"Is it your first time on one?" _She asked and the little girl nodded again. _"It's my first time too. It's okay to be scared of new things, but you might miss something beautiful if you don't do them."_

_"Are you scared too?"_

_"A little but I'm more anxious to see what can only be seen from a ship."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like how the sun rising over the water looks, or if any animals living under the water come to the surface, the way new land looks when the ship reaches port. There are so many things that you could see that you won't if you don't take the chance." _She paused to let the little girl think about it. She watched as the little one looked at her brother and the ship before turning back to her still looking nervous, but not completely terrified. _"How about I make you a deal?"_

_"What kind of deal?"_

_"If you go with your brother on the ship I'll give you this." _She said as she held her hand out for the little girl to see the shell on a string. _"You can wear it as a necklace or a bracelet, but it will remind you what a brave girl you are for doing something you're afraid of."_

_"It's pretty." _The girl remarked as she held out her hand. Caroline placed the shell in her hand and looked back to her. _"Thank you." _The girl said and turned to her brother for him to help her put it on and Caroline stepped back to wait on Klaus. He had been watching the interaction but seeing it coming to an end had stepped closer. He watched as the brother thanked Caroline before leading the little girl on board before he went to lead her on board as well.

_"How did you know that would work?"_

_"Because I used to be like that when I was about her age. My parents did the same trick, but I think they might have regretted it later when I when I became a little too adventurous for their tastes." _She replied as she found a crate to sit on and he followed, watching as the crew went through the tasks to ready the ship for sailing.

_"You understand children… that's a useful trait considering we're going to have one of our own months from now."_

_"That reminds me… since the time I have to carry the child is shortened does that mean it'll grow faster than normal?"_

_"The pregnancy is cut in half but I don't think he'll grow any differently than a normal child. He'll be stronger and faster, but otherwise he'll be normal until I turn him and he awakens the werewolf curse."_

_"How do you awaken the curse?"_

_"Werewolves are born but they won't turn into a wolf until they kill someone. I hope to turn him into a hybrid before he shifts but we'll see how things turn out. I'll have to use the doppelganger's blood to turn him into a hybrid or he'll die in transition. I tried to make hybrids when I first broke the curse keeping my werewolf side dormant; they all died but I found the key to it later."_

_"So you're telling me that my child will have to kill someone and be killed?"_

_"Yes but that is expected if he's going to be his true nature and still remain with us instead of aging and eventually dying for good."_

_"Is there a specific way you have to do it?" _She whispered as she stared out beside the boat at the dock slowly moving away from them.

_"I'll make it quick; painless. I'll make it just as quick with you as well. When my siblings and I were turned we had a sword thrust into our hearts… I'll just snap your necks…"_

_"Kol and Bonnie said you weren't there when it looked like I was becoming a vampire; that it looked like I'll die from childbirth…"_

_"You're scared… we'll figure it out but from what I know of childbirth, those who pass usually just go to sleep and fade away. You'll be waking up after death if that is the case for you, but either way it should be quick."_

_"I don't want to kill anyone… nor do I want my child to kill anyone…"_

_"You may not kill anyone and he may not either, but it's possible. The cravings for blood might overrule your wishes though." _He explained and she dropped her head to her hands before standing to walk closer to the edge of the ship to look out at the water. Klaus followed her over so she wouldn't fall over, but stood far enough away to give her some space to think about what he had told her.

Neither spoke as the ship sailed on across the small stretch of water between lands and before Caroline noticed she could see land in the distance and most of the day had passed. When she turned back to Klaus she saw he was in the same spot he had been in like she had for hours, so she walked over to him and gestured to the crate and he followed. They passed the rest of the voyage discussing what they would be doing for the next couple days progressing into weeks. When the ship finally docked they made their way to leave, but the little girl stopped them to thank Caroline again for talking her into going on the ship and express how much she enjoyed it.

Klaus led Caroline through the market, stopping to pick up some food that would be quick to fix before walking them towards the edge of town to find someone for him to feed on. Caroline kept her back turned while he fed and compelled a woodcutter coming back from the forest. When she saw the man walking away she breathed in relief and Klaus moved them out of sight so they could speed away. Caroline didn't know how long he had been carrying her as he whipped through forests and around villages, but she was relieved when her feet found the ground again and she saw a small house and Elijah standing outside the door.

_"Niklaus, Caroline I trust the journey was pleasant and uneventful. Caroline if you would step inside and invite us in we could proceed." _He gestured and she nodded before walking dizzily inside and inviting them in and taking a seat. Elijah and Klaus walked in and went about lighting a fire and candles around the house. Caroline decided to let them have time to talk to themselves and pulled the food out to start cooking. Klaus and Elijah watched her for a minute before they walked away to speak privately.

_"Kol and the Bennett witch informed me about Sophie and her sister, as well as the fact that they are working for someone else. I don't understand Elijah… we were supposed to be done with issues of safety for her… but it's like we've done nothing during the last 18 years."_

_"Niklaus I urge you to keep calm… Caroline will feel what you're feeling and she's been through a lot in such a short period of time; it's amazing she is still sane."_

_"I'm aware brother…"_

_"Then remain calm when I say I fear this goes beyond witches. They wouldn't have been able to influence all those wolves against you. I don't think they would have gone against you for just her and your territory without having been promised something or compelled. I have no evidence for this of course, but I don't want to overlook any possibility of a threat."_

_"Then you and Rebekah may handle this while Kol and… Bonnie work on the witches. How long are you staying?"_

_"Just long enough to speak with you and check on Miss Caroline. I trust you listened to my advice?"_

_"Partly. We had a misunderstanding the second time and I was rough with her, but I didn't feel any pain coming from her…"_

_"Niklaus…"_

_"I know Elijah. I messed up again and then we had the whole witch problem happen and Bonnie suspects that I'm getting affected like Caroline was. I don't know which is the truth but I'm not planning on repeating that particular mistake again; she's going to need time before she moves past that anyway. I've claimed her so the threat of being challenged for her is gone, and the only thing left to do is conceive a child; that will be a while because the potion Bonnie gave her will take time to be effective."_

_"So you're going to give her time before you…"_

_"I'll let her be the one to choose next time, but I won't be making it easy for her to pass up an opportunity. We do still have to have a child…"_

_"I do not need details brother… just remember what I said the last time we spoke. I'm going to speak with Miss Caroline… perhaps you should see if she needs helps with dinner." _He spoke and walked away from Klaus. Klaus waited a moment to follow him, but heard Caroline invite Elijah to stay for the meal and inform him that it was nearly ready. What surprised him though was how easily Elijah accepted the invitation to join them.

_"And how did you manage to cook so quickly when some of the lamb pieces were quite large?"_

_"I cut them up and put them close to the fire while I made the broth and cut the vegetables. I cut the vegetables pretty thin too and by the time I finished cutting them it was time to add the lamb to the pot. I'm just waiting on the vegetables to soften and it's done."_

_"You weren't exaggerating when you said you knew how to cook…"_

_"Mother used to be so busy with the house and my father that I made sure to find the quickest ways to cook. I'm just thankful I don't have to cook the bread tonight or it would take longer." _She explained and stirred the soup before unpacking the bread and placing it on the table. Klaus went and picked up a knife to cut it as she looked around for cups for them to drink out of. Elijah went outside, only to return with some water and wine for them to drink and placed them on the table.

_"There is a well directly around the back that will supply water for your stay and I placed some more containers of wine inside of it to keep them cool. Niklaus I know you understand where the closest villages are, but I must remind you that you are to keep Caroline with you at all times."_

_"We know this Elijah. Are you catching a ship tonight or in the morning?"_

_"I have made arrangements at an inn near the ship I sail on in the morning. When the ship makes port I will be returning straight home. You shouldn't see any of us for at least 3 weeks; then you are to travel to the next point and I will join you there so we may have Miss Caroline invite us in and I can give you both more supplies. Leave everything you aren't wearing here except for the potion and any food you wish to bring." _He explained as Caroline started dipping out everyone's portions. When she was done Klaus went over to remove the boiling pot from over the fire and set it near the door. Caroline was somewhat shocked that it didn't warp the wood on the floor but didn't question it as she placed the bowls on the table in their places and took her seat.

Caroline waited for them to begin eating before she settled in to her food, not waiting to see their reactions; she had cooked that particular dish before and was rather eager to dig in. Klaus and Elijah exchanged looks of agreement that they rather enjoyed their meal but didn't voice their thoughts until they had finished. Klaus was about to speak up when Caroline stood to gather their dishes and take them over to the small wash pot and placed it over the fire as she poured water in. Waiting until she knew it was the right temperature she told the men to discuss whatever else they needed to while she cleaned up.

Moving the holder so the water wouldn't get hotter she began washing up each of the dishes and placing them on a side table to dry and then set forth to wash the slab of metal she had used to cut and cook the meat on. Klaus and Elijah watched her curiously as she set about her task and spoke of safe places for Klaus to take Caroline over the next few weeks. Caroline had to look around for a cloth to pick up the wash pot with and started to take it outside to dump it, but Klaus stopped her; taking it out to dump himself and returning.

_"Well Miss Caroline I do want to thank you for inviting me to stay for dinner. Might I comment that you are quite adept with cooking?"_

_"It's nothing Elijah. It was a basic recipe and I'm still used to doing these things…"_

_"Nevertheless it was quite enjoyable. I'll see you both in a few weeks." _Elijah stated and gave Klaus one last look before walking out the door. Caroline took that as her cue to start unpacking what they had brought with them and what Elijah had left.

_"Why don't you get ready for bed love? We can unpack tomorrow. If you want it done tonight though I'll do it; you did cook and clean up afterwards." _He offered and she turned to look at him as she debated her options. After glancing towards the small door to the bedroom she grabbed her nightgown and walked away from him. _"Do you want me to unpack or wait until tomorrow love?"_

_"It's your choice." _She replied and shut the door behind her, quickly beginning to change in case he decided to wait until the next day. Klaus had some difficulty suppressing a chuckle when he heard her trying to change quickly and decided to unpack.

Once everything was put away Klaus lit a candle to take to the bedroom and walked in. Caroline was already lying down under the covers facing the wall away from him so he set the candle down and undressed. When he was in the bed he moved the candle over to the table next to her side of the bed and moved to lie on his back, but he was momentarily surprised when she rolled over to face him.

_"I was going to tell you how well you prepared dinner, but Elijah beat me to it. It reminded me of when my siblings and I were human and living in a hut; although we had to bear with our mother and Rebekah cooking then." _He told her as he recounted times long since passed. _"But I regret that it was left for you to do. I have servants for a reason and we were going to stay in places where there were other servants so neither of us had to do anything ourselves."_

_"I don't mind it… really I don't…"_

_"Nothing has gone how it was supposed to go." _He concluded and turned to face her. _"I was supposed to stop the threats, collect you, claim you, and everything would fall into place. I broke my curse, my siblings and I killed our parents, and we didn't have any problems except setting up residence until I went to get you. That leads me to believe this was planned when we thought it was over… or while we were occupied fighting our parents. If I didn't know they were dead I would swear it was my parents, but we made sure they were dead."_

_"We aren't going to figure it out tonight. Right now you need to figure out where you're going to feed, how often we need a hunting trip, and doing what you said with the bow and sword."_

_"We'll begin tomorrow with the bow and when you can use it well we'll move on to the sword. We'll take weekly trips to the villages to gather vegetables and bread while I feed…"_

_"I thought you had to drink blood every day?"_

_"I prefer to, but if necessary I'll feed on animals until the village trips. At least that way we'll have less blood around here someone could catch the scent of."_

_"If you can drink animal blood then why don't you drink it all of the time?"_

_"It leaves vampires weaker than the ones that feed on humans; and human blood tastes infinitely better."_

_"Well… from being bit 3 times now I can say that it doesn't feel good. I don't really want to do that to somebody…"_

_"You could compel them not to feel it if you wanted to love, but I would suggest you consider it; we don't know what we might face by then and we'll have a child to protect." _He explained and she dropped her eyes in thought. _"We've got time before you have to face that decision. For now we should sleep because we have a lot to do tomorrow and you'll need to keep your strength up."_

_"And it starts with breakfast. Before you go to sleep will you open the door so the heat from the fire will reach in here?" _She asked and saw him smirk before flashing over to open the door and flash back in seconds. _"Goodnight." _She said quietly and closed her eyes.

_"Goodnight love." _He answered and closed his eyes as well, but didn't fall asleep until he knew she was.

**_Next Day…_**

Caroline and Klaus had spent the morning in the house, sleeping in a little late before getting up and arranging a breakfast. Later they ventured out to look for the nearby food sources and terrain, Klaus leaving traps behind to either catch prey or stop an intruder. After lunch Klaus led Caroline to a small clearing to begin giving her lessons with the bow. Once she managed to pull the arrow back far enough to get a good distance, she hit the target accurately with little problems. Klaus moved on to giving her a moving target after an hour and would tell her whether it would have hit or not if he hadn't stopped the arrow; with the majority being a hit instead of miss.

He was rather impressed with how quickly she learned and how accurately she hit her mark so he decided to move on to hand to hand next and work up to using the sword. After only a few minutes he knew right away she was better at attacking from a distance than up close. When she finally managed to block him he handed her a knife, showing her how to use it as a block and how to attack. During the few times she managed to make a cut on him when he was moving at a human pace she tried to stop the training, but him showing her how fast he healed would convince her to continue. By the time it was close to dinner she had managed to wield a knife fairly, but he decided to start the next day with one and wait on the sword.

Caroline was thankful they still had soup from the night before saved because after the day's activities she was exhausted and didn't want to spend more time cooking when she would have to clean up after. Klaus explained that most days would be like that day as he went outside and returned with a small wooden tub. He poured the water in for her bath and excused himself to go chop wood until she was finished, leaving her surprised that he was giving her the privacy to enjoy her bath. When she was done she emptied most of the water into buckets to take outside and dump, catching sight of Klaus chopping the wood shirtless so she offered to take his shirt inside.

She attempted to scrub the dirt from her clothes along with the dirt and blood from his shirt, but she didn't know how his shirt would survive with the blood not coming out and the holes from the knife. She was looking at it hopelessly when Klaus came inside carrying some wood to put in the tray for later and told her to just throw it away or he could use it when they were training. So she wrung the clothes out and hung them near the fire as Klaus poured new water into the tub and handed her the rest of his clothes.

Klaus kept up conversation with her as she washed the rest of the clothes with her back turned, commenting on how she did that day in training. She tried to listen but she kept getting side-tracked with the clothes and the stiffness in her muscles when she would move a certain way; remembering each time she had found the ground during training. It wasn't until Klaus stopped speaking mid-sentence did she snap back into focus.

_"What is it?" _She asked as she turned to see his face as he focused his senses out around the house.

_"It seems that one of the traps have caught tomorrow's dinner."_ He explained as he stood to dry himself off and put on some pants before offering her his hand. _"Let's go… I'm sure it's a deer so I'll drain it and then I'll hoist it up higher to keep it from getting taken." _He explained as she took his hand and stood to follow him out the door and into the trees by the side of the house. She didn't make a sound as they approached the trap and she saw the deer wriggling and making a weird sound, looking terrified as it struggled to find its freedom again.

_"Klaus… make it fast." _She requested and propped herself against a nearby tree. Klaus walked over and lowered the deer closer to reach before tying the rope back. When the tie was secure he glanced at Caroline again to see her eyes locked on the ground as he felt a few different emotions cross through the link to him. Not wanting to spend any more time outside he flashed over and bit into the deer, draining the animal as quickly as he could swallow. When there wasn't any blood left in its body he walked back over to the rope and pulled until the deer was high above the ground and tied it back up.

When Klaus turned back around he moved slowly, looking at her in her thin nightgown as she tried to keep covered but wasn't being successful. It didn't take much longer for his thoughts to start affecting him and looked back to her face when she shivered and looked up to him. When their eyes met Caroline knew something was off but she couldn't place it until she looked at his chest; then knew she would likely have to think fast. She tried to push off from the tree but found herself picked up and pinned instead, Klaus's face lingering close in front of her and his eyes flashing yellow. Thinking quickly before he could make another move she said the only thing she could think of to give her the time she needed.

_"Not here." _She stressed as she felt the bark pressing into her back and he pulled away to let his eyes rake over her again before pulling her over his shoulder and flashing them back to the house. Once inside the house and on her feet her eyes scanned the kitchen until she saw what she was looking for.

_"Where to sweetheart?" _He asked as he came up behind her, grabbing her hips and pulling her back against him.

_"Go to the bedroom and wait for me… I have to drink the potion." _She insisted and he spun her around to face him.

_"Don't take too long." _He said with a smirk and she nodded before he released her to do as she said. Taking a calming breath she walked over to the table and picked up the amulet before grabbing a vial and chugging it down in case her suspicions were wrong; even though she was sure they weren't. Treading carefully she walked over to the door and entered the room, turning to see him standing right in front of her with the same look as before.

_"Would you do me one small favor?" _She asked as calmly as she could as he braced his hands against the door next to her head; knowing it was going to be her last chance to act.

_"And what would that be sweetheart?" _He asked before leaning forward to pull her bottom lip into his mouth, letting his fangs drop and rack over her lips as he released it back to her.

_"All you have to do is close your eyes and count to 10… but you can't move from this spot." _She said lowly as she tried to sound tempting. He regarded her curiously for a moment before smirking and closing his eyes, counting slowly. Keeping focused and staying calm she used both hands to angle the amulet and chain over his head before dropping it down and making sure the amulet made contact.

Klaus stopped counting and shook his head before backing away from her. When he opened his eyes again to look at her they had returned to his normal blue and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Klaus noticed the blood on her lip and walked back to her, bringing his hand up to her face to tilt it up. Letting his thumb pull her lip down he brought his other hand up to pierce his finger with one of his fangs and ran it over her lip. When he was sure it had closed he swiped his thumb over the area to remove the blood.

_"How did you know?" _He asked and she blinked a couple times as she pulled her face back from his hand and took a quick breath.

_"I just felt something wrong when I saw you staring at me. Then I noticed you weren't wearing the amulet and I tried to stay calm to get back and find it in case it really wasn't… you." _She answered and looked away, contemplating how she would voice her thoughts next.

_"Caroline…"_

_"Don't… I'm fine… just don't take it off again. This just proves I'm not the only one being targeted and now we have to find out if it was just luck they knew you weren't wearing it… or if it's something that is reoccurring on its own."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If it's reoccurring we need to figure out what sets it off. What were you thinking about?"_

_"You."_

_"Specifically."_

_"I saw how you were leaning against the tree and your posture mixed with a thin nightgown I could see you…"_

_"I think I can figure the rest of that sentence on my own. So you were feeling lust… like before when you felt anger at me. It's like you have no restraint; you just act on your urges…"_

_"I usually do…"_

_"I'm being specific right now… what I felt coming from you was so strong I could barely keep focused. I used what you were feeling to get us back to the house because I thought that you would react like you did in the beginning if I struggled."_

_"I believe you're right about that. Go to bed Caroline. I'm going to stay up a little while and finish up…"_

_"We need to figure this out…"_

_"No you are going to bed and I'm going to go in the other room and think about your theory." _He responded and pulled her away from the door, walking her to the bed before turning and leaving the room. She stared at the door for a couple minutes before crawling into the bed to sit in the middle and try to think, knowing sleep wouldn't come easy that night.

In the other room Klaus was standing in front of the fire consuming the wine his brother had brought them, his thoughts speeding off in a million directions trying to figure out who would be powerful enough to pull everything off that had been going on. He knew Sophie and her sister together wouldn't be able to pull this off so it had to be someone higher than them. He started thinking about the remaining enemies he had and whether or not they had witches in their control that strong but came up empty handed.

On top of his frustrated thoughts he was trying to block out the link for at least a little while as he felt her emotions taking over, but he couldn't quite drown out the sounds of her crying; even if she was trying to hide it. He walked over to the door thinking he might escape for a while but stopped when he remembered they wasn't supposed to separate and turned back, walking over to the bedroom door. He reached for the handle but paused wondering if going in there again would be the best thing to do.

Dropping his hand he stepped over to the bags and pulled out some paper and supplies to take to the table. He hadn't drawn since days before he went to collect Caroline but he was hoping it would bring him some peace of mind and maybe clear his thoughts enough to figure out the mess they were in. His hearing picked up the sound of Caroline humming as he felt her calming after some time had passed leaving him tempted to join her, but he kept to himself until he was sure she was sleeping.

When he finished his sketch he walked into the bedroom and saw Caroline stretched across the bed sideways with her hair splayed out on the bed around her. Being careful not to wake her he turned her upright in the bed so he could lie down himself, but he had barely covered them up before she turned to curl into him. He wondered for a minute about why she always turned to him in her sleep when she would barely even look at him when she was awake, much less seek his touch. Pushing her back he turned away from her to get some sleep, but felt the distance just the same.


	17. Chapter 15

**Distances**

Time passed slowly at the little house, despite the housework and training until they were set to leave the next day. Klaus had kept as much distance as he could with her unless they were training or he was feeding; and after nearly 3 weeks she knew something was up with him. At first she was satisfied with the distance but after the first half of the stay it began to worry her; also bringing up insecurities during most of that time. At first she thought it was just because of what had happened to him and that he had been trying to figure it out like he had said, but the more time passed she thought that less and less.

What had made her think the problem was her the most happened nearly a week after the incident between them. They had been training, and after finding herself pinned to the ground several times with his face in the crook of her neck, she started feeling other effects. But when she thought he might act on it he ripped himself away and ended training for the day. She hadn't known what to think about it, but later she felt him through the link and remembered what the feeling was so she went outside to find him; dinner was ready anyway, giving her an excuse. When she found him she grew even more confused about why he was avoiding her, seeing him stroking himself and hearing the grunt that signaled his release. She managed to mumble that dinner was ready before she turned and walked back inside, placing his plate on the table and disappearing into the bedroom.

After that day he stopped going into the bedroom to sleep and he made less bodily contact during training. He took over cooking and housework the next five days though while she had her monthly visit, signifying she wasn't with child. But when it was finished she went back to everything she had been doing and eventually they just stopped speaking unless it was necessary. Leading up to where they were now she had come to believe that she was surely the problem, but couldn't figure out what she could do about it. It wasn't until Bonnie sent her a message did she really feel hopeless, updating her that Matt and Elena were to be married while she was traveling further away the next day.

She gave a sad smile before chucking the message into the fire and watching it burn; at least some people could be happy. She found a piece of parchment and ink before setting out to write a letter to Elena to congratulate them again and apologize for not being able to be there. Klaus had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, much like he had been doing since the avoidance started, and couldn't help but notice the way she forced her body to not shake even though he could feel her sadness. When she was finished writing she walked back into the bedroom before coming out with a small vial and folding the letter, writing Elena on the outside, and placing both items on the table.

When she had went to bed Klaus read the letter she had wrote and knew Caroline had given some of the fertility potion to Elena to use for the wedding night, but couldn't figure out why she had been holding back from crying when she had been writing. Was she wishing she was married to Matt instead of him; anybody other than him? He figured she couldn't be wishing for Matt if she had given some of the potion to Elena, but she seemed to only be getting further withdrawn every day. Wasn't it what she had wanted; for him to give her some distance? The more he thought about it the more irritated he felt, but from the sounds of her breathing he knew she had fallen asleep rather quickly and he couldn't confront her about it, so he went and stretched out on the make-shift bed he had been using.

**_Back at the Castle (Bonnie, Kol, and Elijah POV)_**

Elijah was speaking with Kol while Bonnie finished making the new batch of potion to take to Klaus and Caroline when Bonnie swayed on her feet from a vision approaching. She couldn't quite tell when the vision would occur but she knew it would be soon and it wouldn't necessarily be a negative thing to happen. She knew Klaus and Caroline had not been spending their time alone together as they should have been, so she hoped what she saw would benefit them. When the ending came she shifted back into reality with a small smile; apparently the time spent avoiding would lead to something positive this time.

Kol and Elijah had stopped speaking when Bonnie had fallen to the floor in one of her visions and Kol had quickly picked her up to put her on the table. When she opened her eyes with a smile Kol and Elijah exchanged a glance before looking to Bonnie for an explanation. Before she explained anything she finished the potion and handed it to Elijah and motioned for them to sit.

_"Tomorrow when Klaus asks you to stay with Caroline so he can feed without her you need to do it. Then when Caroline asks you to take her to him do as she says. Make sure she has a knife on her before you two leave. She and Klaus have not been coming together as they should be, but tomorrow should push them enough to stop that. When Caroline walks away from both of you let her, she will only be in danger for a couple minutes but it is necessary for things to go as they need to. Elijah you will handle the culprit tomorrow while Klaus takes Caroline back to the house; just compel him to forget and never attack anyone again."_

_"What is going to happen to Miss Caroline?" _Elijah asked s he shifted in his seat.

_"She's going to run into a drunkard that will try to attack her, but she will fight back and manage to hit him in the head with the hilt of the knife. When she does that he'll lose his footing and fall into a tree, passing out from there. You and Klaus will arrive right at that moment and then you'll need to step in and volunteer to handle the man or Klaus will kill him. The vision was split in two directions… if this doesn't happen it will take longer for her to conceive, but if it happens it will be soon."_

_"Why would this event affect conception?"_

_"Because Caroline has been taking the potion every day but Klaus has been avoiding her as much as he can, therefore they haven't been together since the first night. If they continue as they are now it will take at least until spring before she conceives, but this event happening will cause their… activities to start occurring again."_

_"You mean to tell us that our brother hasn't been…" _Kol started but Elijah silenced him with a glare. Bonnie knew what he was asking so she spoke up to make sure he didn't continue any further.

_"That would be correct Kol now do not speak any more about it." _Bonnie spoke and Kol just looked towards Elijah shocked at hearing that little piece of information. Elijah kept his face from registering the surprise he felt at the news; his brother may have told him he would restrain himself but he had not thought he meant it. Maybe something else was going on that he was not aware of; Bonnie had told them about the vision of Klaus forgetting to put his amulet back on, but knew it would be resolved without their help. Was this news connected to that or something else? He figured he would have his answers in time so he did not ask Bonnie the questions lingering in his mind.

Once everything had been gathered Elijah took his leave to start the journey to the next destination since he would have to take a ship to reach them; unlike Klaus and Caroline only having to travel land. Knowing he would also have to make some stops at the markets along the way he took his departure as Kol and Bonnie went to try and look for more information that would lead them to who Sophie and Jane-Anne were working for.

**_The Next Day…_**

Klaus waited at the door to the house while Caroline made a final sweep of the house to make sure everything was put away and they hadn't forgotten to pack anything. However, sensing his impatience, she followed him outside and shut the door. He handed her the bag and scooped her up, taking off at full speed since he knew Elijah was likely to be there already and they had spent more time than planned preparing to leave.

Sure enough Elijah was there, waiting for them with bags in tow to use over the next 2 weeks. Klaus set Caroline down and moved away, not waiting on her to get her balance and she stumbled against the door to the house. Elijah glanced at Klaus but Klaus wouldn't look him in the eye while Caroline shuffled the bags around and opened the door. Once inside she mumbled their invitations and started to walk towards the stairs, assuming it was the way to the bedroom.

_"Miss Caroline… if you would wait for just a moment I have a couple things for you." _He spoke and she turned around and started trudging her way back. He held up a package in each hand; the left containing a gift from Rebekah and in the right was more potion from Bonnie. _"The first is just a new supply of Miss Bennett's potion, but the other is from Rebekah; she said you would know what to do with it." _He explained as he handed her items over to her. She set the potion down and unwrapped the one from Rebekah with a confused face until she was what was inside; blushing she wrapped it back up quickly and looked back to Elijah.

_"I have something to send to Elena if you don't mind… but I now need to ask for a small favor." _She spoke and he looked at her in waiting while Klaus crossed his arms across his chest. _"Can you compel me to not feel any pain for about the next 30 minutes or so?"_

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because the gift from Rebekah hurts when it's being done but it lasts for a couple weeks." _She informed and shifted from foot to foot while waiting for his answer. Klaus watched her, irritated that she hadn't asked him to help her but he couldn't really say anything since he had been avoiding her for weeks as much as he could.

_"Very well… would you like me to do that now?"_

_"If you would. I'm sure you two would like to talk and it would give me something to do while you do it." _She stated and he nodded before he walked over and set the compulsion in. She quickly walked upstairs and found a room, setting everything up and starting her task. Down below the brothers stood in silence for a moment until Klaus walked towards the door.

_"Well Elijah I am going to go feed since you are here and can watch her. I am going to enjoy not having her tag along for that; maybe I'll indulge a little tonight since I've had to endure animal blood for the majority of the last 3 weeks."_

_"I'll keep her safe brother but I can't help but notice there seems to be a rift between you two that is worse than before…"_

_"Stay out of it Elijah. I'll be back in time for you to make it to your ship." _He informed and flashed out of the house. Elijah went to the bags and started unloading the food in the kitchen while staying clear of the bags with their clothes in them. When he had finished his task he sat at the table to wait on Caroline to come back downstairs. When he saw her walking back down with her face pinched he stood and walked to her.

_"Okay so maybe you'll have to compel me not to feel pain at all until Klaus can give me his blood."_

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"Not necessarily hurt but it does sting a lot… Rebekah gave me a way to do something for your brother; even if he doesn't care…"_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"This is the most I have spoken in nearly 3 weeks… he's been avoiding me."_

_"Miss Bennett saw what happened in the forest at the other house, but knew you would stop it so we did not interfere…"_

_"Well he's been avoiding me since then, but it only got worse a few days after that. He doesn't talk to me unless he has to, he's been training me but it's different now, and if can keep away from me he does. There are other things but I don't wish to speak of them… I just don't know what I did to make him start doing this."_

_"I'm sure it isn't because of you…"_

_"It has to be Elijah… just don't mention it to him. I don't want to get anyone else involved and it would probably just make it worse."_

_"It should work itself out in time…" _He started but stopped when he saw her sway slightly and her face fall further. When she looked back up to him he could see her eyes lining with tears she was keeping back. She ran over to the table and put her cloak on, grabbing the belt with a knife in it and fastening it on as she turned back to him.

_"Can you track him?"_

_"Is he in trouble?"_

_"No it's not like that… I just want to confirm what I'm feeling from him right now." _She spoke in a restrained voice and he nodded before walking her outside. She looked down over the hill and saw the forest that led to the village; had she been in a better mood she would have thought it was a beautiful sight, but at that moment it wasn't. Elijah picked her up and flashed them to the outside of the village, letting her catch her balance before leading her on his brother's trail.

It took several minutes moving at a human pace for Elijah to lead Caroline to his brother, through the market and around the edges of town near the forest that surrounded it. He noticed his brother's scent on several people that he passed and knew he had fed on them, but he was hoping his brother wasn't doing anything foolish when he found him. When they walked around one of the houses he smelled blood and knew they were close so he kept a step ahead of Caroline. Rounding the corner he saw his brother propping a woman against the wall of the house they were behind with his face buried in her neck, but her hands were all over him and she was making small moans. Elijah looked to Caroline and saw her watching them with an emotionless face so he decided to interrupt.

_"Niklaus… sorry to interrupt but it is nearly the time that I left and you need to escort your wife back to the house." _Elijah spoke and watched his brother move his head back to give him a look before turning to look at Caroline. When he saw her he stepped away from the woman and compelled her to forget about him completely.

_"Well brother I seem to recall that you still have a little time before you leave. Why don't you take Caroline back to the house and I will be there shortly like I said before…"_

_"I'm going back alone…" _Caroline interjected.

_"No you are not…" _Klaus started as he walked closer to them.

_"Niklaus…" _Elijah started as he stepped in front of Caroline but he was interrupted.

_"No Elijah don't. I'm not surprised by anything your brother does anymore but don't interfere. I'm going back and I'm doing it alone. It's not like I'm not used to it by now." _Caroline stated and turned to walk away from them both while she could keep her face set. When she was out of sight she stuck close to the forest and started running.

Elijah stood there knowing he had to let her separate from them, but he was still worried for her safety. Klaus had already started moving towards the direction she left when Elijah grabbed his arm to hold him back. Klaus stopped and looked back at Elijah for a moment before pulling his arm out of his brother's grasp roughly and set a glare on his face.

_"Why did you bring her here Elijah?"_

_"She asked me to and I thought you might need help, but I was mistaken. What would you have been doing had we shown up just minutes later?"_

_"Compelling her to forget or burying her one…"_

_"That was not how it appeared brother… you had that woman against the wall and she had her hands all over you. Are you purposely trying to ruin any hope you have with Caroline?"_

_"I was only feeding Elijah…"_

_"Did you forget that Caroline would feel what you felt? Lie to me if you wish brother but when you said you would give Caroline time to come to you I did not think you would do this in the meantime."_

_"I didn't do anything Elijah… I merely fed from her; I didn't affect her reaction. And I did give Caroline time, but we had an incident not long after we started staying there and I felt it was best to give her some distance as well."_

_"I'm aware of the incident; Miss Bennett told us about the vision and since we knew Caroline would help you stop the attack we did not come to you. But it seems to me that the incident is not the problem now…Caroline mentioned you grew more distant after something that occurred days after it and she thinks that something is wrong with her; she's blaming herself for your behavior."_

_"We haven't had any other incidents but the one…"_

_"Then what would she be referring to?"_

_"It could be several things Elijah…" _Klaus started to explain but stopped with a hiss. He looked to Elijah but felt fear coming through the link and concentrated on picking up her trail once he had walked further in the direction she had walked away. _"We have to find her… NOW." _He instructed before flashing off with Elijah right behind him.

**_After Caroline had left (in the woods)…_**

Caroline ran until she was sure she was far enough away she couldn't be heard before she stopped and dropped to the forest floor on her knees. She looked around, noticing she was further from the village than she should be, but didn't really mind it and looked up to the tops of the trees. Slowly she let her thoughts take over as she pushed herself back to her feet to continue on walking. She didn't want to think anymore but knew she better or she wouldn't sleep later because her thoughts would keep her awake all night.

She couldn't stop seeing Klaus having the woman pinned against the back of a house or the woman's hands from being all over him. She thought it explained why he wouldn't have anything to do with her; the only purpose she served him anyway was to have a child and become a vampire. Then she remembered that she had to die to become a vampire… until death do they part. He may have already been a vampire when the vows were spoken but she was human and once a vampire she wasn't bound to him anymore.

She made up her mind that once she was a vampire she would let him know they were free of each other; he could go on to anybody he wanted and she would leave with their child. Perhaps one day she would finally be ready to seek out her own dreams and love, but she would have to make sure her child would grow up the way he should; with love and happiness instead of attacks and hate. But she wasn't with child and she couldn't stomach the thought of lying with him until she was. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd just turn her without having a child, she thought as she picked up on the smell of smoke.

She looked around and saw a small patch of smoke coming from ahead of her so she walked in that direction. She saw a man perched on a stump close to a fire and walked away, hoping he hadn't spotted her and wasn't deranged. She turned a couple times when she thought she heard twigs snap, but she couldn't see anything so she kept walking until she heard someone call out. She wasn't too far from the edge of the forest that led to the house but she turned to see who was calling out.

The man that had been sitting near the fire was leaning against a tree not too far from her eyeing her. She breathed to keep calm and snuck a hand under her cloak to hold the knife handle just in case she needed it. The man pushed himself from the tree and started walking towards her and she stepped back but he didn't say another word as he kept approaching her. She turned to run, but he grabbed her and pushed her face first into a nearby tree. She was thankful she hadn't fallen but she could feel the blood coming from the side of her forehead and her mouth.

The next thing she knew he had his arms around her and was pulling her from the tree and she acted on instinct from her training and threw her head back. She hit her target and as the man released her arms and brought his hands to his face she unsheathed her knife and brought the hilt around in a swing with all her strength, knocking him in the head. The force of the blow caused him to stumble into a tree, hitting his head and knocking him unconscious.

She backed up breathing heavily until her back hit the nearest tree and she rested her hands on her knees, ducking her head and letting relief flow through her. She had managed to stop him and she could barely believe it, but the sight of the man lying on the ground wouldn't let her mind be doubtful. She didn't even notice that Klaus and Elijah had shown up, but when she saw them she pushed away from the tree and proceeded to walk towards the exit of the forest towards the house.

Elijah quickly told Klaus to follow her and he would deal with the man. Klaus wanted to rip the guy apart but didn't want to lose track of her again so he relented to his brother and took off running at a human pace. Elijah picked the man up and sped him back to the fire he had spotted on the way to wake him up so he could compel him. Caroline wouldn't say a word to Klaus so he scooped her up and sped them the rest of the way to the house.

_"Just stop!" _Caroline screeched when he set her down and turned to run around the side of the house, hoping he wouldn't follow her. She saw a good sized pond close to the house and made that her destination, not stopping until she was at the water's edge. She saw her reflection in the water and scooped water into her hands to splash her face in hopes of removing the blood. The water was freezing since the weather had gotten colder and looking at the sky she knew it would rain soon, but she didn't care; she just wanted everything to stop. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off and stood to see Klaus looking at her. _"Just leave me alone Klaus. It shouldn't be too hard for you since that's all you've done for weeks." _She bit out through clenched teeth and turned away from him to look at the water again.

_"At least let me heal you love…"_

_"No. Just go Klaus." _She finished, but he didn't move. She was about to start screaming at him but Elijah showed up. Nodding to Klaus to let him know the man had been taken care of he turned to Caroline.

_"Are you alright Miss Caroline?"_

_"I'm fine Elijah."_

_"Would you please let my brother heal you? I'm sure you would feel much better if…"_

_"No. Right now I'm enjoying the pain… it reminds me that I'm human and pain is part of being one." _She replied but didn't turn to look at him. Elijah turned towards his brother and shook his head before turning back.

_"You said there was something you wanted me to take to Elena. I need to leave so would you mind letting me have what you want to send?"_

_"Klaus knows where it is. I apologize but right now I just want to be alone." _She answered and sat down crossing her legs. Elijah grabbed his brother's arm and turned him towards the house, silently telling him to listen to her. They sped into the house just as the rain started and Klaus quickly got the letter and vial from Caroline's bag to give to Elijah. Elijah wrapped them up to keep them dry and said goodbye to his brother with a reminder to fix things with Caroline before it was too late.

u

By the time he had made it to the edge of the pond her head emerged and she was pushing the water out of her eyes. When she spotted him she turned and started swimming further into the middle to dunk under again. When he saw her go under again he started walking in after her; she would only get sick if she didn't get out soon. When she came back up she nearly screamed with his face in front of her, but turned her face into a scowl.

_"This is ridiculous Caroline you're going to get sick. It's time to get out and go inside." _He growled and looped an arm around her waist to start swimming them back, but she started pushing to try to and get away from him.

_"Let go of me. You want me to go inside? I can do that on my own; just leave me alone." _She said with another push and he let her go. She swam back until her feet could touch and walked out, grabbing her cloak on the way to the house. Klaus stayed right behind her until they were inside and he went to start a fire. She walked past him and up the stairs until she got to her room. She started making a fire in the fireplace in her room before she pulled her dress off.

Deciding to spend the rest of the day in her room she sought out a dry nightgown before gathering her wet clothes up to take to the washroom. She wrung them out in a bucket before carrying them back to her room to hang up in front of the fire. When she was done she went back to the washroom to find something to dry her hair better and went back to her room. She had barely made it back in her room before she swayed on her feet feeling dizzy as the pain in her head increased. She didn't even notice Klaus at the door before she fell to the floor.

Klaus saw her fall and flashed forward to try and catch her before she hit her head again, but only managed to stop her upper body from making contact. He suspected her injuries must have been worse than he could see so he bit into his wrist and held it over her mouth, massaging her throat to get her to swallow. When he saw her injuries closed up he released her mouth and picked her up to put her on the bed. It took several minutes waiting for her to wake up as he monitored her breathing and her heart rate regulating, but when she opened her eyes she looked around before trying to get up.

_"You might want to wait a minute love… you must have hit your head harder than you thought. I had to give you my blood." _He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and she tensed before pushing up in the bed to rest against the headboard further away from him.

_"Thank you but you can go now. I wouldn't want you to waste any more time on me than you have to." _She replied and kept her eyes focused on her hands in her lap before she pulled her knees up. Klaus thought for a moment on how to speak to her again; he didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to show emotion either.

_"What else am I going to do sweetheart?"_

_"I don't know… maybe you can go finish what you started earlier. I really don't care what you do at the moment." _She replied before pushing herself up and walking towards the door. Klaus stood and reached for her arm to turn her around and back her into the door.

_"You and Elijah both believe I was doing something besides feeding but let me tell you I wasn't…"_

_"I know what you were feeling so don't tell me you weren't about ready to take her up against that house. You know what? Go ahead… I'm not stopping you. I don't care anymore because…"_

_"I wasn't thinking that about her…"_

_"I just said I don't care. I couldn't figure out why you were avoiding me the last 3 weeks but I get it now. Don't worry… you warned me it would happen. Now get out of my room." _She spoke and pushed him away from her. He relinquished his hold on her in shock as she side stepped to open the door. When she turned back around she kept her head facing the door waiting for him to leave. Not really knowing what to say he stepped out and was prepared to go to the other bedroom but her voice stopped him again. _"I'll keep my part of the deal and have a child and become a vampire, but once I do our marriage is over. I have to die to become a vampire and the vows clearly said 'until death do us part'." _She finished before slamming the door and locking it.

Klaus stood at her door confused as to why he felt a pang in his chest before he realized she had locked the door. Did she not remember him telling her that their deal was for life? Werewolves mate for life, and even though he didn't care whether or not she thought the marriage would be legal after she was a vampire or not, he found himself wanting to break the lock and make her see reason. She couldn't really believe he wanted nothing to do with her. He may have been keeping a distance from her, but he thought it would help her and that she would want him to. He knew they needed to talk about everything further but he didn't think she would listen unless he could show her.

Speeding downstairs he picked up the bag with his clothes inside and dug through until he found the book he had been sketching in. Keeping a tight hold on it he sped to the other room to change into dry clothes before walking into the joint washroom. She may have locked her bedroom door but he doubted she had pulled the latch to lock the washroom; even if she had figured out they shared it. He could hear her walking around the room but took his time going into her room until he heard the sound of glass breaking.

Caroline had been emptying her bag when she came across the jug with the potion in it. She tossed it on the bed so she could move the bag with clothes in it towards the wardrobe before coming back to stare down at it. Shaking her head she picked it up and opened it to drink what was left in it. She knew it was probably about 4 days' worth but at that moment she didn't care. When it was gone she closed it back up before throwing it into the fireplace, surprised that the glass had not shattered onto the floor but remained in the fireplace; she guessed she could blame her hanging clothes since they had stopped the pieces that had bounced out.

_"What the bloody hell are you doing?" _She heard Klaus say and turned towards the washroom door.

_"How did you get in here?"_

_"The washroom connects to the other bedroom if you haven't noticed…"_

_"Guess I better lock both doors next time…"_

_"What were you doing?" _He asked again as he stepped closer and looked into the fireplace. When he saw the remnants of the jug the potion was in his anger sparked. _"Why did you do that Caroline? That is for you to drink… not throw into a fire…"_

_"It was empty!" _She screamed and threw her arms out. Klaus' anger died down but it didn't help his confusion.

_"Why did you throw the jug in the fire?"_

_"I wanted to throw it and it seemed like the best place at the time. I wasn't really thinking about it too much. Now if you don't mind… leave." _She spoke and he shook his head before walking forward to grasp her arm and lead her to the bed. She was about to protest but he sat her down before sitting next to her. _"What do you want?"_

_"I want to talk to you about a few things. Firstly… I just want to remind you that our deal was for life; there is no getting out of it because wolves mate for life and I'm immortal. Secondly, I was only feeding on that woman…"_

_"I don't want to talk about it anymore…"_

_"Why would you think otherwise?"_

_"Did you really just ask me that? You've barely spoken to me for weeks much less look at me. You were all about having me marry you, having your child, and becoming a vampire, but how do you expect to finish it if you won't come anywhere near me? I know you feel cheated because I'm not what you wanted but I already said you have a way out when I'm a vampire…"_

_"I've been giving you space and I'm not trying to get out of this, but it seems you are. You said you wouldn't leave or try to run but that's exactly what you're wanting to do."_

_"I hadn't even thought of it before today when I walked away from you and I thought of it for you. Clearly you have no interest in me and before you object you will hear my reasoning. At first I thought it was because of what happened or you were mad that I put the amulet back on you and you stopped. I overlooked it and then when you were training me and pinned me I thought you wanted to. I wanted to when I felt that but as soon as you knew what I was feeling you pulled away from me and stopped us for the day. I later walked outside to call you for dinner and found you using your hand on yourself. I didn't know what to think then. And to further confuse me you stopped sleeping in the bedroom and you made sure you didn't come near me unless you had to. We get here and you continue to act the same way except I see you pressed against some woman while you're feeding on her. So after thinking about it I came to the conclusion that you just didn't have other options close by where we were but now you do…"_

_"Caroline that's enough… don't think for one second that you know why I do things or that you know me…"_

_"Why did you come in here?" _She asked as her gaze drifted to the book he held in his hand remembering the last time she had seen it.

**_*Flashback*_**

Caroline had been bored with nothing left to do after cleaning up from dinner and had read almost every book that was in the house, so she was on the hunt for one she hadn't read. She stood at the shelf and started separating the books she had read from the ones she hadn't yet, but grew frustrated when she realized the pile of books she hadn't read was limited to two. She picked the first book up but it was written in a language she did not know so she placed it to the side and picked up the other. Before she could open it up Klaus flashed next to her and snatched it from her hand.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I was just trying to find a book I haven't read…"_

_"This isn't a book for reading. Don't pick it up again." _He replied and walked away with the book in hand. She watched him walk away wordlessly and added it to the list of things that he was doing differently with her.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

_"I think it's time for you to see this." _He replied as he held the book up. When he tried to hand it to her she moved further away from him and focused on the fire. _"Caroline…"_

_"You pretty much told me to stay away from that book… I don't really think I should go near it."_

_"Well now I want you to look through it." _He replied and thrust it into her hands. She waited a moment but when she saw him about to speak again she opened it up. She had assumed it was a journal but looking at the drawing of a young boy she knew then she had been mistaken. She turned her head to look at him, contemplating how to phrase her thoughts.

_"Did you draw this?"_

_"Yes. That is my youngest brother Henrik…"_

_"The one that died when you were human." _She mused out loud before turning the page to a drawing of what she assumed was all of his siblings since the young boy was in it and another male was sitting close to them. _"I guess the man here is your other brother that passed?" _She asked as she pointed her finger. When he nodded she turned the crumple-edged papers to see an older man and woman standing close to each other, but she could already tell the man looked cruel and the woman wasn't much better. _"Your parents?"_

_"Yes… from here out you'll see different things that have captured my interests through time. I'll be back when you've finished." _He offered and stood to leave the room. She moved the rack with her clothes on it out of the way and sat down in front of the fire, knowing it was a rather thick book and it would probably be dark by the time she got through it.

By the time she made it halfway through the book she felt she had traveled all through the world from the vivid sketches; even feeling like she had traveled through time since there were multiple drawings of a few cities dated through centuries. Feeling stiff she readjusted and held the book up slightly causing a couple pages to slip not far from where she was already so she pushed them back up and continued. The first loose page she looked at looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it until she turned to the next page and recognized the small castle that had been their first destination. She quickly looked back to the first loose page and realized it was the view from the mountain Klaus had shown her.

She paused in her looking as she wondered he would have drawn after that place. After flipping she saw the bodies of the werewolves slaughtered on the ground, as well as her, Bonnie, Kol, and Elijah. Proceeding on she saw a couple drawings of her during the night he claimed her that she surveyed wondering if she had really looked like that to him that night, but didn't linger long. She chalked it up to the fact she was bare in the drawing that she had caught his interest then, but as she kept turning she wasn't sure.

One picture that stood out to her was of her during training less than a week ago when he had tested her with the bow again. He had set up different targets and told her to shoot them all as fast as she could. When she had hit them all in the center in less time than she had before she couldn't help but smile feeling proud of herself, and had turned to see if Klaus had seen but saw his head down. She had thought he hadn't seen or cared that she had actually done the course better than she had before so she had turned back around and started gathering the arrows.

Looking at the picture now and others of her when she thought he either wasn't paying attention or not around to see her she grew beyond confused. How had he been watching her without her knowing it? She could understand ones where she was sleeping; she wouldn't have known then. But why did he draw her, especially so much, but avoid her for the past 3 weeks? What was he trying to do with all of this? Was he trying to push her into madness? Was it a test to see if he could push her to the point she would try to escape?

Her thoughts only scattered further with each page she turned until she snapped the book closed and turned to run to her door. She knew he was going to come back and she didn't want to see him yet; she wanted time to think about everything. If he could avoid her for weeks with no explanation then she should be able to have time to sort out what he was trying to tell her with showing her those drawings. But she barely got the door unlocked and started to pull it open when she felt it pushed back and herself pinned. She didn't need to feel the anger coming from him through the link to know he was raging inside; she could tell by the harsh breaths against her neck.

***Quick Note/Question- **Okay everyone I have a few different ways it could go in my head from here in the story. But in each way it will still have the same results in the end. I'm wondering if I should have more aggression in the next scene between Klaus and Caroline or keep it moderately heightened. The next couple chapters are going to have more places mentioned and he won't be training her. Either way the next scene goes is going to set a mood for when he shows her different places, so please keep that in mind when giving a review or sending a message. It is still a while before either of them find any kind of peace, but as we all know in the world of fiction, peace doesn't last long before something else happens (What am I talking about? That happens in reality too lol.). But please send in your opinions or questions and I will try to answer every one that I can. I'm going to spend the next day in contemplation and drafting it out multiple ways and reviewing input before the course is put on my Word document. I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts but I hope that no matter which way it goes I can find the best route that will satisfy everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, follows, and messages; they have really helped motivate me to make sure I write correctly and it helps me know what everyone would like to see happen so I can do my best to give that.


End file.
